From Shadow to Light
by MikeMuir0178
Summary: Suffering from a strange illness, Midna has returned to Hyrule three months later. But the people of Hyrule still remember the darkness and fear what the Twili may bring should they return. Hunted down, Midna searches for the only one who can help.
1. The Return

From Shadow to Light

By Michael Muirhead

Chapter 1

Return

Summary: Suffering from a strange illness, Midna has returned to Hyrule three months later. But the people of Hyrule still remember the darkness and fear what the Twili may bring should they return. Hunted down, Midna searches for the only one who can help.

It was a scene of dead silence as the hot desert winds blew across an ancient temple floor. As the sands rippled across the heated stone, tiny specks of lights could be seen shimmering against the moonlight. To the naked eye, they would only appear as small pieces of glass, a few bearing at least some form of carved marking, spread out over a large area. However, this was not always the case.

Three months prior, the temple had bore witness to a great evil. It was here that the glass shards had formed a gateway between two worlds, known as the Mirror of Twilight. From it emerged a people who had resided in darkness, the Twili. Enslaved by their king, the Twili invaded the land of Hyrule and began to cover it in eternal twilight. Only through the efforts of one brave young man and one magical creature had the cataclysm been averted and the mirror destroyed. Never again was the gateway supposed to open.

As the sands beat away at the small pieces of the mirror, a small amount of energy began to crack between the larger clusters of the material. Bolts of dark energy began to form and course through the floor. Some of the pieces touched by this strange power began liquefy and gather together. Within moments, a pool of what could only be described as liquid metal had formed along the floor, taking the shape of the former mirror.

As the pool formed, ancient insignias began to form on the surface by an invisible force. Slowly they began to glow white as magical energy built up from within. As the energy within the mirror reached its peak, it sent out rings of light upon a slab of obsidian rock that was across the room.

As the light revolved upon the obsidian rock, the face of the rock became distorted. Gradually, a cloud of dust seemed to appear from within the obsidian and make its way toward the face of the wall. Just as the insignias began to flicker, the cloud of dust had made it through the portal and began to circle around the room. As the dust cloud began to settle, the waves of light ceased and a giant crack appeared on the mirror. The doorway was sealed once again.

The cloud of dust circled and gathered at a point between the now shattered mirror and the obsidian rock. Slowly, the particles began to merge together and form. Within moments, a feminine figure was seen lying where the cloud had gathered.

"I made it…I made it…" the figure cried to herself as she slowly got on her hands and knees. Her body was wracked with pain from the experience, yet she refused to just lay still. She had come for one purpose only and refused to let anything stand in her way.

As she got on her hands and knees, she looked down upon her hand. The first thing she noticed was the tiny bracelet that she wore. The bracelet was a silver metal band that had tiny green insignias running across it. Embedded in the middle of the bracelet was a white glowing orb that pulsated with magical power. Already, the figure could feel the power within. Though small to the power she once had, it was enough to sustain her.

She then noticed something was wrong with her hand. To her surprise and horror, her hand was now all black and covered in green symbols. Quickly she turned to the other hand and saw the same problem. Fearing the worst, she got on her knees and began feeling over her entire body. A look of dread permeated her face as she began to see more and more of the features that she so dreaded. As her worst fears came true, she let out a painful scream that echoed throughout the temple.

The little creature sat hunched, crying out in despair. Her eyes were closed shut as she beat the sands. Once more, she felt fate had dealt her a terrible hand. It wasn't until she felt a sudden rush through her stomach that she had stopped her angry curses.

Doubling over on her side, the figure clutched at her body and tried to soothe the pain within. Whispering a series of incantations, the figure grasped her hand over the bracelet. Gradually, the power within the bracelet helped end her torment. Once the pain was bearable, the figure stood up and rubbed her stomach. "I guess the trip took more out of me then I thought," she said. The figure then brought her hand up and examined it against the night sky. "I guess the Twilight Princess no longer exists. Only the imp," she cursed to herself.

* * * * *

Colin brought his wood sword down just in time to deflect a blow aimed at him. He then swung it to his opposite side as Link continued to make his assault. Though the blows were slow and followed a set pattern, the point of the exercise was only for him to get the feel of holding the sword properly. "How's that?" Colin asked as they finished the exercise.

Link gave a nod of approval.

Colin smiled as he felt a sense of pride wash over him.

"Come on Link! How about showing us how to attack instead of these stupid exercises!" shouted Talo off to the side.

Colin and Link turned to look at him.

"I mean, what good is a sword if you can't attack with it," Talo added.

Link's eyes rolled in slight annoyance. He had to admit that teaching Talo on how to use a sword was proving more difficult then he originally thought. Talo had proved to be very impatient and saw the sword as nothing more then a 'club' to wield. He was more interested in trying to slice the head off a wood dummy than learn the basic techniques needed to move the sword properly.

Fortunately, Collin had proven just the opposite. Though a little hesitant about picking up a sword, he followed Link's instructions to the letter and was slowly getting the basics down. If not for Collin, Link felt he would have given up teaching the two of them how to wield a sword.

"Like you know anything about swordplay," Beth replied as she sat next to Talo.

"Hey! I'm good with a sword!" Talo replied.

"As I recall, Colin whooped you last time during practice," Beth added as she smiled at Colin.

Colin blushed slightly. Ever since he had saved Beth from a Bulblin attack a few months ago, she always seemed to have some form of 'crush' with him. Although she never made any romantic gestures towards him, her gentle, yet somehow 'wicked' smile always spooked him a little.

Talo turned away in embarrassment. "Colin only got lucky."

Link only smiled as he remembered the events of that day. When both Talo and Colin had fought against each other, Colin had blocked all of Talo's moves and managed to slap his sword against Talo's behind when Talo over exerted himself in a lunge attack.

"If we were using real swords instead of these wooden sticks, it would have been different," Talo added.

"But these exercises are used to help us wield a sword," Colin explained.

"No one asked you!" Talo growled.

Before Link could intervene in the matter, he heard the sound of approaching hoof beats. He turned to their source to find both Mayor Bo and Rusl approaching on horseback. The two of them galloped toward where Link was and halted their horses.

"Link! Grab your sword and Epona!" Rusl ordered.

Link looked up at them puzzled as to what was going on.

"We just got word that Bulblins might be attacking a trade caravan that was on its way here," Mayor Bo added.

All the kids looked at Mayor Bo in surprise and horror.

"Another one?" Colin said in surprise.

"Those things just don't give up," Talo said angrily.

Beth only shivered in fear as old memories began to surface again.

It took a moment for the information to sink into Link. Link knew the green skinned trolls only to well. He fought with them many times in the past on his great quest. Though slightly smaller then a person and out of proportion, they were very aggressive creatures. The one that Link recalled the most was King Bulblin, the largest of his race. Link felt small shivers run up his spine as he remembered the many battles he fought against the monster.

"Come on Link! Saddle up!" Bo ordered

Link nodded in agreement and made his way to a nearby tree where his Ordon blade and shield lay. Once he had them securely fastened, he pulled out a wishbone shaped flute he had tied around his neck and blew a gentle melody from it.

As the song echoed through Ordon Village, it was answered by a rich brown steed. Link wasted no time in saddling Epona as soon as she had arrived. As he settled himself in the saddle, he gave Rusl a nod to show he was ready.

"All right. Let's go!" Rusl ordered.

With great speed, the three warriors sped off into the distance.

* * * * *

"What do you suppose it is?" Elise asked as she looked to her older brother.

"I don't know," Randy answered as he looked at the strange black creature that was lying by the river.

"Do you think it could be a Bulblin?" Elise asked.

"I don't think so. Aren't Bulblins green?" Randy replied.

"Then what is it?" Elise asked.

Randy was as perplexed as his ten year old sister. Both he and his sister had gone out exploring away from their camp many times, but never once did they encounter a creature like this. The creature looked something like an imp that was only four feet tall. Its body was a combination of an offset white and the purest black. The black part of its skin seemed to cover the being in a pattern similar to an elegant dress. In contrast to this was a ponytail that was as red as flame.

"Do you think its dead?" Elise asked.

To answer this, Randy picked up a nearby stick and gently poked the shoulder of the creature. The creature remained still as it was prodded. "I don't know," Randy replied.

"What do we do?"

Randy thought for a moment before he responded. "Go get Dad. I'll stay here and watch it."

Without a second of hesitation, Elise got to her feet and quickly ran back to a nearby wagon that was camped near the river. The covered wagon had been used to deliver goods between the provinces and had just finished its routes. As Elise approached the wagon, she saw her father talking with a person who could easily be mistaken as her grandfather. "Daddy! Daddy!"

Ronald turned away from the older man to see his daughter running up towards him. "Elise? What's wrong?"

"Randy and I found something by the river! You have to come and see!"

Ronald let out a gentle sigh of amusement. "I can't play with you now. I got work to do," Ronald answered.

"You got to see! Hurry!"

Ronald let out another sigh and turned to the older man he was talking with. "What do you think, Auru? Should we take a look?" Ronald asked.

Auru gave an amused smile, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to take a look."

"All right," Ronald said, he then turned to his daughter. "Lead the way Elise."

Elise bounded forward with great enthusiasm as she led the way back to the river. Ronald and Auru followed at a more leisurely pace and caught up with the children a few moments later.

As the two adults entered the site, they saw the strange creature lying prone at the edge of the river. "Elise. Randy. Come over here," Ronald ordered.

Immediately, the two kids withdrew from the edge of the location into their father's waiting arms. Auru stepped forward and made his way to the creature. Immediately he kneeled down and checked it for a pulse.

"Is it dead?" Ronald asked.

"No. Its pulse feels erratic though," Auru answered.

"What is it?" Elise asked.

Auru turned the creature gently on its back and looked it over. He quickly scanned the creature for any identifiable marks. The only thing he found of interest was the strange band with the ancient language written on it. Though he could not translate the writing, he could feel that some form of dark magic was within the band.

Auru turned to the two kids. "Elise. Randy. Go tell your mother what we found."

"But-"

"Go on," Auru ordered.

The two kids hesitantly made their way back to the caravan. Ronald waited until they were back at the wagon before turning to his friend. "So what you think it is?"

"I'm not exactly sure. If its okay with you, I'd like to take her back to the caravan," Auru answered.

"What?" Ronald asked, surprised by the sudden request.

"I'd like to study her and find out who she is," Auru answered.

"Who she is?" Ronald asked.

"Yes. Whatever this creature is, it's definitely a female. She also posses a band on her right arm that has some kind of writing on it. I can't read it, but it does suggest that she might be intelligent," Auru explained.

"Are you serious?" Ronald asked as he took a closer look at the creature and saw the same band. He also saw that Auru was correct about the gender.

"Yes."

Ronald stood in thought for a moment as he weighed the possible dangers involved. With all the latest attacks on caravans by Bulblins, he wasn't sure if he should take the chance. Yet, this creature looked nothing like a Bulblin at all. In fact, it had a more pixie type look to it. "All right. But only if the necessary precautions are taken."

"Thank you," Auru responded. He then began to pick the creature up.

"Auru. You have helped me in the past and earned my trust. Please don't endanger that trust," Ronald said.

"I swear I won't," Auru promised, he then watched Ronald walk back to the wagon.

As Ronald disappeared from view, Auru turned back to the strange creature before him. He felt a small amount of guilt for not telling Ronald the whole truth. Though he wasn't sure what the creature was exactly, a deep part of him suspected that it was a member of the Twili. Unfortunately, he had no basis to substantiate it. The only Twili he had encountered were the massive ape shaped ones that wore strange stone masks. He also remembered seeing strange markings on the monsters body. The creature that he now saw had those same markings.

Could she be some other form of Twili?

Were the Twili invading again?

Auru knew that he had to find the answers to these questions and quickly. With the recent attacks by Bulblins and the government in chaos, Hyrule was in no position to defend itself should a surprise attack happen.

To Be Continued…

* * * * *

Author's Note: Help Wanted. Currently I have completed about ten chapters to this story and believe another ten or more will be needed to complete the story. Although I have worked out the general basics of how the story should proceed, I'm having trouble writing a few scenes and need some advice.

If you are interested in helping out, I would appreciate it. I'm afraid all I can offer is putting your name next to mine in writing the story or giving you some recognition for your assistance. Just send me an E-mail if you wish to offer your assistance. I appreciate any help.

I hope you enjoyed this story. I am hoping to have this story completed and will release it in chapters. I really hope to get a lot of reviews on the story. The more I get, the sooner the next chapter will come out.

All rights to the Legend of Zelda belong to Nintendo and other companies involved with its creation. It was created without their consent. I am not making any money on this and will not distribute it to make any money.


	2. The Overwhelming Darkness

From Shadow to Light

By Michael Muirhead

Chapter 2

The Overwhelming Darkness

Link looked over his surroundings and was met with a scene of destruction and chaos. When they had arrived at the location, they found that they were already too late to do anything. As if a tornado had passed through, the two wagons that had composed the caravan lay shredded on their sides. Whatever belongings that were inside them were scattered all over the place. There was no hope of salvaging anything.

What Link found most horrifying was the fact that there appeared to be no survivors or bodies. The caravan would have been composed of at least four people, maybe more if their families came along. The only signs he saw of them were patches of blood that was along the side of one of the wagons. He could only assume the worst had happened.

"I can't believe the Bulblins could do something like this," Mayor Bo said as he rummaged through the debris.

"I don't think it was the Bulblins," Rusl said as he made his way to where both Link and Mayor Bo stood.

"What makes you say that?" Bo asked.

"If it was the Bulblins, they would have taken all the goods. I also haven't seen any boar tracks or Bulblin tracks in the area," Rusl answered.

"Then what did this?" Mayor Bo demanded.

Link looked to Rusl with the same question on his mind.

Rusl took a moment to look over the damage to the caravan again before answering. "I don't know."

Mayor Bo let out a sigh of frustration.

Link shared that same feelings Bo had. There were very few things that could have caused this level of destruction. Most such monsters were now dead, killed mostly by his sword in his quest to save Hyrule. Link could only imagine King Bulblin having the strength to do the level of damage he saw. But this would go against what Rusl had found.

"Is there nothing to tell us what did this?" Bo asked.

"The only thing I saw was some giant hand prints in the mud a few yards back. I don't know what they came from. They are definitely not Bulblins," Rusl explained.

"A new kind of monster then?" Bo asked

Rusl walked over to a nearby wagon and surveyed the scratch marks on it. "Maybe, however, this not the first time it's happened."

Both Link and Bo turned to Rusl in surprise. "What do you mean by that?" Bo asked.

"This reminds me of some of the reports I read last month from Hyrule. They said that caravans were attacked, but none of the goods were stolen. They didn't find anything at the sites, but one person claims he found a giant hand print at one site last month. Unfortunately, the print was washed away by the rain before anyone could study it. In the end, the government made the assumption that the Bulblins had attacked the caravans." Rusl explained.

For Mayor Bo, the news was very disconcerting. With all the attacks made by Bulblins, and now a possible new threat, conducting trade would be harder then ever. Even worse was the possibility that this new creature might grow bold enough to attack an entire town. Only he, Rusl, and Link were the only people who could hold off the attack. The rest of the villagers were just simple farmers. Also there were no other races to help protect their community like the Gorons protected Kakariko. "We better hurry back. There is nothing more that can be done here," Bo ordered.

Rusl agreed and made his way to his horse. As he saddled up, he noticed that Bo was ready to go, but Link wasn't around. It took Rusl a few moments for him to notice Link at the edge of the destruction. He appeared to be picking something up. "Link?"

Link ignored him. Instead, he stood up and walked to the nearest wagon. In his hands he carried a small bundle of white flowers. Gently, he placed the flowers on the side of the wagon and backed up. He then lowered his head in silent prayer.

Rusl silently looked toward Bo.

Bo only responded by giving a nod of approval. Without another word between them, the two men lowered their heads as well and joined Link in silent prayer to the people who had died that day.

* * * * *

Slowly, Midna opened her eyes to her surroundings and looked around. Her mind was in a haze as she tried to remember what had happened. The only thing that she could recall was feeling pain running through her body as she was flying towards Ordon. What happened next was nothing more then a jumble of images she could not make out.

Did I fall?

What happened after?

Where am I now?

This last question perplexed Midna the most as she looked around at her surroundings. As far as she could tell, she was in some kind of covered wagon. Directly in the center of the floor was a small metal stove boiling some broth. The walls were aligned with maps and some equipment, but with only the light of the stove, she could not tell what some of the items were.

As Midna tried to get up, she found that her body had been tied down with some kind of leather. On the leather was a series of symbols that had been scratched on. It did not take Midna long to figure out that the insignias were used for sealing magic. Her hands were bound as well by some rope.

To Midna's horror, she could not feel the bracelet on her hand anymore. Someone had removed it from her. As she began searching the wagon for it, she became aware that she was not alone.

"I suppose you are looking for this," said a voice at the opposite corner of the wagon.

Midna looked toward the voice and saw an old man wearing a rugged green uniform and hood. Midna could not see his face clearly in the dark, however, his voice sounded familiar. In one of his hands he held up the bracelet.

Desperately Midna struggled in her bonds. "That's mine! Give that back!"

"Perhaps. But I would like to ask you some questions first," the man said. Slowly he got up from where he was sitting and made his way to the small stove in the middle of the room. "First. Would you like something to eat? Your stomach has been growling a lot while you were sleeping."

As if on cue, Midna felt her stomach give a loud rumble.

"Very much like that," the man added.

Midna lowered her head in embarrassment. She would rather spit in the man's face and curse his existence for holding her prisoner then accept his 'hospitality'. However, Midna knew she had to take other considerations into account and accept his offer. "Yes," she said flatly.

Without answering, the man crawled over to the stove and slowly poured some of the broth into a nearby bowl. As he did, the flames of the stoves fire lighted his face just enough to show his features. After gathering enough of the broth, he climbed over to Midna and gently tilted the bowl so she could sip from it.

Midna took in small gulps of the liquid. It was a weak soup at best and had little flavor to it. Yet the hot liquid provided warmth inside her that helped soothe her aching muscles.

Once Midna was done, the man pulled the bowl away and cleaned off any drops around her mouth. He then climbed over to the stove again and started to clean the bowl.

"You certainly have some strange 'hospitality'. Tell me, 'Auru'. Is this how all your guests are treated? Bound up and fed weak broth," Midna asked.

Although his back was turned to her, something told Midna that at least one of his eyebrows must have lifted when she had mentioned his name. She could definitely see that he had paused momentarily in cleaning out the bowl.

"You seem to have me at a disadvantage, ma'am. Besides, I believe it would only be courteous if you introduced yourself first," Auru said.

"That would depend on my position. If I am a 'guest', perhaps. If I am a prisoner, probably not," Midna replied.

Auru gave a small smile of amusement. He had been right about her being intelligent. Now he was getting the impression that she was quite the trickster. He would have to play along the same rules if he hoped to get any information from her. "For now, let's choose something in between. How about 'uninvited guest'."

"Hmm. Now that is tricky. To tell or not to tell," Midna singed.

Auru finished cleaning the bowl and took a seat directly opposite her so that he could face her. "Of course, I could probably come up with a name to give you temporarily until you give me yours. Let me think," Auru said as he leaned back against the wall, "Your skin color reminds me about the hour of twilight, so how about Twili?"

It wasn't hard for Midna to catch on to what Auru was doing. She immediately could guess that Auru suspected that she was a Twili and that he was testing her reaction to the name. However, Midna was not one to show her feelings so easily and maintained a straight face. "I suppose that's as good a name as any, but it doesn't quite suit me," Midna answered.

"Perhaps not, but I am kind of curious as to how you got my name," Auru responded.

A part of Midna wanted to trust Auru and ask for his aid. From what she had seen of Auru, he was an honorable man and very intelligent. He was responsible for helping both Link and herself find the Mirror of Twilight. The problem was that both Link and Auru had been fighting off the invading Twili. Link knew of her existence, Auru did not. There was no guarantee on what he might do if he found out the truth about her origins. Still, the possibility existed that if she played her cards right she could convince him to take her to see Link or Zelda.

"Perhaps you're telepathic," Auru said when Midna had not answered his first question.

"Let's just say we met before," Midna answered.

Auru's right eyebrow lifted a little at this answer. "Strange. I think I would remember meeting someone like you," Auru responded.

"Perhaps. Of course, I always liked to hide in the shadows and not be the center of attention," Midna smiled.

"That is a possibility," Auru answered.

"In truth, I was quite impressed with your knowledge on the ancient temple in the desert," Midna continued, though the part about her being impressed was greatly exaggerated.

"Indeed. However, flattery will get you no where," Auru replied.

"You never know until you try. Besides, I am kind of curious about your three companions. I believe their names were Ashei, Rusl, and Shad. If I remember correctly, Ashei was studying a yeti up north, Rusl lived in Ordon Village with his wife and two kids, and Shad was looking for a creature that lived in the sky. You can tell him he was right about the Oocca," Midna said in a sly tone. Inside, she laughed as she watched Auru's eyebrow rise again.

"I must say, you know me better then I thought," Auru complimented, however, deep inside, he was wondering how she knew so much about his companions and himself. She had named almost everyone in the former resistance. How had such information leaked out to her? Had they really met somehow?

Auru quickly pushed the questions to the back of his mind. Clearly he had the disadvantage in this situation since she knew about him, but he knew little about her. Auru then remembered the green markings that covered her body. "Those are some very interesting markings on your body. Are they some kind of elegant tattoo?"

Midna looked down at her body. At first, she did not realize what the man was talking about. It took her a few moments for her to realize that he was referring to the markings that used to be the green patterns on her dress when she was in human form. When she had been turned into an imp, the patterns had somehow become the new pigment of her skin. "You could call it that."

"You seemed surprised when I mentioned them. Almost perplexed," Auru explained.

"Let's just say they were put on by unusual circumstances. Even I don't know the specifics," Midna said truthfully.

"I can't help but wonder if I've seen this pattern before."

Midna could tell from the sound of his voice that he was lying. She knew where this was leading and cursed her old dress for fusing to her body.

"I believe it was two or three months ago when I did. I was scouting near Hyrule Lake when I saw one. A humongous beast that could easily topple a man. Strangely enough, the patterns on its arms were very similar to the ones on your body," Auru explained.

"So now you're saying I'm some kind of monster?" Midna rolled her eyes.

"Are you?"

"I guess that's something for you to decide," Midna said in a sly tone.

Auru sat in thought as he tried to figure this out. It was clear that she was averting the question, which made him suspect her even more as belonging to the race of Twili. Still, he could not judge her on her skin alone. For all he knew, her species could be related to the Twili, but had not taken part in the invasion of Hyrule. He needed to find out more. However, he had serious doubts that the strange imp was going to give anything of value so easily. "We will talk again later," Auru said as he stood up and made his way out of the wagon.

"You know, you never got my name," Midna teased.

"Are you planning to tell me now?" Auru said as started to climb out the exit.

"Hmm. Still thinking about it."

* * * * *

After Auru exited the wagon, he made his way to a nearby camp fire. Sitting by the fire was Ronald and his wife, Erin.

"Did you find anything out?" Ronald asked as Auru exited the wagon.

Auru took one glance back at the wagon and let out a sigh. "She is a tricky one. I'm afraid that the only thing I got out of her was more questions," Auru confessed.

"Do you think she is a threat to us?" Erin asked. A tinge of fear could be heard in her voice.

Auru considered this question carefully before answering. "I don't believe so, at least not at this time. I want to take her back to Hyrule Castle. I have a few friends who might be able to tell me more about her."

Both Ronald and Erin shared a look of concern with each other. Auru could deduce that they were not pleased by his answers. He wished he could say something to ease their tension, but did not want to lie to them anymore.

Suddenly, a high pitched shriek erupted from the darkness and encompassed the camp. Like a scream from evil itself, the sound echoed through the night air. Almost immediately, everyone had to cover their ears from the ear piercing shriek.

"What was that?" Ronald demanded as he stood up and looked into the darkness.

Auru stood up as well and searched the surrounding area. Although his sight was acute, there was not enough light in the area to show where anything was. The sound could have originated from anywhere.

A second shriek erupted through the night the next moment. Everyone closed their ears again as the sound pierced their senses. As it did, the two children came rushing out of their tent crying in fear. They ran straight into their mother's arms and clung to her as if for dear life.

"Erin. Grab the children and get them inside the wagon." Auru instructed.

"But what about the-"

"Now!" Auru ordered.

Without a second hesitation, Erin and her two children made their way into the wagon. As they did, Auru made his way to the wagon and pulled out his bow that had been latched on. Though not a skilled archer, he was still strong enough to make any animal see him as a threat. He then returned to Ronald to find that the man had grabbed a long stick from the fire and was now holding the torch like a club.

Ronald gripped his club nervously as he searched the darkness for the source of the shriek. Frantically he looked in all direction but could see nothing in the blackness. "What's going on? What is it?"

Auru remained still as he searched the forest as well. Although he could see nothing in the darkness, he stretched his other senses out, searching for a clue as to where the howl originated from. Carefully, he listened to the individual sounds around him.

The quick breathing of Ronald.

The crackling fire of the camp.

The terrified cries of Erin and her two children.

The wind rustling the top part of the trees.

The snap of a twig behind them.

"GET DOWN!" Auru shouted as he jumped away from the fire just in time to see a shadow pass over him.

After rolling along the ground a few times, he got to his feet quickly and turned to where the fire used to be. To his surprise and horror, he saw a black creature standing in the camp fire's place. The creature was taller than a normal man and was covered in black skin. Its skin was also decorated with a series of red patterns that seemed to pulsate magically. The head was covered by a stone mask that had a circular pattern on it. Jutting on either side of the mask was a series of tentacles that moved in a flowing pattern. It did not take long for Auru to realize that this was a Twili.

Slowly, the Twili moved out the now smoldering camp fire and began to pace around the area. Silently it surveyed the camp deciding on its next potential target.

Auru remained still as he too looked over the monster. He needed to find a weakness in it if he was to save the wagon and himself. However, the only person who ever slew such a creature was Link. Unfortunately, he never asked Link how he did slay such a creature. As far as he could tell, the monster was built for fighting.

Off to one side, Ronald stood holding his torch up in defense. His breathing became quick and erratic as fear took hold of him. All he could do was just look at it and cry in terror.

It was his crying that caught the monster's attention. Like a giant cat ready to pounce, it approached its prey. Ronald could feel his body lock as the creature made its way towards him.

"Ronald!" Auru shouted. Without thinking, he quickly let loose an arrow upon the beast. The arrow sung through the air and pierced the creatures arm. Though it was not the killing shot Auru had hoped for, it did get the monsters attention.

"Over here!" Auru shouted. As soon as he saw the monster look towards him, he strung his bow and let loose another arrow. This time, the arrow only bounced off the stone mask that the creature wore.

It took a moment for the Twili to locate its target. As soon as it spotted Auru, it charged forward in a fierce frenzy. As it leapt at Auru, the old man jumped out of its reach. Failing to get its footing in time, the Twili tumbled forward along the ground a short distance.

Auru wasted no time in setting his bow and letting loose a third arrow. Once more, he had missed the killing shot he had so desired. Instead the arrow only embedded itself in the monster's side, causing it to cry out in pain.

In one quick motion, the Twili removed the arrow from its side. It then turned and glared at Auru. Though Auru could not see its face, he could tell by the way it arched its body that the monster was now enraged.

Auru stood his ground and waited patiently. As far as he could deduce, his only chance of surviving this encounter was to continue to dodge the monster's attack and hope that one of his arrows would find the creature's weak spot. His main concern though was that he had only seven arrows left to use. The only other weapon he had was a small dagger on his belt. He very much doubted that a dagger could slay something like this. Somehow, he had to make every shot count.

The Twili let out a deafening howl of anger before launching itself forward. Its mind was only focused on the lone figure that stood before it. Once more, it leapt into the air, hoping to feel the thrill of crushing its prey under its mighty claws.

Auru remained still until the last moment when the creature lunged at him. Like before, he watched as a dark shadow passed over him. He then felt the impact of the ground as he rolled to safety and stood up for his next shot. However, something happened that he had not expected.

Though Auru had managed to dodge the attack, he had not taken into consideration the location of the covered wagon. As the monster tumbled forward, its body slammed up against the side of the wagon, sending it on its side. Equipment scattered all over the ground as screams of Erin and her children echoed from within. From the back entrance, the little imp tumbled out of the wagon and lay on her side, still tied down by the leather strap and rope.

Auru was dismayed by what he had just witnessed. In his effort to slay the beast, he had forgotten to take into account where the wagon was.

"Auru! Look out!"

Auru looked up just in time to see the monster bearing down upon him. Having little warning, he was unable to leap out of danger this time. The only thing he remembered next was the sharp pain that ran down his arm and left side as he flew through the air. He then felt a sharp pain on his back as his body hit the cold ground.

For only a moment, Auru had blacked out. As he came to, he could see the monster was now nearly on top of him. When he tried to move, Auru felt a sharp pain in his left arm and knew for sure that it had been broken. He then felt a giant hand press down upon his chest, pinning him to the ground. As he looked up, he saw the monster was raising its free arm high into the air for the final stroke.

Just as the Twili was about to bring its arm down in a crushing blow, a single rock bounced off its side. This gave the monster some pause to look in the direction the rock had come from. As it did, a second rock hit the center of the mask it was wearing. The Twili reared back in dismay from this sudden assault.

"Get away from my family!" Ronald cried as he picked up stone after stone and threw them at the monster.

As the monster reared back in surprise, Auru saw his only chance to end this. With his right hand, Auru yanked the dagger from his belt and lunged forward. This time, he had found the killing spot.

The monster staggered backwards, gagging. In its neck was the dagger that Auru had used. Desperately, it flailed around, trying to remove the weapon embedded in its neck. But it was all in vain. Within moments, it collapsed to the ground and fell silent.

Ronald quickly rushed over to his friend's side and helped him up. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Auru grunted as he bit back the pain in his left arm and side. He then turned and looked at the giant body that lay before him

"You got it. You got it, Auru," Ronald panted happily.

Auru nodded in agreement as he stared at the corpse.

"It's not dead!"

Both Ronald and Auru turned to the source of the voice to see the imp.

"It's not dead!" the imp screamed again.

"What is she talking about?" Ronald asked.

Once more, the night echoed with a terrifying howl. Both Ronald and Auru covered their ears as the sound pierced their minds.

As Auru recovered from the sound, he looked toward the beast he had just defeated. To his surprise and horror, the monster was now starting to get up. The dagger that was once embedded in its neck now fell to the ground as if removed by some magical force. The monster then turned and looked at both him and Ronald.

"By the Goddesses," Ronald cried in horror.

Auru could only watch as the monster grabbed Ronald and yanked him off the ground. The monster held the man up and examined him before shaking him violently and tossing him to the side as if he was nothing more then a rag doll. Auru then felt the monster's crushing grip around his sides as it pulled him off the ground.

As Auru struggled in the air, he could feel the creature's vice like grip tighten around him. The thing was trying to crush him with its bare hands. Desperately, Auru struggled to get free, but the monster proved to be too strong.

"Auru! Use the bracelet!"

Auru turned to the source of the voice to find that it had come from the imp.

"Hurry! Use the bracelet!" the imp cried.

With his right hand, Auru was barely able to reach into his pocket. Quickly he searched his pocket and was able to find the bracelet and yank it out. As the bracelet came out of his pocket, the single white orb on it began to glow brightly, sending rays of light into the monsters face.

The monster cried out in pain and surprise as the light pierced its defenses. Immediately, it dropped Auru and scampered away a few yards. Its arms cradled its head as if trying to soothe the pain within its mind. The marks on its body began to fluctuate between red and green.

Auru wasted no time in getting to his feet. Slowly, he approached the monster while holding the bracelet in front of him. Whatever magic was in the bracelet was definitely affecting the Twili somehow.

As Auru advanced upon the monster, he heard it give off a strange cry that was unlike the cries he had heard before. It was not the angry piercing cry, but sounded like it had come from a human. It was as if there was a person within the monster. The same cry could be heard from somewhere within the forest. It was a second Twili in hiding.

Upon hearing this strange cry, Auru paused in his advance. As he did, the Twili recovered its senses and looked toward Auru for a brief moment. It then turned and looked toward Midna. In that brief glance, Midna did not see a monster looking at her, but another person.

"Be gone!" Auru shouted as he made one last charge toward the Twili. As Auru charged, the Twili made a desperate dash into the forest where it disappeared into the darkness.

After making sure the monster was gone, Auru turned and made his way back to the wagon. He could see Erin tending to her husband while her kids stood a few feet behind her. "Are you all right?" Auru asked as he approached.

"Ye…Yes," Ronald panted as Erin cradled him in her arms. As far as Auru could see, the man only suffered some bumps and bruises.

Auru then turned his attention to the imp that was lying on the ground a few yards away. She was still tied up and unable to move. She seemed to be staring at the ground mournfully.

"It would seem I owe you my life," Auru said as he approached the imp. Gently he picked her up and placed her on the ground so that she was sitting upright instead of on her side.

The imp made no effort to respond, she only continued to look mournfully at the ground.

"I don't suppose you could tell me what happened back there?" Auru continued.

The imp turned her head and looked towards Auru's right hand. "May I see my bracelet?"

Slowly, Auru opened his hand and held the bracelet up for Midna to see. As he did, he noticed the bracelet was no longer glowing as brightly as it used too. Instead, the orb now only flashed between its once glowing white to a sickly grey. It was if part of the magic within was now gone.

The imp had noticed this as well and lowered her head once more. "Over half of it was spent. There is not enough," the imp sobbed.

"Enough for what," Auru asked.

"For them or me," the imp replied.

Auru gazed upon the bracelet once more. As he did, he became mesmerized by the gentle flashing of the orb. It was if he was now looking at a beating heart.

To Be Continued…

* * * * *

Author's Note: I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I am trying to keep the story as close to the actual game as possible. To help me, I have been using an official strategy guide for names and descriptions on objects.

For those of you who played the game and don't remember Auru, he was the old man who gave Link the pass to be launched into the desert for the first time. You can find him in Telma's bar after that scene along with the other resistance fighters.

This story has been created without the knowledge of Nintendo and other companies responsible for creating Zelda. I am not making any money off of this and it is only to be used to satisfy my hobby.


	3. The Reunion

From Shadow to Light

By Michael Muirhead

Chapter 3

The Reunion

Auru surveyed the damage to the wagon the next morning to see if it could be salvaged. Unfortunately, he found that the wagon would need some extensive repair if they intended to use it again. As far as he could tell from a quick check, the support frame under the carriage had been split, two of the wheels had been completely shattered, and the side the monster had hit was dented and ready to fall apart.

Auru could only shake his head in regret as he made his way to where Erin and her two children sat. They had gathered everything they could from the wagon and were sifting through the ruble to see if anything could be salvaged.

As Auru approached them, Erin turned and looked to him. "Can we salvage it?"

Auru shook his head as he took a seat next to Erin. "It would take too long to fix. Right now, our only hope is to reach Hyrule Castle before nightfall."

Erin sighed. She then looked over to Auru's arm. "How's your arm feeling?"

Auru took a glance at the cast that now covered his left arm. As he feared, it was broken. His side had long since stopped aching, which gave him the relief that he had escaped any cracked ribs. Still, he knew he could not fight in the condition he was in. "I'll be okay. Just worry about your kids."

Erin gave a small nod and continued her job of sorting through items for essentials they could salvage.

Auru then looked up and noticed Ronald approaching the camp. Seeing he was walking alone, he could only assume that Ronald had failed at his task. "No sign?"

"That horse is gone. She must have bolted during the attack," Ronald cursed as he entered the camp.

Auru felt a sense of pity wash over him. Ronald and his family were good people. To see them being struck by such a disaster was heart breaking. But even if they lost a lot of their belongings, they still had to pull through for each other. Auru could only hope that they could quickly recover from this tragedy.

"If we are going to make it to Hyrule Castle, we'll have to get started soon," Ronald explained.

"Agreed," Auru nodded.

"But what are we going to do about that?" Erin asked as she looked off to one side.

Auru followed her gaze to the little imp. The creature was currently tied to a tree. Throughout the night, the imp had remained mostly quite. She rarely spoke and was constantly in a state of depression. For a moment, Auru considered releasing her, but still felt that this imp was somehow connected to the monsters that attacked them. After witnessing the power of the bracelet, he was sure of it. "We'll take her with us."

"Take her with us?" Ronald asked, slightly appalled by the idea.

"There are still some things I need to find out about her. I don't want to turn her loose until I get some answers from her," Auru answered.

"For all we know, she might be leading those monsters to us!" Ronald replied.

"It was her power that saved us last night." Auru explained.

"And what if those things come back for her? What then?" Ronald demanded.

"That is exactly why we need her. If she knows how to kill those things or at least drive them off, then we'll need her help," Auru replied.

Ronald threw his hands up in disgust and looked the other way, desperately trying to control his anger. He saw Auru as a good friend who had helped in the past several times, even risking his life last night to save his family. But he also knew Auru could be quite stubborn and set in his ways. All that mattered now was getting his family to safety and to do that he was going to need Auru's help. "All right," Ronald reluctantly agreed. He then stormed off to examine his wagon in silence.

"Sorry about my husband. He's just…" Erin began.

"I know. We're all on edge now," Auru finished. With his wagon destroyed and the threat of the monsters returning in the night, Auru could understand Ronald's actions.

Auru then got up and walked over to where the imp was tied down. As Auru approached her, she made no movement to show she acknowledged his presence. It wasn't until he was right next to her that she even spoke.

"I see tensions are running high," the imp began.

"I don't suppose you can tell me the secret on how to kill those things," Auru stated.

"Why? So you can kill an innocent life?" the imp replied.

"I'm trying to save the life of this family," Auru stated.

"By killing another one," the imp added as she turned her head away from Auru.

"What do you mean?"

The imp remained silent as she silently stared at the ground.

Auru let out a sigh of discontent. From her expression, he doubted he would be able to get any more information from her. He knew she was upset by the sudden loss of magic within the bracelet, but he also could sense that there was something more important troubling her. What was she hiding?

* * * * *

With great determination, the wagon party made its way through the fields with no incidents. They marched in single file, with Ronald in the lead and Auru bringing up the rear. To ensure that the imp did not get away, Auru had made a crude leash that was tied around her waist.

For Auru, the journey was nothing more then a simple country hike. After retiring his services from Hyrule Castle, he had gone out on many pilgrimages to explore the world. For him, the track through Hyrule Field was nothing more then a leisurely stroll through the country. The same could be said about Ronald and his family, having experience traveling from province to province to conduct trade and move goods. But the imp was a different story.

Having a leash tied around her waist, the imp was forced to keep up with the rest of the people. However, her short legs were just not up to the task. For every step that Auru took, the imp was forced to take three or four. She was also forced to move at a jogging pace which was quickly tiring her out.

Her collapse was sudden. In one quick moment, the imp had fallen to her hands and knees and began coughing. As Auru bent down to examine her, he found that she had just vomited in the grass. With one hand, she was clutching at her stomach. Her face looked distorted and pale. Immediately, Auru got to his feet and called to Ronald. "Hold up, Ronald. Let's take a break."

Ronald looked back towards Aura to survey the situation. From his position, he was unable to see the imp's condition, but he could see that his kids were feeling exhausted. He then quickly made some calculations on their location in his head before answering. "Alright, we'll take an hour break."

Auru was grateful and quickly turned his attention to the imp. "Are you all right?"

"Do I look all right?" the imp spat. She then started to cough violently.

"No. Not really," Auru said as he reached for his canteen and rations in his pocket, "Here. This will help you get your strength back up."

At first, Midna wasn't sure if she should take it, but hunger got the better of her. In a quick motion, she snatched the ration away and started to devour it with gusto. She then reached for the canteen and took giant gulps of the cool water inside. For her, the food and drink were a welcome relief.

Auru took a seat next to her and pulled out another ration from his pocket. "You seem hungry. Do you want another?"

Midna did not hide her desire for a second as she quickly snatched the bar away and began to chew on it with the same energy as the first. After another few gulps of water, she let out a small belch of contentment. She then patted her stomach in relief.

When he saw that she was done with it, Auru reached for his canteen and took a sip of water himself, though by far not as much as the imp had drank. He then took another good look at the imp as she lay on the ground.

"You know, I still find it hard to believe that we met somewhere before, like you said. But you do seem to know me and a few of my friends," Auru began.

"Like I said, I like to hide in the shadows and avoid attention," Midna replied.

"Maybe, but I think I would remember someone who looked like you."

"Not likely," Midna singed.

"Perhaps you looked differently back then?" Auru asked.

The small smile on Midna's face vanished as she heard this. Images of what she used to look like began flood her mind. She then held up her hand and examined it. "I was…beautiful…once," she began. Her hand then made a fist and she shut her eyes tight, "but no more."

Auru remained silent.

"I gave up everything for…" Midna stopped herself the next moment when she realized she had been rambling. Inside, she was beating herself for letting such information slide.

"Why hold back so many secrets?" Auru asked.

Midna turned and looked at him. On her face was a wicked smile, "It's easier to manipulate people this way."

"Are you trying to manipulate me now?" Auru asked.

"I already got you wrapped around my little finger."

* * * * *

It was an hour before nightfall when the group had finally caught sight of the west bridge that led into the Town of Hyrule. For everyone, it was a welcome site and a clear sign of salvation. Even the imp seemed to show sincere signs of elation as she saw the great town.

"The place has changed. It doesn't look as grand as it use to without the castle though," the imp commented as she looked over the great town.

Auru took a moment to look over the town and found that he agreed with the imp. Hyrule Castle had been completely destroyed by an explosion of dark energy. Already plans and construction had begun on building a new castle, but so far only the lower sections of the castle had been completed. The rest would take several more months if not years if they hoped to bring Hyrule Castle back to its former glory. Unfortunately, it wasn't the only thing needing to be repaired.

"With the exception of the castle, the rest looks the same," the imp continued.

"There's been more change than you can possibly imagine," Auru commented.

The imp looked up at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"You may find out," Auru replied.

Midna gave a disgruntled snort and placed her hands on her hips. Obviously, Auru was using the same tactics that she had been using on him earlier. In some way, she had enjoyed these little mind games with him. At least her plan had succeeded so far. Without Auru's help, she doubted she would have gotten this close to Hyrule Castle. Now all she had to do was steer Auru a little more and then it would be only a matter of time before she reached her ultimate goal.

* * * * *

As the group approached the gates of Hyrule, Auru found himself wondering how to keep Midna a secret. Stating that Hyrule had enough problems already, Auru was able to convince Ronald and his family to keep the imp a secret. But hiding the creature from the public eye was another matter entirely.

Auru's first idea was to stuff the little imp into a sac and carry her into town. However, he ran into two problems with this. The first one being that he didn't have a sac large enough to hold the imp. The second problem being that the imp put up quite a fuss when she heard the idea. Auru was certain someone would notice him if he carried a bag with a struggling imp inside.

"What about your rain cloak? If you carry her on your back while wearing it over her, she should appear as a pack your back," Ronald suggested.

Auru turned and looked at the imp for a second. The idea sounded like it could work. However, Auru had his doubts on whether it was safe to strap the imp to his back. Slowly Auru approached the imp. "Are you going to give me any trouble if I hide you in my cloak?"

"Believe me when I say that I'm as interested in getting out of this wilderness as much as you are," the imp replied. It was clear she didn't like the idea, but she knew she had little choice in the matter.

Auru took another moment to consider the plan. Although he wasn't sure why, his instincts told him he could trust the imp. From what he could tell, the journey had already weakened her. She could not put much of struggle if she did try something.

It did not take long to set up the preparations. To make sure the imp didn't try anything, her hands were bound and tied to Auru's back as well as her feet. When the rain cloak was draped over Auru, he had the appearance of having an uneven pack underneath it. It wasn't the best disguise, but it would help him avoid unwanted attention.

As the sun began to disappear over the horizon, the group finally made it to the gates that led into the town. It was here that Auru parted company with Ronald and his family. He had to get the imp to a hidden location before someone saw her.

The best way Auru figured in getting to his final destination was through the many back alleys. Very few people passed through them and he could avoid the crowds of the market square. The only problem was the amount of time it would take to traverse the alleys.

"Aren't we at Telma's bar yet?" the imp cried from underneath the cloak.

Auru's eyebrow slightly rose upon hearing the question. "Why do you think that?" he whispered as he tried to avoid attention.

"Call it woman's intuition."

"Woman's intuition," Auru answered sarcastically. After what the imp had told him so far, he very much doubted that was the truth at all. Still, she was right about their final destination.

As darkness fell over the city, Auru finally found his way to Telma's bar without incident. As he entered the establishment, he was greeted by the warm smell of cider. To his pleasant surprise, the bar was nearly empty.

"Look who finally decided to show up!" Telma shouted happily.

Auru looked to the bar to see Telma running up to greet him. "Greetings, Telma."

"By the Goddesses, what happened to your arm?" Telma demanded as she walked to him and inspected the cast over his left arm.

"It's a long story," Auru answered as he shifted the cast away from her gaze, "Are any of the others here?"

"Shad is in the back, reading as always. Ashei is on a hunting expedition up north. What's going on?" Telma demanded.

"I'll explain."

* * * * *

"So you really think that this thing is a Twili?" Shad asked as he started to poke the imp in the arm.

The imp retaliated by quickly slapping Shad's hand. Clearly, she was agitated after having to endure being carried by Auru and then being poked and prodded like some experiment. Throughout Auru's explanation of the past events, the imp sat and glared at everyone, remaining mostly silent. The three people seemed to hover all around her like hyenas.

"Careful, boy, she might bite," Telma teased.

"I don't bite!" Midna growled.

"I think she might be," Auru answered Shad, "She seems to have knowledge about the creatures that attacked me and the markings on her skin are the same as theirs."

Telma let out a deep sigh of frustration. "The last thing we need is another invasion," Telma replied angrily. She then turned to the imp and glared down angrily at it. "Wasn't trying to encompass us in darkness and then blowing up our castle enough!" Telma shouted angrily.

Midna made no response.

"Easy, Telma, we don't know yet if she is even associated with the Twili that attacked us. She might be some other creature from the Realm of Twilight," Auru responded.

"What else could she be?" Telma asked.

"Maybe she's a pixie from their world," Shad suggested.

"Maybe, that's why we need you to find out," Auru stated as he turned to Shad.

"Me?"

Auru nodded, "You have the most knowledge on ancient races."

Shad looked over the imp again who only returned his stare. "I guess I can try. There's nothing much about the Twili really."

"This should be interesting," Midna commented.

"Telma, can we stash her here for now?" Auru asked.

Telma turned and looked at the imp and stood in thought for a moment. "We can keep her in the back room I guess. No one will notice her there."

"How about some food as well," the imp inquired.

Telma looked to Auru for an answer. When she saw him give his nod of approval, she made her way back to the bar. "I got some Rice Cakes if that will work," Telma replied.

"That will do," Midna said as she got up from where she was sitting. She then followed Auru and Shad to the back room where she was to be kept. Telma followed behind with a plate full of Rice Cakes and placed them on a table inside the room. Immediately, Midna pulled up a chair and started devouring the Rice Cakes one after the other.

As Midna ate, Telma, Shad, and Auru exited the room and locked the door behind them. They then made their way to the bar to discuss their strategy.

"Do you think we should get Rusl and Ashei down here?" Shad asked as he took a seat.

Telma gave an amused snort. "Good luck finding Ashei. She's high in those mountains right now. She won't be back for days at least. But I do think bringing Rusl here would be a good idea."

"It would take a messenger maybe two to three days to reach him. Then it's another three days for Rusl to come here. Two if he makes a hard ride," Auru explained. Auru then sat in thought as he carefully weighed other options. "What about Zelda? Any chance we could ask her for assistance?"

Both Shad and Telma seemed to share a look before turning back to Auru.

Auru could see the worry covering each of their faces. "What is it?"

"Things have gotten a little worse since you got back," Telma replied.

"How bad is it?" Auru asked as he felt a deep sinking feeling inside his stomach.

"While you were gone, the economy here has been falling," Telma explained.

"With the recent Bulblin attacks, the destruction of the castle, and the lack of a sufficient police force, not to mention an army to defend us if we came under attack again, the government has been in turmoil. Zelda has had to petition various nobles for concessions to help with the rebuilding effort," Shad explained.

"The problem is that those greedy nobles want power in the royal council. In other words, they'll give the money and support Zelda needs if they can take a seat in the royal court," Telma spat angrily.

"Charon, Myer, and Kaylob have already been removed from their duties," Shad continued.

Auru felt a sense of dread wash over him as he heard those three names. For years, the three men Shad had mentioned were Zelda's best advisors. To have them replaced in this time of rebuilding was a mistake. However, he could understand why the nobles chose those three advisors to be removed. Without them, Zelda's influence with the people would weaken and the nobles could over power her decisions. Still, Auru knew Zelda very well. She had a strong will and would not go down without a fight. "Who were the three nobles who replaced them?" Auru asked.

"Well, two of them are your typical fascists. Zelda would not have any trouble in keeping them under control. It's the third one who will be a problem," Telma explained.

"His name is Wisler. He's had the monopoly on trade between the Zoras and Hyrule. And since the Bulblins don't attack that route, he's one of the richest men now," Shad explained.

"He's been responsible for our current law enforcement as well. Almost all the guards are under his jurisdiction. He can make them turn a blind eye to certain events if he wanted them to," Telma angrily added.

Auru let out a sigh of frustration. It was bad enough before he left, but now things seemed to get a lot worse. "So asking Zelda for help is not a good idea," Auru replied.

"If Zelda gets involved, then Wisler will too. And he will use everything in his power to take advantage of the situation. Maybe even try to use it as an excuse to overthrow Zelda," Telma explained.

Auru thought Telma's last comment about overthrowing Zelda was too unbelievable. Zelda was very well loved by the people and a just ruler. Overthrowing her would only enrage the populace. It could even lead to possible civil war. Wisler would need Zelda's voice if he was to keep his power.

Suddenly, the sound of broken glass echoed from the back room. Immediately everyone got up from their seat and made their way to the back to investigate. As they opened the door, they found the little imp curled up on the floor, shaking violently. To one side of her was the broken plate with a few Rice Cakes.

"By the Goddesses," Telma said as she rushed over and gathered the creature in her arms.

The imp had gone pale and was shaking violently. Desperately, she clutched at her stomach as if she was in great pain.

"What's wrong with her?" Shad asked as he kept his distance.

Auru bent down for a closer look. Unfortunately, he knew very little about the imp to come up with a possible diagnosis. Whatever was causing her pain was coming from the inside.

"Brace……"

Auru was only just able to hear her voice whisper something. Hoping to hear her better, Auru moved his ear closer to make out what the imp was trying to say.

"Brace…let"

"You need the bracelet?" Auru asked.

The imp gave a small nod with her head.

Quickly Auru searched his pockets and pulled the bracelet out. He then handed it to her. The imp weakly took it from him and clutched it in both her hands. She then began to chant a spell under her breath. The only word Auru was able to make out was 'azule'.

As the imp finished the incantations, the orb on the bracelet started to glow a bright white. The green markings on the band also began to glow as well. The bracelet then returned to its normal pulse of fading in and out. The imp fell limp in Telma's arms the next second, dropping the bracelet to the floor.

Telma placed a hand on the creatures head. "She's burning up," she then turned to Shad, "Go get some cold washcloths," Telma instructed as she carried the limp form to the nearest bed.

"Right," Shad said as he started to make his way out of the room.

As Shad left, Auru picked the bracelet up and followed Shad to the bar. "Shad, do you know what 'azule' means in the ancient tongue?" Auru asked.

"Umm," Shad thought as he gathered some wash clothes and began to soak them in water, "I think it means…heal. Excuse me," he said as he made his way past Auru towards Telma.

"Heal," Auru said to himself as he looked down at the bracelet.

To Be Continued….

* * * * *

Author's note: I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I look forward to any reviews you might have. Sorry I did not include Ashei in the story, but I had trouble with her accent and could not figure out how to place her in the story yet. She may or may not make an appearance.

Truthfully, I wish there was a story about her posted. Maybe it would be a nice challenge for me after I complete "From Shadow to Light". Still, I encourage anyone out there interested in writing Zelda fanfiction to give it a shot.

The characters and game belong to the companies responsible for creating Legend of Zelda. This story is only based on it and is not being used to make money. Only to satisfy a hobby I have and to share it with others.


	4. Darkness Returns

From Shadow to Light

By Michael Muirhead

Chapter 4

Darkness Returns

As Midna opened her eyes, the world seemed to fade in and out of haze. From the smell of cider and wood planks she saw on the ceiling, she could only deduce that she was still in Telma's bar. What she found especially interesting was that she was now lying comfortably in a warm bed.

"You're awake."

Midna turned to face the source of the voice. Sitting at the edge of the bed was Auru. She then felt a cold towel being pressed to her forehead. When she looked on the other side, she saw Telma performing the feat. Shad stood a few paces behind her.

"How are you feeling?" Telma asked as she continued to cool down Midna's head.

"Terrible," Midna whimpered. For Midna, it felt like every muscle in her body was now aching, especially her stomach.

"You gave us quite a scare," Shad commented.

Midna only replied by staring at him.

"We want to try to help you, but to do that, we need you to tell us what's wrong," Auru said. As he said this, he offered the bracelet to the little imp.

Midna slowly took the bracelet in both hands and looked at the pulsating orb on the top. In her mind, she debated on whether to tell them at least part of the truth. The fact that she had so little power left and that she felt as if she might run out of time was the deciding factor. "My name is Midna and, like you suspected, I am a member of the Twili," Midna began.

Both Telma and Shad looked to Auru when they heard this. Auru only gave them a look to remain silent to let Midna explain.

"I came here because I needed to find Link," Midna continued.

"Link? How do you know him?" Telma asked. Both Auru and Shad also shared similar interest.

"He and I traveled together during his quest to save your world," Midna explained. She then looked down upon the orb on the bracelet, "And mine," she added in a whisper.

"That's impossible. Link never had a traveling companion," Telma replied.

"She's right. We each spent time with him. He always traveled alone," Shad added.

Auru found he had to agree with his two friends. Even in the short time he saw Link on his quest, he never once noticed an imp like Midna nearby. He had even witnessed Link being launched into the desert by cannon alone. "I would have to agree with my friends on this. Link did travel alone," Auru stated.

Midna gave an amused snort. "I knew you would not believe me, which is why I never told you the whole truth," she replied. Midna then looked down upon her bracelet for a moment before turning to Auru. "Remember how I told you that I liked to hide in the shadows and avoid attention."

Auru gave a nod.

Midna gave Auru an amused smile as she gripped the bracelet tightly in both hands. As she did, the white orb gently glowed. The next moment, Midna's entire body seemed to fade out of existence, leaving only a shadowed version of her self in its place. Even the blankets that covered the lower part of her body seemed to fall right through her as if nothing was there.

"What? How-" Telma jumped back in surprise.

Shad shared similar reaction to Telma's while Auru's eyebrow only lifted.

"I hid in Link's shadow the entire time," the shadow spoke. Midna then reappeared in her normal form again.

"I guess that would explain how you know us," Auru responded.

"But why would you need to see Link?" Shad asked.

Midna only frowned and looked down, "I can't say."

"Why not?" Telma demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

"All I will tell you is that I need to see Link!" Midna replied angrily as she stared Telma down. She then looked at the bracelet on her lap. "I sacrificed everything so that I could come to this world and talk to Link. My wealth. My Power," Midna then held out her hand and examined it again, "Even my true form," she bemoaned as tears formed in her eyes.

"Your…true form?" Shad asked

Midna lowered her arm and just looked down upon the bed. "I was cursed to look like this. Link helped me end the curse…or so I thought," Midna sighed. She then gave a sarcastic smile, "It turns out that my power was the only thing that was keeping the curse away. Without my power…"

"The curse took hold of you again and turned you into an imp," Auru finished.

Midna nodded.

"Is that what you need to see Link about? To get your power back?" Telma asked.

Midna shook her head. "My power is gone forever," she sobbed. She then turned and looked directly into Auru's eyes. "Please. Just help me find Link."

* * * * *

The three people left the room Midna was in and shut the door. All of them seemed slightly overwhelmed by what they had just learned. They proceeded to the bar to discuss in private what to do with Midna. As the two men took their seats, Telma went behind the bar and gathered some drinks.

"I never would have guessed that Link was associated with the Twili," Shad said as he took a seat.

"There is a lot we don't know about Link's adventures. He always seemed to appear and disappear at random. Who knows what other secrets he had," Auru replied as he reached for a glass of cider that Telma was passing him.

"Zelda might know," Telma replied as she passed a glass of cider to Shad.

"That might be true. But with Wisler around, it will be hard to get a hold of her in secret," Shad replied.

"The question we should be asking is if we should believe what Midna has told us," Telma stated.

For Auru, the truth proved to be quite overwhelming. A hero who had vanquished the darkness and the Twili from Hyrule was in fact traveling with one. The fact that she knew so much about their group and the power she had demonstrated seemed to make it all true. Yet, Auru still felt she was hiding something. It was possible that she was spying on Link while in his shadow and Link never even knew she was there. Perhaps this was an elaborate ploy to bring Link to her so she could kill him.

However, the image of how Midna looked into his eyes had burned itself into Auru's memory. In those eyes he saw someone who was alone and desperate. There were no signs of malice or deception. Deep in his heart, he believed the emotions Midna had were sincere. "Only Link can tell us the truth. I suggest we send word to him," Auru finally said.

Both Telma and Shad looked towards each other and then nodded in agreement.

* * * * *

As the moon reached its highest point in the sky, the Town of Hyrule was almost completely silent. Only a few people wandered the streets that night. Most of them travelers and traders who wanted to get an early start the next morning. Of course there was always the occasional vagabond, on the streets, however such people rarely made their presence known.

For Private Gregory of the Hyrule Guard, the night was just too peaceful as always. Only the occasional drunk or purse snatcher ever made any trouble on the streets. However, with the Town of Hyrule so well fortified, this rarely happened. Gregory could not even remember the last time he was called to action. Perhaps it was about a month ago he thought. The only thing he was grateful for now was that his shift was almost over.

A few moments later, he saw his replacement walking down the street. "Evening Lenny," he greeted as the guard approached him.

"Another boring night, right," Lenny said as he approached his comrade.

"You said it. I'm just glad you're here to take over," Gregory replied.

"Lucky me," Lenny snorted.

Gregory gave an amused laugh as he gathered his spear and prepared to make the trek home. "See you tomorrow."

Lenny only responded by giving a salute as he took up Gregory's position.

Slowly, Gregory made his was back home. As he did, his mind wandered to the finer things in life. A hot juicy steak, cooked well done. Maybe some corn on the side and mashed potatoes with his wife's famous gravy on top. Such thoughts made his stomach rumble and increase his pace to get home.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden scream from behind. The scream had come from his partner Lenny, of that he was sure. "Lenny?" he called out.

No response.

Grabbing his spear tightly in his hands, Gregory raced back to check on his partner. As he rounded the corner to where Lenny was stationed, he was met by a horrifying site.

Standing before him were two giant monsters that could easily stand over a normal man. They're body seemed to have the proportions of that of an ape and were covered in strange green markings. They're head was covered with a strange mask, with a series of tendrils on either side. Lying face down in the pavement between the two monsters was Lenny.

As Gregory saw Lenny's unmoving body, a cry of fear erupted from his mouth.

It was the cry that caught the monsters attention and made them aware of Gregory's presence. As soon as they saw him, they quickly charged forth to the frozen soldier. The next few moments were a blur for Gregory as he saw himself being pushed to the ground, then grabbed, and finally slammed into the side of a wall.

As Gregory recovered himself from the attack, he found he was now pinned against the wall by a giant black hand. Hovering just inches from his face was the stone mask of one of the monsters. He could hear a deep breathing echoing from within the mask. Desperately he tried to break free but could not.

The monster holding him studied his features carefully for a brief moment. After carefully examining the man and finding nothing recognizable, it turned its head towards its mate for a second opinion. The second monster only shook its head as well.

"Please! Don't hurt me! Go away!" the man pleaded as he struggled fruitlessly in the monsters grip.

The monster seemed to oblige him by taking the soldier and throwing him into a series of crates that were against a wall. Gregory's body crashed up against the crates and fell limp.

The two monsters then shared a glance with each other and then proceeded through the streets. As they did, they would sometimes encounter an unlucky traveler along the road. Whatever traveler that fell within their grasp was then dealt the same fate as Gregory.

As the monsters continued forth, they could feel their tempers rise as they continued to search for the one they needed. With each new victim, their cause seemed to grow even more desperate. It wasn't until that they happened upon an inn that they found one of the people they were looking for.

* * * * *

As Ronald exited the inn he was staying at, he looked up into the night sky. His mind was so full of thoughts that he had a hard time sleeping. He needed to gather together the money to replace his wagon, but knew it would be tough. He thought about salvaging the old wagon, but he would need an armed escort before even considering such a venture. Thinking that some fresh air would jog his memory or at least help him sleep, Ronald had left the inn for a night stroll.

As Ronald took his first few steps away from the building, he felt a giant force bowl him over. Before Ronald even knew what had happed, he found himself on his back, pinned to the ground by a giant black hand. His breath escaped him as he followed the hand up to the two monsters he had seen the other night. The two monsters peered down back at him. The circular patterns on their masks were like giant eyes piercing his very soul.

"Princess…Midna," a raspy voice echoed from within the mask of the monster holding him down.

Ronald felt his breath quicken as he heard the haunting voice. His gaze shifted between the two monsters. "Please! Let me go!"

"Twilight…Princess," the second demanded in a raspy voice that seemed to have a higher tone than the first.

"I don't know a Twilight Princess!" Ronald cried.

"Midna!" the first one growled.

Ronald could only cry as the voices pierced through him.

"MIDNA!" the first one repeated in anger. Its face came down within inches of Ronald's face.

"I don't know!" Ronald screamed. Ronald then felt his body being picked up like a rag doll and thrown into the air. Within moments, he felt the impact of the street as he slammed against the ground.

As Ronald looked up, he saw that the monsters had held their ground and only stared back at him. The first one looked as if it was ready to pounce, but at the same time, seemed to be fighting the urge. The second only gave him an icy glare. "Please! I know nothing!" Ronald begged as tears rolled down his eyes.

The monsters seemed to regard him for a moment longer before sharing a look with each other. They then turned and looked to the southwest part of town as if something was calling them in that direction. After sharing one more glance with each other, they sprang forth toward the area.

As they left, Ronald felt as if he had just walked over his own grave. Never once did he believe that the monsters would break into the town to find him. What did they want from him?

Who was Midna?

* * * * *

"Is that better?" Shad asked as he held the bracelet towards Midna.

Midna slowly took in deep breathes as she fought against the pain. "Much," she said as she settled into the bed. Her eyes slowly closed as exhaustion took over.

Shad looked over the imp as he placed the bracelet back on a table at the side of the bed. The seizure she just had was not as bad as the last, but he could tell she was in a lot of pain. He could only wonder if her health was the result of the curse she spoke of. Perhaps without her powers, the curse had come back stronger and was now trying to kill her. Whatever the case, only the bracelet seemed to offer Midna some relief to her torture.

Having taken the assignment of watching over Midna during the night, Shad took a seat next to her bed and began reading again. With continued determination, he tried to find anything he could in the ancient scriptures that could tell him more about the Twili. Maybe even something he could use to help Midna.

What he found was nothing more then he already knew; that the Twili were ancient mages that practiced dark arts before being banished into the Twilight Realm. Beyond that, there was no reference as to how they were banished or the location of a gateway. There had been no references to the monsters that attacked Auru or imps like Midna. It was almost as if their entire history was erased.

Shad then turned and looked towards Midna, wondering what she truly looked like. He remembered her saying that she was once beautiful. But what was beautiful to a Twili? Shad tried to envision what she might look like as a human. Unfortunately, the strange pattern of her skin and the single fang along the right side of her mouth made it tough to see a human face. Yet, he had to admit, that in some strange sort of way, she was cute.

Shad was awoken from his thoughts the next instant by the sound of the front door creaking open. Feeling a slight chill run up his spine, he looked to the door that led into the room he was in. "Auru? Telma?"

The only response he got was the sound of a pot being knocked over.

Deciding it was best to investigate, Shad exited the room he was in and made his way to the bar area. As he entered the far area of the bar, he found that the front door was now partially open. Moonlight poured through the opening, illuminating only the front entrance to the room.

Having nothing more then the moonlight to light his way to the door, Shad was forced to feel his way through the room to the door. On multiple occasions, he found himself tripping over chair legs and bumping his waist into tables. In his mind, he cursed his bad luck and hoped his racket did not wake the sleeping Telma or Auru in the other room.

As he reached the door, he looked around outside to see if there was anybody around. He then looked over the door. As far as he could tell, the latch on the door was still intact. However, to his unnerving, he realized that Telma never had forgotten to lock the door.

As Shad started to close the door, he heard another pot crash near the bar area. Quickly he turned around. He could feel his heart beat faster as he searched for the source of the noise. Slowly, he approached the bar to investigate. "Hello?"

This time, Shad was answered by a familiar sound that he recognized only to well. It was the tiny call of Telma's cat. Shad let out a deep breathe and gave a gentle laugh. "Louise. You gave me a heart attack," he laughed as he turned around to secure the door.

As Shad turned toward the door, he found himself face to face with a stone mask with a circular pattern on it. Gasping in horror, Shad stumbled backwards. The next moment, he felt a giant hand wrap itself around his chest.

As the monster picked him up, Shad futilely kicked in the air and cried out. Its raspy breath echoed in the air as it looked over Shad.

"Let me go!" Shad cried out again as he tried to pull himself away.

A second monster then appeared, hidden in the veil of darkness. It too walked up and examined Shad. "Twilight…Princess," its voice echoed as it stared into Shad's eyes.

Shad was to overcome by fear to understand what the monster was trying to say.

"Twilight…Princess!" the monster replied again.

Shad could only let out a cry of horror.  
"What is going on in there?"

The two Twili turned to the source of the voice to find Telma entering the room, carrying a lit candelabrum. "Shad if you…" Telma was cut short as she saw the two shadow creatures before her. Immediately she let out a scream of horror as she jumped back.

Auru entered the room the next moment. Auru's jaw dropped the next moment as he saw the two monsters he had fought against. "The Twili!"

The monsters let out an ear piercing howl as they recognized the man that had attacked them. Immediately, the first monster dropped Shad to the ground. As both monsters turned to face their adversary, Shad wasted no time getting to his hands and knees, scurrying to safety.

Slowly, the two monsters approached Telma and Auru. Telma was the first to react as she picked up a nearby wooden chair and charged forth. With a strong overhead blow, she attacked the monster closest to her. "Get out of my bar!"

The monster held its giant arm up in defense as the chair came crashing down upon it. The wood splintered as it cracked against the giant arm. The monster then felt two more blows as Telma continued her attack.

It was after the third blow that the chair shattered, raining down giant wooden splinters. Telma could only look in surprise at the remains of her 'weapon' before she felt a giant hand push her aside. Telma collapsed to the ground, dazed by the sudden attack.

"Telma!" Auru called out as he looked at her prone form. He then looked back towards the monsters as they steadily advanced upon him. With his left arm still in a cast and no weapon in sight, he found he was now at the Twili's mercy.

"Stop!" a high pitched voice echoed.

Both Twili stopped their advance and turned to the source. Standing a few feet off to the side was Midna holding her bracelet in her hands. Immediately they turned and approached the tiny imp.

"You are no longer under Zant's control! Awaken yourselves!" Midna shouted. As she did, the orb on the bracelet began to glow a bright white. Its light seemed to shine forth and cover the two Twili.

The Twili let out an ear piercing scream as they halted their advance and tried to shield their faces from the light of the bracelet. Slowly they began to back away as the light encompassed them.

As Midna watched the two Twili writhe in agony, she saw their forms change before her very eyes. Though she wasn't able to get a good look, Midna could see the two Twili shrink back into the proportions of a man and a woman. Unfortunately, the magic did not hold, and the two forms reverted back into the grotesque monsters they were.

As the light on the bracelet faded, the two monsters were able to regain their senses. Then, as if fearing another attack, the two monsters jumped for the front entrance and escaped into the night. As they ran through the town, cries of horror could be heard erupting from the streets.

Auru breathed a sigh of relief as he turned and looked towards Midna. The little imp was now on her knees, cradling what was left of the bracelet in her arms. Slowly, he made his way to her and kneeled at her side.

"It's over. All my magic is gone," Midna whimpered as she held out the bracelet.

Auru looked down upon the bracelet to find that it no longer pulsated like it used too. The orb was now a dark grey color. Whatever magic it once had was now spent.

Telma also approached Midna and kneeled down next to her. As she saw the tears running down Midna's cheeks, she felt pity and took the imp in her arms, cradling her.

Midna did not resist the offer of compassion. In her mind, she felt a cold emptiness settle over her. She felt as if her very life and more was now reduced to a single thread that could snap at any moment. She had to find Link, and soon.

To Be Continued…

* * * * *

Author's Note: Still enjoying the story I hope. I look forward to any reviews you might have. Remember, the more reviews, the sooner the next chapter of the story will come out.

The characters and game belong to the companies responsible for creating Legend of Zelda. This story is only based on it and is not being used to make money. Only to satisfy a hobby I have and to share it with others.


	5. Secret of the Golden Power

From Shadow to Light

By Michael Muirhead

Chapter 5

Secret of the Golden Power

"I'll do my best," the postman said as he accepted the letter.

Auru nodded his approval. He then watched as the man made his way out of the town of Hyrule with great urgency. Having worked with him before, Auru knew he could count on the postman to deliver the message. He could only hope that Rusl and Link would make a speedy return.

Auru then turned and made his way through town. As he walked the streets, he was greeted by the chaos and terror that now enveloped its citizens. Everywhere he walked, he could hear the whispers of people talking about the attack last night. As far as Auru could tell, five guards sustained injury and a few traders. Now the city was in an uproar on how to combat this latest tragedy. Some even believed that the Twili had come back to attack them.

Auru himself was in a state of confusion as well. Not once did he think that the monsters would penetrate the inner sanctums of Hyrule. What was even more disconcerting was what he had witnessed during the attack last night. For one brief moment, he thought he saw two people instead of monsters encompassed by the light. His mind only told him he was seeing things, yet his gut told him it had been real.

For a short time, Auru considered inquiring Midna about what he saw, but the poor imp had been through enough. During the night, she had suffered another seizure. With both strength and determination, she had pulled through, but was exhausted. Without the bracelet to aid her, she would have to find the will to endure the pain. It was this that prompted Auru to send for Link and Rusl. If Link did know Midna, then he might be able to soothe whatever ailed her. Auru also hoped Link could verify Midna's story.

As Auru rounded the corner that led to Telma's bar, he saw a host of soldiers huddled around the entrance. Standing in the doorway was Telma, arguing with a man that was dressed in high quality armor. From the insignias on his shoulder plate, Auru was able to deduce that the man was a captain, but he did not recognize the man.

"I don't know why! My bar seems to attract all kinds of monsters these days!" Telma replied.

"I'm sure it does," the captain replied coldly, finding no humor in what Telma had said.

"Listen. I got a lot to clean up and you 'metal heads' are not making my life any easier," Telma growled.

"We are only trying to find what the monsters came here for," the captain said.

"Well go look somewhere else," Telma instructed in a harsh tone.

Deciding to intervene before tempers really flared, Auru stepped forward. "Excuse me. Is there a problem," Auru asked in a gentle tone.

The captain turned towards Auru and quickly looked over his features. "And you are?"

"My name is Auru. I am a currently staying with this charming lady," Auru replied.

"Auru. That sounds familiar…" the captain said as he stood in thought, "Have we met before?"

"No. I am just a simple tradesman," Auru replied.

"Indeed," the captain said, though it was clear that he did not believe Auru was telling the truth. "My name is Captain Stooker. I'm investigating the recent Twili invasion and would appreciate if you could tell me anything you can about them."

"I'm afraid my information is limited. Until last night, I had only seen the Twili three months prior," Auru stated. Auru did not want to lie, but he didn't want to accidently mention Midna by mistake.

"Can you tell me why the monsters might be interested in this establishment?" Stooker inquired.

"Well, they say the cider here is top notch," Auru smiled.

A few of the soldiers in the background seemed to mutter in agreement to this. Stooker turned to those soldiers, giving only a glance to silence them. He then turned back to Auru. "So I've heard," Stooker replied, "Then perhaps you can tell me if the name 'Midna' or 'Twilight Princess' sounds familiar."

"Hmm," Auru replied as he crossed his arms in thought. His face seemed to search the heavens for an answer before he replied. "I can't say I have. Could that be a reference to Princess Zelda?"

"Not likely," the captain smiled, "I suppose the only other thing I can ask from you is if you could help convince this woman to give us entrance to her establishment."

"From what I can tell, the woman you make reference to has no need of your assistance at this time and has declared the bar closed," Auru pointed out.

Telma crossed her arms over her chest and gave a wicked smile of content.

"The only way I can see you gaining entrance is if you had a warrant or if Princess Zelda had accompanied you. Seeing as she is not here, that only leaves the first option," Auru explained. He then stepped closer to the captain. "Do you have a warrant?"

Captain Stooker took in a deep breath of frustration. "No."

"Then I see no reason for you to be here," Auru concluded.

Stooker took a moment to consider his actions. He was not happy over the response he was given and wanted to interrogate the lot. However, Captain Stooker knew Auru was right and refused to let his emotions determine his action. "Very well. We will leave this establishment and be on our way," Stooker said coldly. He then turned to the soldiers behind him. "Let's go!"

Auru watched the soldiers march off before turning to Telma. "I see the 'vultures' have already made their visit."

"Indeed. That Stooker is the worst of the lot. He's the right hand man of Wisler. Where ever he goes, there's trouble," Telma growled.

Having little experience with the man, Auru decided not to make any such judgments on that call. However, he suspected Telma had her reasons. "How is Midna doing?"

Telma let out a sigh. "Not well. Whatever ails her has struck again. I can't tell what's wrong with her. It's as if something is killing her from the inside."

"Have you tried potions?"

"Neither red nor blue potions seem to work very well. They provide her some comfort, but she's still in a lot of pain," Telma answered.

Auru sighed in thought. He began to wonder if maybe the trip from the fields of Hyrule to the town was too much for her and that he was the cause for her condition. Still something had to be done. "Telma, is there no way to contact Zelda without Wisler finding out?" Auru asked.

"No. If you want to seek an audience with Zelda, then you must first get permission from Wisler or one of his people." Telma explained.

"There might be another way though."

Telma and Auru turned to look inside the bar to see Shad approaching them.

"Another way? How?" Telma asked.

"When the castle collapsed, the Royal Library was also destroyed. Now the only library in Hyrule is the one in town," Shad explained.

"But what does this have to do with Zelda?" Telma asked.

Auru's eyes seemed to light up as he heard this. "Zelda has a fondness for reading ancient texts and collective writings."

Telma turned to Auru and looked at him in surprise, "How do you know?"

"I was Zelda's tutor." Auru replied as he remembered first introducing the various collective works to his young student.

"Anyway," Shad interrupted, "you can often see her around late afternoon at the library. But you will still have to get through her escort."

Auru did not care about Zelda's escort. Midna needed help. Somehow he had to reach Zelda and ask for her assistance.

* * * * *

As Princess Zelda walked between the shelves of books that lined the room, she regretted that the town library did not have such a wide selection as the castle once did. As she peered through the shelves, she searched for a book that she had once started reading but never finished before Hyrule was invaded. Like so many other things, it had been lost when Hyrule Castle had been destroyed. Now, Zelda regretted not having had a chance to finish it.

As she continued to walk through the library, she could not help but feel how empty the building was. Her eyes turned to one of the guards in the room. The man came to attention but said nothing. He, like the rest of the guards, only seemed to watch her. A part of Zelda wondered if maybe they were spies for Wisler. The young lord always seemed to follow her footsteps and learn everything he could about her. The truce she had with Wisler was fragile, but she needed his support if the government was to be maintained.

"I'm sorry sir. But the Princess is in here right now. We can't allow anyone inside for security purposes," a guard said at the entrance to the library.

Zelda felt a pulse of anger towards this. Every time she exited the castle, an escort demanded to accompany her and restrict her from the people. She regretted not having a chance to interact with common folk. Her position of authority rarely allowed her to make any friends. It was something she wished she could change.

"Surely you can allow me to return this book," a voice responded to the guard.

Zelda's eyes snapped open as she caught her breath. The voice brought back many warm memories of her childhood and was not one she would easily forget. Quickly she raced to the edge of the shelves. Her heart leaped as she reached the open hall of the library and saw her old friend.

"I'm sorry sir. But you must wait," the soldier repeated.

"Are you sure I can not be allowed to come in for such a brief moment?" Auru asked.

The guard was about to respond when he heard Zelda's voice call out. "It's okay. Let the man through," Zelda ordered.

The soldier turned around to see Princess Zelda walking up to them. "But your majesty-"

"Let him through. He is a close friend of mine," Zelda repeated.

"Yes your majesty," the guard bowed as he allowed Auru past.

Auru made his way up to greet Zelda. "Greetings your majesty," Auru bowed.

Zelda held up a hand of dismissal. "You don't have to be so formal with me, Auru," she then gave a gentle smile. "It is good to see a friendly face."

"It is good to see you as well," Auru responded happily. As he looked upon the Zelda's face, he could see the young girl he had taught so much too. In some strange way, he felt like a surrogate grandfather to her. "I was kind of surprised to hear you made regular visits to the library."

"Come now, Auru. You jest. Was it not you who got me interested in the Byron collection or the collective works of Maya," Zelda laughed.

"Indeed. I see my ramblings did not go unheard," Auru smiled.

Zelda then gestured to a nearby table and led the way to it. "How is it that you knew I would be here?" Zelda asked.

"My friend, Shad, likes to spend time doing research in the library. He told me you made a few visits in the past," Auru explained.

"It's true. I often come here when I need to rest from my duties," Zelda explained as they reached a small square table. She then took a seat.

Auru took a seat directly opposite from her. "I wish I had something to help you in these dark times. Unfortunately, I must trouble for your assistance."

Zelda tilted her head inquisitively.

A few days ago, I stumbled upon a…" Auru paused for a moment to consider his words carefully. He did not want to say Twili for fear the guards might over hear, "a young individual in the forest."

"An individual?" Zelda asked, detecting the hesitation in Auru's voice.

"Yes. She claims her name is Midna," Auru added.

Zelda raised her hand to her mouth and gasped in surprise.

Auru was a little surprised by her reaction. Immediately he could tell that Zelda knew the name. "You know her?"

"Yes," Zelda nodded as old memories resurfaced. She then leaned forward, "Is she okay? Where is she?"

Auru could see in Zelda's eyes that there were more then just those two questions she was wanting answered. "She is with my group now. As for her condition…I can't say."

Zelda gave a deep sigh at the news.

"Lately, she's been having various seizures and internal muscle pain," Auru explained.

Zelda's eyes filled with concern as she heard this. "What's causing it?"

"I don't know what's causing it or why. I suspect that she might have a curse on her and that it is the cause her pain." Auru explained. He then reached in his pocket and produced Midna's bracelet. "This bracelet used to be what had helped her in the past, but now it has been drained of its power."

Zelda took the bracelet and examined it. On it, she could make out the insignias of the Twili. However, she did not recognize the grey orb in the center. She could only deduce that the orb was what gave the bracelet its power. "You said she had a curse on her. What kind of curse?"

"I don't know. She has only told me that it is what has changed her into an imp," Auru explained.

Zelda looked at Auru for a moment and then looked back at the bracelet. "I see. That was the curse placed upon her before. But it did not give her harm before."

"She has been changed before?" Auru inquired.

"Yes, but her power should have held the curse back," Zelda replied.

"Is there a way to undo it?" Auru asked.

Zelda continued to look at the bracelet for a moment. Her mind was full of questions about how and why Midna returned. What was ailing her friend? Zelda still remembered how Midna played a key role in helping save Hyrule, including nearly sacrificing herself to destroy Ganondorf. She also remembered the amount of suffering Midna had endured. She could not allow her friend to go through it again. "Not by your hand," Zelda answered Auru.

"Then…how?" Auru asked.

Zelda thought through the situation. Having been cursed with the Triforce of Power, very few objects, if any, could end the curse. Most could only hinder the curse from taking hold. However, Zelda had one possible idea to help her friend. "I will help her."

"What?" Auru said in surprise.

"She is my friend. I know of the curse placed on her." Zelda explained.

From the fiery determination in her eyes, Auru knew it was pointless to argue against his former student. "Very well, though I must say it might be better for you to give me the information rather than attend to it yourself," Auru reluctantly agreed.

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Zelda said as she looked down to her hand. "If the curse is the cause of her pain, only I can help her."

Auru reluctantly nodded. He had hoped not to get Zelda involved. It would not look good for Zelda to be fraternizing with a Twili. Still, Auru could see Zelda's concern for Midna. If Zelda knew Midna, maybe she could help. "She is at Telma's bar."

Zelda nodded in satisfaction. "Expect me late this evening. I will do what I can."

Auru nodded his approval. He then noticed Zelda's face contort in annoyance as she overlooked Auru. Auru followed her gaze behind him to see two men approaching the table. One of the men he recognized as Captain Stooker. The other who was leading was dressed in royal armor. On every plate was a gold insignia used to signify strength and royal upbringing. The man's face seemed to have the look of a fox, tricky and clever.

"Lord Wisler," Zelda greeted in an icy tone as she stood up.

"Princess Zelda," the man said as he gave a small bow. He then looked to Auru, studying his every feature. "And who might this be?"

Auru stood up and gave a small bow of formality. "My name is Auru."

"Auru?" Wisler said as he scratched his chin in thought for a moment, "Oh yes. Captain Stooker here told me about you."

Captain Stooker only stared at Auru. From his eyes, he bore Auru some resentment.

"I have to admit that your name did sound familiar when Stooker mentioned you. Would you happen to be Zelda's former tutor?" Wisler asked.

"I was for a time. Now I am a trader," Auru explained.

"I thought so," Wisler smiled, "I must say it's an honor to meet you. You are thought of very highly in the courts."

Auru could sense the flattery in the man's voice. Like all politicians, he wanted to gain as much support as possible. "I only did my duty."

"That maybe true, but you did well. Some people even say you should have stayed and become a royal member of the courts.

"I never had any interests in politics. I just wanted to see the world," Auru replied.

Wisler nodded in understanding. "I can't say I blame you. Even I prefer the great outdoors over the castle. However, my duties rarely allow it."

Auru nodded in agreement. "One must perform his or her duties if the land is to prosper."

"Exactly. Still, I would like to hear some of your tales. I'm sure you've seen quite a few wonders," Wisler said.

"A few, but I'm not an expert on their origins," Auru replied.

"Perhaps I could have the honor of talking with you in person later?" Wisler asked.

"Not at this time. I only wished to pay my respects to Princess Zelda," Auru replied.

Wisler turned to Zelda and gave a cheery smile. "Yes. She does speak highly of you."

"I am glad to hear that," Auru replied. Deep inside, he began to get the sense that Wisler was trying to politely interrogate him. Deciding not to take a chance in letting something slip, he decided it was best to leave. "If I may be excused, I must attend to some duties," Auru stated.

Wisler gave another smile. "Don't we all," he then turned to Zelda. "Princess Zelda. I was hoping we could discuss some new security protocols."

"Of course," Zelda agreed. She then turned to Auru. "I look forward to seeing you soon"

Auru nodded. "Your majesty," Auru said then excused him self and made his way out of the library. He felt a great relief as he exited the library. There was something about Wisler that Auru thought could prove trouble in the future.

* * * * *

It had been in the late evening when Midna was awoken from her sleep. Growling in annoyance, Midna rolled in the bed until she was on her back. As she began to sit up, she saw the door that led into her room begin to open. When she saw it was Auru, she silently cursed at his existence.

"Are you awake?" Auru asked.

"I am now," Midna growled in annoyance, "What do you want?"

"I brought someone to see you," Auru said.

Midna let out a sigh of annoyance. "Could they not have waited?"

Auru gave an amused snort as he moved away from the door. As he did, a woman wearing a white cloak entered the room.

"It's been a while, Midna." Zelda said as she pulled her hood away.

Midna felt a smile creep over her face as she saw Princess Zelda. Inside, she felt a wave of relief sweep over her. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Midna teased.

"I see your manners haven't changed much," Zelda replied.

Midna gave a small shrug. "Being turned into an imp will do that to a person."

"Indeed," Zelda admitted as she walked over and took a seat on the bed, "Though I doubt it is fitting for a princess."

"For a princess, maybe, but not a common imp," Midna smiled.

A small smile appeared on Zelda's lips. Though Midna looked different now, having lost the fused shadow that had served as a helmet for her, her personality was the same as when Zelda had first met her. "Auru has told me of your condition."

Midna remained silent as she averted her gaze.

"I've come to help you," Zelda continued.

Midna looked down into her lap, her face slightly pale. "What ails me can not be fixed so easily."

Zelda looked puzzled.

"In fact, it is something that can not be fixed at all," Midna finished.

"Please. Allow me to help you," Zelda pleaded.

Midna was about to reply when she felt a sudden pain in her stomach. Immediately she wrapped her hands around her body and doubled over.

"Midna?" Zelda said in surprise as she saw Midna's reaction.

"It's…happening…again," Midna groaned as she fought against the pain.

Immediately, Zelda climbed to Midna's side. "Auru!" she called out as she reached out to Midna to try to help her. As her hands touched Midna, Midna let out a scream of pain.

Auru burst into the room, followed by Shad and Telma. "Telma! Get the towels!" Auru instructed as he and Shad ran to the side of the bed. Telma wasted no time as she ran to the bar to get the necessary supplies.

Quickly, Auru kneeled by the bed and grabbed Midna's wrists. "Fight through the pain! You can do it!" Auru encouraged.

Midna let out another cry as pain began to surge throughout her body.

For a brief moment, Zelda could only remain transfixed in horror as she watched her friend writhe in agony. Zelda then took the initiative by pushing Auru off to the side so she could get at Midna. Summoning the power within, Zelda raised her right hand in the air towards Midna. A small golden triangle began to form on the top part of her hand.

"NO!"

Zelda lost her concentration as she heard the ear piercing scream. She looked down at Midna and saw the imp staring back at her angrily while still trying to fight off the pain. Zelda could only return her gaze, surprised by Midna's reaction.

"Don't…do it!" Midna cried as she felt another ripple of pain surge through her.

Zelda looked at Midna in shock.

Midna then reached out with her hand towards Zelda. "Lend me…your…power," she moaned.

Zelda did not understand what Midna was going to do, but slowly extended her right hand into Midna's.

Midna held Zelda's hands in both of hers. The power she felt within Zelda was overwhelming. Using her mind, Midna reached out and took a small fraction of the power within and began to chant the ancient words she needed to end her suffering.

The Triforce of Wisdom glowed upon Zelda's hand. A golden aura seemed to race up Zelda's hand and envelope Midna in a golden light. The light then faded a few seconds later.

Midna let a sigh of relief wash over her as she relaxed her body on the bed.

"Midna?" Zelda asked.

Midna looked at Zelda with half closed eyes and gave a weak smile. She then felt a cool towel being placed on her head by Telma who had maintained her distance through the whole ordeal. Slowly, Midna turned to Telma. "Telma. Can you…get me something to eat?" Midna gently moaned as she breathed in exhaustion.

"Sure. I'll bring you some soup," Telma said as she left to fulfill Midna's request.

As Telma left the room, Auru and Shad stood behind Zelda in shock at what they had just witnessed. It wasn't the seizure that had gripped Midna or the magic involved, but the strange insignia they had seen on Zelda's hand that had caught their attention.

"Auru. Was that the Triforce?" Shad whispered.

Auru was as perplexed as Shad. The symbol did resemble the ancient relic, but only the bottom left triangle of the symbol had glowed brightly. "I think-"

"It is," Zelda interjected, having overheard their whispering.

Auru and Shad looked at Zelda in surprise.

"And I order that you do not speak of it. This will go for Telma as well," Zelda instructed with a firm tone.

"But how…Where did it…Why only…" Shad seemed to be brimming with questions as he stammered. He had read several books about the ancient relic and knew all of the legends by heart. But never once did he think he would see it in person.

However Zelda remained resolute and gave him an angry stare. "No one must know what transpired here. I can tell you no more," Zelda stated.

Shad sighed in defeat as he honored Zelda's request.

"I am surprised you have such powers," Auru said.

"It is something I did not ask for," Zelda replied.

"Does Midna know?" Auru asked, wondering if such a secret was safe in the hands of a Twili.

"She has known for a while. She can be trusted," Zelda explained as she placed a hand on Midna's hand, holding it securely.

Midna returned Zelda's gesture with a smile. In her mind, she thanked Zelda for trusting her during the entire time they had been with each other. A part of her regretted having to keep secrets from Zelda, but she had her reasons.

Telma entered the room a few moments later and gave Midna the bowl of soup. Midna graciously took it and sipped from the bowl to her heart's content. The warm broth quickly soothed her muscles and made Midna feel sleepy.

Seeing Midna was going to fall asleep any moment, Zelda turned to Auru, Shad, and Telma. "Pleas leave us." Zelda asked.

Auru, Shad and Telma looked to each other for a brief moment. Auru then gave a silent nod to Zelda and led the others out of the room.

Zelda waited until everyone had left the room before turning her attention to Midna. "Midna. What happened?" Zelda demanded.

Midna lowered her eyes as she contemplated whether to tell Zelda the whole truth. Zelda was a trusted friend to both her and Link. The two of them had also shared their essence and memories when Link had set off on his adventure against Ganondorf. Midna then remembered how Zelda had told everyone that she could be trusted. Given how Zelda had shared her secrets, Midna felt compelled to do the same. "My body has been…changing," Midna began.

Zelda looked at Midna puzzled. "Changing?"

Midna nodded. "The seizures I've been having are an abnormal reaction to what's been happening to me."

"What is happening?" Zelda asked.

"Look at me, Zelda. Do you see something different?" Midna asked.

Zelda was perplexed by the question but did as she was asked. Slowly she tried to find any differences between the Midna she saw three months ago and the Midna she saw now.

At first, the only difference that Zelda could see was the fact that Midna no longer wore a fused shadow on her head. This time Zelda was able to see Midna's whole head of hair. Nothing else seemed to stick out. As far as she could tell, Midna had remained mostly unchanged.

"Look closely."

Zelda took another glance over Midna to find any differences. As she was about to give up, Zelda began to notice that there was something different with Midna. The feature did not really stick out and could easily be missed. As she looked upon Midna, old memories she had shared with her began to resurface. Only a few words seemed to escape Zelda's lips as she realized the truth. "The northern summit."

Midna nodded her head.

* * * * *

"I can't believe Zelda has the Triforce. The actual Triforce," Shad said as he sat at the bar. For him, the revelation had been a shock as well as a dream. Many great scholars had dedicated themselves to finding the actual relic, but none had. To actually see it had proved overwhelming for Shad.

"Shad. We must honor Zelda's request and not speak of it," Auru stated.

"I know. It's just that…" Shad trailed off, knowing he was honor bound to hold the secret that Zelda possessed. However, he found it hard to keep his excitement inside.

"It's not that surprising really," Telma replied.

Both Shad and Auru looked at Telma in question.

"As a member of the royal family, it seems only right that she has it," Telma concluded.

Auru nodded his agreement. Yet still, something puzzled him about what he had witnessed. Now that he had a chance to think about it, only one of the three triangles had glowed on Zelda's hand. It was if the other two pieces were missing. If that was the case, where were the other two?

Auru's thoughts were interrupted the next moment as Zelda left the room Midna was in. "How is she?" Auru asked.

"She sleeps now," Zelda replied.

"Do you know what is wrong with her?" Telma asked.

Zelda lowered her head and averted her gaze. "I do. But Midna has asked that I keep it a secret. Only she can tell you."

Telma gave a sigh of frustration. Getting Midna to reveal the whole truth about anything was like pulling teeth. It was a painful process, and it didn't always work.

"I will return as often as I can to help her. I ask that you please tend to her needs," Zelda said.

"We will do our best," Auru pledged.

Zelda nodded her approval. In her mind, Zelda knew Midna was more fragile than ever. What now ailed her had never happened in the past. Only time could tell if Midna could pull through.

To Be Continued…

* * * * *

Author's Note:

I have to say I was pleasantly surprised by all the reviews I got on the first day Chapter 4 was posted. Thank you everyone for giving me your opinions. I only hope that this chapter meets or exceeds your expectations.

I can guarantee you this. There are at least 12 more chapters on the way from the time I posted this chapter. I don't want to post them all yet since I want to make minor changes that are based on your reviews. I'm also trying to keep up with supply and demand since I figure the whole story will be around at least twenty five chapters, maybe more. Once I finish the current chapter I'm working on, I will post the next one.

Already a few people have helped me with the story and I am grateful to them for helping me write my first fanfiction novel. But if you want to offer some ideas and assistance, feel free to send me an E-mail. I'm not asking you write the story. Merely throw out ideas on how you think the characters would react to a particular situation or how a scene would play out. Your ideas help speed up the process of my writing.

This chapter wasn't easy since I wanted to restrict Zelda's movements and make her appear confined. I also wanted to have the Triforce involved since the game is centered around the Triforce and the people who hold it.

The characters and game belong to the companies responsible for creating Legend of Zelda. This story is only based on it and is not being used to make money. Only to satisfy a hobby I have and to share it with others.


	6. Invasion

From Shadow to Light

By Michael Muirhead

Chapter 6

Invasion

Tightening his grip on his sword, Stooker stared out through the throne room's grand entrance at the scene that was unfolding below. Though he did not have a good view of what was happening outside, the smoke he saw rising from the outer walls of the castle and the screams that echoed along the ramparts were enough to give him a general idea. Hyrule Castle was now being invaded, and they were losing.

Stooker then shifted his gaze to the other side of the throne room. Standing directly in front of the throne was Princess Zelda. With sword in hand, the princess over looked the dozens of the Royal Guard that now guarded the throne room. For Stooker, Zelda was a representation of all they would fight for; freedom and justice. As long as she was safe, Hyrule would prevail. "My first duty is to my princess. My first duty is to my princess," Stooker reminded himself again and again.

Stooker's attention returned to the entrance as he heard the screams outside grow louder. Whatever was invading was getting closer. As the screams echoed in his mind, he could only wonder what was strong enough to overcome Hyrule's defenses. The only clue he had were the initial reports and rumors. One soldier had claimed that giants were attacking. Others reported said it was a black fog that was sweeping through the castle. Whatever it was, Stooker knew he had to hold his ground.

As Stooker shifted uneasily in his position, he felt a reassuring hand slap his shoulder. He turned to look at his companion that stood behind him.

"Don't worry, brother. We'll pull through this. Just think of it as our next test for the grand journey we will one day take," the man said.

Stooker looked back at his brother Hans and could only smile at the man's confidence. Hans had been the only family he had, having lost his parents at a young age. Ever since they were orphans, the two of them had always supported each other through the darkest of times. They had even enlisted themselves in the Royal Guard, the elite of Hyrule's troops, in order to enhance their skills and grow stronger. It wasn't an easy life, but they had pulled through and were determined to show the world what they could do.

"Just stay close and we'll watch each other's back, right," Hans smiled.

"Right," Stooker smiled. He then returned his gaze to the throne room's entrance with more confidence. As long as Hans was by his side, nothing would break through.

As Stooker returned his gaze back to the room's entrance, a black fog erupted from the entrance. Overtaken, by its force, Stooker stumbled back a few steps, but was able to maintain his footing. As he looked up, he saw a number of the guard who had been standing in the fog's path swept away. However, this was only the beginning of the nightmare.

As the fog continued to spread in the room, giant monsters began to appear from within. They had had to be twice as large as a man and were proportioned similar to an ape. Their skin was the color of darkness and was decorated with strange red symbols that emanated a dark power. The stone masks they wore had a circular design that almost seemed like an evil eye that could pierce one's soul.

The monsters charged forward as they came out of the fog. Within moments, the lines that surrounded Princess Zelda began to crumble. Guards were quickly overpowered and trampled on as the monsters made their way forward.

Stooker could only watch in horror as the man in front of him fell to one of the monsters. As he gazed at his fallen comrade, he felt his spirit begin to slip away. The attack was just so fast. Before he knew it, Stooker found himself staring into the great eye that was imprinted on the mask. All he could do was raise his sword in defense.

The attack was sudden. Before Stooker realized what happened, he found himself being hoisted in the air by the giant hand of the creature before him. Desperately, he tried to escape, but the monster's vice like grip held him in place. Stooker could feel the life inside of him being crushed as he dangled in the air.

"Stooker!"

Stooker turned his head slightly to see Hans running to his aid. Using any strength he had left, Stooker tried to call out to him. But the monster's grip continued to tighten around him, making it hard to just breathe. All Stooker could do was watch as Hans charged forth.

Time seemed to slow down as Stooker watched the horrors that followed. Though Hans stood ready to do battle, he was unaware of a second monster that stood behind him. With one great leap, the monster launched itself forward and came crashing down upon Stooker's brother. The sickening sound of bones being broken seemed to echo in Stooker's ears as he watched Hans fall to the ground.

Stooker's attention was diverted the next moment as he heard a high pitched voice echo through the room. Quickly he turned his head to see the face of his enemy.

"Its time for you to choose: surrender or die," the voice demanded.

Stooker could only watch as a strange man approached Zelda and addressed her. At first glance, he appeared more human then the other monsters. However, Stooker was unable to see the man's face. The creature wore a metal helmet that was grotesque and resembled evil itself. The rest of his body was decorated in black robes that had a series of green lines on them. From the way two other monsters marched behind him, he could only assume that this man was responsible for the attack on Hyrule.

"Oh yes, a question for all the land and people of Hyrule," the dark man continued.

Stooker felt the vice grip around him tighten even more.

"Life? Or Death?"

Stooker continued to fight for his life but could not break free. Slowly Stooker felt his life seep away from him. The world around him began to fade way as darkness enveloped him.

As the world around him began to disappear, a single sound was able to reach his senses. As the sound echoed through the room, the monster released its grip on him. Stooker collapsed to the floor the next moment, coughing violently. As air returned to his lungs, Stooker looked up to the throne, searching for the source of the strange sound he heard. Stooker could only stare in horror at what he saw next.

Princess Zelda now stood before the leader of the monsters; however she no longer stood resolute against the darkness that had invaded. The sound Stooker had heard had been the royal sword that now lay on the floor. Stooker could only shift his gaze away as he realized the truth of what happened. Hyrule had surrendered.

Stooker then caught the sight of his brother in the corner of his eye. The prone figure lay motionless on the ground. Fearing the worst, Stooker crawled towards Hans' side and turned him over to examine him. As he looked into his brother's face he could still see the flicker of life in the man's eyes. "Hans…"

Hans struggled to breathe as he looked to his brother's eyes. "I guess…I won't…be joining you," Hans groaned as his face contorted in pain.

"No…Brother," Stooker said as looked down upon him. Desperately he searched for a way to save Hans.

"Protect…our…people. Don't let it…end…like… this…"

Stooker could only watch as the flicker of life within his brother faded away. Desperately, he tried to shake Hans awake. But the life within Hans was gone forever.

As Stooker held his brother, darkness began to envelope the palace. Slowly, Stooker could feel as if his body was disappearing from the world, leaving only his spirit. As twilight began to cover the land of Hyrule, a cry of loss could be heard from the throne room.

* * * * *

"HANS!" Stooker shouted as he sat up in his bed. Sweat rolled down his face as Stooker gasped for air. Quickly he searched around the room for any sign of his brother. But as Stooker looked around, he found he was no longer in the throne room. The castle was not under attack. The Twili had not invaded. And Hans had been dead for three months.

Stooker rubbed his head as waves of nausea washed over him. Like so many times before, he was witnessing an old memory from his past. One that always would remind him that the only family he ever had was now gone forever.

For Stooker, it had been the darkest day of his life. Though the Twili were driven away later by some unknown hero, Stooker vowed to himself he would get his revenge. If he ever encountered another Twili, he would hunt it down and show it the same amount of mercy they had shown his brother.

Stooker's thoughts were interrupted the next second by a knock on his door. He looked towards the general direction to see a servant entering the room.

"Excuse me sir. You wanted me to wake you for your meeting with Lord Wisler," the servant said.

It took a moment for Stooker to recall that he was supposed to deliver a report about the Twili to Wisler. As soon as he remembered, he dismissed the servant. Yet even as the servant left, Stooker still could see the memories play out in his head.

* * * * *

Four days had passed since the Twili had invaded and not one clue existed on their current location. For Captain Stooker, the news had been devastating. He could not understand how such creatures could simply disappear into the darkness without a trace. Yet all expeditions into the surrounding area found nothing.

Yet as Stooker walked down the castle hall, he vowed he would find the Twili. He would not allow them to invade Hyrule again. As long as they existed, the nightmare would continue in his mind.

It wasn't until Stooker was approaching Wisler's office that he was able to suppress the memories to a degree. He had to give his report to the lord and did not want his own emotions on the subject to be seen by others. As he entered the room, he found Wisler standing on the balcony at the far end of the room, looking outside. "My lord."

Wisler turned around to face him. "Ah. Please come in Stooker," Wisler greeted as he waved him forward.

Stooker obeyed and made his way to Wisler's side. As he approached the window he took a moment to glance outside. In the courtyard, he saw Princess Zelda mounting her personal steed.

"Princess Zelda is going into town again. She has done this for the last few days," Wisler commented.

"Without an entourage?" Stooker asked as he watched the princess gallop away.

"Yes. It's very strange. However, she seems to be very adamant about having guards with her," Wisler said. He then gave a wicked grin, "It's almost as if she is trying to hide something."

Stooker let out a deep sigh as he watched the princess disappear into town. "She should not be allowed to ride alone."

"I would agree. But it was her direct order and I don't have the power to over rule such a request. We will let her be. Besides we have more pressing matters," Wisler replied as he left the balcony and proceeded to his own desk. "Give me the report on the Twili."

Stooker followed in suit and took his position in front of the desk. "I have been sending out patrols to all the fields surrounding the area, but so far we have had no luck in finding them. It's possible they fled to one of the other provinces and are hiding there," Stooker stated.

"Have you sent word to the Gorons or the Zoras? Perhaps one of them have seen the Twili," Wisler asked.

"Prince Ralis of the Zora Empire has told me that the Twili have not been spotted, but he will assist in the search around his domain. He will also send scouting parties to Lake Hylia. We have yet to hear from the Gorons on this matter," Stooker reported.

Wisler scratched his chin in thought. "The Zoras are dependable, but they can only go so far from their lakes. I doubt the Twili will venture near them. Are there any other towns that can assist on the search?"

"The only other towns nearby are Kakariko Village and Ordon Village. Kakariko is still trying to recover from the last invasion and Ordon Village is just a farming community," Stooker explained.

Wisler looked down upon a small map on his desk as he contemplated the information at hand. With the Zoras guarding the northern waters and Lake Hylia, the Twili would have no where to hide. Only the western and southern areas of Hyrule were open for them. "We'll wait until we hear back from the Gorons. If they agree to help, they can cover the western area. If not, we'll send an expeditionary force there to investigate," Wisler stated.

"What about the south?" Stooker asked.

Wisler took a moment to regard it. "Ordon is not formally part of the Hyrule government. It is only a province that requests our aid. We have no jurisdiction there unless there is a clear and present danger to Hyrule," Wisler explained.

Stooker felt his blood boil. "And the Twili are not considered that?"

"Calm yourself, my friend. We'll find them," Wisler assured, "Unless the Twili have been sighted there, we can't go in. For now, just send expedition forces in the fields, but do not enter the forest," Wisler instructed.

Stooker was annoyed that his forces could not use Ordon Village to help find the Twili. Although Ordon Village was a town of farmers, the town would have served as an excellent base of operations to help coordinate the search. Searching for Twili in the south would not be easy, but Stooker was determined to try. "I will carry out your orders," Stooker replied as he saluted. He then turned and made his way out of the room.

"Oh. One more thing."

Stooker was almost at the door when he turned to face Wisler.

"I was looking through some of the trade reports and I found that one trader had been attacked by the Twili and survived," Wisler began as he dug into his desk drawer and pulled out the report.

Stooker walked back in and examined the report.

"His name is Ronald Mervin. It's possible he might have some information to help you on your quest," Wisler explained.

Stooker had his doubts but kept his mouth shut. As far as he could tell from first glance, the man was a simple trader who had been traveling with his family and one other. What surprised Stooker was when he read that the other person was Auru. It wasn't hard for him to remember the man.

Wisler could see Stooker's face appear surprised. "I see you noticed Auru's name on the report."

"Yes. However this does not make any sense," Stooker commented.

Wisler looked at him questioningly.

"When I investigated Telma's bar, I was forbidden to enter by the owner," Stooker began.

"Yes. You told me this. Auru said you needed a warrant to enter," Wisler stated.

"But Auru said until that night, he had never seen the Twili except three months ago," Stooker continued.

"Interesting. Why would he lie?" Wisler contemplated.

Stooker asked the same question in his mind. "I suggest we find out."

* * * * *

Ronald cursed to himself as he looked over the paper work that lay before him on the table. Over the past few days, he had desperately been trying to gain a loan from the bank. He needed at least enough rupees to repair what was left of his old wagon or replace it. Unfortunately, the banks of Hyrule were now in a state of caution. With the economy the way it was and the recent attacks by the Twili, getting a loan seemed to be impossible.

His eyes then wandered to the neighboring room. From there he could hear his children playing with Erin. To hear them laugh right now brought a renewed sense of determination and desire to pull through their current crisis. Somehow, he had to get the money to restart his business.

As he turned back to the papers on the table, he heard a knock on the door. Slowly he got up and walked to the door. A part of him cursed the visitors from interrupting his work. As he opened the door, he found three armored personnel standing in the doorway. The one leading was definitely a captain while the other two were lieutenants.

"You are Ronald Mervin?" the captain asked.

"Yes," Ronald replied.

"My name is Captain Stooker. I was wondering if I could have a moment to talk with you."

"Uh…sure," Ronald said as he stepped aside to let the men through. He then heard a door open at the other end. He turned to find his wife had entered the room as well.

"Honey, is everything okay," Erin asked.

Before Ronald could say anything, Stooker interjected. "We just need to ask you and your husband a few questions," Stooker replied as he and his men stepped inside.

Erin gave Ronald a puzzled look.

Ronald gave her an equally puzzled look before heading to the table he was working at and clearing the papers off. "Please. Have a seat," Ronald invited.

"No thank you," Stooker declined, holding a hand up to wave the offer. "We just need some information from you about the attack you survived from the Twili."

Ronald could feel his face drain of color as a chill ran up his spine. In the corner of his eye, he could see his wife averting her gaze while she bit her lip. "I thought the report I gave told you everything."

"Basically yes, but there are a few things that remain uncertain," Stooker commented.

"Like what?" Erin asked.

"Basically, we are kind of wondering how the Twili were driven off in the first place. So far, you two are the only traders to have survived an attack," Stooker explained.

"There really isn't much to tell. All I can say is our partner, Auru, managed to beat one of them," Ronald explained.

"Only one? I thought there were two," Stooker interjected.

Erin and Stooker shared a look with each other before continuing. "Yes. We didn't see the other, but we could hear it in the distance. It let out this ear piercing sound," Ronald began.

Erin lowered her head as dark memories returned. "The other one then got back up. It was like some kind of ghost," she added.

Old memories of his battles returned as Stooker heard this. He recalled the ear piercing cry Ronald and Erin mentioned. Was it somehow linked to their resurrection? "If the creature was brought back to life, how did you beat it?"

Ronald and Erin shared another glance with each other. Both had been asked to keep the secret of the imp per Auru's request and did not want to go back on their promise.

Stooker could easily sense the two were withholding something. "You will not be punished. Our visit is only one of inquiry. In fact, if the information can help lead us to the Twili, we will reward you properly."

The offer did entice Ronald. If he could get the money, he could start over. Yet, the one thing his travels had told him was to honor the promises he made. Auru had helped them during his journey and nearly sacrificed him self to protect his family. He was not about to betray them over money.

"Please. We need to know everything we can about the Twili. There have already been a number of attacks on traders. Lives have been lost. People with families," Stooker added when neither Ronald nor Erin answered.

Ronald grew pale as he heard this. Images of the Twili looking down upon him flashed in his mind and he began to wonder how many others had suffered the same fate. The only difference between those people and him self was that he had survived. For a moment, Ronald debated on whether to tell Stooker the truth or not.

"It was the imp!" Erin cried.

Ronald turned to look at Erin in surprise. "Erin!"

Erin looked to Ronald. "I'm sorry. But you have been attacked twice. I don't want to lose you if they come back," she replied. She then turned back to Stooker. "It was the imp that drove them away."

"Imp? What imp?" Stooker asked.

Seeing there was no turning back now, Ronald continued. "During our return trip, we found a strange looking imp. Auru was fascinated with it and wanted to study it."

"What can you tell me about this imp?" Stooker asked. His fascination with the tale grew.

"We don't know its name. It never told us. It had the same markings as the Twili that attacked us, only they were green. She's about four feet tall and her skin was a mixture of black and white. She also has red hair and eyes," Ronald explained.

"She also carried some kind of bracelet. For some reason, the Twili ran away when Auru held it against them," Erin added.

A brief pause passed as Stooker thought things over. "Anything else?"

Ronald thought back to the day and tried his best to remember. "There was something. Somehow, I don't know how, the imp knew the Twili was not dead after Auru killed it."

"You're saying she knew the Twili?" Stooker asked.

"She might have been one," Ronald replied as he averted his gaze. A part of him wondered why he even agreed to help Auru. The entire business with the Twili had brought nothing but trouble.

For Stooker, the information was crucial. Slowly he began to understand why Auru and Telma had refused him entry to the bar. It would probably also explain why the Twili attacked the town and bar. If the imp Ronald mentioned was connected to the Twili, he had to find it quickly. "Thank you. You've done your kingdom a great service."

* * * * *

"Are you sure about this?" Wisler asked.

Stooker nodded, "He says that the creature Auru brought here was some kind of imp, yet it had the same markings of the Twili."

For Wisler, it was hard to believe that what Stooker told him was the truth. If it was true, there was probably a Twili spy hidden in their town as they spoke. Everything they had built would be in jeopardy from a second attack.

"Sir. We can not let this opportunity pass us up. If this imp is an associate with the Twili, we need to capture it and learn all we can from it," Stooker added.

"You're treading on thin ice, Stooker. We need to get a warrant first. I don't believe Princess Zelda would allow for such a warrant to arrest her tutor Auru," Wisler said.

Stooker's anger grew as he felt his chance to take down the Twili slip. "But we have too. We can not allow those things to escape!"

Wisler considered his options as he looked over the situation. If there was a Twili in the city, he could consider it a threat to the kingdom and take emergency actions. However, with the exception of a trader's word, they had no solid proof. He did not have sole authority to go in and arrest people.

Still, Wisler could not ignore such a threat. Such a creature could pose a threat to everything he had worked for. His mind turned to other possible methods. "There probably is one way. We can conduct an investigation of the premises, but I'll need to convince the other members of the court first. However, if Zelda interferes, we would loose our chance," Wisler explained.

"For all we know, Zelda might be in league with that monster!"

Wisler turned to Stooker, perplexed. "How do you mean?"

"Was she not with Auru? Has she not been making strange excursions into the town?" Stooker pointed out.

Wisler took a moment to think over what Stooker pointed out. What Stooker said was true. If Zelda was in fact trying to communicate with the Twili, she could be leading the people to another invasion.

"Lord Wisler. We must act now," Stooker demanded.

Wisler let out a sigh. He knew if proper action was not taken, disaster could strike again. They could not let Twilight cover the lands of Hyrule again, even if it meant overthrowing the princess. "I will need to talk with the other members. If I am successful we can give you a royal edict to search the premises for the Twili."

"What about the others?" Stooker asked.

"I leave that up to you to make the appropriate decisions."

To Be Continued…

* * * * *

Next Chapter: A Hero Returns and a secret is told.

* * * * *

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I look forward to any reviews you might have. For those of you who didn't recognize it, the dream sequence was the actual invasion of Hyrule Castle shown in the game. In fact, the man being held in the air in the game is Stooker himself. I thought this was the best way to show who Stooker really was.

I'm Sorry none of the original Legend of Zelda characters are involved in this chapter. Originally, this chapter was called "In the eyes of the enemy". But after some changes, I decided to call it "Invasion" since it referred to the invasion three months prior and a possible current invasion by the Twili.

I also wanted to give my readers an understanding of who Stooker really was. Originally I envisioned him as a corrupt cop, but that didn't work out to well. Not enough motivation. But when I was writing out a future scene, I started to come up with an idea of him wanting revenge on the Twili. The loss of Hans only strengthened his resolve even further, allowing me to make him relentless.

All other characters are products owned by the companies that created Legend of Zelda. I am writing this story only as a hobby and will not make a single cent off it. I only wish to share my story.


	7. A Hero Returns

From Shadow to Light

By Michael Muirhead

Chapter 7

A Hero Returns

As night swept over the grass plains of Hyrule, a dark figure adjusted his cloak once more. For him, the cloak was uncomfortable and stuffy, but a necessity in this case. With rain threatening to cover the lands, the cloak was the only thing between him and becoming soaked to the bone. After spurring his horse onto a nearby hill, the figure observed the cloud movement, trying to determine whether the storm would hit or not.

"I don't think the rain is going to hit us, but I wouldn't take your cloak off yet. No sense taking the chance after traveling all this way," a second cloaked figure responded. Like the first figure, he also rode on horseback.

The first figure nodded in agreement. He then turned and looked down and gazed at the Town of Hyrule in the distance. The many lights lit up the city like a beacon in the night. The final destination to find what he had come for.

"I'd say it's still a half hours ride. Maybe less if we continue pushing. What do you think?" the second asked.

The first figure nodded his agreement. He had traveled this road many times before. Even in the darkness, he still believed he could properly navigate his way to the town safely.

After quickly surveying the field for possible danger, the first figure gave his horse a sharp kick and galloped into the night. Following close behind was his companion, putting all trust in the first figure's sense of direction. Together they rode through the night, hoping to beat the storm that threatened them overhead.

As the two came up to the entrance of the town gates, the second figure pulled out his sword and hammered the handle against the gates to get the guards attention. A few seconds later, the doors cracked open and a guard walked outside.

"State your names," the guard ordered.

"My name is Rusl. My companion here is Link. We have come from Ordon Village and wish to enter," Rusl stated.

"The Ordon Province? You sure traveled a long way. What's your business?" the guard demanded.

"We've come to see some friends. Nothing more," Rusl stated.

The guard looked over each man before speaking again. "If you submit to a search, we'll let you pass," the soldier stated.

"Search?" Rusl asked surprised. He then turned to Link hoping for an explanation. Link only shrugged, unsure on what was going on. Rusl then turned back to the guard. "Very well. We'll submit to your search."

The guard nodded and was joined by three other men. After quickly going through the two travelers packs, the soldiers allowed the two men to pass.

"Why the high security?" Rusl asked as he and Link entered the town.

"It's the Twili. They've been attacking caravans and just recently attacked the city. Rumor has it that another invasion might happen," the guard explained.

Rusl turned to Link once more, silently asking for answers.

Like Rusl, Link knew little about the events happening. All he knew was what was inside the letter Auru had sent. To think that another Twili invasion was coming just didn't seem possible in Link's eyes.

After finding stables for their horses, the two men made their way through the lit streets of the town. For Link, it seemed like years had passed since he last visited the town. Slowly, old memories came back to him as he gazed upon the many shops that lined the street.

"I suppose you want to visit Telma's bar first," Rusl said.

Link nodded his approval. It had been two days since they had gotten the letter from Auru. For Link, the news of Midna returning to the World of Light was a shock that even now he had trouble believing. He had always assumed the Mirror of Twilight had been completely destroyed and Midna could never return to his life. Yet he had to know if Midna, his Midna, had come back.

Quickly the two men made their way to Telma's bar. Rusl led the way as they entered the establishment. Inside, Telma was standing behind the bar washing dishes while Shad sat at the bar keeping her company. There was no sign of Auru or Midna in the room.

"Rusl! Is that you?" Telma called out happily as she raced around the counter to greet him.

"Telma!" Rusl said as he and Telma shared a quick embrace.

"You made it!" Telma said.

"It's good to see you Rusl!" Shad said as he went to see his friend.

As the old friends greeted each other, Link looked around the room to see if he could find the one he had traveled so far to see.

"And I see Link is here too. From the looks of it, he's already looking for someone," Telma laughed.

Link turned to Telma, blushing slightly. He regretted not greeting Telma first, but his mind was only focused on one person.

"He's been like this ever since we got the letter. We've rode two days straight just to get here," Rusl commented.

Link blushed once more and remained speechless.

"Well then, let's not keep him waiting," Telma said. She then looked toward the back room. "Auru! Bring Midna here!"

Link held his breath as he waited patiently to see what he hoped for was true. Keeping an eye on the door that led to the back room, Link watched as Auru entered the room, followed by a four foot imp that Link recognized almost immediately.

"Link?" Midna could only gasp as her eyes locked onto the one person she sought.

Link felt his voice fail him as he saw Midna for the first time in what seemed like a lifetime. With the exception of the fused shadow she used to wear on her head, she appeared just as Link had remembered her.

Midna's eyes seemed to light up with excitement as she saw the young hero before her. Had she really found him after all this time? Unable to contain her excitement, she quickly made her way to Link's side.

As she did, Link kneeled to the ground so he would be at eye level with Midna.

Midna stopped in front of Link and found herself captivated by the gentle blue eyes that returned her gaze. Was she dreaming? Was this an illusion to trick her? Slowly she extended her hand towards Link's face, hoping to feel his warm touch once more. "Link? Is…Is it really you?"

Link remained still as he felt Midna's hand brush up against his cheek. His face gently pressed into her touch so that he could feel her once more. He then gave a nod to Midna as he took her other hand within his.

Midna's heart leapt in her chest as she began to realize that she was not dreaming. After all this time, she had finally found Link. Unable to keep her excitement confined, Midna leapt forward and embraced Link around his neck. "I found you!"

Link was forced to steady him self as Midna embraced him. At first, it was hard for Link to believe that Midna had actually returned. Yet as he felt her embrace, he began to realize he was not dreaming. Midna had returned and she was with him now.

Slowly, Link pulled Midna away so he could look at her once more. In that brief moment, the two shared a loving gaze as they each realized that the two of them were together again. No words could ever describe the elation each one felt as they looked into each others eyes.

"I think these two need some time alone," Telma smiled.

Link and Midna parted slightly to look at their friends. Link seemed to blush in embarrassment and avert his gaze when he realized that people had been watching him. Midna only looked upon Link with a mischievous grin.

* * * * *

"I'm sorry I left you Link. But I couldn't leave my people. Not after what Zant had done to them," Midna explained as she sat in Link's lap. The two of them were in the back room alone, sitting on the bed Midna had been using.

Link only smiled down at Midna to reassure her that he had forgiven her. He knew Midna felt a responsibility to her people and had to undo what Zant had done. What mattered was that the two of them were together again. Link could think of no words to describe how grateful he was that Midna had returned to him.

As Midna saw this within Link's eyes, she began to yearn for simpler times when she and Link had traveled together. Just the two of them on a grand adventure that would one day become legendary. As memories flooded her mind, Midna found herself embracing Link once more. Her head lay against his chest so she could feel Link's steady heartbeat. In her mind, she prayed the moment she now shared with Link would last forever.

Unfortunately, Midna knew it was not going to last. She knew she had to explain why she had returned to the World of Light. Midna could only guess what would happen when the truth was revealed. A part of her feared Link's reaction. Was it right to tell him the truth? Link had already done so much for her. Was it right to give him a new burden to bear?

But as she felt Link holding her in his arms and stroking her hair gently, she found she could not say the words. In silent prayers, she asked the moment to last a little bit longer. She wanted to be with the one person who she cared for the most.

Yet, a part of her knew it could not last. For all she knew, this would probably be the only time she could tell Link the truth. She had returned for one purpose and one purpose only. She had to do what had to be done.

"Link," with great reluctance, Midna climbed out of Link's tender embrace and kneeled on the bed. Link was a little surprised, but decided to follows her example. He kneeled next to the bed so that he was at eye level with Midna.

"There's something," Midna averted her eyes from Links, "I need to tell you."

Link looked at her slightly confused.

"You see. I…I…I don't know how to say it," Midna began to cry. Small tears formed in her eyes as she averted her gaze away.

With both hands, Link reached out and cupped Midna's face. Midna could only look back at him as she felt his soft touch against her cheek. For a brief moment, their eyes remained locked together. Link then broke the contact and placed his lips gently on Midna's forehead.

As Midna felt Link's lips upon her forehead, gentle memories returned to her once more. In that moment, she began to feel all the feelings she remembered on that one night. She remembered the fire that had consumed her. Tears ran down her face as she felt her spirit explode.

But Midna knew it had to end. She had to tell Link the truth. Gently, she pulled away from Link's kiss and placed her hands within his. "Link. Do you remember the northern summit?"

Link nodded.

"Do you remember that one night we spent with each other?"

Link hesitated before giving a single nod.

Midna smiled, knowing Link had not forgotten it. "That night, when we were together…Well…Link…I'm…"

* * * * *

"I still can't believe it. Yet…" Rusl sat stunned after Auru, Shad and Telma had explained everything they knew about Midna and Link's relation to her. Yet the image of how happy Link was on finally finding Midna was still fresh in his mind.

"I know. But it is true," Auru stated.

For as long as Rusl could remember, Link and he were like father and son. Since Link had no real parents, Rusl had done his best to fill in the void and provide a supportive role for the young man. Rusl could not remember a single time when Link had kept such a large secret from him. Rusl let out a sigh. "I suppose this explains a few things."

Everyone looked towards Rusl.

"After Link returned home, he was not the same person. He still behaved the same, but you could tell from looking in his eyes that something was missing," Rusl began.

"Or someone?" Telma asked.

Rusl nodded. "What was most shocking was that Link no longer seemed to have a romantic interest with Illia. The two of them are still good friends, but every time we tried to get Illia and Link together, Link would refuse. We never understood why."

"I guess we now know," Auru said.

Rusl nodded in agreement. For him it was hard to believe that Link had fallen in love with an imp, or even more bizarre, a Twili. There was so much Link had never told him about his adventure. Thinking Link had been overwhelmed by the magnitude of his quest, Rusl had decided not to pry into Link's secrets out of respect. Now, Rusl wondered if he should have asked.

"I'm sure Link had his reasons for not telling anyone the whole truth," Shad stated.

"You also have to admit that Link doesn't talk much, does he," Telma added.

Rusl smiled as he admitted to him self that Telma was right. Though he was not a mute, Link preferred to listen and observe his surroundings in silence rather than speak his mind. Yet even though Link rarely spoke, one could tell from looking in his eyes what Link was trying to say. "Link is a man of few words, isn't he?"

Everyone could only laugh at Rusl's statement. Like Rusl, they knew from experience that Link was a man of action, not of words.

Their discussion was interrupted the next moment by the sound of something crashing against a wall. Turning to the source, they saw Link staggering forward and leaning up against a nearby wall for support. His eyes were full of shock and he seemed to be having trouble keeping his balance.

"Link?" Rusl stood up from his chair and cautiously approached Link, "Are you okay?"

Link made no response as he continued to stagger forward towards the entrance to the bar.

"Link, what's wrong?" Rusl demanded as he went to his companion's side and placed a hand on Link's shoulder.

In response, Link shoved Rusl's hand away. He then summoned the strength he needed to run out the bar entrance into the alley.

As Rusl watched in bewilderment, he looked toward to Midna's bedroom.

Standing at the entrance was Midna. She too had watched Link run outside. As Link disappeared from her view, she turned her head away and shut her eyes. Small tears began to form in her eyes as she leaned against the wall for support.

Immediately, Rusl made his way over to Midna and looked down upon her like a giant. "What did you do to Link?" Rusl demanded.

Midna said nothing. She acted as if Rusl was not even there.

"Answer me!"

Rusl then felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Auru standing behind him.

"Why don't you go check on Link. I'll take care of her," Auru said gently but firmly.

Rusl was about to voice an argument but then thought better of it. Following his friend's advice, Rusl pursued Link out the door.

As he left, Auru turned his attention to Midna. Slowly he kneeled down so that he was at eye level with Midna. As he looked upon her face, he could see that she was trying to hold back her tears. "What happened?" he asked gently.

"I told Link the truth. I told him why I returned."

To Be Continued…

* * * * *

In the next chapter: Old memories are revisited and the truth of what happened on the northern summit is finally revealed.

* * * * *

Author's Note: I have to admit that this scene was not easy to make. The scene was loosely based on a comic strip I saw where the boyfriend was so shocked by the news that he was a father that he ran out and hid for a short time. I decided to employ a similar situation here where Link was shocked and needed to get some fresh air. This will all be explained in the next chapter.

Special thanks to Ashlynn and Wolfen Dreams for providing me some advice on how to tackle the scene with Link and Midna meeting again. Not an easy task but their advice did help. The final result is based on the cut scenes from the game when Midna would place her hand on Link's cheek when they first enter the desert. I also remembered her elation when she first found Link. I decided to combine the two to make the scene you read.

The characters and game belong to the companies responsible for creating Legend of Zelda. This story is only based on it and is not being used to make money. Only to satisfy a hobby I have and to share it with others.


	8. Memories

From Shadow to Light

By Michael Muirhead

Chapter 8

Memories

Link's mind whirled with confusion and shock as he sat on a stone ledge in the alley. What Midna had just told him had now turned his life upside down. He regretted having stormed out of the bar, but he needed to get out. He needed to be in the open to sort everything out. What was he going to do?

As Link tried to rub the shock away from his face, old memories began to resurface in his mind. Memories of the times he spent with Midna on that one faithful night upon the snow peaks of Hyrule, inside a lone mansion. It was on this faithful night that feelings were made clear and Link had felt a deep sense of love for the first time.

"Link?"

Link looked up and saw Rusl slowly approaching him.

"Are you okay?"

Link only turned his head away and looked to the ground. His mind was still reeling from the shock.

Rusl continued to make his way towards Link and took a seat next to him. He then placed a reassuring hand on Link's shoulder. "Listen, Link. I want to help you. Tell me what is troubling you."

Link sat in thought on whether he should tell Rusl the truth. A part of him felt ashamed about the events that took place. What had happened was his responsibility solely. And yet, as he turned to look toward Rusl, Link realized he needed help more then ever now.

"Link?"

With a heavy sigh, Link reluctantly began to weave his tale of how he had met Midna and what the two of them had shared.

* * * * *

As Midna sat on her bed, small tears ran down her face as she stared into her lap. Like Link, her mind was full of confusion and doubt. There was no question that what she had told Link had proven to be a shock to him. It was almost as big a shock to her when she had found out the truth. Now she could only wonder if Link would help her. A part of her felt guilty about springing this on him so suddenly, but she knew she had to do it. Now she could only hope that she did not lose him.

As she sat in thought, she began to remember the events that led to that one faithful night. It had happened on top of the northern summit, within a lone mansion owned by two yetis. It was there, on the coldest of nights, that she had felt the warmest of embraces.

**Flashback**

Midna leapt from shadow to shadow as she explored the halls of the ancient mansion. As she did, she would sometimes take pause and look upon the paintings and murals that lined the hallway. Though most were dim and had lost their luster, a few had been spared from the elements. In some strange way, the paintings and murals reminded Midna of her own palace.

Still, despite her curious exploration, Midna was bored. After finding the first shard of the Mirror of Twilight, and only having two pieces remaining, Midna had a deep desire to leave the mansion and continue the quest. However, certain circumstances had made her decide to stay the night.

For Link, the battle to reclaim the first mirror shard had proven to be a difficult task. After climbing a tall mountain in blinding snow and then having to save Yeta, the female yeti, from the mirror's power, Link had collapsed. He could barely lift the Master Sword at the time.

Yeto and Yeta, the two yetis, saw how tired Link had become and did not hesitate to allow him to stay the night as their guest. For them, it was not right to toss Link into the cold night alone after Link had saved Yeta. If not for his condition, Link would have humbly declined and would have had Midna warp him back to Hyrule Castle.

As Midna watched Link stumbling forward in exhaustion, she did not have the heart to make Link continue the journey. If she warped him back to Hyrule Castle, he would need to spend time setting up camp or finding an inn to stay at. He had already done so much for her, the least she could do was to let him rest.

Now Midna wandered the halls, feeling restless. She had thought about going out into the world and trying to find a lead on the next mirror shard, however, something compelled her to stay. For some reason, she felt a strong connection to Link. Though he was out of danger, it didn't seem right to abandon him, even if for a short time.

As she rounded a corner, Midna began to hear voices coming from a room up ahead. It wasn't hard for her to deduce that the voices came from Yeto and Yeta. Deciding to investigate, she hid herself within the shadows and made her way forward. She didn't want the yetis to see her imp form. They probably would have mistaken her as a possible snack.

As Midna came to the room the voices came from, she peered inside. She saw Yeto was sitting on top of a king sized bed, though the bed looked small under his great bulk. Cradled within his arms, he held Yeta, who only seemed to be half the size of Yeto. The two of them sat together, whispering gently to each other.

Although Midna could not hear what the two of them were saying, from the expressions on their faces, she could tell they were whispering their love for each other. As Midna watched this, she began to wonder what it was like to be in love with someone.

Being a princess had left Midna with few friends. Her people saw her as a high and powerful ruler that needed to be treated with respect. Although she remained fair and just, her duties did not allow her to talk with them in a common tone. They saw her as their princess only and never once looked at the true person behind the royal robes. This made Midna feel a dark emptiness within.

It was only after she met Link that the emptiness began to fill. Link knew nothing of her royal upbringing and saw her as a common imp. Though she was not too fond of the form, it did allow her to talk to Link openly. Over time, she began to see Link as more then just a person she could use. She saw Link as a friend.

A Friend.

Somehow, the word just did not seem right to Midna. Something inside told her that the relation between Link and her had surpassed friendship. Was she attracted to Link?

At first, Midna wanted to deny such allegations. There was no way a person from the Twilight Realm and the World of Light could ever be together. The union just seemed too unnatural to speak of. No good could come of it.

Yet Midna found she could not ignore the feeling inside. Though it seemed wrong, there was something about it that made it feel right. Just thinking of Link sent a sense of warmth and security through Midna. She felt she could overcome any obstacle as long as Link stayed by her side.

Compelled by these strange feelings of warmth, Midna found herself retracing her steps back to the room Link was resting in. As she entered the room, she hovered over the bed Link was sleeping in and looked down upon him.

Covered in several sheets and a quilt, Link slept peacefully below. Off to one side of his bed were his chain mail, green tunic, sword, and shield. Link only appeared to be wearing his undergarments. It was rare treat for Midna to see Link without all his equipment on. She had to admit that Link was quite handsome and well toned. Midna could easily understand why any girl would chase after him.

But what attracted Midna the most was on the inside. Midna did not see the legendary warrior she had accompanied. Instead, she saw a young man who had stood by her side and addressed her as an equal. Someone who had done everything in his power to help her, but had asked for nothing in return. It was his gentle heart and sincerity that Midna yearned for.

Midna then hovered over to a nearby dresser and gazed into the mirror. In it she didn't see the beautiful woman Link deserved, but a horrid creature. She was nothing more then a monster that no one could love. The fact that Link had decided to help her was a miracle in itself. Yet despite this, Midna wanted so much to show her feelings towards Link.

Returning her gaze towards Link, she saw that he was still fast asleep. From the way he gently snored, she doubted anything could wake him. This was probably the only chance she would have to show Link what she truly felt.

Slowly she turned back to the mirror and let out a deep sigh. If she wanted to show Link her true feelings, she wanted to do it without hiding behind a mask. With both hands, she reached up and started to pull the fused shadow off her head. Her flame of hair fell forward, no longer held back by the fused shadow. Her eyes became partially draped by the fiery strands. Placing the fused shadow on the dresser, Midna looked once more into the mirror.

Though removing the mask had helped, Midna still could not see the beautiful woman she once was. All the beauty she once possessed was now gone, perhaps forever. Only the image of a common imp returned her gaze as she looked into the mirror. Yet despite this, Midna still wanted to proceed. She wanted to show Link how she truly felt.

Slowly she hovered over to Link's sleeping form and gazed gently down upon him. "It's a shame that you will never see this," Midna whispered, "Perhaps it will be something you will see in your dreams."

As if in response, Link let out a gentle snore.

Midna was unsure why, but for some unexplained reason, she giggled at Link's response. After she had calmed down, Midna repositioned herself over Link and looked down upon him.

Little by little, Midna closed the distance between Link and her. As she hovered over his body, merely an inch between her body and his, Midna extended her arms out and began to caress Link's face and gentle locks. Her eyes looked over every feature of Link's face. She only regretted that she could not gaze into his gentle eyes as she had done in the past. It was his eyes that showed his true persona.

Link gave a gentle moan as his face seemed to press into Midna's hand.

Midna smiled as she felt Link leaning into her touch. Gradually she lowered her head and closed her eyes. As her eyes became completely shut, she could feel Link's lips brush up against her own. She responded to this by pressing her lips against his and entwining them together. Whatever tension or uncertainty Midna once had vanished. All that remained was the sweet warmth she now shared with Link.

Midna then felt a pair of hands grasp her arms. In surprise, Midna's eyes shot open and found her self staring back at an equally surprised Link. Immediately she broke her kiss and looked down upon the bewildered man. "I…I…" Midna broke away from Link's grip the next moment. The first thing that came to her mind was that she had to escape this awkward situation. Quickly she launched her self away.

She had flown less than a foot when she felt a tug on her arm. Link's quick reflexes had caught her. Rather than try to escape, Midna realized she had to take responsibility for her actions. She could not hide from Link what she had done.

Slowly Midna hovered down into Link's lap. Unable to meet his gaze, Midna looked down, trying to hold back her own tears. "I…I guess I've been caught," Midna laughed nervously.

Link remained silent as he watched Midna.

Desperately Midna tried to find the words to explain her actions. "It's…not what you think Link…Just…" Midna paused as she averted her gaze. She found she could not look into Link's eyes, "just…a misunderstanding," Midna bemoaned, her voice barely over a whisper. She did not like to lie to Link, but did not want to tell the truth.

Midna took a quick glance at Link through the corner of her eyes before averting her gaze again. Inside, she felt that whatever friendship she had with Link had now been destroyed all to satisfy one simple wish. She cursed herself mentally for succumbing to such desires. She could only wait patiently for the scolding she deserved.

But only silence seemed to follow her words.

Midna then felt a gentle hand press up against her right cheek. Her eyes moved towards his and saw the gentle air of forgiveness in them. Tears began to form in her eyes as she met Link's gaze. Not wanting Link to see, Midna shut her eyes and pressed her cheek into the hand that now caressed her. Her own hands gently grasped Link's own as she treasured their embrace.

Link responded the next moment by cradling Midna's face in both of his hands and looking down upon her. His eyes met hers for one brief moment before he lowered his face towards hers. Gently he pressed his lips against Midna's forehead. No longer able to hold them back, Midna let the tears roll down her face as she felt the warmth inside of her explode into a bright fire.

Though a long moment had passed before Link ended the kiss, for Midna, it was not long enough. Midna found herself looking deeply into Link's eyes the next moment. She found herself wanting more. She wanted the fire to continue burning bright within her. "Link…" Midna stuttered for the words she wanted now, "I…It's pretty cold out here," nervously she bit her lip, "Can I share the covers with you?"

In response, Link shifted himself in the bed, allowing Midna to crawl under the covers and curl up against him. As Midna pressed her back against Link's chest, she could feel Link's arms embrace her body gently.

Midna felt her soul burn as she treasured Link's embrace. To have Link holding her was a dream that she never thought possible. Yet as Midna gently stroked Link's arms, she found herself desiring more. She wanted to feel his lips upon hers again. She wanted to feel his touch moving against her skin. She wanted the fire within to consume her whole.

After a small struggle, Midna was able to turn her body so that she was now facing Link. Gently she curled her arms around Link's neck and pulled herself closer until her lips became entwined with his once more. Her entire being ignited as she felt Link return her embrace. As the two parted from the kiss, Midna looked into Link's sleepy eyes and gave a mischievous smile. "You're not getting any sleep tonight."

Link gave a small gasp of surprise that made Midna laugh. He then felt Midna's embrace tighten as she pulled herself closer and placed her lips upon his once more.

As the night passed on, the two remained in a constant state of embrace. The fires of passion burned brightly within as their lips continued to intertwine. Like the moon in the night sky, their love for each other also rose. As the moon finally reached its peak, so did their love for each other. It seemed like nothing in the world could ever separate Midna and Link.

**End of Flashback**

It was a moment Midna could never forget. Never in her whole life had she felt so close to someone. Link was everything she wanted and more. If only the night could have lasted forever.

Midna's dreams of her love were interrupted the next moment as she remembered how fate proved cruel in the end. As she and Link continued their journey into the Twilight Realm, for the first time, Midna saw the devastation that had befallen her people. Zant's tyranny brought everlasting nightmares to the Twili as he changed them into monsters to fight in his war. Some had to be slain by Link in order to reach Zant. It was a nightmare that burned in her mind. In the end, she had been forced to choose between staying with Link in the World of Light and helping the hundreds in her Realm of Twilight.

It was not an easy choice, and on frequent occasions, Midna could not help but wonder if it was the right choice. Her responsibility lay with her people and she had to undo the damage that Zant had caused. But even after she had brought her people back from disaster, fate continued to torment her.

Midna looked down upon her belly and gently caressed the life that now grew inside her. It had been three months after Ganondorf was slain that Midna realized she had been changing. It did not take her long to learn that shadow and light had now combined into a new life. The revelation had been shocking and Midna knew the father could only be Link.

It was then Midna was forced to make a choice. She could stay in the Twilight Realm and raise her child alone or sacrifice her power to reopen the gateway to find Link. Whether it was for the best or the worst, Midna knew she had to tell Link the truth. She had to tell Link that he was a father.

To Be Continued…

* * * * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. I decided it was best to let the reader imagine what happened next when Link and Midna made love. I also wanted to keep this story away from having an "M" rating if possible. I know it ends a little abruptly, but what happens next…I'll let you decide.

I have to say I was very impressed by the reviews I got for Chapter 7. Your reviews have helped keep me motivated in finishing the story. Thank you all for reviewing my story. A special thanks to all who have contributed their ideas on various chapters. I am always open to suggestions or ideas to help me. If you wish to offer some help, just E-mail me. I appreciate any help I can get.

Some of you might argue that Midna is about two feet tall and this couldn't happen. I did a little research into this. According to the official strategy guide, collector's edition, Midna is "A genie-like pixie with a childish proportion, only four feet high". I don't know whether that includes her helmet, but I decided to make the assumption that it didn't.

The characters and game belong to the companies responsible for creating Legend of Zelda. This story is only based on it and is not being used to make money. Only to satisfy a hobby I have and to share it with others.


	9. Seperation

From Shadow to Light

By Michael Muirhead

Chapter 9

Separation

"That is quite the tale, Link," Rusl said as he thought over what Link had just told him.

Link nodded in agreement. He had just finished explaining his adventure to Rusl and how Midna had been involved. Yet Link still felt a little guilty about holding some information back. Though he had told Rusl that he had been fighting a great evil and told about Midna's involvement, he had failed to mention he had been turned into a wolf. Too many people had already assumed his wolf like state was associated with the Twili invasion. Also, out of the need for secrecy, Link also had failed to tell about the Triforce of Courage that he now possessed. It was best that no one knew where the Triforce was located.

"Have you ever told Illia about Midna?" Rusl asked.

Link shook his head. Link felt a wave of guilt wash over him as he admitted this. Illia had deserved to know the truth. He was like an older brother to her. Although he had considered courting her when she was older, he could not see her in the same light after meeting Midna. He also didn't want to betray what Midna meant to him.

"Well, I don't envy the position you're in, but you do have to take responsibility," Rusl said.

Link nodded, knowing this as well. He then turned to Rusl and was about to ask for his help when Rusl cut him off.

"You don't need to ask for my help. I can see it in your eyes. Besides, I still owe you for saving Colin," Rusl smiled.

Link gave a small laugh. Was he so easy to read that people only had to look into his eyes to find out what he was going to ask? Link could only wonder.

Before Link could ask Rusl this same question, his attention was diverted by the sound of armored soldiers marching. Following the sound to its source, Link saw at least a dozen armored soldiers making their way through the alley. Surprised by their presence, he could only watch as they made their way down the alley toward Telma's bar.

"What's going on?" Rusl asked as he watched with equal surprise.

Link wondered the same thing. Getting up from where he sat, Link followed the soldiers with Rusl close behind. Secretly, he hoped the soldiers were on a routine patrol, yet a dark feeling inside told him differently. It wasn't until he heard Telma's angry voice from within that Link knew his premonition was right. Something was wrong and he needed to know what.

"Link! Wait!" Rusl shouted as he gave chase.

* * * * *

"You have no right to be here! Get out of my bar!" Telma shouted. If not for the two soldiers having their spears pointed directly at her, Telma would have given them a beating they would not soon forget.

"We are here by royal edict to conduct an investigation of the premises," Captain Stooker calmly replied.  
"Investigation for what?" Telma shouted.

"You'll know if we find it here," Captain Stooker stated. He then turned to look at his other two captives. Standing on the other side of the room was Auru and Shad. Neither seemed to offer any resistance; Auru being that his arm was still broken, and Shad having no experience in fighting. Captain Stooker doubted either of them could put up a descent fight at the moment.

"Let me go!"

Captain Stooker's eyes turned to the back room where the high pitched voice had come from. Quickly he turned to watch two guards emerge from the room holding a strange looking imp between them. The imp struggled violently as she tried to break free of the men's grip. However, without her magic, Midna was totally unable to fight back.

Stooker eyed the imp curiously as it struggled between the two men. At first he wondered if maybe the trader was wrong about about the imp being a Twili. But as Stooker's eyes wandered across the imp's body, he noticed the green markings that decorated her skin. It wasn't hard for him to remember that these same markings appeared on the monsters that attacked Hyrule three months prior.

Slowly Stooker kneeled down so that he could look the imp in the eyes. "You're a member of the Twili, aren't you," Stooker stated as he stared coldly into the imp's eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Midna growled as she looked Stooker in the face.

Stooker returned her glare with equal venom. "You bear the same markings as the monsters that attacked Hyrule. Are you a Twili?" Stooker demanded.

"So what if I am?" Midna growled angrily. She saw no point in averting the truth what she was anymore when so many people already knew.

For a brief moment, Stooker admired her spirit. She would not be easy to break. "Tell me. Where are your two friends," Stooker demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Midna said as she averted her gaze.

Stooker suppressed his feelings of rage as he eyed the creature. From the way the imp turned away, he could tell she was holding something back. "Tell me. Where are your two companions? Where are the creatures that attacked the town the other night?"

Midna refused to answer.

"I can tell from the markings on your body that you are from the same tribe as them. Tell me! Where are they?" Stooker demanded.

"I don't need to answer to a monster like you!" Midna spat as she continued to struggle.

"Monster?" Stooker growled as he stood up and stared down at the imp. "The only monster I see in here is the one standing before me."

"Then try looking into a mirror," Midna growled.

Stooker glared down angrily at the imp but made no reply.

"Leave her alone! She has nothing to say to you!" Telma shouted in outrage.

Stooker turned to look at Telma with the same cold stare. "Tell me. Why are you helping this vile creature?" Stooker demanded as he pointed an accusing finger at Midna, "Sheltering a member of the Twili is a serious offense!"

"To my knowledge, there are no such rules about sheltering Twili!" Telma retaliated.

"Are you so sure?" Captain Stooker growled.

Before Stooker could get an answer from Telma, his attention was diverted by the sounds of a struggle behind him. As he turned around, he saw two men trying to make their way through the guards. Though one of them had been quickly subdued by the guards at the entrance, the younger of the two, a boy that appeared less then twenty, managed to evade the guards' grasp and make his way forward. "What is the meaning of this? Who are you?" Stooker demanded.

Link ignored the man as he continued to push his way through. Several times, Link felt one of the guards try to grab him, but he quickly managed pull away. It was only when he managed to make his way to the opening where Midna was that Link froze in his tracks. He found himself gazing into the same eyes that had told him the unexpected had happened. The same shock that had overcome his senses before now gripped him.

Midna looked up into Link's eyes as well. She could see the same shock in Link's eyes once more. A part of her wondered if Link would help her after what she told him. Silently she pleaded. "Link…"

As Link heard Midna call out his name, he quickly shook him self to his senses. It did not matter what she had told him before. Midna was someone special in his life. She was in trouble and he had to help her. No matter what, he had to help her.

As Link lunged forward, two guards managed grab both his arms and hold him back. Desperately, Link fought against their grip but could not break free. As he was about to call out to her, one of the guards brought his knee into Link's stomach. Link doubled over, coughing in pain as the air was knocked out of him.

"Link!" Midna cried out as she saw him fall. Immediately she renewed her struggles to break free and go to his side.

Stooker looked down upon the man as he was subdued. "What do we have here?" he asked as he kneeled down to face the young man. He then grabbed Link's chin and turned his face so he could look into Link's eyes. "Do you know her?"

Link only grunted in anger as he tried to shake free in futile effort.

It wasn't hard for Stooker to see that the young boy did know the imp from looking in his eyes. What surprised Stooker was the determination in the youth's eyes. The young boy seemed desperate to reach the imp's side. "Tell me. How do you know such a vile creature?"

Link remained silent as he angrily stared back into the soldier's eyes.

"It almost seems like you care for her," Stooker added in disgust.

Link tried to shove his way free, but the guards held him down securely.

"You seem to have a fiery temper there. I suggest you stop your struggling," Stooker ordered. He had to admit he was impressed by the strength he saw in the boy. Even the two soldiers piled on top of the youth seemed to be having trouble holding them down.

Link only shouted angrily in reply as he tried to break free.

"It seems you are not cooperating. In that case…" Stooker brought his metal gauntlet down upon the side of Link's head the next moment.

Link felt darkness overtake him as he fell to the ground.

"Link!" Midna cried out as she saw Link fall. With renewed determination she fought against the soldiers holding her as best as she could. Her body lurching in either direction as she tried to break free and run to Link's side.

"Leave him alone! He's just a boy!"

Stooker stood up and turned to the one who had shouted out. He found himself facing the older man who had accompanied the youth. "And you are?"

"My name is Rusl. I am Link's charge," Rusl replied.

"Really. Then maybe you can tell me what is so special about this…thing," Stooker asked as he motioned to Midna.

"I have nothing to say to the likes of you!" Rusl replied as he angrily stared back.

"Very well then," Stooker said. He then took a moment to look over each and every person involved. "Until a decision can be made by the council on whether you all are to be charged with treason for sheltering a Twili, you are to be placed under house arrest," Stooker ordered.

"You can't do that!" Telma shouted out.  
"It is done!" Stooker stated, "You all have been sheltering a monster here. A monster that could be the spy for another invasion!"

"The charter for this town states that any species can enter this town as long as they conform to the rules herein," Auru pointed out.

"And as long as they bore no hostile intent!" Stooker finished, "We all know what happened the last time the Twili came here! I would definitely call that hostile!" Stooker declared. His eyes seemed to burn with rage as he said this.

Auru remained silent as he too remembered the Twili's attack. He very much doubted he could find any support among the troops after such an argument. Like Stooker, he had regarded Midna with equal prejudice when he found her. Now he realized it was a mistake he deeply regretted.

When he saw no more arguments, Captain Stooker turned to his men, "Take that thing back to the castle. We'll interrogate it there," he ordered.

The men holding Midna quickly pulled the struggling imp out of the establishment. Stooker and the rest of the men then followed in suit, shutting the door behind them. The sounds of soldiers sealing the door could be heard the next instant.

For a moment, the people in the bar could only stare as they comprehended what had just happened. Telma was the first to respond as she made her way to Link's side to examine him. Rusl followed behind her the next moment to assist her. As they turned over Link's unconscious form, they found he now bore a small cut on his forehead.

"Auru. Get the bandages," Telma ordered.

Auru wasted no time in fetching the medical supplies Telma needed. As soon as he returned with them, Telma and Rusl began to carefully bandage Link's head. Everyone then helped carry the unconscious youth to the back room. As Link was laid upon the bed, an uncomfortable silence was shared between everyone in the room.

"What do we do now?" Shad asked, trying to break the silence.

Auru let out a deep sigh as he too wondered the same question.

"For now, we need to take care of Link. We'll figure out something once he regains consciousness," Telma stated.

"What about Midna?" Shad asked.

"There is nothing we can do for her now," Auru stated, "We'll just have to figure something out once Link is awake."

Rusl stood silent as he looked over Link. As he did, he said a prayer, hoping Link would recover soon. There was no doubt that they would need his help if they were going to rescue Midna.

To Be Continued…

* * * * *

Author's Note: I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I have a small treat for you in the next chapter. A special guest will be making a cameo appearance. Want to know who it is? Here's a clue: Legend of Zelda revolves around three characters and only two have appeared so far in this story. Need I say more?

I have to say this was one of the most difficult chapters. Originally I wrote this when I was trying to portray Stooker as a corrupt cop. Later, after I gave him reason for his madness, I had to rewrite it, yet somehow attain the same results of having Midna captured and Link knocked out. Not an easy task. I hope that you still like the final result and I look forward to any reviews you might have.

I also want to apologize for how long it took me to post a new chapter. I've been pretty busy lately and I wanted to complete another chapter before posting this one on. Unfortunately, writers block is rearing its ugly head. If anyone wishes to help, please send me an E-mail.

The characters and game belong to the companies responsible for creating Legend of Zelda. This story is only based on it and is not being used to make money. Only to satisfy a hobby I have and to share it with others.


	10. Dark Dreams

From Shadow to Light

By Michael Muirhead

Chapter 10

Dark Dreams

That morning, Wisler stood on his balcony that overlooked the city, thinking what his next move should be. One after the other, he played different scenarios in his mind and tried to calculate what the best course of action would be. The only way he was going to win was to stay two steps in front of his opponents. It was for that reason that he now stood looking out toward the horizon.

The capture of the Twili last night had only been a partial success for him. He had to admit that the creature bore little resemblance to the monsters that had attacked the town before. Still, it did share the same pure black skin and strange green markings on its body. There was no doubt in his mind that it was associated with the monsters somehow. But he didn't know how.

The fact that the imp only shared those two characteristics was what troubled Wisler as well. At first glance, the imp did not seem threatening at all. In fact, the only thing remotely threatening about it was the single fang it had. But even that was not enough to show that she was like the monsters that attacked the town. If he wanted to show the people he could give them the security they desired he needed to destroy the monsters.

However, it was not a total loss. Assuming the monsters had originally come for the imp, he wondered if they would do so again. It was also possible that the imp knew where the monsters lived. If he got that information from her, he could then capture them. However he had to act fast if he was to carry out his plans before someone else got involved.

"Wisler!"

"Too late," Wisler said to himself as he heard Princess Zelda's voice echo through the hallway. He then turned and made his way to his desk. Just as he sat down, Zelda burst into his office. Her eyes burned with rage as she forced her way in. "Princess Zelda. A pleasure as always."

"I want you to explain yourself!" Zelda demanded as she angrily stared at him from across his desk.

"Explain what?"

"Your current actions! This warrant from the council to investigate the Twili! Your captain's order to place people under house arrest until charges can be made against them! Not to mention arresting a Twili without cause!" Zelda fumed.

"I was only fulfilling the will of the people. The people want us to find the monsters that had attacked our town," Wisler explained.

"Do not take this lightly, Wisler! What you did was unlawful! It completely goes against the charter that was signed by the other races!" Zelda stated.

"A charter that was signed by Zora, Goron, and neighboring provinces only. I do not ever recall seeing the Twili ever being listed under the charter," Wisler explained.

"The charter also includes races not currently listed, as long as they obey the rules of conduct! Midna has not broken any of those rules!" Zelda stated.

Wisler gave a smile as he heard another piece of information drop into his lap. "That is true. However, 'Midna' has broken the rules," Wisler explained.

"What do you mean?" Zelda demanded.

"During the last attack, a few guards witnessed the Twili exit the establishment known as Telma's bar. We have tried to get information from the owner peacefully, but she was not cooperating at the time. We later found a report on how the Twili attacked a trader in the fields while holding the imp in question captive. The same trader explains that the imp was taken to Telma's bar by your associate, Auru. To me, it sounds like that imp is in some way associated with the Twili that attacked the town," Wisler pointed out.

Zelda took a step back as she contemplated the evidence. "All that is pure supposition! Midna has not committed any crimes. You can't possibly hold her in prison on your suspicions alone!"

"Perhaps. But with the possibility of another invasion coming, I'm sure you can understand the precautions we need to take. Our forces can not handle another attack like the one three months ago," Wisler debated.

"There will never be another invasion," Zelda stated.

"Surely. And what do you base that on?" Wisler asked.

Zelda remained silent. She did not want to unintentionally divulge any information about the powers involved during the last invasion, especially concerning the Triforce. Zelda could only imagine what Wisler would do if he learned about the Triforce piece that she and Link now possessed. What would be worse was if he could find the missing Triforce of Power.

"I thought so," Wisler said when she failed to answer.

"All I can say is that there will be no invasion. The battle is over," Zelda stated.

"Really? Is that what you're going to tell your people?" Wisler demanded.

Zelda remained silent.

"Are you going to tell them that you 'believe' they are safe? Are you going to tell them this when already a number of soldiers and civilians have been attacked?" Wisler demanded.

Desperately Zelda tried to search for an answer to the question but could not find one. How was she supposed to tell the truth while hiding other truths? There had to be some rational explanation to the recent attacks other then a possible invasion. Unfortunately, Zelda could not find an answer.

"How many people have already died because of the Twili?" Wisler demanded.

Zelda turned her head away to avoid his gaze.

"How many?" Wisler repeated.

"Too many," Zelda bemoaned as she began to remember the dark day the Twili had invaded. Though she had surrendered to spare the lives of many of her people, a few of them had still died defending the castle from the onslaught. It was a nightmare she would never forget.

"Can we really trust in your 'belief'?" Wisler asked.

"Can we condemn an innocent life for what others have done?" Zelda interjected.

Wisler took a moment to regard her question. "It is for the courts to decide her involvement. That is what the laws demand," Wisler said.

There was no doubt in Zelda's mind that Wisler would try to control the courts in his best interest. Even though Midna's involvement was suppositional, the fear of the returning darkness would allow Wisler to take control. People were still recovering from the horror and loss that happened three months ago. It would become nothing more then a witch trial.

Desperately, Zelda wanted to argue this point, but knew Wisler's decision was what was required by law. The courts had been designed to make sure that everyone was given a fair trial. If she were to order Midna's freedom without a trial at this point, it would unravel everything that she and all before her had sought to uphold. Whatever trust she held with the people would be lost.

As Zelda thought about this, she felt trapped. She felt torn between helping her friend and fulfilling the duties bestowed upon her. "Wisler. What you are doing is wrong and can not be allowed to continue."

"I suggest you refrain from such words before your own involvement is known," Wisler added.

Zelda looked at Wisler in surprise. "Are you threatening me?"

"No. More like giving you some friendly advice. It would not bode well for you should it be learned that your visits to Telma's bar these last few days were somehow connected to the Twili that we now hold in custody," Wisler stated.

Zelda gasped in surprise as she heard this.

"It is also kind of interesting that you know the imp's name. Stooker has told me that 'Midna' has been incredibly tight lipped," Wisler explained, "I can only imagine what the people would say to this."

As Zelda stood in place, she felt a darkness hovering over her. Desperately she wanted to stop what was happening but couldn't. She did not want to throw her people into chaos once more. There had been enough nightmares to last one lifetime.

Wisler could see the uncertainty in Zelda's face. Slowly he got up and began to escort the bewildered princess out of the room. "It is for the best. Do not get involved because of your own personal whims."

Zelda left the room feeling depraved of her power. She was being forced to choose between helping a close friend who had saved her life at least once and fulfilling the duties her title demanded from her. Like she depended on the support of the people, she knew the people depended on her support to lead them. She had to honor the laws she set forth if she was to keep their trust and rebuild Hyrule.

As Zelda left the room, she failed to see Captain Stooker waiting next to the door. It was only after Zelda was far enough away that Stooker entered the room to meet with Wisler. "You know, she could be right concerning the charter. We may not be able hold onto the imp for very long."

Wisler sat at his desk writing, "I take it you were listening?"

"I was."

"Well, I would not worry about it if I were you. If the Twili are planning something, it would be in our best interests to find out, right?" Wisler stated.

Stooker nodded his agreement. The memories he bore concerning the Twili were still fresh in his mind. In his eyes, the Twili were the greatest evil Hyrule had ever faced.

"I have to say I was surprised by your order for putting those people under house arrest," Wisler added.

"I did what I thought was necessary. I consider it treason for anyone to even associate with those creatures," Stooker replied.

"I will stand by your decision for now, but I will not endorse it. Those people serve us no purpose. It is most likely they will be protected under the charter. We'll just keep them under house arrest until the courts decide," Wisler said calmly.

Stooker could feel his blood boil slightly to this but held his tongue. He did not believe anyone associated with the Twili should be allowed to get off so lightly.

"Our primary goal should be the Twili her self, or in this case, Midna," Wisler continued.

Stooker felt some satisfaction to Wisler's decision. "I have tried to interrogate her, but she is quite stubborn."

"I hope you were not too rough on her," Wisler said.

"I do what is necessary to get results. She only has her self to blame for not cooperating," Stooker replied.

Wisler knew of Stooker's anger towards the Twili and could sympathize. "For now, I need you to contain your anger. The last thing we need is a bloody prisoner in the courts. We need to show the people the monster, not a fragile pixie."

Stooker felt a small anger fester inside as he heard this. He did not want to be denied his vengeance, but knew Wisler was right. It would not bode well for them if Midna was brought before the courts looking bruised. "Understood."

* * * * *

The sky burned with crimson colors as the sun set into the distance. Twilight settled upon the land before darkness would encompass it. In the distance a dark plume of smoke rose up to fill the sky.

Link could only stare into the ash filled sky as he stood within an open field. It did not take him long to realize that the black pillar of ash was coming from Hyrule Castle. As Link watched the castle burn, old memories began to haunt him as he remembered what had transpired that day. Was he truly back in the field where the final battle had taken place?

Link shook his head in denial. This had to be a dream of some kind. An old memory of when all his skills and experience were put to the greatest of tests. It had also been a moment when he thought he almost lost someone special to him. This couldn't be real. It had to be a dream.

"Doesn't this look familiar to you, boy?" a voice boomed from the distance, "Don't you recognize this place?"

Link's heart froze as he recognized the voice almost instantly. Quickly he spun around to the source and was transfixed by the figure he saw. It wasn't hard for Link to think of the one name that fit the shadow that now stood before him.

Ganondorf.

For Link, to see the dark figure again was a nightmare in itself. It had nearly cost him his life to rid the world of the monster. Now the man was glaring at him from a distance. He appeared just as Link last remembered him; a dark figure clad in armor and riding a giant black steed. In his right hand he carried the sacred sword that he had fought Link with. However it was what was in his other hand that elevated Link's fears.

Dangling in his hand, Ganondorf held a prone figure high above his head so Link could see. The figure was only four feet high and had fiery red hair. It did not take long for Link to realize that he was looking at Midna.

Link gasped in shock as he saw Ganondorf holding Midna by the neck. At first glance, Link feared she might be dead. Only the slight movement of her arms and chest made Link realize that she was still alive, if only barely.

"Come! Face me! Show me your power!" Ganondorf taunted as he shook the prone form.

Fear gripped Link's heart as he gazed upon the dark figure. He no longer had the power of the Master Sword or Princess Zelda to aide him. He would not have a chance fighting against the evil king. What was he supposed to do?

"Link…"

Link gasped as he heard Midna's voice. The voice was only a whisper, yet it echoed across the landscape. For Link, the voice was like a cold knife piercing his heart. He wanted to help Midna but did not know what to do.

Ganondorf watched the display and gave out an evil laugh. "What's wrong Link?" he taunted as he shook Midna violently, "Come save the one you love! Or do you not care for this one anymore?"

"Link...I'm…I'm pregnant. I carry your child," Midna moaned. Once more her voice echoed across the landscape.

Link felt the same shock grip him as he heard those words again. He was being faced with the choice of leaving Midna to her fate or helping her. As he looked upon Midna, he could feel words of doubt cloud his mind. They all seemed to echo in his head all at once.

"You're not ready to be a father."

"A person from the World of Light and the Twilight Realm can never be together."

"She's an imp! What could she possibly mean to you?"

"She will only leave you in the end like she did last time."

Link clutched at his head as he tried to block the voices. A part of him wondered if he could handle the responsibility of fathering a child. Would Midna leave him again and destroy whatever dreams he had of being with her? What could he do to help her? Yet as Link glanced up at Midna's prone form again, he found he could not ignore his friend.

No! That wasn't true!

Midna was more. She had provided a sense of completion to his life. It did not matter if she was a Twili or even an imp. What the two of them had shared was something special. Whatever he faced in the future, he was going to do it with her by his side. He had lost her once, but he did not want to lose her again. She was the one he loved. She was Midna.

Link stood up resolute as he shook the doubt from his mind. His eyes then focused on the dark figure before him. Though he knew he had little chance against Ganondorf in his state, he knew he had to face him. He had to save Midna.

As Ganondorf saw Link charge forth in rage, his face formed a wicked grin. Spurring his steed away from Link, Ganondorf rode off into the distance. It wasn't until he reached the edge of a nearby cliff that he finally stopped. With one hand, Ganondorf dangled the prone body of the imp over the ravine. An evil smile covered his face as he watched Link near his position. "So you do want her! " Ganondorf laughed, "Then catch her if you can!"

The time seemed to slow as Link watched Midna's prone form being released over the side of the cliff. An icy pain gripped his heart as he saw her disappear from his line of sight. Link let out a cry of rage as he charged forth. No matter what the cost, he had to reach her.

Link paid no heed to Ganondorf as he charged past the dark knight. As he jumped over the edge of the ravine, he felt a sharp pain arc across his back. It did not take long for Link to realize that Ganondorf had slashed him from behind with his sword. The agonizing pain burned his entire body. Yet despite the pain Link remained focused on the one he wanted to save. He needed Midna.

"Do you really think you can save her?" Ganondorf's voice echoed in his mind, "Are you prepared for what lies before you?"

Link blocked the words from his mind as he plummeted down into the dark chasm. The world around him was in complete darkness as he plummeted down the endless hole. Link could feel his body go numb with cold as the warmth around him was sucked away.

None of this mattered to Link as he continued to fall down the abyss. All that mattered was reaching the tiny figure in front of him. Desperately he reached out trying to grab her, but found his grip was coming up short. He tried to call out her name, but no voice could be heard from his lips. Yet despite this, Link continued to try.

As Link continued to reach for Midna, Midna's eyes opened slightly to look into his face. "Link, I…See you later."

Lind could only cry out the next second as he watched Midna's figure plummet faster into the abyss. Desperately he tried calling out her name again, but found he could only watch as Midna's form disappeared into the everlasting darkness.

* * * * *

Link screamed in anger as he fought against the bonds that now held him down. Midna was in danger. He had to find her. With increased determination, Link fought the force that was holding him back.

"Easy Link! Wake up!"

Link continued to fight. He had to save Midna.

"Wake up!"

Link felt a gentle slapping across his cheek as he struggled against whatever held him down. As he opened his eyes and looked up, he saw Telma and Rusl huddled over him, holding him down. Off to one side was Auru and Shad.

For several moments, Link could only gasp for air as sweat ran down his body. It took him a few moments to realize where he was. It took him even longer to believe that what he saw was nothing more then a dream.

"Are you okay, Link? You were screaming in your sleep," Shad asked as he watched Telma and Rusl take care of him.

Link gave a small nod. However, a part of him wondered the same thing. The dream seemed so real and yet…Link felt a wave of fatigue wash over him the next moment. As he reached up to rub his head, he could feel a bandage on his forehead.

"Here. Drink some of this. It should help get your strength back," Telma said as she held a bowl up to Link.

Link hesitantly took the bowl and began to sip the liquid inside. From the bitter taste, he could only assume that it was a potion for healing. Fighting the urge to evict the liquid, Link managed to the gulp the medicine down quickly.

"How are you feeling now?" Rusl asked.

Link rubbed his head again as he felt a small amount of pain coming from the area that was bandaged. His face contorted in pain as he felt his head ache.

"I'll bet," Rusl smiled upon seeing Link's reaction. In truth, he considered Link very lucky to have taken such a blow from a metal gauntlet.

As Link adjusted to the pain, he began to look around the room. Still slightly dazed from both his wound and the dream, he was only able to mouth the name of the one he wanted to see.

Everyone in the room seemed to look at each other in guilt before Rusl spoke out. "I'm sorry Link, but they took her," Rusl stated.

The words seemed to echo in the air as Link comprehended them. Memories of the dream began to resurface as Link imagined what the soldiers might do to Midna in their custody.

As fast as he could, Link leaped out of the bed and tried to make his way out of the door. As he did Auru stepped in front of him to try and stop him. "Hold on Link. You're still recovering," Auru said as he placed a hand on Link's chest to stop him.

Link only shoved the arm away as he made his way toward the entrance to the bar.

"Link, wait. There are guards out there. They'll take you down on the spot," Shad explained.

"Shad's right. We need to think this through if we are going to save Midna," Rusl explained.

The words didn't reach Link as he made his way forward. What mattered was Midna. She was in danger and he had to help her.

As Link was about to try and open the door, he felt someone grab him from behind. With what strength was left inside him, Link fought against the man's grip and tried to break free. However, he found he was not strong enough to break away. Before he knew it, he found himself being spun around and slammed up against the wall next to the door. As he regained his senses, he found himself looking into Rusl's eyes.

"Listen to me Link! If you try to go out there, you will only get yourself hurt or worse!" Rusl shouted.

Link tried to struggle free.

"This is not going to save Midna!" Rusl shouted as he held Link securely.

Link's struggles subsided as he heard this. Though his rage still dictated he had to hurry and find Midna, a voice of reason echoed in his mind telling him that Rusl was right. Charging blindly forward would not bring Midna back to him.

"We will help Midna. But we need to figure out a plan to do so," Rusl stated.

Link could only rub his forehead as he felt another wave of fatigue wash over him.

As Link started to loose his balance, Rusl quickly intervened and helped guide Link to a nearby chair. As soon as Link had sat down, Rusl placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Link did not move or make any response. The thought of loosing Midna still weighed heavily on his mind.

Rusl gave a sigh as he left Link's side and rejoined the others. "For now, let's concentrate on what our next move is," Rusl said as he addressed the others.

"There's not much we can do," Shad explained.

"Surely there must be something we can do to help Midna?" Telma spoke as she and others took a seat at a nearby table.

"We'll have to get through the guards first though," Auru said.

"How. There are at least four of them out there," Shad replied.

"Can we use the window there to stage some kind of ambush?" Rusl asked.

"Sorry boys, but those guards noticed my cat climbing out of it earlier today. I'm sure they are keeping an eye on it," Telma explained.

"And there is no other back entrance?" Auru asked.

"None. That door is the only way in or out," Telma replied.

As the fatigue subsided away, Link looked up at the ceiling as he too tried to figure a way out. As his eyes looked up, they seamed to focus on a series of pots that were on a stone ledge that was only about four feet from the ceiling. The pots were only there for decoration, but something seemed familiar about them. He then turned to look at another part of the ceiling and saw a series of ropes between the stone ledges. As he continued to stare at the ropes and ledges, old memories began to resurface. Memories of a cold stormy night and of a wolf carrying a dying imp.

"If we divert the guards attention, maybe we can-" Auru cut himself off as he noticed Link racing to the bar. He could only watch in surprise as Link jumped onto the bar and began to stand on top of it.

"Link! What are you doing?" Rusl demanded as he watched in shock.

Link didn't reply as he gazed at the shelving that was above him.

"Get down from there before you break your neck!" Telma shouted.

Once more, Link paid no heed. Instead, his eyes remained fixed on the ledge that was only a foot away. After securing his balance, he launched himself forward and managed to grab the shelf. Using all his strength, he managed to hoist his body onto the ledge. He then looked down at his companions who only looked at him in disbelief.

"What's he doing?" Shad asked.

Auru thought the same thing as well before he remembered a certain feature about the building. "Telma. Isn't there a vent that leads to the waterway here?"

"I think so. It's over…" Telma froze in midsentence as she turned and looked at the vent on the northeast corner of the room. As she looked at the vent, she began to understand, "Well I'll be."

Rusl also understood as well and decided to follow Link's example. Quickly, he too climbed onto the bar and jumped onto the ledges near the ceiling.

"Hold up! I'm coming too," Auru said as he made his way forward.

"No. Stay here Auru. You're in no condition to go sneaking around with that arm," Rusl interjected.

Auru sighed in frustration as he looked down upon his cast. He hated to admit it, but he knew Rusl was right.

"I'll stay here too if that's okay," Shad said.

Rusl nodded his agreement to Shad. He knew Shad was not a warrior and would probably be more of a hindrance in the tunnels. Rusl then started to make his way along the ledges and ropes until he met with Link who was already at the vent. Link could only stare at Rusl in surprise as he joined him.

"Don't give me that look. Besides," Rusl gave a gentle smile, "It would be wrong of me to leave your side."

Link seemed to remain in shock for a moment before he nodded his approval. He knew Rusl was an honorable man and to turn down his offer would only dishonor him. Link also suspected he would need Rusl's help if he was going to free Midna. Without a word, Link then turned to the vent and slowly crawled in. Rusl did not hesitate to follow him a short moment later.

The others could only watch as the two men disappeared down the vent.

"Do you think they have a chance?" Telma asked.

"We can only pray for a miracle," Auru replied.

To Be Continued…

* * * * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please send me reviews on what you think. When I first created this story, I never thought I could put Ganondorf in it since he was 'supposedly' dead. But then I remembered the dream sequence in the game where Link was learning about the fused shadow from one of the light spirits. This gave me the idea that Ganondorf could be used to represent all of Link's fears. In this case, it was losing Midna. The final result worked out better then I thought. I hope you enjoyed Ganondorf's cameo appearance.

The characters and game belong to the companies responsible for creating Legend of Zelda. This story is only based on it and is not being used to make money. Only to satisfy a hobby I have and to share it with others.


	11. The Rescue

From Shadow to Light

By Michael Muirhead

Chapter 11

The Rescue

As night took hold over the sky of Hyrule, Princess Zelda found herself walking along the dim lit halls of Hyrule Castle. For her, the calm air and serene atmosphere helped clear her mind. No one would bother her at this time unless an emergency appeared. But despite the serene setting, Zelda still found her mind aching on how to handle her current crisis.

Midna had been a close friend and ally. Even before Link's meeting with her, Midna had been by her side offering information and advice on the Twili that had invaded Hyrule. Though Midna did it to reclaim her world mostly, she had proven to be a good companion in those times of darkness.

It was only when her essence melded with Midna's was Zelda able to truly understand who Midna really was. In truth, Midna was very much like herself, a princess who was looked upon her people to lead them. But like her, she had few if any friends to comfort her in times of darkness.

As Zelda continued walking, she wondered how Midna would approach the situation if their roles were reversed. Should she order Midna's freedom and risk losing all support or should she hope that justice would be administered properly. With Wisler, she believed the courts would think with fear instead of reason. Yet she could not turn her back on the laws that she had sworn to uphold for the people.

As Zelda rounded the corner to another hallway, her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of voices in the darkness. In her mind, she suspected it was merely a servant or maybe some guards making their shift. Out of curiosity, Zelda decided to follow the voices and see what was transpiring.

As she approached the source of the voices, she noticed a figure trying to pick the lock on a door. At first glance, Zelda estimated that the man was in his mid forties, yet there was something about his build that suggested to Zelda that he was in his prime condition. Surprisingly, he was not wearing anything that would conceal his appearance. His clothes appeared to belong to someone who was either a farmer or trader. One thing was clear though, he was not someone who belonged in the palace.

Fortunately the man seemed consumed in his present task of trying to undo the lock on the door and had not taken notice of her yet. For a brief moment, Zelda considered finding one of the guards for help. However, she feared that by the time she managed to sneak away and find a guard, the thief would have escaped. If she shouted for help now, it was possible for the thief to overpower her and use her as a hostage.

Zelda then noticed the ornamental rapiers that lined the wall as decorations. Though not well suited for combat, they still could make an effective weapon. Slowly she reached for the nearest sword and pulled it from the wall with ease. After the sword was in her hands, Zelda gradually made her way to the burglar and placed the tip of the sword against his back.

The man immediately froze as he felt the sharp tip press into his back. He made no sudden movements, but instead slowly turned his head so he could face Zelda.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Zelda demanded as she securely held the sword.

The man remained silent as he looked at Princess Zelda.

"I demand you tell me who you-" Zelda was cut short the next moment as a hand placed itself around her mouth and another grabbed the arm that held her sword. Desperately, she could feel the second figure trying to wrench the sword from her hand. However, Zelda had been trained in such tactics and was quite capable of protecting herself. In a series of quick movements, she was able to spin free and bring her sword upon her attacker. As she looked upon the man, Zelda felt a wave of surprise wash over her. "Link?"

Link stood surprised as he looked back at Zelda. The tip of the sword was now up against his chest. Had Zelda lunged forward, Link would have been stabbed in the heart.

"Your majesty," the other man said as he joined Link by his side.

"Link? What's going on?" Zelda demanded, still recovering from the shock of seeing him.

"My name is Rusl. We've come here looking for Midna," Rusl introduced himself as he made his way to Link's side.

Zelda was still in shock as she looked over the two men. It took her a moment to regain her voice. "But…How did you get here?"

"That's not important now. Can you tell us where we can find Midna?" Rusl asked again.

"You've come to save Midna?" Zelda asked as she looked towards Link.

Link only nodded in response.

For Zelda, it was still hard to grasp that Link was standing before her. "It's extremely dangerous for you to be here. If you're caught, you might be killed."

Link nodded to show he understood the risks.

"Please Princess Zelda. We need to find Midna. Just tell us where she is and we'll leave," Rusl pleaded.

Zelda took a moment to gaze at Link. Like so many others, she was able to see what Link was thinking just by looking into his eyes. She could see the determination that burned within the young boy. Yet hidden underneath was the desire to be with the one he loved. For a moment, Zelda envied Link. Unlike her, Link was free from the obligations that she had been entrusted with. He was free to do what he thought was right.

What was right.

Zelda's thoughts focused on Midna the next moment. In her mind, she doubted she could do much to help Midna in her current position. However, as she looked at Link and Rusl, she realized these men were not bound by any obligations. If she helped them now, she would give Midna a chance to escape. "I'll show you the way."

"Princess?" Rusl stammered in surprise.

"Midna is a friend of mine. I will not turn my back on her," Zelda replied.

Link also turned to Rusl and gave him a nod to show that he trusted Zelda.

Rusl could not help but feel a sinking feeling inside. He had hoped to find Midna quickly, but neither he nor Link were familiar with the new castle. He had also hoped not to get Princess Zelda involved. By helping them, Zelda was now threatening her position by aiding in an escape attempt. Yet, from the look in her eyes, Rusl doubted he could ask her to leave. "All right. Lead the way."

Zelda bowed her head slightly and gave a gentle smile. "Thank you. Follow me."

Cautiously, Zelda led the two men through the winding corridors of the castle. Each time they approached an intersection, Zelda would scout ahead to make sure the patrols had gone by while Link and Rusl hid in the shadows. A few times Zelda encountered a patrol, but had no trouble convincing the soldiers she was merely taking a midnight stroll and dismissing them.

After taking several more corridors, Zelda led them to a single door at the end of the hall. As they approached it, she pulled out a key that was hidden inside her dress. "This is as far as I can take you. I can not be seen with you," Zelda explained as she unlocked the door.

Link looked down upon Zelda with an eternal sense of gratitude.

"Take care of Midna. She needs you," Zelda whispered.

Link didn't say a word as he looked at Zelda. For a brief moment, he could see Zelda's feeling for him in her eyes. There was no doubt in his mind that Zelda cared for him. He wanted someway to express his gratitude for helping them, but he could not find the words. Instead, he decided to give Zelda one last parting gift before he left.

Zelda could only stand in place as she felt Link's lips upon her cheek. Though it was short and only meant out of friendship, Zelda still felt a small amount of warmth flow through her, giving her some strength for what might happen in the future.

As Link parted and made his way down the stairs, Zelda raised her hand to the cheek Link kissed and rubbed it gently. For a brief moment, she was envious of Midna. Midna had what Zelda could only dream of having. A part of her wished the kiss meant more then just friendship, but she knew Link's heart was meant for someone else.

Link took a moment to look back up the stairs and watched Zelda walk away. In his heart, Link saw Zelda as a loyal and trusted friend and could only wish her good tidings in the future. However, he doubted it would be easy for Zelda and regretted that there was nothing else he could do to help her. For now, he had to concentrate on the one he loved.

As Link and Rusl reached the bottom, they saw a doorway that cornered off into another room. A single torch lit the passage. Both men hugged the wall as they approached the entrance and peered inside. As they feared, there was a guard patrolling the room. The guard was only armed with a spear and was quite restless as he slowly made his rounds along the corridor. Hanging around his belt were the keys to the cells.

Knowing they had to get rid of the guard, Rusl pulled Link back up the stairs and whispered an idea into Link's ear. After Rusl was done, Link nodded his approval to show he understood.

"Good luck," Rusl whispered.

Link gave Rusl a friendly slap on the shoulder before heading back down the stairs. As he looked around the corner, he waited until the guard had his back turned before making his move.

As the guard turned around. Link grabbed the torch at the entrance to the room and threw it to the ground. Using his foot, he quickly snuffed the fire out and jumped back into the darkness.

The soldier noticed the torch was out when he made his return trip. When he saw the torch was now on the ground, he let out a sigh of frustration. "Lousy torches," he cursed as he leaned his spear against a cell and pulled out some flint.

Slowly he made his way over to the torch and kneeled down to pick it up. As he was about to pick it off the ground, he noticed a footprint shaped by the ashes of the torch. The end of the torch had also been smashed.

Realizing that the torch had been intentionally doused, the guard began to stand up and look for his spear. Before he could get up completely, he felt two giant weights jump on top of him.

Desperately, the guard tried to fight back against his attackers but found himself completely overwhelmed. As the guard crumpled to the floor, he felt a rag being shoved into his mouth while his hands were bound together behind him. The last thing the guard saw was someone punching his face before he fell unconscious.

Link tried to shake away the pain in his hand as he stood up. The guard had an unusually strong jaw. He regretted having to knock the man out, but he did not want to risk being discovered.

Link then turned his attention to the many cells that lined either side of the room. He had to find Midna and fast.

"Over here!" Rusl called out from the opposite side of the dungeon.

Link raced over to his friend to see that Rusl had found her. As he looked inside, he saw the imp lying on her side, facing away from them. She made no movement and seemed to be unconscious.

After grabbing the keys of the downed guard, Link quickly made his way back to the cell and unlocked the door. Kneeling by her side, Link began to gently shake her arm to wake her. When she made no response, Link slowly turned her over to examine her. What he saw next made him gasp in horror.

Midna's face appeared as if it had been hit repeatedly. Both of her cheeks appeared slightly swollen and bruised. Over one of her eyes was a small cut that had blood smeared around it. There was no doubt that Midna had endured a harsh interrogation session.

As Link looked down upon her prone figure, a great weight seemed to settle on his heart. Memories of the nightmare once again began to play in his mind.

Was Midna truly gone?

Did he loose her forever?

With one hand, Link slowly reached down and stroked Midna's cheek. As his fingers grazed Midna's cheek, he could feel how cold and clammy Midna's cheek had become. It no longer was warm or vibrant as Link had once remembered.

"Link…"

Link made no response to Rusl as he gazed down at Midna. Instead, he only held the tiny imp as close as he could. In his mind, he prayed to the goddesses to spare her life. Midna meant everything to him. He didn't want to loose her a second time. Not like this. After doing so much for Hyrule, was he to be denied his one true love.

As if an answer to his prayers, Link felt a small embrace around his chest. A small glimmer of hope took hold as Link broke the embrace and looked down at the tiny figure. To his surprise and relief, he saw Midna was now looking back at him, her eyes partially closed because of how swollen her face was.

"I guess my knight did come," Midna whimpered as a small smile appeared on her face.

Link felt a loss of words as he looked down upon Midna. New tears of joy formed in his eyes as he once again embraced her. In his mind, he thanked the goddesses and vowed never to leave Midna's side.

Midna returned the embrace as she felt Link's warm body against hers. From the moment that she had been captured, she had always believed that Link would never leave her to her fate. She had endured so much so that she could once again be reunited with the man she loved.

Rusl bent down and did a quick examination of her. As far as he could tell, Midna was only bruised along her face from multiple hits. The rest of her body seemed unscathed. "What did they do to you, Midna? What happened?"

"They didn't like the answers I gave them," Midna teased in a weak tone.

Link steadied himself as he felt a deep sense of hatred well up inside. He wanted to charge forth and kill the one responsible for hurting Midna. Such acts were deplorable and he could see in Rusl's eyes that the man shared his beliefs.

However, Link looked to the voice of reason as he looked down at the tiny imp in his arms. Whatever plans for vengeance he had now would have to wait. What mattered now was getting Midna back to safety.

* * * * *

"How could the soldiers be allowed do this to someone?" Telma demanded as she spread some healing cream upon Midna's face.

Midna weakly tried to avoid Telma's touch as her cheek burned with pain. She knew Telma was trying to help, but the cream stung and smelled awful. She also felt highly embarrassed as everyone in the room tried to tend to he weakened state. Unfortunately, all she was allowed to do was to sit on the table and let them tend to her.

"I'll bet it was that man Stooker who probably did this," Shad said.

Midna turned her head and avoided all eye contact as memories of her interrogation flashed in her mind. The guards had not been gentle when they had placed her in the prison. As soon as she was thrown in, Stooker had approached her and demanded answers. He demanded to know about the Twili and everyone who was associated with them. When she had refused to answer, the man brought his hand down mercilessly upon her. The last thing she remembered was his towing form looking down upon her, his eyes glowing in hatred.

Midna then felt someone rubbing the top of her head gently. She turned her head to see it was Link. As she looked into his eyes, she could see Link's devotion to never leave her again. Link was going to be stay by her side no matter what. In response, she gave him a gentle smile.

"Unfortunately, we might have little time now. As soon as they realize Midna is missing, the soldiers might come here to search for her. We need to get Midna away from here," Auru stated.

Everyone looked at each other and nodded in agreement. It had been four hours since Link and Rusl had staged their rescue. It was only a matter of time before there was a shift change in the guards or the guard that was beaten would wake up. They had little time.

Suddenly, Midna let out a grimace of pain as she curled up in a fetal position. Her arms embraced her stomach as the pain surged forth throughout her body. For a moment, the world seemed like a blur as she saw everyone gather around her. Cursing mentally, Midna did her part to endure the pain she was now facing. Only after several minutes had past did the muscles inside her start to relax. As soon as they did, Midna collapsed on the table exhausted.  
"It happened again," Telma whispered in concern as she placed a cold towel on Midna's head.

"What's wrong with her?" Rusl asked. The same question could be seen in Link's eyes as well.

"We don't know. She's had this problem since we brought her here," Telma explained.

"All we do know is that she had been using this to calm the pain inside her," Auru said as he handed the bracelet over to Link.

Link took the bracelet from Auru and examined it. As he looked over the band and the grey orb in the middle, he felt a sense a familiarity about it. Though there was nothing special about the band, it was the orb in the center that caught his attention. Somehow, he felt as if he had seen it before.

"Unfortunately, when the Twili attacked us, we used its power against them and it depleted the magic inside the bracelet," Auru explained.

"The…Twili…didn't…"

Everyone turned to Midna as they heard her voice.

"The…Twili didn't…attack. They need…help," Midna murmured.

"What is she talking about?" Rusl asked, but no one replied.

"They…are…my people. They need…help."

Link looked at Midna before turning back to the bracelet. As he looked at the barely visible designs on the bracelet, old memories resurfaced. Memories about Zant and the cruelty he had shown to Midna's people by turning them into his own personal army. How Midna had asked him to find two glowing spheres, known as Sol Spheres, to help turn them back to normal. As he looked upon the strange orb in the center of the bracelet, he could only wonder. Was the orb a piece of the Sol Spheres?

Rusl saw Link's shocked expression. "Do you know something about that bracelet, Link?"

Link nodded. He then proceeded to tell the tale of his experience in the Twilight Realm. He explained that the Twili were not the giant monsters they saw but actual people who had been cursed by Zant and that the only way to remove the curse was through the Sol Spheres.

"Which means that if we wanted to help Midna, we would need to find one of these Sol Spheres," Shad stated.

"But the entrance to the Twilight Realm is in the Gerudo Desert if I'm not mistaken," Auru said.

Link nodded to Auru to show he was right.

"There's no way Midna could survive a trip like that in her current state. The desert is a wasteland. If the worms don't get her, the heat will," Telma replied.

"She's right. But what else can we do," Auru stated.

Link felt confident he could traverse the desert. He had done so before. However, he agreed with Telma about Midna's state. Without her magic, Midna would be defenseless. He could not chance that.

"Link…"

Link gazed down at Midna as he heard his name.

"The…sword," Midna muttered.

Link looked down upon her confused.

"The…Master…Sword," Midna muttered again.

Link's eyes then lighted with understanding as he remembered what else had transpired in the Twilight Realm.

"How can the Master Sword help us?" Rusl asked.

"Some of the power…of the Sol Spheres…was absorbed…into the Master Sword," Midna explained.

Shad began to contemplate this new information, "And if the sword still retains the power of the Sol Spheres, maybe we can transfer that power into the bracelet."

"But it's a two day trip back to Ordon Village at best," Telma replied.

"But far easier then crossing the desert," Auru concluded.

Rusl turned to Link. "Do you think you can retrieve the Master Sword?"

Link thought it over for a moment and gave a hesitant nod. Despite his agreement, Link wondered if it was possible. What no one knew was that the Master Sword was alive in some magical way. The magical steel had a consciousness inside it that chose who wielded it. Unless he could make the Master Sword understand his current plight, he doubted it would allow him to retrieve it. Still, Link knew he had to try.

"I think we are forgetting one thing though," Shad said. He waited until he had everyone's attention before continuing, "The guards outside the bar. How do we get past them?" he said, pointing to the bar's entrance.

Auru let out a sigh of frustration. "He's right. Even with all our power, we would not be able to break through. Even if we did, more guards would replace their numbers."

"What about the waterway we used. Not only does it feed Hyrule Castle, but the fountain in the town's center. There must be a sewer lid or entrance nearby for maintenance," Rusl explained.

"Good idea," Auru said. He then turned to Telma, "Telma, try to get some provisions and supplies for Link and Rusl, quickly. We have precious little time left before the guards come."

Telma nodded as she went to the bar to gather some food.

"What about you?" Rusl asked.

Link took a moment to look at Shad, Telma, and Auru as the same question burned in his mind.

"Our place is with our home. Maybe we can do something to stop this unprovoked hunt," Auru answered.

Link and Rusl found themselves at a loss for words as they heard this. Although neither of them liked the idea, they knew Shad, Telma, and Auru were only doing what they thought was right. All they could do was honor their request.

Auru then turned and looked at Midna. For him, it would probably be the last time he would ever see the strange creature. "I wish you the best of luck."

Midna found herself gazing into Auru's eyes for what she considered the last time. In her eyes, one could see a sense of gratitude. "Thank you…Auru."

"Do not thank me yet. You still have a long way to go."

To Be Continued…

* * * * *

Author's note: Thank you for reading this and providing reviews. I wanted to give Link and Zelda a special moment together. I'm not against them being together. It's just that Midna seemed more like "the right person" for Link. Still, I wanted Link to give something special to Zelda, and a quick kiss of friendship seemed perfect. I hope you agree.

For those of you who can't remember the game very well, the Sol Spheres are those white orbs, about the size of beach balls. They were the artifacts Link had to retrieve when he first entered the Twilight Realm. After Link retrieved both spheres, the Master Sword did absorb the power of the Sol Spheres, allowing Link to use the sword to cut through the twilight fog. If you still can't remember, all I can suggest is that you try playing the game again.

The characters and game belong to the companies responsible for creating Legend of Zelda. This story is only based on it and is not being used to make money. Only to satisfy a hobby I have and to share it with others.


	12. Escape from Hyrule

From Shadow to Light

By Michael Muirhead

Chapter 12

Escape From Hyrule

* * * * *

Special Thanks to Ashlynn for helping me through this difficult chapter. Without her help, I doubt it would have been finished.

* * * * *

As the crowds grew on the streets of Hyrule, vendors from all over began to appear. Many tried enticing onlookers with small trinkets. Others shouted out the bargains they had for certain items. The streets seemed to echo with business sales everywhere.

However it was the guards that drew the most attention in the town. Small patrols marched through the streets as the crowds in the square grew. Although the soldiers did not interfere, their presence quickly made the people believe that something was wrong.

Link watched the activity from behind some crates that lined an alley. From his vantage point, he could see part of the central square of the city. However the walls that lined the building prevented him from seeing the crowds on either side of the fountain in the center.

Link then spotted two guards walking directly towards the alley. Immediately, he pulled back his head and crouched behind the crate. Silently he prayed that the guards would turn around and head in another direction. However his prayers went unanswered as he began to hear the sound of metal greaves approaching his position.

Fearing the worst, Link slowly reached under his rain cloak and felt for the hilt of his sword. If he was discovered here, he would have no choice but to fight them. However, fighting the two guards would bring every soldier down upon him. His only hope was that they would leave.

"Do you see anything in there?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Hold on," a second one replied.

Link felt his pulse race as he waited for the verdict. Remaining absolutely still, he listened to the second soldier slowly make his way into the alley. The grip on his sword tightened as the footsteps came closer.

Suddenly, the second soldier let out a cry. Link was about to jump out but quickly restrained him self as he heard the voice of the second soldier.

"Ugh! Rats! I hate rats!" the second soldier cried as he began to make his way out of the alley.

Link let out a sigh of relief as he relaxed his grip on his sword. As he listened to the two soldiers he could make out the sound of one or two rats squeaking nearby.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of a little rat?" the first one teased.

"Well, how about you come back here then," the second guard argued.

"And ruin your fun," the first guard taunted.

"Shut up!" the second guard growled, "Ugh! Let's just move on."

"Right," the first one agreed.

Link listened to the sound of the armored greaves begin to fade. When he could barely hear them over the crowds of people, he looked over the crate to find the soldiers heading away from the alley and no further patrols nearby.

"Are they gone?" Midna whispered.

Link gave a nod of approval as he sat down next to Midna.

Midna let out a deep sigh as she adjusted the rain cloak that Rusl had loaned her. Though it was far too big for her, it would hide her appearance should they need to escape from the alley. "I wish Rusl would hurry up."

Link shared her sentiment as he took another peak over the crates. It had taken longer then they expected to find a suitable maintenance hatch to escape from the water channel underneath the town. By the time they climbed out, the streets had already begun to fill with people. They had also discovered that there were more patrols than normal combing the street. This could only mean that the alarm had been sounded and that the guards were now looking for Midna.

Fearing they might be recognized if they were together, or that someone might spot Midna, Rusl ordered Link and Midna to take shelter in the alley while he scouted out the area. There was no doubt that the gates were closed and guarded by patrols. They would need some kind of plan if they were to escape. This was especially true since they also needed to get the horses to make the trip back to Ordon Village.

As the two sat silently together, Midna began to think about Telma, Shad and Auru. Though they had volunteered to stay behind, Midna still felt as if she abandoned them. Waves of guilt washed over her as she pictured each of them in her head. "Do you think our friends will be okay?" Midna asked as she leaned against Link's body.

Link let out a sigh as he tried to find an answer but couldn't. Like Midna, he was worried about Shad, Telma, and Auru. They were good people and did not deserve to be punished for sheltering her. However, Link doubted the soldiers would see it that way. All Link could do was avert his gaze away from Midna and observe the streets of Hyrule.

However, Midna knew Link well. After spending so much time with him, she was able to read him like a book. She could easily tell he was worried, but was trying his best not to show it. The fact that Link had averted his gaze told her that Link feared the worst. She just wished there was something she could do to help them.

Midna's thoughts were interrupted the next moment by a sudden growl. It took her a moment to realize that it had been her own stomach. "Of all the times," Midna cursed as she looked at her own belly. She then heard another sound that caught her by surprise. It was Link's gentle laugh.

Midna looked up to see Link looking back down at her. From the look on his face, he was clearly amused by the sound of her stomach growling and her reaction.

"What's so funny? I just get hungry a lot. That's all," Midna pouted.

Link gave one last amused snort before reaching into one of his pockets to retrieve one of his rations. As soon as he found one, he pulled it out and handed it to Midna.

Midna slowly took the bar from Link and began to eat. Though the bar slowly quieted her hunger, Midna found it difficult to swallow. The taste alone made her threaten to spit the ration out. However, with very few supplies for the trip ahead, Midna knew it was best to take what she was given.

Upon finishing the bar Midna lay against Link's side. As she did, she took a moment to reflect on everything that had happened. It was hard for her to believe that so much had happened upon her arrival into the World of Light. Becoming Auru's prisoner, the appearance of the Twili, being captured by Hyrule guards, and finally finding Link to tell him that she was pregnant. For Midna, it had been over whelming. What other tricks did fate plan to use against her?

In truth, Midna did not think anything like this would happen when she stepped out of the gateway between worlds. All she wanted to do was find Link to tell him about their child and ask for his help in raising it. Was that too much to ask?

"Apparently so," Midna said to her self. Each time she tried to do something, it seemed fate would unleash a cruel prank on her. Were the goddesses themselves trying to tell her that what she was doing was wrong, or was this a cruel test for what would happen in the future?

Midna then felt a comforting hand reaching around her. Slowly she looked up to see Link returning her gaze with a gentle smile. There was something about his eyes that always gave Midna hope when she looked into them. Midna was unsure what it was. Though Link's eyes brought her some comfort, doubt still remained on whether she did the right thing.

Suddenly, Link broke his contact with Midna and turned away. His eyes focused on the alley as he grabbed the hilt of his sword. As Midna saw this, she quickly pulled the hood over her head and hid underneath the cloak. Her heart quickened as she realized that someone was coming down the alley.

"Link?" a voice called out, "Midna?"

Midna let out a sigh of relief as she recognized the voice. "Rusl! Are you trying to scare me to death?" Midna cursed as she came out of hiding.

"Sorry. But we need to get out of hear now. More guards are coming down from the castle," Rusl explained.

Midna let out a gasp of air as she heard this. "Do they know we are here?"

"I don't think so. They're just stepping up security," Rusl explained.

Link let out a sigh of frustration as he turned to look down the alley. With more guards on their way, it would make it harder to escape the town.

"If we hurry, we might be able to break into the stables now and escape through the west entrance. It's the only gate I think we have a chance at, but it won't be easy," Rusl explained.

Link and Midna took a moment to look at each other to see if the other was ready. Midna then pulled the hood over her head and grabbed Link's hand to help guide her. "Lead the way," Midna stated.

* * * * *

The trip to the stables seemed long and arduous. While Rusl scouted ahead a few feet, Link and Midna maintained their distance from him. Both wore rain cloaks with their hoods pulled over their heads. Link also shook a small can in his hand to give the illusion that they were beggars in the street. Not many people paid them heed. Those that did just gave small glances of disgust before returning to their duties.

To prevent any guards from stopping them, Rusl would signal to Link and Midna by scratching the top part of his head when he saw one nearby. Whenever this happened, Link and Midna would discreetly find cover along the walls or in a nearby store. They would then wait until Rusl gave a nod in their direction before moving forward.

For Midna, the trip was especially difficult. In order to prevent anyone from seeing her face, Midna had to have the hood pulled all the way over, covering part of her face. She also had to continuously look down. This only allowed her to see the ground and not the crowds of people surrounding her. She only had Link's hand to guide her since looking up would reveal the white area of her face, not to mention the single fang she had if she opened her mouth.

Midna was grateful when Rusl had finally led them down a single alley that was near the stables. She did not hesitate to pull the hood off her head to look around. "This thing reeks. I can barely breathe in it," Midna coughed.

"Quiet! We're near the stables," Rusl said as peered out the alley. He then motioned for Link to join him by his side.

Link came to Rusl's side and looked out into the opening. A few feet from him, he saw a wooden canopy over a small fenced in area. Inside the area were several horses that wandered freely inside the pen. Among them was Epona. It did not take Link long to spot her since Epona was slightly larger then the other horses and had a distinguishable white mane. Rusl's horse also stood nearby to Epona.

Link then looked around the pen to the soldiers that guarded it. As far as he could see, there were five men circling the pen. Occasionally a patrol would appear, bringing their number up to eight. Though he felt confident about his swordsmanship, Link doubted he could take down that many at once.

"So what's the plan?" Midna asked as she stood a few feet back from the entrance to the alley. Though she could not see as much as Link and Rusl, she could still see the stable was heavily guarded.

Rusl pulled himself and Link back into the alley before answering. "As far as I can tell, our best chance of escape is the west gate. Only three guards patrol it. Once we get the horses, we'll need to make a mad dash to the gate and take it over before more patrols show up. The West Gate is in the back part of the town, so there are few patrols there," Rusl explained.

"And the horses?" Midna asked as she eyed Rusl.

Rusl let out a sigh as he looked back towards the pen. "I'm not sure. Originally there were only two men at the stables," Rusl explained. Like Link, he doubted they could take anywhere from five to eight men.

Midna gave a disgruntled sigh.

Link on the other hand turned his attention to the pen again. There had to be some kind of weakness they could use. In his mind, Link felt Epona was so close, yet so far away. In truth, all he had to do was call her to him and…

Link's eyes lit up the next moment as he considered what he just thought. From his own experience, he knew Epona was a very strong animal and could not easily be subdued. Even he had trouble with her when she got scared and bolted.

"Link? Do you have an idea?" Rusl asked as he saw Link's eyes light up.

Link gave Rusl a nod and reached into the top part of his shirt, pulling out a wishbone flute that was tied around his neck. He then looked to the stables and blew the sweet melody that called Epona.

At first, the guards curiously looked in the general direction that the sweet melody had originated from. However, their attention quickly shifted to the sounds of horses crying within the pen. They quickly realized that the largest of the horses had begun to run around the pen frantically. Its constant cries and whinnies slowly began to spook the other horses into running around inside.

Rusl and Link could only share a brief moment of laughter as they watched the guards dance around, calling out to the horses to calm down. Within moments, they saw an opening as four of the five guards circled around the pen to calm the frantic animals. This only left one guard tending to the gate, his attention focused only on the horses.

Link didn't waist the chance. Quickly he darted forward and drew his sword. As he approached the guard from behind, the man turned in surprise at the last moment. Quickly Link brought the hilt of his sword up and slammed it into the man's face. The guard fell to the ground stunned, allowing Link to reach the gate and undo the latch.

As soon as the gate flew open, a few horses began to stampede out the opening. Among them was Epona. However, unlike the other horses, Epona quickly noticed Link and obediently stopped in front of him.

Link wasted no time in saddling Epona. As soon as he was up, he noticed a second guard approaching him from the side. Quickly Link brought his sword down and exchanged a few blows with the man. Fortunately for Link, the man was not very skilled with a sword, allowing Link to knock the man's blade out of his hand. The guard quickly pulled back upon the loss of his weapon.

"Link!"

Link turned to the source of the call to see Midna running to Epona's side. Her tiny legs carrying her as fast as they could. Link was forced to lean almost completely out of the saddle to reach her hand. As he felt her hand in his, Link used all his strength to hoist the small imp into the saddle. As soon as he did, Link turned towards Rusl to see the man was ready to go as well.

"Let's hurry before the patrols catch us!" Rusl called out as he spurred his horse forward.

Midna was barely able to sit in the saddle correctly before she felt Epona lunge forward. Immediately, she grabbed the small knob at the front of the saddle and hung on for dear life as Epona charged forth. From her vantage point, she saw dozens of people fly by her. A few had the unfortunate circumstance of being trampled by Epona, especially a few guards who tried to grab the horse.

Link didn't hesitate when he saw the West Gate ahead. Charging ahead of Rusl, Link steered Epona directly at one of the guards that stood at the center of the gate. At the last moment, Link pulled back on the reins, causing Epona to rear up on her hind legs. The guard quickly jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding the great hooves that kicked in the air.

As soon as Epona had landed on the ground, Link jumped off her side and brought his sword hilt down on the man's helmet. He then turned his attention to another guard that was at the gate. Using both hands, Link brought his sword down and started to exchange blows with him. Though slightly more skilled then the one Link had previously fought, Link was still able to pin the guards sword down with his own. Link then quickly released one hand from his sword and slammed his fist into the guard's face. The guard fell back to the ground, cradling his broken nose.

After seeing that Rusl had taken care of the third guard with similar efficiency, Link turned his attention to the gate and began to undo the latches on it. With Rusl's help, the two began to push the doors open just enough to let one horse to leave at a time.

"Link! Hurry! They're coming!" Midna cried out from atop Epona.

Link looked past Epona to find at least a dozen troops racing down the street with swords drawn. Quickly he raced back to Epona and jumped into the saddle. Not waiting to see if Rusl had done the same, Link gave a quick kick into Epona's side. The doors of the gate rushed past as Epona charged forth. Within moments, Epona had crossed the bridge and entered the open country of Hyrule.

Link felt a sigh of relief escape his lips as he watched the gates disappear behind him. He was even more grateful that he could see Rusl racing his horse behind him. They had done it. They had escaped the town of Hyrule.

As the town grew smaller in the distance, Link took a moment to stop Epona and look back at the town. In his mind, he realized he could not return to the Town of Hyrule. Unless things calmed down concerning the Twili threat and Zelda could pardon him for what he did, he could never return again.

"I guess we're fugitives now," Midna bemoaned.

Link looked down at Midna who returned his gaze.

"Do you regret what you did?" Midna asked.

Link took a moment to look back at the town before looking down at Midna. He had to admit that taking care of Midna was a lot of responsibility. However, Midna was special. In his mind, he knew that he would easily make the same choices again. What he and Midna shared could not be broken. She was the one who gave him strength and the will to fight.

* * * * *

Captain Stooker could only watch in disdain as the two horses escaped over the bridge and disappeared into the fields. To him, the situation was intolerable. An entire army searching the city and the Twili still managed to escape. How could this have happened?

Yet Stooker was not one to give up so easily. No matter what, he would hunt the Twili down to the ends of the Earth if need be. Nothing would stand in his way. "Mark my words," Stooker growled, "this is only the beginning."

To Be Continued…

* * * * *

Author's Note: "Wow" is all I could say when I finished writing the first draft of this chapter. I have to admit that I would not have even gotten this far if it wasn't for the ideas of Ashlynn who responded to my call for help in the first chapter.

Originally, I wrote this as only a scene that would be a part of the upcoming chapter. What I came up with then was terrible. I did not hesitate to throw it in the trash. Instead I decided skip this scene and work on others after it since I knew what I wanted to happen.

I then decided I needed help to write this chapter out. I posted the first chapter online to ask another writer for suggestions. When Ashlynn responded the next day, her ideas helped me come up with this current chapter. It turned out larger than I originally thought possible and I was forced cut the upcoming scenes out and use them in the next chapter. My special thanks to her.

A few of you might be wondering why I didn't have Link kill any guards. My answer is simple. In my opinion, Link is not one who likes to take life away. He will defend himself from monsters or protect what he believes in, but I can not see him taking a soldiers life away unless he was truly threatened. In short, I wanted Link to be a caring individual, not a cold blooded murderer.

Some of you might also be wondering why Link considered five soldiers to much to take on. The only answer I can provide is that I didn't want the soldiers appear incompetant. I wanted them more along the lines of not having as much skill as Link does. In the end, I kind of visualized them as a lesser version of the Darknuts. I think all of you can agree that Darknuts are not exactly easy to destroy quickly.

The characters and game belong to the companies responsible for creating Legend of Zelda. This story is only based on it and is not being used to make money. Only to satisfy a hobby I have and to share it with others.


	13. State of Emergency

From Shadow to Light

By Michael Muirhead

Chapter 13

State of Emergency

Stooker paced around the room staring down at the man who sat at the table. In all his times of service, he never thought a trusted friend of the royal family would side with a Twili. Did the man not understand that the Twili were monsters? Did he not know that the Twili were responsible for covering Hyrule in darkness? Just looking at the man made Stooker's stomach turn in disgust. "I don't suppose you would be willing to tell me where your two friends might be headed?" Stooker demanded.

Auru kept facing forward as Stooker walked around him. Only when Stooker entered his line of sight would he gaze into those hate filled eyes. "I already told you, I don't know," Auru replied.

"Would your other companions know? Perhaps one of them could tell me where they were headed," Stooker stated.

Auru remained silent as he thought about Shad and Telma. Shortly after Rusl, Link and Midna had escaped, the soldiers had entered the bar to detain them. After being led back to the castle, Auru was separated from his companions and placed in a cell. He could only assume that his friends had been thrown into a cell like he had. However, he had no idea on their well being. From his experience, he knew Telma was a strong woman and could give any soldier a hard time. Shad on the other hand was a scholar, not a fighter. Still, Shad had seen his share in adventure and probably could take care of himself.

Stooker continued to walk around the table in a clearly agitated state. "What I don't understand is why you would help such a creature," Stooker commented.

Auru remained silent.

"Did they not invade our land? Bring us nightmares? Murder my…" Stooker paused as he considered what he was about to say. "Murder our people."

Auru took a moment to consider this. Like Stooker now, he too had thought the Twili were a threat to the safety of Hyrule. Yet as he looked back at the times he spent with Midna, he did not see the monster people witnessed three months ago. Instead, he saw a young woman seeking out the person she loved. "Not all of them are monsters."

"Perhaps, but how would you know the difference," Stooker snorted.

Auru fell silent again.

"How would you know that the one you found was not trying to trick you?" Stooker demanded.

Auru began to wonder the same thing until memories of Zelda appeared in his head. He had known Zelda most of her life. He had taught her everything he knew. She had been his greatest student. When Zelda had come to take care of Midna, there was no doubt in his mind that she knew and trusted Midna. If Zelda did not perceive Midna as a threat, he would believe in her judgment.

Stooker huffed in anger as he saw how stubbornly silent Auru was being. It was inconceivable for him on how anyone would betray their own government, especially for a Twili. "I do hope you know the consequences you face for helping that Twili," Stooker growled.

"I'm prepared to face them," Auru stated as he sat at attention.

"Sheltering a member of the Twili is an act of treason. I'm sure you know what that means," Stooker commented.

Auru did, but remained still.

"You will be either banished from Hyrule and its provinces or put to death. Given how severe the situation is, I think it might be the later," Stooker explained.

"It is not your place to pass judgment on me. Only the courts can decide if I acted in the best interest of our laws," Auru stated.

"And what laws would those be," Stooker taunted.

"The charter states that any race can enter-"

"Yes. Yes. I've heard this one before," Stooker said in an annoyed tone, "As long as a race bears no violent intentions to us, we will let them in. But did you forget that the Twili were violent. They even attacked our town only recently."

Auru sat resolute. "I have not forgotten," Auru stated, "However, the Twili you caught had nothing to do with the assault. In fact, she was the one who drove them away."

Stooker gave an amused laugh. "Do you really expect me to believe that? To me, it appears like you brought in a dangerous creature which led two more of its ilk into the city where they assaulted a number of soldiers and citizens," Stooker explained.

"I do not know what the Twili that entered the city were doing. All I can tell you is that Midna did not bare us any hostile intent. She merely searched for someone," Auru explained.

"Who? Was it that old man named Rusl," Stooker demanded. He then paused and smiled, "Or maybe it was that hot tempered youth, Link."

Auru looked at Stooker in surprise.

"Oh yes. I know their names. The guards that let them into the town recognized their description and reported them to me. He also told me they were from the Ordon Providence."

Auru felt a small amount of fear set in. If Stooker knew about Link and Rusl, he would undoubtedly send a force to capture them. There was no way a small village like Ordon could protect Link, Rusl, and Midna.

"You're not answering. I can only assume I'm right," Stooker commented as he continued to pace the room. He then stared at Auru. "I guess the question now is why."

Auru only stared coldly back at Stooker.

"How do two people from a small village know a member from the Twili? Who is Midna really?" Stooker demanded

Auru held his tongue fearing what he said could be turned against him. As he fell silent, he could here the sound of the door behind him opening. It was followed by the light footsteps of someone entering the room.

"This interrogation will end now," a feminine voice boomed with authority.

Recognizing the voice, Auru turned in his seat to see Princess Zelda approaching.

Captain Stooker quickly came to attention and gave a small bow. "You're highness."

"I am here to represent this man. He will no longer be subject to interrogation by you. Nor will any of his companions," Zelda proclaimed.

Stooker's eyes opened in shock. "But, you're highness. It is my duty to interrogate prisoners in matters concerning the safety of Hyrule."

Zelda looked at the man with a glare of authority. "I am well aware of that. However, until charges can be formalized, you have no right to interrogate him. Return to your post"

"But-"

"That is an order, captain," Zelda stated with authority.

Stooker paused for a moment before replying. "Understood," Stooker said as he made a small bow to the princess. His gaze then turned to Auru for a brief moment before quickly marching out of the room.

Zelda waited until Stooker had left the room before turning to Auru. Her stance of authority quickly vanished as she gazed at her old mentor. "I do apologize if Stooker harmed you in anyway. You are well I take it."

"As well as can be expected," Auru answered, "What about Telma and Shad?"

Zelda circled around the table and pulled out a second chair that was directly across from Auru. "They are safe. Stooker probably thought he could learn more about Midna from you instead of Telma or Shad."

Auru nodded in agreement. He probably did have more knowledge on Midna then either Telma or Shad since he was with her longer.

"I wish I could do something to help you in this matter. However, as it stands, the council wishes to keep you in holding until they can decide on whether to press charges," Zelda explained.

"How long will it take?" Auru asked.

"I don't know," Zelda bemoaned, "Right now they are concentrating on the Twili threat. I fear things are not well."

Auru could sense the trouble in Zelda's voice. From her appearance, it was hard to see the once proud and diligent girl he taught in the woman that now sat before him. It almost appeared like the world had collapsed down upon the once proud princess he knew. "Can you tell me what's been happening?"

Zelda tried to give the answer Auru searched for, but could not form the words. Just the thought of what she witnessed in the council chambers earlier was hard for her to believe. Yet she could not deny it.

"Zelda?"

Zelda braced herself as she looked into the eyes of her former mentor. "A state of emergency has been declared."

"What?" Auru's jaw dropped as he heard this.

"Because of the recent attacks by the Twili and the possibility of another invasion, the royal council has decided to declare a state of emergency. Hyrule can not handle another possible invasion. They are hoping to prevent the Twili from attacking again by sending our forces against them," Zelda explained.

Auru found it hard to believe what he was hearing. To declare a state of emergency meant to declare war on the Twili. For Auru, it was hard to believe that Hyrule was ready to go to war with the Twili. "This can't be. Zelda, you can not allow this to happen."

"I voiced my rejection to this but the council overruled me," Zelda explained.

Auru fell silent.

"They believe the only way they can prevent our lands from entering a period of darkness again is to…neutralize the Twili," Zelda bemoaned.

Neutralize.

The word had a bitter sound to Auru. To him it was only a word to gently describe the genocidal removal of all Twili. "I can't believe the council would allow this," Auru demanded.

"People are scared of the Twili. They do not wish to endure another nightmare," Zelda explained.

"And what about Midna? Are you prepared to let her die as well? Was she not your friend?" Auru demanded.

Zelda bit back the tears in her eyes. No one could ever understand the kind of bond that both she and Midna had shared. Midna had done much to save her and the kingdom of Hyrule. The last thing she wanted was to see Midna or any of her people come to harm. "There is nothing I can do to help her," Zelda cried.

"Zelda-"

"I can not let my relation with Midna be known. The people fear the Twili. To have rumors spread about me aiding the Twili would undo everything I've done to help my people recover," Zelda stated. She then paused to calm herself. "I'm sure you know what would happen if I was removed from my duties."

Auru did know the results if Zelda was forcibly removed from the matriarch. Hyrule was only just recovering from the last invasion and needed Zelda to bring it back to its former glory. If the people knew of Zelda's involvement with the Twili, it would sow confusion and unrest for all of Hyrule's citizens. Everything Zelda had done to rebuild Hyrule would be jeopardized or destroyed. Auru even suspected a few people might even use the opportunity to take over Zelda's position, especially Wisler. Hyrule's government was fragile, and it needed Zelda to protect it. "I understand where you are coming from. But I ask you, how many must suffer because of this."

Zelda found her self unable to face Auru. Quickly, she turned away in shame and made her way back to the door. Yet as she reached the door, Zelda paused in exiting the room. "I do what I must. My duty is to my people. I must protect them," she said, hoping to justify her self.

"Even if it means killing an innocent life," Auru said in a flat tone.

Zelda remained silent.

"Please. Don't let this spiral out of control," Auru pleaded.

Zelda wished she could stop what happened. However, her people demanded an end to the nightmare. Until the Twili were destroyed, there would be no peace for Hyrule.

* * * * *

"So, the princess did that," Wisler said as he walked with Stooker down the great halls of the castle.

"Yes. She fails to understand that these people are traitors. They must be dealt with," Stooker growled.

"Perhaps, however they must be judged in a court of law to determine if they are guilty," Wisler explained.

Stooker silently fumed at this as he heard it. As a man of action, he felt it was important to handle things quickly before they got worse. The Twili were like an infection to the kingdom of Hyrule. If they and their allies were not cut out, the infection would continue to spread until nothing could be done to save Hyrule.

"Is there anything else you wished to speak to me about?" Wisler asked.

"I do. I would like permission to lead the squad that will be tracking down the Twili that escaped us," Stooker pleaded.

"You mean the one called Midna," Wisler replied.

"Yes," Stooker nodded.

Wisler gave this some thought before answering. It was not hard for Wisler to see that Stooker was furious over the situation. The escape of the Twili had been a serious blemish on Stooker's pride as a soldier. Wisler was also aware of the grudge Stooker held against the Twili.

Still, Wisler had to admit that Stooker was the best captain he had. The man was dedicated to his work and commanded a lot of respect among his troops. Stooker also possessed strong knowledge in strategic combat and was a gifted sword wielder himself. If Hyrule was to win the coming battles, they would need someone like Stooker to lead them. "Permission denied."

"Huh. But my lord-"

"I need you here Stooker. If we are going to destroy the Twili, I will need you to command the bulk of our forces. Not some expedition force," Wisler interjected.

Stooker remained silent.

"We need to pin point where the Twili originated from. Once we discover that, we can commit our forces to one forceful strike upon them," Wisler explained.

Stooker took a moment to contemplate this. The idea of losing his prisoner was a serious blow to his pride. However, to be given the chance to destroy the Twili completely was not something he could pass up. For him, it was his greatest chance to avenge his brother's death. "Very well."

* * * * *

Midna gave a groan as she held her stomach. In her mind, she wondered if she would be able to hold in the food she had eaten. Her stomach seemed to flip around inside and play tricks as she gently massaged it. Twice already, she had fought the urge to throw up.

In the corner of her eye, she saw Link sleeping on a nearby mat. Silently she cursed to herself on how Link could sleep so peacefully while she was left to stay awake and suffer. A part of her wanted to wake the boy and demand that he pamper her, especially since she carried his child. Yet, as Midna looked down upon his sleeping form, she found she could not do it. There was something about how gentle his face looked at the moment that made Midna refrain.

Midna then felt another wave of nausea envelope her. With renewed determination, she raced away from the camp fire into some nearby bushes. When she returned, she appeared sicker then before. As she took a seat next to the fire, her eyes wandered to the two horses that stood not far from the camp. In her mind, she cursed at Epona for her condition.

"How are you feeling?"

Midna looked across the camp fire at Rusl. The man peered at her with a casual smile that made Midna envious of his condition. "Why am I the only one who has to be sick," Midna thought to her self as she gave Rusl a disgruntled snort.

"That well," Rusl laughed as he placed another branch into the fire, "I would have thought you would have been used to traveling since you were with Link."

Midna gave off another snort. "There's a difference between then and now."

"What do you mean?" Rusl asked.

"Shadows don't bounce," Midna groaned as she massaged her belly.

Rusl looked at her perplexed. "I'm not sure I follow."

Midna growled in annoyance. "I hid in Link's shadow when he rode Epona. A shadow does not bounce along the ground like a horse does," she explained.

"I suppose not," Rusl commented. Upon hearing this, he began to wonder what it was like to ride in a person's shadow. Apparently, based on Midna's reaction, it was smoother then traveling by horseback.

Midna quickly covered her mouth as she felt another wave of nausea take her. With renewed determination, she was able to hold back the urge to vomit. As she felt the urge subside, Midna began to relax. Slowly she began to rub her stomach in hopes of calming it. "Do all women go through this when they get pregnant?" Midna wondered out loud.

"I suppose," Rusl answered.

Midna turned and looked toward Rusl.

"When Uli was pregnant with Ema, she got sick every morning. She often took morning strolls to get some fresh air," Rusl explained.

"Ema?" Midna asked.

"My daughter. She was born three months ago," Rusl explained.

Midna took a moment to soak in Rusl's words. She then looked down upon her belly. "It feels kind of strange."

"What does?" Rusl asked.

"To know that your wife just gave birth to a daughter and now I come to Link telling that I'm carrying his child," Midna replied.

Rusl remained silent as he thought about this.

"What does your daughter look like?" Midna asked out of curiosity.

Rusl gave an amused smile. "I'm sorry to say that she looks more like her mother then me. I suppose it's only fair since Collin took on most of my traits," Rusl laughed.

Midna shared Rusl's amusement. As she did, she began to wonder about her own child. Would their child be a Twili like her or a Hylan like Link? Would it appear as a normal person, or an imp? Nothing like this had ever happened before and Midna was unsure what to expect.

Midna then felt her stomach twist suddenly. Gasping in pain, Midna clutched at her belly and tried to fight through it. The world all around her seemed like a blur that slowly faded away. It wasn't until a few moments later she was able to regain control of herself and open her eyes.

As Midna looked up, she saw Rusl hovering over her, wiping some sweat off her head. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Midna looked up at Rusl and gave a small nod.

"Drink this. It should help," Rusl instructed as he pulled a small vile from his belt and placed it against Midna's lips.

Midna was unable to see what was in the vile. However, from the bitter taste, it could only have been a blue potion. As she slowly gulped down the liquid, she began to wonder why everything that tasted bad was used as medicine.

"Feeling better?" Rusl asked.

Midna only nodded a little as she sat up. Though the potion did little to hamper the pain, it was able to help clear her head. Midna could only wish that the potions could help her with her problem. However, potions were used to heal the injured. Being pregnant was not an injury.

Midna then looked down to the only thing that could help her. Gently she placed a hand on the bracelet on her other wrist and began to search for any power within. But like so many attempts before, she found that the orb on the bracelet had been completely drained.

"Was that bracelet supposed to help you?" Rusl asked as he watched Midna.

Midna nodded. "There has never been a birth between your world and mine. My body…just can't seem to handle it," Midna said as she rubbed her stomach. Desperately she held back the tears in her eyes. In truth, she was very scared. Even with Link's help, Midna wondered if she was strong enough to handle what lie ahead.

"Don't worry. We'll do everything we can to help," Rusl said. He then pulled a blanket from his mat and placed it over Midna.

As Rusl left, Midna began to have serious doubts about her actions. A part of her began to question on whether coming back to the World of Light was the right thing to do. Had she remained in the Twilight Realm, she could have raised her child in safety. Her powers alone could have helped her through the pain. Instead of being hunted like an animal, she could have had servants attend to her every need. Was what she doing right?

Midna then turned and looked to Link who was still sleeping. Everything she had done had been for Link. She felt Link needed to know the truth. But was it right to spring this upon him? What would happen after she gave birth to their child? Would their child be hunted down as well? Would Link take on the responsibility of being a father? Could she her self handle a child?

To Be Continued…

* * * * *

Author's Note: This chapter worked out better then I originally thought. It was not an easy one since I wanted to give Wisler the power to run Hyrule's forces. Originally I thought about making the scenes take place in the royal courts, but then thought about Telma, Shad and Auru. It was then that I realized that the story worked better if Zelda told what happened instead of having it actually take place. This also solved the problem of creating extra characters that appeared in just one chapter.

I think I rewrote this chapter at least four times before I was satisfied with what I had. I hope you agree and I look forward to any comments or suggestions you might have. Every time I get a suggestion, I do read over it and make any appropriate changes to future chapters.

I'm sure a lot of you are wondering what Midna's child will look like after this. Truth is, I don't have a clue. I have some ideas, but nothing solid. If you are interested, give me some ideas on what Midna's child will look like. I'm open to any suggestion.

The characters and game belong to the companies responsible for creating Legend of Zelda. This story is only based on it and is not being used to make money. Only to satisfy a hobby I have and to share it with others.


	14. Homecoming

From Shadow to Light

By Michael Muirhead

Chapter 14

Homecoming

"Come on Colin! One more go! I can beat you! Just watch me do it with one hand tied behind my back!" Talo taunted as he waved his wooden sword in the air.

"No thanks, Talo. I'm just going to keep an eye out for Dad and Link," Colin said as he looked down the path that led into the village. He sat upon Link's porch as he gazed into the forest.

Talo snorted, "You're just afraid I might beat you!"

Beth rolled her eyes at Talo. "Like that's really going to happen."

"He beat you the last five times you challenged him," Malo added.

Talo looked angrily down upon his younger brother. "Shut up! Like you could do any better."

Malo smiled in response. "I'm not interested in swordplay. I'm only interested in continuing to run my business and monopolizing the trade with the Gorons."

Talo rolled his eyes in disgust. "You're only a spokesperson! You can't run a shop!" Talo replied. However, Talo felt a tinge of jealousy towards his brother. Having taken over an abandoned store in Kakariko, Malo had gotten his first taste of commerce. With the Goron's help, he later had the ability to expand his store into Hyrule. However, since he was still too young to manage, Malo was only given the role of spokesperson. When he grew older, he would inherit the store and all its finances.

"I think I can manage," Malo smiled happily.

Colin watched the two brothers bicker before he returned his gaze back to the village path. Ever since his father had left a few days ago with Link, Colin could not help but feel worried. He knew nothing about why they had departed. Was someone in danger? Was the castle under attack? Did Link find something he had been searching for? Colin wished he knew.

Colin was awakened from his thoughts by the sound of someone climbing the ladder to Link's house. He looked down to see it was Ilia.

"Mind if I join you?" Ilia asked.

"Uh…No…Go ahead," Colin stammered as he offered her a hand up. He was a little surprised by her arrival.

Ilia took Colin's hand and pulled her self onto the porch. She then took a seat next to him. "I thought I would check to see how you were doing."

"My mom sent you, didn't she," Colin replied.

"Well, that too," Ilia admitted as she averted her gaze with a teasing smile.

Colin returned his gaze to the forest path. Like Link, Ilia had also been given the duty of watching the 'younger children' at times. Since Link left, Ilia had taken full responsibility in keeping them out of trouble. It was only natural that she had been sent to check up on him.

"I wouldn't worry about Link and your dad. Both of them are good with a sword, right?" Ilia began.

Colin pretended to continue looking down the path, even though his true intention was to avoid eye contact with her. He didn't want to admit his worry for Link or his dad. He had to be strong for both of them.

"Besides, they have only been gone about four or five days now. It's a two day journey to Hyrule," Ilia explained.

"I guess so," Colin said, though the information did little to brighten his mood.

"Don't worry. They'll be back soon," Ilia said as she rubbed the top of Colin's head.

"Hey! You're messing up my hair!" Colin said as he waved her hand away from his head.

Ilia could only laugh at his reaction. She then leaned back against the deck floor and looked at the sky. For Ilia, looking into the heavens was her own personal way of taking her mind off Link.

After combing his hair down with his fingers, Colin took a moment to look at Ilia. For a long time, he had wanted to ask Ilia something without Link around. Seeing that Link was away, Colin figured this was probably the best chance he had. "Uh…Ilia?"

"Hmm?" Ilia turned her attention to Colin.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead," Ilia said as she sat up.

"It's kind of personal," Colin continued.

"What is it?"

"I was just wondering," Colin began, "Why did you and Link split up?"

Ilia's gentle face was replaced by a look of surprise.

"I'll understand if you don't want to answer it," Colin quickly stammered as he averted his gaze. The last thing he wanted to do was offend one of his best friends.

"No. It's okay. You just caught me by surprise. That's all," Ilia explained.

Colin turned back to look at her. "So…what happened?" Colin asked hesitantly.

For Ilia, it was a touchy subject, yet she knew Colin had good intentions. If there was anyone she could trust to talk to, it was him. "I'm not really sure. I suppose it happened after that invasion," Ilia began.

Colin remained silent as he waited for Ilia to continue the tale.

"He just wasn't the same person after he returned I guess," Ilia continued. In her mind, she suspected Link had always been hiding something from her. But she never could figure out what.

"Do you think he met someone else?" Colin asked.

"I suppose, but he never said anything about it to me," Ilia replied.

"I wonder what she would be like," Colin said as he looked into the heavens.

Ilia wondered the same thing. She did suspect Link had met someone else, but she never learned who or why Link didn't stay with that person. It had been hard for her to break up with Link, but Link was polite and truthful. It was hard to hold a grudge against him. Her only comfort was that Link was now her best friend.

Best friend.

Somehow, it didn't seem right to Ilia, but she decided to respect Link's wishes. Something had happened on Link's adventure, and Ilia knew it was not her place to ask. If Link wanted to say something, it was up to him to decide. Still she could only wonder what had happened during Link's great journey.  
Ilia awoke from her thoughts the next moment by Colin's excited cry.

"Look! It's them!" Colin pointed into the forest path.

Ilia turned to the path to see two silhouettes coming through the forest. The first one was easy to spot as Epona and Link. The second one coming up took a little longer, but Ilia could see it was Rusl. In her excitement, Ilia jumped down from her perch, followed by Colin. All the other children gathered in front of Link's house.

As Link pulled on the reigns, Epona let out a cry as she reared back before coming to a complete stop. Rusl did the same with his horse as he stopped next to Link's. As they dismounted, Ilia could see the fatigue in both of them in having ridden such a long distance.

"Rusl. Link. You're back so soon?" Ilia commented as she approached the two men.

"Dad!" Colin shouted happily as he rushed to his father's arms. Rusl didn't hesitate to kneel down to his son and embrace him.

Ilia walked to Link's side. In truth she was surprised they would be back so quickly. Even if they had raced back, they could not have stayed long in the city. She was about to ask what happened until Talo interrupted.

"Hey Link! What's this thing?" Talo asked as he poked his wooden sword towards Epona's saddle.

Ilia turned to what had grabbed Talo's attention and saw the strangest creature looking back down at her. With the exception of its head, it had been covered with a blanket. Its skin was a combination of black and some faded out white. Its eyes and hair seemed to contrast its skin, having a resemblance to fire.

Link reached up and slowly lifted the imp like creature down into his arms. The creature seemed weak and tired and offered no resistance to Link holding her.

"Link?" Ilia asked.

Link turned and looked to Rusl for guidance

"We'll explain everything. Right now, we need to see your father," Rusl answered.

* * * * *

Ilia sat next to her bed and looked down upon the imp that was lying there. The imp, she believed Link called Midna, was exhausted from the trip. She also bore some injuries on her that suggested she had been beaten. As Ilia saw beads of sweat upon Midna's brow, she reached over to a nearby bowl and pulled out a cold wet towel. Gently she placed it on Midna's forehead and sat back and watched.

How did Link know this imp? What was his relation to her? Ilia could only wonder as she tended to the poor creature. She then looked towards the main room of her house where all the villagers had gathered for a town meeting. Silently, she listened for Link and Rusl to explain what was going on and hopefully answer everything she wanted to know.

As soon as everyone had arrived and settled, Link began to weave his tale of what happened during his great quest. He told of how he was captured and how Midna had freed him from prison. He explained how she had always been with him during the journey, hidden as a shadow within his own. It wasn't until Link mentioned his affair upon the northern summit that Ilia knew of Link's relation to her.

Ilia turned back and looked down at the imp in surprise. Her mind raced with questions as to why Link chose the imp over her. By all accounts, Midna appeared strange to Ilia's eyes. There was something dark and mysterious about her that Ilia found disturbing. Yet at the same time, in her relaxed state, the imp did appear cute in some unusual way.

Ilia's thoughts were then interrupted the next moment by a sudden chorus of people calling out in shock. She turned her senses back towards the room with all the villagers and tried to make out what was happening. She then heard Uli's voice as people began to calm down.

"But Link. Caring for a child is not a task to take lightly. Are you sure you can handle it?" Uli asked.

Child?

Ilia then heard a few other voices confirm what she had just heard. She wasn't able to determine who it was or what they were saying, but she did here Midna's name mentioned and the word 'pregnant'.

Ilia gasped as she turned back around to look over Midna. Was the imp really pregnant? Did she carry Link's baby? It didn't seem possible to her. Midna only seemed to have the proportions of a four foot child. How could Link ever make out with her? It had to be some kind of trick.

Yet Ilia still felt a lingering amount of doubt. There was no mistaking what Ilia saw in Link's eyes as he carried the imp in to be tended. The look in his eyes showed that Midna meant everything to him. Perhaps the two of them had…

Ilia shook the idea out her head. It wasn't possible, or was it? Ilia felt torn between believing and denying what she heard. She then looked down at Midna once more and examined the imp. As she gazed at Midna, she knew she had to find out for herself.

With careful hands, Ilia stood up and pulled back the covers to look at Midna's stomach. Although it was difficult to tell, she could make out that the imp's belly was slightly bigger then it should have been. It was something that could easily be missed at first glance. Yet looking at Midna's stomach was not enough to prove that she was pregnant. "She could just be fat," Ilia whispered to her self.

Remembering a time she shared with Uli when she was pregnant, Ilia began to extend her hand out cautiously towards Midna's belly. If Midna was pregnant, she might be able to feel the baby kick inside. She would then know for sure.

As Ilia lightly touched Midna's skin, a black hand suddenly grabbed her by the wrist. Ilia gasped in surprise as she saw the imp look back at her with accusing eyes.

"What are you doing?" Midna demanded as she stared at the young girl.

Ilia gasped in shock as she froze in place. As she looked down at Midna, she found her self unable to explain her actions. "I just…I mean…I wanted to…"

"Trying to take advantage of me?" Midna teased.

"What? No!" Ilia said in outrage.

Midna gave a small laugh as she released Ilia. She then sat up in the bed so that she could face Ilia. "Then what were you doing?"

Ilia retracted her arm and began to rub her wrist gently. She looked down at Midna and saw the imp returning her glare with a wicked smile upon her lips. She guessed from Midna's smug look that Midna knew what she was doing, but she wanted Ilia to admit it. This only made Ilia's guilt at her own actions grow even more. "I just wanted to see if you were really…you know."

"Pregnant?" Midna finished.

Ilia nodded her head.

Midna relaxed her stance and folded her arms across her chest. "Don't you believe Link's word?"

"Well…yes…but," Ilia stammered, "I needed to find out for myself."

Midna gave an amused smile. "Well then," Midna began as she leaned back, exposing her belly to Ilia, "go ahead."

Ilia looked down at the imp in surprise.

"You wanted to find out right?" Midna added.

Ilia hesitantly extended her hand out and placed it upon Midna's stomach. As her fingers moved across Midna's smooth skin, she could feel the muscles inside grow tense. Slowly she probed for some kind of movement the baby would make but could not feel anything within. "I don't feel anything."

"Of course you don't. The baby is only three months old. It will be a while before you can feel anything," Midna laughed, clearly amused by Ilia's actions.

Realizing that Midna had been mocking her, Ilia averted her gaze as she retracted her hand back. Her cheeks turned pink in embarrassment. "I just wanted to know why Link chose you over me," she whispered.

For a few moments, Midna regarded the young girl silently. It wasn't hard to see how troubled the young girl was. She knew the relation that both Ilia and Link had shared and could not help feeling a little sorry for her. If anything, Midna felt she should be truthful to the young maiden. "I'm not even sure myself," Midna admitted.

Ilia looked to Midna in surprise.

"It's definitely not because of my looks," Midna said as she looked at her hand.

Ilia had to agree that Midna was not really beautiful by Hyrule standards. She could be considered a little cute, but she was definitely dark and mysterious.

"I guess it just happened. I never wanted it to, but it did," Midna confessed as she remembered Link's kindness. Even after having tricked him so many times when they first met, Link never seemed to hold a grudge. He always treated her with respect and compassion during their adventure. It was one of the reasons Midna found Link so appealing.

"Do…Do you love him" Ilia asked

"Doesn't it show?" Midna replied.

Ilia looked over Midna's smug face for a moment. "Well…" Ilia could not find the words to answer. It felt so strange talking with an imp about their relations to Link.

Midna gave an amused snort. "In truth, I'm kind of surprised he didn't marry you after I left. He was so determined to find you after you were kidnapped."

Knowing Link had been looking for her during his adventure always brought warmth to Ilia's heart. Ilia smiled as she recalled everything Link had done to find her. He had gone through extraordinary lengths to help bring back her memory. Unfortunately, Link never could see her more then just a friend afterwards. "He never wanted to. He said it didn't feel right," Ilia confessed.

Midna felt pity towards Ilia. To know Link had remained faithful to her was something she had never thought possible. In truth, Midna never thought she would ever see his face again after she left for the Twilight Realm. A part of her had always wondered if Link carried on his life with someone else. To learn Link had not simply moved on brought small tears of joy to Midna. However, Midna quickly suppressed her tears before Ilia could see.

"Um…Can you tell me why you left?"

"Huh?" Midna awoke from her thoughts.

"If you loved him, why did you leave?" Ilia asked.

Midna felt a tinge of guilt as she contemplated this. "I was a princess. My duty was to protect my people. Instead, I just watched them being turned into monsters. I was faced with a choice of staying with Link, or trying to help the hundreds who had suffered under a false tyrant. I couldn't let them suffer for my mistakes," Midna answered as she stared into her lap.

"But then you found out you were pregnant?" Ilia asked.

Midna nodded as she felt a wave of guilt wash over her. "I never planned on returning here. What I shared with Link was special, but my duty as a princess would not allow it," Midna then looked to her stomach and began to gently stroke it, "When I found out about this, I wasn't sure what to do anymore. I knew I had a duty to my people, but now I had a duty to our child as well," Midna confessed.

"So you came back to tell him," Ilia said.

"Link had done so much for me. He deserved to know about his future daughter," Midna explained.

"His daughter?" Ilia asked in surprise.

"What?" Midna asked, perplexed by Ilia's reaction.

"Well…I mean…What if it's a boy?" Ilia asked.

"No way," Midna said in a smug tone, "It's definitely a girl!"

"I think Link would have hoped for a boy," Ilia stated.

"I'm the mother, so I get to decide!" Midna replied as she crossed her hands in defiance.

Ilia was not sure why, but something about the way Midna looked defiant and smug made her want to laugh. She tried her best to hide it, but as Midna smiled back at her, she found she could not resist. As Ilia started to giggle, Midna began to join in. Eventually neither one could hold in their amusement over the recent quarrel.

Their laughter was cut short the next moment by the sudden growling of Midna's stomach. Midna blushed as she placed both hands upon her stomach. "Uh…"

"I'll get you something to eat," Ilia laughed. She then got up and turned for the stairs that led to her room. To her surprise, she found Link, Rusl, and her father, Bo. "Father? Link? How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to hear you two deciding on whether Link's child is a boy or girl," Rusl answered.

Ilia smiled and blushed. She saw Link having a similar reaction about hearing them talk about his child behind his back. "Sorry," Ilia smiled in embarrassment.

Link returned her smile before turning to Midna. He made his way up to her bed and took a seat next to it. Gently he took her hand and looked down upon her. He was happy to see that she was now recovering.

"Sorry Link, but my mind is set," Midna teased, "It's a girl."

A small laugh escaped Link's lips as he heard this. In truth, he never had time to contemplate whether he wanted a boy or a girl. The only thing that had mattered to him at the time was that he had a child. Still, something in the back of his mind told him that Ilia was right; he did want a boy.

"We'll be setting out tomorrow to get the Master Sword. We need you to take care of Midna while we're away," Rusl addressed Ilia.

"Will anyone else be joining you?" Ilia asked, slightly concerned about the journey they were about to take. Everyone in the village knew the Sacred Grove was not easy to reach. Many had been attacked by strange wooden puppets in the past and driven out. Until Link had actually traversed it, no one even considered that the legendary blade could be hidden in such a place.

"Fado will be going too. He seemed adamant about helping Link," Bo explained.

Ilia regarded Link's partner in goat herding. The man was the same age as Link and the two were definitely good friends. However, she had some doubts on whether he could help. Fado was no warrior, he was a goat wrangler.

"You should take me with you Link," Midna demanded.

Link looked at Midna and shook his head.

"I've crossed the Sacred Grove as well. We can do this together," Midna countered.

However, Link was firm on his answer.

"Midna. You need to recover. You've already been through enough," Rusl added.

Midna was about to interject when she felt Link's hand stroke her cheek. Silently, she looked towards him. In that moment, Midna could see the concern in Link's face for her safety. All her arguments seemed to vanish as she looked into his eyes. "All right. I'll stay," Midna sighed in defeat. She then took Link's hand and held it within both of her own. "Be careful out there. You won't have me watching your back this time."

Link nodded. No matter what, he was determined to find the power to help the one he loved.

To Be Continued…

* * * * *

Author's Note: I had considered making Ilia and Midna conflict each other in this story. However, as I played the game again, I could not see Ilia being vengeful or holding a grudge. Even if Ilia did get mad, there was no way she could win an argument against Midna. It would only separate her further away from Link. I wanted to make Ilia appear as the gentle maiden as she did in the game. I know there are a lot of stories out there that show Midna and Ilia fighting to win Link's heart. I just wanted to try something different. I hope you like the result.

Boy or girl. Which could it be? I'm kind of curious to find out what you think Midna's child will be. Will Midna get her way and have a girl, or will Link's wish be fulfilled and have a boy. It's a tough call. Let me know what you think.

In the next chapter, one of the more famous relics is revisited once again and the golden power of courage will be unleashed. Link searches for the one item that can probably save the one he loves, but what forces stand between him and his goal. Next chapter: The Master Sword.

The characters and game belong to the companies responsible for creating Legend of Zelda. This story is only based on it and is not being used to make money. Only to satisfy a hobby I have and to share it with others.


	15. The Master Sword

From Shadow to Light

By Michael Muirhead

Chapter 15

The Master Sword

It was early the next morning when Link, Rusl, and Fado had departed for their destination. Having made the preparations the previous night, all three seemed ready for what lay ahead. However, there was no way of knowing what to expect within the shadows of the cursed woods.

"The Sacred Grove," Rusl stated.

"Do you think those weird puppets are around?" Fado asked as he twisted his grip around a club he held.

"I don't know. But keep your guard up?" Rusl instructed as he unsheathed his sword.

Link stared back into the dense woods and felt a shiver run up his spine. Even though he had traversed the woods before, Link knew the Sacred Grove was no place to casually walk into. The creatures that lived in the woods were not something to take lightly.

As Link walked the first few steps, he nervously adjusted the bow he had slung on his shoulder with his left hand while tightly gripping his sword in his right. Strapped to his back was his shield and quiver full of five arrows with explosive tips. Link only regretted that Ordon Village did not carry more bombs to make more of the explosive arrows. They were the only weapon he had that could defeat the creature that resided here.

As the group continued deeper into the Sacred Grove, shadows began dancing among the branches. The sounds of wildlife scurrying through the canopy and wind howling through the brush began to play tricks on their mind. It was if the forest itself was tormenting them as it watched them pass through.

"Why build a temple out here? How did they even do it in the first place?" Fado asked as he eyed the canopy for any danger.

"I've heard rumors that the Sacred Grove used to be where the old capital of Hyrule was," Rusl began.

"The old capital?" Fado asked surprised.

Rusl nodded, "They say it was destroyed by some ancient power long ago. The forest then grew over it and took over. No one has come since."

Link suspected what Rusl said was true. He had seen the ruins of the temple itself and buildings that led to it. Though not much remained, he was able to tell that a culture had once thrived there.

"What do think destroyed the town?" Fado asked.

"They say it was the power of the Triforce," Rusl answered.

"But isn't the Triforce just a myth?" Fado asked.

"Myths are born from truth. Perhaps the Triforce exists somewhere," Rusl replied.

Link took a moment to rub the top part of his hand. There had been many rumors and legends about the ancient relic, but nothing concrete about it. Link had always wondered why he had the power, or at least part of it. Why was the Triforce broken into three separate pieces? What happened back then that destroyed the ancient capital?

Links thoughts were interrupted the next moment by the sound of a high pitched laugh from above. Immediately, Link held his sword at the ready while his other hand fell upon the bow.

"What was that?" Fado asked as he too took a defensive position.

"Link?" Rusl asked as he followed Link's gaze into the trees.

Link remained silent as he looked into the trees. He recognized the laugh only to well and feared the worst. There was no doubt in his mind that they had been spotted. The question was would they be allowed to pass unhindered.

The group then turned around as they heard a laugh echo from behind. As they looked to the source, they saw a strange small figure standing on a branch in the canopy. The figure was covered in ragged clothing and wore a pointed hat. In one hand it carried a lantern and in the other was a trumpet made from reeds.

"Have you come to play with me?" the figure said in a high pitched voice.

Link wasted no time. In what seemed like a blur to the others, Link had dropped his sword and had set an arrow in his bow. A second later, an arrow was launched right at the strange figure.

An explosion rang out in the canopy as the arrow hit. The branch the figure had been standing on came crashing down to the ground. Yet, there was no evidence of the strange figure that had stood upon it.

"What is that thing?" Fado demanded.

"I think it's a Skull Kid," Rusl answered.

"What?" Fado demanded.

"It's a pixie that wields dark magic. They are very tricky and dangerous," Rusl said as he searched the canopy.

The sound of a trumpet blowing then echoed in the trees above. Link immediately picked up his sword and held it ready. His worst fears had come true.

"Look out!" Rusl called out.

Immediately the whole group scattered just in time. From high above, four wooden puppets dropped down from the canopy and hovered over the area they had settled upon. Their arms twisted in weird formations as their heads spun on their shoulders. At first glance, they looked like smiling wooden skeletons.

Link acted quickly as he jumped back towards the dancing puppets. His sword came down upon one of them, splitting the body in two. He then sliced horizontally to catch another one in his blade.

The other two puppets quickly danced away from Link's reach. One of them that had danced in Rusl's direction quickly fell to his blade. The other one had gotten too close to Fado and was quickly shattered into pieces by the club he wielded.

"Heh! They aren't so tough!" Fado laughed as he looked down upon the remains of the puppet.

"Behind you!" Rusl shouted.

Fado turned his head to see another puppet land behind him. Before he could react, the puppet had jumped onto Fado's back, its arms and legs wrapping around Fado's neck and waist. "Get it off!"

Link quickly ran to his friend's aid. He circled around Fado to face the creature that now clung to Fado. As the puppet turned its head to look at Link, Link stabbed his sword into its head and yanked it off the body. The body broke apart as the head was ripped off. Link removed the head from his sword and turned to Fado.

"Thanks Link," Fado sighed in relief.

"It's not over yet!" Rusl said as he drove his sword into another puppet that had dropped down from the canopy.

As the horn played in the canopy, more puppets fell from the trees and danced around. Link quickly backed Rusl in dispatching the larger clusters of puppets that landed together. Whatever ones that Link and Rusl missed were quickly dealt by Fado.

"This is endless!" Fado said as he brought his club down upon the head of another puppet. More came raining down from above as the tune on the trumpet continued to play.

Link knew Fado was right. The puppets could easily be destroyed, but more would come. The puppets were relentless and would not stop. The only way to halt their advance was to take out the Skull Kid and his trumpet. However, Link had trouble spotting the Skull Kid in the canopy as he faced wave after wave of puppets.

Link then saw some brief movement in the trees above. Quickly he pulled his bow and let loose another arrow. The arrow exploded in the area Link wanted, but what came down were only the remains of some puppets that the trees had been forming. Link cursed his luck as he picked his sword up and faced another puppet.

The group continued to hammer away at the wooden army as they rained down. Two more times, Link thought he saw the Skull Kid in the trees, but instead all he hit was a cluster of puppets that were serving as a decoy. He was down to one more arrow. He had to make it count if he was going save his friends.

"We can't keep this up for much longer, Link!" Rusl said as he dispatched another puppet.

Fado also showed signs of exhaustion as his swings became more labored. Though he had a lot of stamina from working on the farm, even he had limits.

One shot was all Link had. If Midna was here, she could have told him where the Skull Kid was hiding like last time. This time Link had to rely on his senses alone. Quickly he brought his bow up once more. However, instead of firing, he held the arrow strung as his senses began to search through the area.

In what seemed like a moment stopped in time, Link was able to feel everything around him. It was if he could see the entire battle field and everything in it. He could see Rusl and Fado fighting with the last of their strength, the puppets as they formed in the trees and rained down. Even the cluster of puppets that served as a decoy that he almost wasted his last arrow on.

Link then sensed his target. Quickly turning around, Link aimed his last arrow and let it fly. The arrow sped through the air to a dense area of leaves where it exploded. A high pitch scream could be heard as the Skull Kid fell from the tree and landed hard against the ground.

The puppets stopped their attack immediately as their master fell to the ground. The magic that bound them together disappeared, causing their bodies to shatter to the ground. Gradually the pieces began to turn into dust and disappear into the earth, leaving no trace they ever existed.

Link could only hope that the Skull Kid had finally been defeated for good. However, his hopes were dashed the next moment as he watched the Skull Kid stand up and shake the ashes off its clothes. Not a scratch could be seen on the creature.

The Skull Kid reached for its trumpet and lantern and looked towards Link with what seemed like a permanent wicked smile etched on its face. "That was fun. We'll play again next time," it said before jumping in the air and vanishing.

Link let out a sigh of relief as he collapsed on the ground. As he did, he noticed the Triforce insignia on his hand glowing. Quickly, Link covered his hand before Rusl and Fado could see the golden mark. Gradually, the power Link felt in his hand faded away. As he removed his hand, he only saw the triangle birthmark that he had always had.

"That was close," Rusl said as he sat down to take a breather.

"Great shot, Link," Fado laughed happily as he too collapsed to the ground, exhausted.

Link nodded his gratitude. For him, what he had just experienced was not the first time. Many times before, even in the battle against Ganondorf, Link had experienced such frozen moments and was able to sense what was around him. He knew it was the power of the Triforce of Courage, but unlike Zelda, he did not know how to summon its power or control it. It just happened.

"How did you know the Skull Kid was there," Rusl said after recovering his breath.

Link shook his head as if he did not know. In truth, he had promised Zelda he would never reveal the secret of the Triforce. It was a secret he intended to keep for fear another 'Ganondorf' might emerge. Silently, Link thanked Rusl for not pressing on the matter when he didn't answer.

"How about we get that Master Sword and go before those puppets come back, huh?" Fado said as stood up.

Link and Rusl both let out a laugh as they picked themselves off the ground.

"That's a good idea," Rusl said as he gave Fado a friendly slap on the shoulder.

Link shared the sentiment as he got up. After fighting countless enemies, Link found he was looking forward to returning to Midna's side.

* * * * *

"And poor Link was just caked in mud," Ilia laughed.

Midna laughed as well as she heard Ilia's tale. The two of them had been sharing Ilia's bedroom until Link could return with the Master Sword. During that time, Midna had taken the chance of getting to know Ilia better and telling her a few things about herself. For Midna, it was nice to talk with someone else on a casual level, even share stories. Ilia had just finished an amusing tale about Link giving Colin his first riding lesson.

After a few moments, Ilia managed to calm herself. "So, how is it coming?" Ilia asked.

Midna looked down at the paper and pencil she now held and studied the image on it. "Just a few more touches," she said as she started to draw in a few more lines.

"I thought you said you could draw fast," Ilia teased.

"A great artist can never be rushed," Midna replied in a sarcastic tone.

Ilia gave an amused snort. "Where did you learn to draw?"

"It's a hobby of mine," Midna said as she checked over the portrait, "Its something I did when I was a princess. It helps me relax."

"Did Link ever know you were a princess?" Ilia asked.

Midna shook her head, "He didn't learn until much later," a smile formed on her face as she recalled old memories. "I wish you could have seen the surprise on his face."

"I can imagine," Ilia said, having experienced seeing Link's surprised look before. No matter how many times she saw it, there was something about Link's shocked expression that always made her want to laugh.

Midna made a few more scribbles on the page before folding it and handing it over to Ilia. "There you go."

Ilia took the paper from Midna and opened it up. On the paper was a drawing of a woman's face. The face was slender and had narrow looking eyes. Her head was covered in a black hood while her hair appeared to come down and around her neck where it was tied off by some kind of ornament.

Ilia looked over the picture, and then looked over Midna's face. "So this is what you used to look like?" Ilia asked.

Midna nodded.

Ilia looked at the picture again. She had been curious as to what Midna looked like before being cursed and had asked the imp to draw her human form. Midna had happily obliged, stating it was a good chance for her to try out her hobby again. But as Ilia looked over the picture and Midna, she could see very little resemblance between her imp form and the human form. The only real similarities between them were the eyes. Other than that, there was nothing else in common.

"Well?" Midna asked.

"Are you sure it's you?" Ilia asked.

"Of course it is. I know what I look like." Midna replied, dissatisfied by Ilia's comment.

Ilia took another look at the drawing. She had to admit that there was a certain majestic appearance to the woman in the picture. If Midna was a princess, the image would definitely fit her personality. "I think you're beautiful," Ilia said.

Midna smiled at the compliment.

Before either one could say anything more, a distressed knocking could be heard against the front door of the house. Ilia got up from her chair and walked to the balcony that overlooked the main room of the house. Below her, she saw her father approaching the front door to answer the call. When he opened the door a distressed Colin entered the house and shut the door. He then quickly talked to Mayor Bo, but Ilia could not hear what the two were saying. Whatever it was, it alarmed her father.

"What's going on?"

Ilia turned around to see Midna walking to her side. "I don't know," she responded as she turned back to the scene below. Deciding to investigate, Ilia quickly proceeded down the stairs to address her father. "Father? What's happening?"

Bo looked up from Colin to face his daughter. His eyes then focused on Midna who had followed Ilia down. "It seems some soldiers are on their way to the town," Bo responded.

"What?" Ilia said in surprise.

Midna only let out a small gasp of surprise. She had hoped that after she had escaped the city with Link that she would be safe in the village. Had they really tracked her all the way here?

"They are traveling down the path now! There must be twenty or thirty of them!" Colin added.

"They can't enter here! Our providence is separate from the Hyrule government," Ilia stated.

Bo remained silent on this issue. He knew if the troops were responding to an emergency, Ordon Village would be asked to support it. It was part of the treaty they had with Hyrule.

"All I know is that they are. They have the pass blocked off," Colin explained.

"That means we're trapped," Midna said, more to herself then to anyone on the room. Ordon Village was in a small valley that was surrounded by mountains and dense forests. The path the soldiers cut off was the only way in or out of the village.

Bo stood in thought for a moment before turning his attention to Colin. "Colin. Do you think you can find a place to hide Midna?"

Colin took a moment to look at Midna before turning his gaze back to Mayor Bo. "I…I think I do."

Bo nodded his approval. He then turned to face the Twili. "Midna, go with Colin. He'll keep you safe for now," Bo instructed.

"What about Link? He should be returning soon," Midna demanded.

Bo let out a sigh as he remembered Link, Rusl, and Fado. If they did not see the soldiers, they would be captured. However, there was nothing he could do to help them. "We'll worry about them later. Right now you need to hide before the soldiers see you," Bo explained.

Midna gave a disgruntled sigh. She did not like the idea of running and hiding, but knew the consequences if the soldiers found her. "Fine," Midna responded with dissatisfaction.

"I'm going to," Ilia spoke up.

Bo turned to his daughter in surprise and out rage. "What? You can't! You'll be putting yourself in danger!" Bo stated.

"I'm going, father! Besides…" Ilia said as she looked straight into her father's eyes. She then turned and looked at Midna. "Midna is my friend."

Midna smiled in response but remained silent.

Bo gave out a groan as he scratched his head. Usually when Ilia had her mind set on something, there was little he could do stop her. She was always incredibly stubborn. "All right, I'll talk to the soldiers while you and Colin hide Midna," Bo groaned.

Ilia gave a gentle smile to her father. "Thank you."

"Just be careful," Bo said as he looked upon his daughter.

Ilia nodded.

"Come on! We have to hurry!" Colin interrupted.

Ilia nodded. She then followed Colin out the door with Midna in tow. The three of them raced through the town to the place where Colin thought Midna would be safe.

"Colin! Where are you taking us?" Ilia asked.

"It's-"

Colin and Ilia were interrupted the next moment by a high pitched cry behind them. Both of them turned to find Midna doubling over on the ground, clutching her stomach. Immediately, the two of them raced back to where Midna was and examined her.

"Midna? What's wrong?" Ilia said as she kneeled at the imp's side.

"The pain…it's…" Midna groaned before letting out a cry.

Colin could only watch in fear as Midna clutched her body in pain. He then looked to Ilia for help. "What are we going to do?"

Ilia looked over Midna as she contemplated the same question. She doubted they would have much time left before the soldiers would enter the village. As her mind raced with tension, she began to wish that Link was here to help them.

* * * * *

There was something always peaceful about the area the Temple of Time used to exist in. Whether it was the cool breeze that blew, the trees that surrounded the remains of the temple, or the small calls the animals made, Link did not know. All Link did know was that the area seemed to have an aura of calm and tranquility around it. All of it seemed to be centered on the Master Sword.

As the group entered the remains of the ancient temple, they gazed upon the great sword. Link could feel a sense of nostalgia as he looked upon the blade. To have wielded it at least once in his life had been a great honor. No other sword could ever match its power.

"The Master Sword," Fado said as he gazed upon the ancient weapon.

"The blade that can reflect all evil power," Rusl said, he then turned to Link, "It's hard to believe that you actually wielded it once."

Link nodded as he remembered the feeling of holding it. Somehow, the blade had the perfect weight and balance for him in combat. It was like it was made for him.

"Well let's get it then!" Fado shouted as he rushed forward to the stone pedestal.

Link turned to Fado and reached out to stop him. Before he could, a bright flash emanated from the sword, sending a powerful wave of light that knocked everyone onto their backs. Fado, being closer to the sword, was pushed back further then the others. The world seemed like a blur as they slowly recovered their senses.

"What happened?" Fado asked as he rubbed the back part of his head. Slowly he sat up from the ground.

"I…I don't know," Rusl said. He then pointed to the sword. "I think the sword is protected by some kind of barrier."

Link looked upon the Master Sword knowing better. The sword was not protected by any kind of barrier. It was defending itself. It was not about to let anyone interrupt its peaceful slumber.

But Link was determined not to be foiled. Even if the Master Sword resisted him, he would claim it no matter what. He had too. Slowly, Link advanced upon the stone pedestal.

"Link! Wait!" Rusl shouted.

Link ignored him as he continued to advance. As he reached out to the sword, another bright flash emanated from the sword as powerful as the last. Link expected this, but resisted its power. He braced himself as he fought the invisible force. Slowly, his hand extended out towards the sword, trying to grasp the hilt.

Yet as Link reached for the Master Sword, he felt a series of doubts rush through his mind. Was it right for him to take the Master Sword? Did he have any right to claim it for his own use?

Link quickly shook the doubts from his head as he continued to try and reach for it. Link remembered that during the times he had fought with the Master Sword, the sword had always helped govern his actions. It had told him when to strike and when to parry, when it was best to charge at his opponent. It was like getting sudden flashes of inspiration on how to handle the foes he faced. What he now heard was the sword trying to govern his actions. It was trying to decide on whether he was worthy. Link fought against the voices of doubt and continued to reach for the blade. Yet for some reason, his hand could not move closer. Something inside was trying to stop him.

As Link searched for the strength to overcome the power of the Master Sword, his thoughts focused on Midna. She was probably now suffering because of their unborn child. To see her in pain was a torture Link could not bare. He needed to find the power to help her. He needed the power that the Master Sword had taken.

Silently, Link pleaded for the sword's help. He had once given his life to save the world from darkness. All he asked in return now was to be given the power to save the one he loved. All he wanted was to save his family.

Link felt all resistance disappear the next moment. For a brief moment, he breathed a sigh of relief when he no longer felt the invisible force of the Master Sword pushing back against him. To his surprise, Link found that his hand now rested on the blue hilt of the sword.

As Link took the hilt with both hands, he mentally thanked the sword for allowing him to wield it once more. Taking in a deep breath, Link used all his strength to pull the sword from its pedestal. The sound of metal against stone echoed from the pedestal as the sword came loose. Triumphantly, Link held it up for all to see. The blade glowed in his hands as he held it in the air.

"He did it."

Link turned to the source of the voice to see Rusl and Fado approaching him. They stopped in front of him and admired the great blade that Link now carried.

"I was worried there for a second Link. You seemed frozen in place for a minute," Fado sighed as he looked to his friend.

Link sighed in relief, wondering if he had been frozen by the sword's power.

"Do you think this will really help Midna?" Fado asked.

"We'll find out when we bring it to her?" Rusl answered.

Link nodded. He then led the others out of the ancient temple. As they began to make their way down the stairs, Rusl paused and looked around.

Both Link and Fado stopped in their track and looked back at Rusl. "What is it?" Fado asked.

Rusl looked towards the ancient walls that surrounded them. His ears twitched as he listened to the sounds around them. "Did you hear something?"

Fado took a moment to look around. "I don't hear anything?"

Link remained cautious. Slowly he scanned the surrounding ruins. A part of him began to wonder if the Skull Kid had returned. Unfortunately, Link discovered it was something more dangerous.

An ear piercing cry seemed to echo through the air all around them. Link and the others quickly covered their ears as the cry echoed in their minds.

"What was that?" Fado cried out.

Link recovered from the pain and quickly looked around. He recognized the cry almost instantly and knew what hunted them. The Twili had returned.

As if to confirm Link's thoughts, two shadows leapt from the top of the ruins and landed directly in front of Link. Link quickly raised his sword and pulled his shield from his back. He could sense Rusl and Fado taking similar actions as they took a defensive posture.

The two creatures seemed to observe both men, but made no move to advance upon them. Their gazes seemed to focus on the Master Sword that lay in Link's hand.

"What do you think they want?" Rusl asked as he stared at the monsters.

Link remained silent as he looked over the Twili. He felt confident he could defeat both of them, provided they attacked at the same time, but something was different about the Twili.

From previous encounters, Link knew the Twili were ruthless and very aggressive. They did not seem to fear death. As long as one remained within the vicinity, its call could resurrect its companions. It was because of this that they would always charge forth without hesitation.

Yet the Twili Link now faced were holding back. They only seemed to be observing him and the Master Sword. Were these Twili as docile as the ones he had helped save in the Twilight Realm? Before Link could figure this out, he heard a raspy voice coming from each of them.

"Monor."

"Nirwin."

To Be Continued….

* * * * *

Author's note: I apologize to anyone who does not agree with my rendition of the Master Sword. When I played the game, I noticed Midna mention "The sword has accepted him" or something along the same lines. When I saw this, it got me wondering. Did the Master Sword have a conscious? I decided expand on the idea that the sword was alive and chose who wielded it. I hope you liked it.

A few of you might also be wondering about Ilia and Midna being friends. From what some people have told me and a few stories I read, there always was some conflict between the two of them. Originally I made Ilia the jealous lover type, willing to fight against Midna. I even considered having her betray Link to get rid of Midna. But then I realized that was not like Ilia. Ilia is a peaceful girl who rarely vents her anger, and does not hold a grudge. I then decided to have Ilia and Midna become friends and was open to the possibilities of the two of them talking about Link behind his back. This sounded like something Midna and Ilia would do (Oh the possibilities).

For those of you who did not catch on to the legends about the old capital of Hyrule, I decided to incorporate the story of Ocarina of Time into Twilight Princess. I've never played Wind Waker or Majora's Mask, so don't chastise me if I didn't mention an element that was involved in those games. Anyway, I thought it would be fun if there was a small element from Ocarina of Time mentioned in this chapter. Truthfully I even once considered having Link meeting Saria from Ocarina of Time. However, after careful consideration, I decided against it and just stuck with the characters from Twilight Princess. I have to say this is my favorite chapter so far.

The characters and game belong to the companies responsible for creating Legend of Zelda. This story is only based on it and is not being used to make money. Only to satisfy a hobby I have and to share it with others.


	16. A Child's Courage

From Shadow to Light

By Michael Muirhead

Chapter 16

A Child's Courage

"I'm sorry, but this is not an official providence of Hyrule. I cannot allow you to enter," Mayor Bo said with great authority as he stood over the soldier before him.

Though Bo's towering form was intimidating, Sergeant Corman held his ground as he faced the giant. "I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter. These orders come from the royal courts."

"You have no right to enter!" a woman's voice boomed.

Sergeant Corman looked to the rotund woman who stood slightly behind the mayor and to his left. He then looked to the scraggly looking man that was to the right of the mayor. He could tell from the stern glances on their faces that they were not willing to cooperate. The three villagers seemed to stand firm. "I am sorry, but the treaty we have with you does allow us to enter and search the premises," Sergeant Corman replied.

"You can't be serious," Jaggle replied.

Sergeant Corman stood resolute as he looked at the man.

Jaggle turned to Bo for help. "Bo?"

Bo let out a sigh of frustration. As much as he wanted to deny it, he knew the sergeant spoke the truth. The alliance between the Ordon Providence and Hyrule did give the soldiers a right to look through the settlement for any possible threats to the security of Hyrule. To break it would destroy all relations to Hyrule. The Ordon Providence could not survive without Hyrule's trade and forces for protection. "Very well."

"Bo! You can't-"

"Sera!" Bo interrupted.

Sera fell silent as she heard Bo's warning.

Mayor Bo waited until Sera had calmed herself before turning his attention to the soldier. "Because of the treaty, I will allow you search the area. But I will not have them stationed in the village."

"The treaty says-"

"I will not have your men disrupt the lives of honest men and women," Mayor Bo interjected as he stared down the sergeant.

Sergeant Corman fell silent.

"You can set up your camp outside the village," Bo finished.

Sergeant Corman took a moment to think over what Mayor Bo proposed. Using Ordon Village as a base of operations would have made things easier for him. However, from the stern look on the faces of the villagers, he doubted they were willing to listen to his arguments. "Very well. I'll send my troops in shortly to investigate the area," Sergeant Corman stated. He then gave Mayor Bo a final glance before making his way back to his forces.

Mayor Bo let out a deep sigh of frustration as he watched the soldier disappear. He had hoped that Link, Fado, and Rusl would have returned before someone came looking for the Twili. He could only hope Colin was successful in hiding Midna before the troops began their search. As Bo turned and made his way back to the village, he began imagine the consequences should Midna be found.

"I can't believe you complied with them!" Sera stated.

Bo turned his attention to Sera at his side. "There's little I could do."

"You're saying we should let those….people…enter our homes to conduct their silly search," Sera angrily demanded.

"We have to comply with them for now. We do have an alliance with Hyrule that allows them to do this. I'm sure you know what would happen if we lost that alliance," Bo explained.

Sera gave a disgruntled sigh. Though she hated to admit it, Ordon Village could only produce a few select items, and did not have the resources to be fully independent. They relied heavily on Hyrule for support, especially in protection against Bulblin raids. Still, the idea of soldiers searching her house disgusted her.

"But is this really such a good idea?" Jaggle asked as they all walked back into the village.

Bo turned to Jaggle who walked on his opposite side. "What do you mean?"

"I mean lying to the soldiers. Are we doing the right thing by sheltering a Twili?" Jaggle explained.

Bo let out a disgruntled sigh on how Jaggle addressed Midna. "She is Link's friend," Bo explained.

"I know. I know. But are we doing the right thing?" Jaggle interjected.

"You don't think we are?" Sera asked.

Jaggle shook his head confused. "I don't know what to think. I know she and Link…you know. But…"

"You're worried about her being a Twili," Bo concluded.

Jaggle nodded his head. "I know we didn't suffer what Hyrule suffered, but I've heard the stories," Jaggle explained, "I don't want that to fall on my family."

Bo let out a deep sigh as he contemplated this. He had to admit there was little known about Midna. What they did know only came from what Link told them; that Midna came from the Twilight Realm and had helped him save Hyrule.

"I doubt Link would bring her here if he saw that she was a threat," Sera replied to Jaggle.

"But is Link telling us the whole truth?" Jaggle argued.

Bo looked at Jaggle in surprise as he heard this. "What do you mean?"

Jaggle let out a sigh. "It's just…I don't know…Some how I got the impression he was hiding something. Maybe there is more involved then what he is telling us."

Bo took a moment to consider this as he looked back to the other day when Link told them about Midna. Though Link was never very good at explaining stuff, Bo could not help but wonder if Link was in fact hiding something. He seemed very vague on some details, like how he escaped Hyrule Castle or how he was able to remove the darkness from the land. Was it possible he was hiding something?

"You're thinking the same thing now, aren't you?" Jaggle demanded.

Bo awoke from his thoughts to find Jaggle looking at him. "I don't know. Maybe Link was hiding something."

"You don't think Link is lying to us, do you Bo?" Sera asked.

"No. It's just…I'm sure Link has his reasons for not telling us everything," Bo replied, "I just can't see him putting us in danger."

"I guess," Jaggle replied. Like everyone else in the village, Jaggle saw Link as a part of their family. Deep inside, he knew Link would never put them in danger intentionally. "What about the soldiers? If they find Midna here…"

Though Jaggle trailed off, Bo knew what he was going to say. If the soldiers found out that Ordon Village was sheltering Midna, they would not hesitate to seize the town.

"Hyrule wouldn't attack us over a single pixie, would they?" Sera demanded.

Bo let out a sigh. "It's possible. If they think Midna is a threat and find her here, they could seize the village under the charges of treason," Bo replied. He knew both Sera and Jaggle had a right to know the truth of what might happen if Midna was found in the village.

Jaggle and Sera shared a look with each other as they heard this.

Bo felt himself torn as he contemplated his options. He had a moral obligation to the village and knew it was in his best interest in protecting it. Yet at the same time, Midna was a part of the village family now since she carried Link's child. But was it right to sacrifice the whole village for one person. The decision was not an easy one to make, and Bo could only wish that Rusl was here to council him.

* * * * *

For the villagers, the sight of soldiers walking the country roads was very disturbing. An unsettling silence quickly covered the land as the soldiers began to inspect the houses and patrol the roads. Though none of the villagers spoke up in protest to the soldiers' presence, it was clear in their eyes that the men were not welcomed.

For Colin, the village had changed from being his home to a small prison. As he walked the streets, he saw several of the troops look down upon him as he passed by. Some would even send rude jokes his way, which Colin quickly ignored as he hurried on.

However, it was the worry about being caught that Colin feared the most. Midna still suffered heavily from the pains in her stomach. To help her, Uli had made some medicine to help ease Midna's suffering and had asked Colin to deliver it to her. When first given the task, Colin had stood firm and said he would get it to Midna. Now, as he looked at the soldiers that passed him, he could only wonder if the soldiers knew what he was doing. Did they know he was aiding the Twili they sought?

Colin let a small sigh slip as he reached the storeroom that was directly across from Sera's shop. The storeroom had been built into a small hill and was used to keep food and supplies safe. Already it had been searched many times by the troops with no success.

However, the storeroom was not Colin's final destination. Instead, it was the tree that was planted above it. Many times in the past, Colin had seen Talo and Malo climb the tree. The series of vines that ran down the trunk made it easy for a person to reach a few large branches that were at least twenty or thirty feet up. It was the best place Colin could think of to hide Midna.

As Colin reached the base of the tree, he took a moment to look around. At first glance, it didn't look like any of the soldiers were paying attention to him. Believing he was safe, Colin reached out and grabbed the first series of vines needed to climb up. However, before Colin could hoist himself up, he heard a series of shouts down below. Fearing the worst, Colin immediately let go of the vines and turned to the source of the shouting.

It did not take him long to see that the shouting was coming from Sera's store. Although he wasn't able to make out the exact words being used, Colin could tell that the guards were arguing with Sera about how the price for some of her goods had suddenly escalated upon their arrival. Needless to say, the argument drew the attention of all the soldiers in the area.

For Colin, it was his chance to climb the tree without any of the soldiers noticing him. Taking a moment to gather his wits, Colin grabbed the vines again and began to hoist himself up. When he was about halfway up, he could feel fear setting in and had to resist the urge of looking down. In truth, a part of him wondered how Ilia had done the task while carrying Midna on her back.

As Colin reached the top of the vines, he quickly spotted Ilia and Midna sitting among the branches. Ilia was the first one to respond to his presence.

"Colin. Give me your hand," Ilia sad as she reached out to him.

Colin quickly grabbed Ilia's hand and was helped up. As soon as he became settled on a nearby branch he looked to see how Midna was doing.

Midna made no response to Colin's presence. At first glance she appeared to be looking towards the horizon as if waiting for something. Her eyes were half closed as they stared out into the distance. With one hand, she gently massaged her belly.

"How are you feeling, Midna?" Colin asked.

Midna made no response to Colin. She merely looked down at her belly.

When Colin saw Midna was not responding, he turned to Illia. "Illia. What's wrong with Midna?"

"She's not feeling well. Right now she's trying to rest," Ilia replied sadly. For Ilia, the last hour or so had been torture. She had been forced to watch Midna suffer from the pains in her stomach. Although Midna had succeeded in holding back her cries, it had been a difficult and laboring task. What Colin now saw was the calm after the storm.

Seeing Midna in pain, Colin quickly reached for the bottle he had strapped to his belt. "Here. I brought this to help you. My Mom told me she used this when she was pregnant with me and my sister," Colin said as he held the bottle of medicine towards Midna.

Midna turned her head and looked at the bottle in distaste. What she really wanted was to have Link by her side. After having to endure so much pain, she just wanted to feel his comforting embrace around her. She wanted to look into his eyes and feel the security he always provided her.

"Please Midna. It might help," Ilia pleaded. She did not want to endure another session of watching Midna suffer.

Midna looked at Ilia with the same half closed eyes before turning back to the bottle. She found it hard to ignore her friend's request. Slowly, she took the bottle and examined the contents inside. She then tilted her head back and began to gulp the potion as fast as she could.

The medicine had an almost instant reaction as Midna's eyes opened wide in surprise and she began to cough violently. It took a moment for her to recover and look at the bottle in disgust. "Ugh! What is this stuff? Are you trying to poison me?" Midna demanded.

"My Mom said it should help relieve the pain you've been feeling," Colin replied.

"How? By killing me?" Midna growled.

Colin looked apologetically down into his lap.

"Well, they say all good medicine tastes bad," Ilia stated, hoping to relieve the tension between Midna and Colin.

Midna groaned as she heard this. She then looked at the bottle. She knew Colin had good intentions, but what she really needed was Link. "Has there been any word from Link yet?"

Colin only shook his head.

"Where is he?" Midna bemoaned.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon," Ilia tried to soothe Midna. It wasn't hard for her to see that Midna was very scared. With people hunting her below and having to endure so much pain, Ilia was surprised that Midna had not broken down crying. In truth, Ilia wondered how well she could handle the situation if their roles were reversed.

"Maybe, I can find them?"

"Huh?" both Ilia and Midna turned to Colin in surprise.

"Maybe I can find Link and my dad," Colin repeated.

Ilia could not believe what she was hearing. "Colin?"

"There are a few tunnels near the spring. I can use those to sneak around the soldier's camp and try to find them," Colin explained.

"Colin. You can't! It's too dangerous!"

"I can do it. I can warn Link about the soldiers and try to sneak him in when its night," Colin argued.

"Colin. I can't let you do this. If the soldiers catch you, you'll be in a lot of trouble.

"But what if my dad and Link are in danger? What if they don't know about the soldiers?" Colin argued.

Ilia tried to find a response but couldn't. Like Colin, she too was worried about Link, Rusl, and Fado. There was no way to tell if they were safe or not. What if they did not know about the soldiers in the village or the camp outside? They could be captured on their return.

Colin could see the doubt in Ilia's eyes. "You know I'm right," Colin stated.

"Colin. This is crazy. What if you are captured?" Ilia responded.

Colin averted his eyes. A look of worry permeated his face. "I have to try. My dad is out there."

Ilia felt like she was at a disadvantage. She knew Colin was worried about his father and best friend. In truth, she wanted to warn Link as well about the danger. Unfortunately, the only thing she knew how to do was take care of Midna. She wanted to let Colin send word to Link, but it was too dangerous.

"Please Ilia. Let me go and warn Link," Colin pleaded.

Ilia looked towards Midna for support.

"He must make his own decisions," Midna stated.

Ilia found her self at a loss. She knew Midna was right to let Colin make his own decisions, but should she allow Colin to put him self in danger. But a part of her wondered if Colin was right. What if Link did not know about the soldiers? What if they walked right into a trap? Colin was probably the only one who could warn them. "I suppose I can't stop you."

Colin remained silent.

"Just be careful," Ilia added.

Colin gave a small nod to show he understood. "I'll do my best," he said. Colin then got up from where he was sitting and made his ways to the vines that ran down the trunk.

Ilia watched as Colin slowly made his way down the vines. In her mind, she began to see Colin as the spitting image of a younger Link.

* * * * *

For Colin, sneaking past the guards that patrolled the village was easy. Because of his size and age, the guards paid little attention to him or merely taunted him as he passed by. Colin could only guess that they didn't see a young kid as a possible threat or didn't think he was capable of helping a creature like the Twili.

However, Colin knew this would change as soon as he exited the village. It would seem strange to the soldiers if a young kid was wandering the forest alone. He would certainly be in trouble if the soldiers caught him. However, Colin knew he had to try. His dad was out there and he needed to warn him.

As Colin made his way through the long grass that ran along the side of the road, he could barely see the soldiers ahead. The soldiers were busy setting up the camp along the road. By doing this, they blocked the only way in or out of the village. No one would be able pass without them knowing about it.

However, Colin knew that the rock faces in the area had a series of tunnels in them. One such tunnel Link had used when Ilia had shut him out of the spring for hurting Epona. They were small and easily hidden by the tall grass that grew nearby. It was highly doubtful that the guards would know about the tunnels.

However, as Colin made his way through the grass, he saw a problem. The tunnel he needed to use was near the entrance to the camp the soldiers had made. Small tents covered the area near its location. Only the fact that no guards seemed to patrol the area gave Colin at least some hope he could make it. Still, he had to be careful or the other men setting up the camp would spot him.

Taking a breath to calm him self, Colin slowly crawled through the long grass to the tunnel that lay before him. It was those few feet which would decide if he could reach his father or was caught by the guards. With every step he took, Colin could feel his heart beat at least ten times. His mind raced with fear as he pushed a few blades a grass out of his face.

"Link would do the same thing," Colin said to himself as he made his way forward. He had to be brave like Link. The tunnel was now just in front of him. Just a few more paces.

"Hey! I think I see something over there!" a soldier called out from a distance.

Colin's heart skipped a beat as he heard this. Immediately he jumped forward and crawled as fast as he could down the tunnel. When he reached a bend in the tunnel, he froze and waited. He could only hope that the shadows would conceal his presence.

"Over here," a soldier called out. The sound of approaching foot steps could be heard.

Colin could only remain still as he looked back at the opening. From his vantage point, he saw two pairs of legs at the entrance. One of the men then squatted down and examined the hole.

"Well?" the second asked.

The first soldier examined the walls of the tunnel. "Looks like an animal burrow. I'd say a fox or wolf," the man said.

"Are you sure?"  
The man looked over the tunnel again. "Yeah, it was definitely dug out by an animal," the man said as he stood up. "We might have problems keeping our food stores safe if something still lives in there."

"What do you think we should do?" the second asked.

There was a moment of pause before the first soldier responded. "I got an idea. Come on."

Colin watched and listened as the soldiers left the tunnel entrance. He didn't know what the soldiers had in mind, only that it wasn't good. Fearing he might be caught if he waited to find out, Colin quickly made his way down the rest of the tunnel to the exit.

The sun beat down upon his eyes as he exited the tunnel to find himself in the springs near Ordon Village. It took Colin a moment to adjust his eyes and look around the surrounding area. He was grateful to find that there were no soldiers near the spring. However, the ground was littered with tracks showing that the soldiers had come to the spring to fetch water earlier.

Realizing he had no time to waste, Colin quickly made his way to the entrance of the spring. As he approached the entrance, Colin hugged the rock face and slowly peered around the corner. As he looked back towards the camp, he could see the soldiers still setting up camp just a few meters in front of him. Unfortunately, he could not see the two that nearly spotted him.

Realizing that all the soldiers were still busy setting up the camp, Colin saw his chance to run away. With the soldiers behind him now, he could concentrate on finding Link, Rusl and Fado. He only hoped he was not too late.

* * * * *

The sky was getting close to evening when Colin had finally reached a large opening in the forest. Colin paused for a moment as he admired the scene around him. Like the scene from a dream, the place seemed peaceful and serene. The few trees that dotted the landscape allowed small patches of light to flow through. It was hard for Colin to believe the stories Link told him of how the area used to be enveloped in a poisonous fog during the invasion. The land looked like it was untouched.

From what he could remember from his dad, the opening was just in front an ancient forest temple. Beyond the temple was the Sacred Grove. Colin knew better then to journey into the Sacred Grove. He had heard too many stories about the mysterious wooden puppets that haunted the area. If Link, Fado, and his father were returning from the Sacred Grove, they would need to pass through this area first.

Realizing this, Colin made his way to an old wooden platform near the entrance to the field. He doubted that Link, Fado, and his father had returned yet or else he would have seen them. He also doubted that they would go towards Hyrule Field for fear they might be spotted by the soldiers. They had to pass through here first if they wanted to reach Ordon Village from the Sacred Grove.

However, as the sun began to set, Colin slowly started to have his doubts. What if he had passed them? What if there was some other route that he did not know about? Was it right for him to come out this far? His mother had always told him not to journey out into the woods. Was he right in ignoring her warnings?

"Dad! Link!" Colin called out, "Fado!"

No response.

Colin looked around at his surroundings as the sunlight began to disappear. Slowly, shadows began to form on the ground. In Colin's eyes, most began to take the shape of monsters that grew in size as the sun died. Sounds of various creatures began to echo in the air around him. The beauty that once captivated him slowly became a nightmare he feared.

"Dad! Where are you?" Colin cried out as he looked around.

Only the call of wildlife seemed to answer him.

By then, Colin's fears began to take control of him. As he stood and looked around, he felt as if every monster was out to get him. Darkness seemed to envelope him as he looked in every direction. "DAD!"

Colin then heard a high pitched squeal from behind him. Turning to face the source, he saw a strange creature charging out of the shadows towards him. The monster was about as tall as a man and had long skinny arms that could reach the ground. In one hand, it carried a crude looking club.

Colin screamed in fear as he quickly turned and began to flee in the opposite direction. However, before he could get very far, a second monster jumped in front of him and pushed him down to the ground. Colin felt pain rush through his back as he collapsed. As he looked up, he saw the creature that was attacking him.

Standing before him was a Bokoblin, a purple troll known to inhabit the forests around Ordon Village. The creatures were known to be scavengers and hunted anything they could get their hands on, including people. As Colin looked upon the beast, he remembered how Talo had been captured by these beasts. Fortunately for Talo, Link had been searching for him and had been rescued. This time, Link was not around.

Colin could only watch in horror as the two monsters danced around him joyfully. Their high pitched squeals sent shivers up Colin's back as he pictured what fate lay before him. He could only watch in horror as one of them stopped the next moment and raised its club into the air for the killing blow.

As the Bokoblin was about to bring its club down upon Colin, a dark shadow suddenly appeared behind it and grabbed the Bokoblin in one hand. The Bokoblin let out a terrible shriek as it was hoisted in the air and saw the face of its attacker.

Colin watched in horror at what he now saw. Standing before him was a monster covered in black skin decorated with green markings. Its head was hidden by a strange stone mask that had a circular design upon it. The Bokoblin in its grip was small compared to the black creature's great bulk.

As the black creature looked over the Bokoblin in its grip, it let out an ear piercing scream. Colin could only close his ears to block the sound. As he recovered from the sound, he watched in horror as the black creature slammed the Bokoblin head first into the ground. A sickening crunch could be heard as the Bokoblin's head was crushed.

The second Bokoblin cried out in surprise and fear as it watched its companion die. Quickly it turned and made a hasty retreat into the shadows. However, before it got far, a second black creature jumped in front of it. Surprised by its attacker, the Bokoblin quickly raised its club and brought it down against the black creature in front of him.

The black creature had no trouble catching the club in one hand. Tightening its grip around the piece of wood, the black creature snapped the club in two. The Bokoblin looked down at its ruined weapon before being lifted into the air by a giant hand. The second black creature shook the Bokoblin violently in the air before throwing it to a nearby rock face. The Bokoblin let out a small cry as its life was knocked out of it.

Colin could only look at the creatures in fear as they approached him next. The circular pattern on their mask seemed to look straight at him and peer deep into his soul. It brought back the terrible nightmares he faced when he was held captive at Kakariko Village during the invasion. Desperately, Colin wanted to cry out, but his voice had failed him.

"Colin!"

Colin's heart leapt as he recognized the voice calling to him. Quickly he turned around to see his father running as fast as he could. "Dad!"

Rusl raced to Colin and quickly scooped his son in his arms. "What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here!" Rusl demanded angrily as he held his son to him.

Colin let tears of joy escape him as he heard his father's scolding. His fears slowly washed away as he felt his father's embrace. "I'm sorry. I needed to find you," Colin wept.

Rusl let out a sigh to vent his anger. "Your mother is going to kill you when we get back," Rusl replied.

Colin gave a small laugh at this. Whatever punishment that he had coming would be easy compared to what he had just saw. He would gladly accept his punishment just to see his mother again.

"Is he okay?"

Colin looked to his left to see Fado walking up to him. Colin then felt a hand upon his shoulder. Turning to his right, he saw Link smiling at him.

"He's fine. Just a little shaken up," Rusl replied to Fado.

Colin then turned and looked to the black creatures behind him. As he watched the black creatures observing him, he felt a wave of fear wash over him. "Dad, what are those?"

Rusl turned to look at the black creatures before him. "They're Twili, son. Like Midna," Rusl said. He then secured Colin in his arms before turning to the others. "Let's head back to the temple."

To Be Continued…

* * * * *

Author's Note:

For those of you wondering about Midna's hiding place, it is a place located in Ordon Village as described in the story. It is where you knocked down a wasp nest at the beginning of the game. I had considered hiding her in a building, but the soldiers would have still looked in every building, including the barn.

The tunnel Colin used was a crude rendition of the tunnel used in the game to get Link to the springs when Ilia locked him out for hurting Epona. It was the only way I saw Colin sneaking past the guards.

I hope you enjoyed the story and please keep sending reviews. Your comments help inspire me and give me the motivation to continue writing. The more feedback I get, the better the story.

I am also looking for someone to proof read two chapters I am currently working on. Well, actually it's probably more like one chapter. What I am looking for is someone who can tell me if I provided enough information in a transition between two chapters. This is not a position where you would be checking grammar (Leave that to me). What I want to know is if I jumped too quickly into one scene or if I should add on to the chapter. Preferably, I need someone who can get back to me rather quickly so I can keep up with supply and demand of the readers. If you feel you can do that, Please E-mail me a message.

The characters and game belong to the companies responsible for creating Legend of Zelda. This story is only based on it and is not being used to make money. Only to satisfy a hobby I have and to share it with others.


	17. Failure

From Shadow to Light

By Michael Muirhead

Chapter 17

Failure

As Colin looked into the camp fire, he could not help but feel utterly ashamed and completely useless. In hopes of warning his father, Link and Fado about the soldiers stationed near Ordon Village, he had journeyed out to find them. Yet it was they who had saved him in the end and the information he had about the stationed soldiers was useless.

Rusl, Link, and Fado had learned beforehand that soldiers had taken up station along the road that entered Ordon Village. Fearing they might be spotted, they had retreated to the forest temple and had made camp in the entranceway. It was only when they were discussing how to sneak back into the village that they heard Colin's cry for help and had found him.

As Colin lay against his father for support, he looked across the camp fire to the two black monsters his father called Twili. He was transfixed by the stone carved masks that each wore. Like great eyes, the masks seemed to be staring back at him. "So they are just like Midna?" Colin asked.

"That's right. They were cursed to look like this," Rusl replied as he held his son.

"The larger of the two is called Monor. The other one is called Nirwin," Fado said as he pointed each of the Twili out.

The Twili let out a gentle moan in greeting as Fado named them.

Colin was speechless as he heard the Twili moan in greeting. Though he knew now that they meant no harm, their appearance alone scared him. He found himself unable to take his eyes off the monsters.

It wasn't until he heard approaching footsteps that he broke eye contact with them. He turned to see Link returning to camp carrying some firewood. As Link added the wood to the fire, Colin noticed the new sword Link carried on his back. Colin waited until Link had sat down before speaking. "Is that the Master Sword?" Colin asked as he pointed to the blade on Link's back.

Link nodded.

"Can I see it?" Colin asked out of curiosity.

Link smiled at Colin's request as he reached behind his back and pulled the Master Sword from its scabbard. He then turned it so that the hilt was towards Colin.

Colin looked at the blade in great wonder. Slowly he reached out and grabbed the blue hilt. As Link released his grip, Colin held the sword up to examine it. To his surprise, the weight of the sword seemed incredibly light. He could also make out a gentle white glow around the sword's blade as if it was surrounded by magic.

Colin tightened his grip on the hilt as he felt the power within the sword. The weight and balance on it seemed perfect for him. Just from holding it, he could feel a new strength build up within. He felt like nothing could harm him as long as he held the magical blade. With so much power in his hands, Colin wanted to keep the blade for himself.

Yet, a voice inside told him that he should give it back. The blade was not his to wield and would fail him if he tried to use it. Link was its master and the sword would only obey the one it chose.

Colin listened to the voice and slowly returned the blade back to Link. As the blade left his hands, he felt the power slip away. "Thank you, Link."

Link smiled as he placed Master Sword back into its scabbard. During the moments Colin held the sword, Link could see the strength he was given for a brief moment. With any luck, the strength Colin had felt would help him forget the horrors he faced not long ago.

"Can the sword really help Midna?" Colin asked.

"We hope so. Midna told us that the sword still had some of her power left in it," Rusl explained.

Colin took a moment to look at the sword again. As he did, his mind wandered towards Midna. After his last meeting with Midna, he hoped that his father was right.

"How is Midna doing?" Fado asked.

Link turned to Colin with the same question burning in his eyes.

Colin looked to Link's eyes and found it hard to speak the truth. At the same time, he felt he could not lie to Link. "She's not well."

Link let out a gasp as he heard this.

"Her stomach has been hurting her a lot. Mom gave me some medicine to give her, but I don't know if it worked," Colin explained.

Colin's words made Link worry about Midna's safety. It was bad enough she no longer had her powers, but to be experiencing labor pains when soldiers were looking for her would make her incredibly vulnerable. Somehow, he had to get back into Ordon Village. But with so many soldiers guarding the village entrance, it seemed impossible.

Rusl could see the despair in Link's face and wished he could help Link. However, every plan they had come up with so far had little chance of success. Rusl then looked to Colin. "Colin. How did you escape the town?"

"Huh," Colin looked to his father in question.

"How did you slip by the guards' camp?" Rusl repeated.

"Oh. There are some tunnels that go around the camp." Colin explained.

Link looked up and turned to Colin.

"Wait. Are you talking about those animal burrows near the spring?" Fado asked in surprise.

"Yes. One of them connects to the spring and leads around the camp. I used that to get around them," Colin replied.

Rusl looked towards Fado and then towards Link. From the look on both their faces, Rusl could tell that both of them knew what Colin was referring to. "Can we use those tunnels to help us get back?"

Link considered the idea. His memory on the tunnels was vague at best. From what he could remember, the tunnels were big enough for him to squeeze through. This was assuming the soldiers did not find it or the camp did not surround the exit. Getting to the entrance near the spring would be easy since the camp did not go that far. Thinking it was definitely worth a look at least, Link nodded in approval.

Rusl turned to hear Fado's reaction.

"It's worth a shot," Fado replied.

Rusl felt a sense of hope wash over him as he heard this. If both men believed they could do it, he knew he could trust them. "All right, let's give it a try."

Quickly the men gathered their equipment and doused the fire. As they did, Fado turned and looked at the two Twili who were watching them. "What are we going to do about them though? There's no way they can fit in the tunnels."

Rusl turned and looked at Monor and Nirwin. There was no doubt in his mind that the Twili were able to defend them selves. However, with dozens of troops in the area, they would be outnumbered. There was also the possibility that one of the soldiers might escape and warn Hyrule about the Twili.

Slowly, Rusl approached the two Twili. "Monor. Nirwin. Do you think you can hide in Hyrule Field, near the road entrance?"

Both Twili looked to each other for a brief moment. At first glance, it appeared as if Monor seemed hesitant about leaving them. However, Nirwin seemed confident and gave Monor a nod to abide Rusl's request. Monor then turned back to Rusl. "Yes."

"Good. Go there and wait for us. As soon as we can, we will come to you," Rusl instructed.

The two Twili nodded in response and made their way out of the camp. Within moments, they had disappeared into the darkness.

"Are you sure that's a wise idea?" Fado asked.

"We can't bring them back to the village," Rusl stated. He then turned look at Link.

Link gave a questioning glance his way.

"Don't worry Link. I still believe that these Twili might be ordinary people as you said, but there is no way we can hide them in the village with the soldiers near it. This is the best way," Rusl replied to Link.

Link reluctantly nodded his head in agreement. He knew his friend was right, but he also knew a certain Twili would want to see them after she heard about them.

* * * * *

For Link, the tunnels seemed smaller then he remembered. It was either that, or he had grown. Whatever the case was, it was hard for him to move around the cramped area. Yet, slowly Link made progress with his friends following right behind him.

As he continued to move forward, old memories came back to Link. It had only been three months since he had used these same tunnels. Ilia had locked him out of the spring area when she believed he had injured Epona jumping fences. Fortunately Colin had been there to point out the passages at the time. Link berated him self for having forgotten the tunnels. If he had remembered, he could have been with Midna sooner.

As they had suspected, the soldiers still didn't know about the tunnel entrance near the spring. With most of the troops asleep now and only four men patrolling the camp, it was easy to get in at the spring entrance. The tricky part was at the exit. Link could only hope that Colin was right about the camp.

As Link approached the exit, he paused and looked out the hole. From what he could tell, the exit was not being covered. However, his sight was very limited due to the darkness and the size of the hole. A soldier could easily be hiding along the rock face and he would not know about it. Still, Link knew he had to try if he was going to help Midna.

Slowly, Link extended his head out into the open, ready to pull back at a moments notice. As he looked outside, he could see the camp was only a few feet away. From his position, he saw two of the soldiers walking through the rows of small tents. The other two were out of his line of sight. Fortunately, the men seemed to only wander within the area the tents had been set up.

"How does it look?" Rusl whispered from behind Link.

Link turned as best as he could and nodded to Rusl to tell him that Colin was right.

"All right, Link. We'll need you go out there and signal us when we should exit. Be careful," Rusl instructed.

Link nodded in reply. He then looked to the guards and waited until both men had turned their backs to him. He would have to reach the long grass nearby if he wanted to avoid being seen. It did not take him long to see both men turn away and give him the opening he desired.

As Link almost placed his hand out in the ground in front of him, he suddenly saw a glisten of metal in front of him. Immediately he froze in place and slowly retracted his hand. As he looked closer at the ground in front of him, he noticed that leaves had intentionally been placed over the area as if to hide something. Fearing the worst, Link pulled back into the hole.

"Link? What's wrong?" Rusl asked.

Link only gave a wave of his hand to silence the man. He then reached for the Master Sword on his back and slowly pulled it out of the scabbard. Carefully, Link extended the Master Sword out and began to scrape the leaves gently away. If it was what Link thought it was, there would be a problem.

There was a problem.

Link let out a disgruntled sigh after he had gently pushed enough of the leaves away. As he had suspected, one of the soldiers had placed a bear trap at the mouth of the opening and covered it. Had Link placed his hand down in the area, he would have probably lost his arm.

"Link?" Rusl whispered.

Link waved Rusl down again. He then looked back at the bear trap. From what he could tell, the trap was not new, but old and slightly rusted in appearance. Link's best guess was that it was one of the hunting traps Ordon Village kept in their storeroom. The soldiers had probably borrowed it when they found the tunnel. Seeing how it was placed at the mouth of the tunnel, Link doubted anyone could climb over it.

Only after examining the trap more thoroughly was Link able to see that this particular trap had a safety latch on it. If he engages the safety latch, he could then push the trap away and everyone could get by. However, if he messed up, the trap could still snap. If that happened, not only would he risk loosing his arm, but also the sound would alert the guards.

However, despite the risks, Link knew he had to try. Midna was only a short distance away and needed his help. This was his only chance to get through.

Taking a deep breath, Link slowly reached out for the safety latch on the side of the trap. Beads of sweat formed on Link's face as his arm passed over the sharp teeth. As he grabbed the latch, he slowly turned it until he heard an audible 'click'. Only then was Link able to breathe a sigh of relief and push the trap off to the side.

"Link?"

Link looked back towards Rusl and gave a nod of approval. He then turned his attention back to the guards and waited for the opportune moment. As soon as he noticed the guards were not facing him, Link made a quick dash to the long grass. He then turned and waved the others out of the tunnel one by one as the guards had their back to them. Within a few minutes, the group had successfully navigated around the camp and made its way back to Ordon Village.

* * * * *

"I hope Colin is alright," Mayor Bo said as he passed a glass of water to Rusl.

"He's fine. Though I believe Uli is giving him a scolding he will never forget," Rusl smiled before drinking from his cup. He had to admit that what his son had done was brave, but it was also dangerous. Upon their return, they had immediately brought Colin back to Uli before heading to Bo's house.

"Indeed," Mayor Bo said. Bo could still remember how frantic Uli was when she came to him for help. In order to keep Rusl and Link a secret from the soldiers outside, he had asked Uli to remain calm. It had not been an easy task to say the least in keeping her quiet.

Mayor Bo then looked toward Link and eyed the blue hilt and scabbard of the Master Sword. "So I guess everything went well on your journey."

Link looked hesitantly toward Mayor Bo before turning to Rusl for guidance.

Rusl gave out a small sigh. "Not exactly. We might have another problem."

Mayor Bo looked at both men and could sense the apprehension they both had. "What do you mean another problem?"

"After we got the Master Sword, we encountered two Twili," Rusl explained.

"Two Twili? You mean like Midna?" Bo asked in surprise.

"No. They resemble the giant monsters that had invaded Hyrule," Rusl replied.

"Are you serious?" Mayor Bo's eyes opened wide in shock as he heard this, "What are they doing here?"

"I don't know," Rusl answered.

"They are most likely remnants," a voice added from the entrance of the house.

Everyone turned to see Midna and Ilia entering the room.

As Link looked upon Midna, he felt a wave of relief sweep over him. Almost immediately, Link rushed to Midna's side and kneeled down in front of her so he was at eye level with her. Gently he took her hands within his as he gazed into her eyes.

"What? Don't you think I can take care of myself?" Midna teased as she looked into Link's eyes with a sly grin.

Link felt a wave of relief as he heard Midna's taunts. For him, it was a sign she was safe and in good health.

"Actually, you need to thank Uli for that. The medicine she gave you helped," Ilia quickly pointed out.

"I still think that stuff was poison," Midna gagged.

Link gave a small laugh as he listened to Midna's reaction to the medicine. He then looked to Ilia and searched for the words to thank Ilia for taking care of Midna. Yet no amount of words seemed enough to convey the true sense of gratitude he had. Such words always seemed to escape him.

"You don't need to say anything Link. I can see it in your eyes," Ilia responded as she looked in Link's eyes.

Link only blushed in embarrassment in response. No matter how hard he tried, he never could express the words he needed. People always seemed to read his thoughts simply by looking at him.

"Midna. You said they were remnants. What did you mean by that?" Rusl asked after they had finished.

"While Link and I were traveling together, several Twili were sent out to hunt us down in your world. It's possible that these Twili were left behind when I sealed the gate between our two worlds," Midna explained.

"But why have they come here?" Bo demanded.

"They probably sensed the power of the Sol Spheres. My bracelet is a piece from one of the Sol Spheres. The Master Sword also absorbed the power of the Sol Spheres when Link visited the Twilight Realm," Midna explained.

"But why are they after such power?" Bo asked.

"They were trying to become normal again," Midna replied as she looked down upon her own hand. "They are cursed, just like I am."

"You mean those monsters are actually people?" Bo asked, clearly surprised by the news.

Midna nodded. "For them, being trapped as a monster is a never ending nightmare. They had no control over their actions until Auru used my bracelet on them."

"So you're saying Auru gave them back a part of their humanity when he used the bracelet on them?" Rusl asked.

"Not enough to turn them back to normal, but enough for them to remember who they were," Midna replied, "Only the original Sol Spheres can turn them back to normal."

For Mayor Bo, the whole thing was just hard to believe. It was hard enough for him to convince Jaggle and few of the others that they should trust Link concerning Midna. However he wasn't sure how the other villagers would react when they found out about the other Twili. "So what do we do about these new Twili?"

Rusl could see the concern in Bo's eyes, but could think of nothing to soothe the mayor's fears. "I'm not sure yet" Rusl replied. He then looked towards Link. "Let's just take care of Midna first."

Link gave a nod to show he understood. Quickly he made his way to a nearby table and pulled the Master Sword from its scabbard. The blade glowed bright white as it was unsheathed and laid upon the table. As Link placed the sword on the table, everyone gathered around to admire the legendary blade.

For Midna, to see the blade again was a dream in itself. The blade was a symbol for her salvation and an end to the moments of pain she had to endure. Already Midna could sense the power of the Sol Spheres within. Unfortunately, she sensed that the power the sword had absorbed was now dwindling. Though there was not enough magic to fully restore her bracelet, there was enough to help her through her pregnancy.

"Will…will this damage the blade?" Bo asked.

"You have nothing to fear. The blade's original power will remain. I'm only taking back the power it took from my world," Midna answered.

Link wished he had the same amount of confidence that Midna had at the moment. Although he wanted to help Midna recover her magic, a part of him still worried that something might go wrong. What if taking the magic from the Master Sword did damage the sacred blade? What if what Midna was about to do did destroy the sword that so many people relied on to protect them. In some ways, Link wished there was another way to refill the magic in the bracelet, but could think of no other way. He could only hope that Midna knew what she was doing.

With both hands, Midna held her bracelet over the Master Sword. With her eyes closed, she searched for the magic within the sword. It did not take her long to sense the power within. However, the power she searched for was being held by the original magic the Master Sword was infused with. As she saw this, she realized she would need to somehow work around the sword's ancient magic if she was to regain what was rightfully hers.

Using the mental image of a hand, Midna reached out to try to grab the power of the Sol Spheres. As she did, she sensed that the ancient power of the sword resisting her. It was if some consciousness was stopping her from retrieving the power of the Sol Spheres.

Was the Master Sword somehow blocking her?

It did not matter. The power the Master Sword took from the Twilight Realm rightfully belonged to her. It had no right to hold it back from her. With renewed determination, Midna tried to reach out and pull the magic away. She needed the power of the Sol Spheres more then ever now and was not about to loose her only chance at getting her magic back.

Yet the ancient magic that enveloped the power of the Sol Spheres was strong. With renewed determination, it fought back against her. Every time Midna pushed forward, the ancient power of the sword seemed to push back with equal force.

After several tries to reclaim her power, Midna began to loose her patience. "The power is rightfully mine! I will reclaim it!" Midna thought as she gathered her strength and reached out once more with renewed determination.

A bright flash erupted from the sword the next moment. Midna was blinded by the flash and felt her self being thrown back away from the sword. Her concentration broke as she felt the hard planks of wood slam against her back.

Midna was awoken the next moment by the gentle shaking of her shoulders. As she opened her eyes, she saw Rusl and Link hovering over her in concern. Both men looked down upon her with an aura of concern. "What…What happened?"

"Are you okay Midna?" Rusl asked as he placed a caring hand upon her head.

Midna weakly pushed Rusl's hand away as she sat up on the floor. As she sat up, she gently rubbed the back of her neck to soothe her aching muscles. From the look of it, she had not been unconscious for very long, perhaps for only a minute. Midna then looked down at her bracelet which she still held. Much to her distress, she found that her bracelet still had not regained her magic. Her attempt had failed.

"What was that?" Bo demanded as he regained his footing. Like Midna, he had also been pushed back away from the sword. In truth, he was kind of surprised that there was such a power capable of knocking him down.

"It's some kind of barrier. It blocked us the last time when we tried to reclaim the sword," Rusl explained as he checked over both Link and Midna

As Midna looked down upon her bracelet, a deep rage settled upon her. "Why? Why am I being denied?" Midna said to herself. Was she and her child only meant to suffer? Her gaze then shifted to the unborn child she held. Small tears formed in the corner of her eyes as she looked upon her belly. Somehow, she had to pull through.

Before anyone could restrain her, Midna jumped to her feet and raced up to the Master Sword again and placed the bracelet on it. She would reclaim what was rightfully hers.

"Wait! Midna!" Rusl called out.

Link was about to call out to her as well but was interrupted by a bright flash from the table. Once more Link watched as Midna's prone body was thrown back. Without a second of hesitation, Link lurched forward to her aid. His stomach and chest ached the next moment as he felt a body slam into his own, knocking him to the floor. As he looked down to his lap, he found that he had successfully caught Midna.

It took Midna a moment to regain her senses as she lay within Link's arms. As she looked up, she saw Link peering down at her in concern. Her eyes then focused on the sword in the table. As she eyed the blade, she could not understand why the Master Sword was refusing her. Whatever the reason, it did not matter to Midna. Somehow she had to reclaim her power. She needed to end her suffering.

As Midna got up to try once more, Link quickly grabbed and restrained her. He was not about to let Midna injure herself again.

"Let me go!" Midna cried as she tried to fight against Link's grasp.

"Midna! Control yourself!" Rusl pleaded, "You'll only hurt yourself if you continue!"

Midna continued to struggle desperately in Link's hands. "You don't understand! If I don't get my powers back, my child will….AH!" Midna cried out the next moment as she felt her stomach lurch in pain. Her struggles ceased as she quickly grabbed her belly.

Link could only gasp in horror as he watched the one he loved curl up on the floor. Gently he gathered Midna's small body in his arms, hoping to comfort her.

"Link! Bring her to the back room!" Bo instructed. He then turned to his daughter. "Ilia. Go fetch some medicine."

"Right," Ilia said as she ran to the next room to find some potions.

Link quickly brought the prone body of Midna into an adjacent room and laid her on the bed inside. As he looked at Midna's face contort in pain, he felt utterly helpless. What was he supposed to do?

"Here! Give her this!" Ilia called out as she raced back into the room carrying a bottle of blue potion. Quickly she passed it to Link so he could help Midna.

Link wasted no time as he took the bottle from Ilia. After quickly pulling out the cork, Link gently placed the bottle against Midna's lips so that she could drink from it.

At first, Midna felt unable to swallow the bitter liquid as it entered her mouth. Yet, with great determination, she managed to drink the potion. Slowly, she felt its healing affects take hold. Though the potion did not end her pain, it did ease her suffering a little. Only after a few more moments had passed did the muscles in Midna's body begin to relax. Exhaustion and fatigue quickly crept over Midna as she watched everyone huddle over her.

"It's happened again," Rusl said as he looked down upon the poor imp.

"Is there nothing we can do?" Ilia bemoaned. To see Midna suffer again had been hard for her to witness.

Desperately, Link searched for ideas to aid Midna's condition. He had hoped the Master Sword would have been able to recharge the bracelet. In truth, he could not understand why Midna was unable to pull the magic from the sword.

As he gazed upon Midna in the bed, he could not help but feel a sense of failure. After all they had done. After all they had gone through. Was there nothing more? Link could only pray for a miracle as he held Midna's hand within his own.

To Be Continued…

* * * * *

Author's Note: For those of you wondering about the flash that stopped Midna from reclaiming the power of the Sol Spheres, it is the same power as seen in the game when Link first approached the Master Sword as a wolf. I figured the Master Sword had some form of defense to protect itself from any wanderer or thief who tried to take it or steal the magic held from within. I decided to put that into affect when I made this chapter.

I hope you've enjoyed my rendition of the two Twili, Monor and Nirwin, so far. When I first started this project, I was experimenting with the idea of what would happen if not all the Twili were accounted for. What if a pair of Twili had failed to return to normal and had been left in the World of Light. To kill them off would be easy for Link, but to save them…now that's a challenge.

I think the greatest challenge I had was coming up with the Twili names. In the end, I decided to use an old writer's gimmick. You all know Midna's name is based off of the word Midnight. The same is true for Monor and Nirwin. Monor's name is based off the word Moon, while Nirwin is based off the word Night. I admit they are not the best names, but they stuck in my head and became official. To my knowledge, neither name refers to anything illegal, copied, or profane.

This had been an extremely tough chapter and I appreciate all the help I've been getting. Not only do the people who offer me suggestions help, but everyone who offers me a review gives me the motivation to continue writing and making the story better. Even this chapter was motivated by the first ten reviews I got for chapter seven.

I hope you are enjoying this story so far. This is the longest story I have ever written and you can bet there will be more chapters on the way.

The characters and game belong to the companies responsible for creating Legend of Zelda. This story is only based on it and is not being used to make money. Only to satisfy a hobby I have and to share it with others.


	18. Rage Within

From Shadow to Light

By Michael Muirhead

Chapter 18

Rage Within

"All our work for nothing," Rusl cursed to himself as he sat at the table observing the Master Sword. Having witnessed the pain Midna was forced to endure; Rusl couldn't help but feel pity for the imp. Despite his best attempts, he found it hard to erase the image of Midna's agony from his mind. The power in the Master Sword was supposed to save her. Instead, Midna was forced to suffer even more.

As Rusl looked at the legendary blade, he tried to think of alternative plans to help Midna. There had to be something they had not tried. Yet as Rusl pondered on possible ideas, he found he had little experience in understanding how magic worked. The only alternative that Rusl could think of was taking Midna through the desert and back to the Twilight Realm. Given her condition and the dangers involved, he doubted the imp would survive such a journey. Yet, there had to be some way to help her.

As Rusl sat quietly at the table, Mayor Bo slowly approached him and took a seat opposite of Rusl. In his hands, he carried two pints of cider, one of which he handed to Rusl. "Care for a drink?"

Rusl gave a weak smile as he accepted the cider. He did not hesitate in taking a few gulps of the sweet liquid to quench his thirst.

"I thought you needed that," Mayor Bo commented after watching Rusl drink from his pint.

Rusl nodded in approval. Yet as he looked at Bo, he could see that the man had other things on his mind and was only using his hospitality to ease the tension in the air. "I'm guessing you wanted to talk to me about something else. That's why you asked me to stay here."

For a brief moment, Bo looked to the room where Link and Midna were staying to see if they were listening in. When he saw that the door to the room was closed, he assumed they were sleeping and turned his attention to Rusl. "We need to talk about our current situation."

"Do you mean Midna or the soldiers looking for her?" Rusl asked.

"Both," Mayor Bo replied in a low tone.

Rusl let out a deep sigh. For him, it was a conversation he had hoped would never come. Still, he knew the current problem needed to be addressed.

"A few of the villagers have expressed concerns with having the soldiers around the village. They're worried what might happen if the soldiers find Midna here," Bo explained.

"Who's been expressing their concern?" Rusl asked.

"Jaggle and his family," Bo answered, "I think Haunch does too, though I suspect his wife is keeping him in line."

Rusl sighed again in frustration. When he learned about the soldiers stationed outside town, he knew there would be unease within the village. "I guess I wouldn't blame them. They're only trying to protect their family."

"I do share their concern," Bo added.

Rusl looked at the mayor in surprise.

"I'm sure you know this, but if the soldiers find Midna here, they might seize the town and accuse us all for sheltering their enemy," Bo replied.

"Surely you're not thinking of throwing Midna out?" Rusl demanded. For him, the idea was immoral. Midna carried a child and suffered frequent labor pains. She would not last long if she was on her own.

"I don't….It's just…" Bo made a deep sigh as he collected his thoughts, "My main obligation is to this village and I must protect it. I want to help Midna, but I can't put the village at risk."

Rusl could see how torn Bo was over the current situation. He knew Bo was only trying his best to look after the village. He was trying to protect everyone he knew. Still the idea of banishing Midna left a sour taste in his throat that the cider could not wash away. Was it right to sacrifice one person for the entire village?

Bo let out a deep sigh of regret as he looked at his drink. "Truthfully, I don't want to do this. I've seen how Midna and my daughter get along. The two of them are like good friends. I don't understand how anyone can see her as a monster."

As Bo said this, Rusl remembered the time when he had talked with Midna while they were camping. He had to admit that Midna was not one to easily make conversation with. She was quite sassy and a little arrogant. Yet he suspected her behavior was only a cover to hide her inner feelings. Anyone who could look past Midna's strange exterior would easily find her true persona underneath.

"If only we could show those soldiers that Midna is not a monster," Bo added.

Rusl let out a sigh. "Unfortunately, there's too much blood between the soldiers and the Twili. I doubt they'll listen to us," Rusl said as shared Bo's sentiment. The vision of Captain Stooker's hatred was still clear in his mind. In truth, he supposed he could not blame the man for fearing the Twili. The monsters that invaded Hyrule had been merciless and had decimated the armies of Hyrule. There were very few soldiers left afterward. Those that survived probably feared what a second invasion would bring.

Bo only nodded in agreement. "I know. That's why we have little choice in the matter," Bo said regretfully, "We can't let Midna stay here for very much longer."

"But-"

"We can't endanger other people's families or our own!" Bo interjected. Bo then lowered his head and gazed into his cup in shame. "If the soldiers find her here…" Bo trailed off as images of what might happen echoed in his mind.

"Bo…." Desperately Rusl searched for some argument against Bo, but could find none. Bo was doing what was best for the village. Even Rusl had to admit that he did not want to put his own family in danger. Still the idea of throwing Midna out….no words could describe the immorality Rusl felt.

"I know. I don't like it anymore than you," Bo stated, "but what choice do we have."

Rusl took a moment to glance at the room where Midna and Link rested now. A part of him began to wonder how they would receive the news, especially Link. Rusl remembered how lonely Link appeared after he had returned from his original quest. Though Link had done his best not to show it, Rusl always knew that Link had lost someone special to him. That someone was Midna. He very much doubted Link would allow her to be thrown out or part with her so easily. Midna was the closest thing Link had to his own family. "You know Link will not go along with this."

"I know," Bo answered.

"What are we supposed to tell him?" Rusl asked.

Bo sighed in frustration as he searched for the answer. "The truth," Bo replied after a brief moment, "he deserves that much at least."

* * * * *

Link sat next to the bed gazing at the sleeping Midna. As he gently rubbed her forehead with a towel, he could not help but look at the pained expression on her face. Silently, he wished he could find away to end her suffering. The only option that seemed left was to take Midna back to the Twilight Realm. However, Link doubted Midna could make it. Without her powers for protection, she would be vulnerable to both the heat and monsters of the desert. There had to be another way to help her.

As Link removed the towel from Midna's forehead, his eyes slowly wandered to her belly that was hidden under the sheets. As he gazed at his unborn child, Link could only wonder what it would be like to be a father. He had to admit that he was still nervous over the idea of raising a family but knew in his heart that it was something he had yearned for his entire life.

Being an orphan, Link had never known what it was like to have a real family. As far as he could remember, he was taken care of by everyone at Ordon Village. All the villagers had shared the task of raising him. However, it had been a joint effort and no single family had the ability to look after him at the time. Because of this, Link could never relate to one person as a true parent.

Now for the first time, he had a chance to have his own family. He would know the joys and hardships of raising a child. He would no longer be an orphan. A gentle smile appeared on Link's face as he contemplated this. Though he doubted raising a child would be easy, he wanted to try.

Link's thoughts were interrupted the next moment as he heard a light knocking at the bedroom door. Slowly he got up and made his way forward. As he opened the door, he was surprised to find both Rusl and Bo standing behind it. Before Link was able to greet them, he noticed the uncertainty in each of their faces.

"Can we have a moment of your time, Link," Rusl asked.

Link gazed at the two men questioningly before nodding in approval. From their appearance, he could see they were deeply concerned about something. As he followed the two men out of the room, a small chill began to run up his spine.

After closing the door behind them, Rusl turned to face Link. Already he could see that Link suspected something was wrong. A part of him wanted to avoid the meeting, but Rusl knew what had to be done. "Link, we need to talk about Midna."

For a moment Link's gaze turned back to the door that led into the room Midna was in. He then refocused his eyes back onto Rusl and Bo. The chill along his spine grew as he feared where this conversation might lead.

"I don't know how to say this, Link, but…" Rusl tried to search for the words to tell Link what had to be done. Yet no matter what he thought of, he couldn't find an easy way to break the news to Link.

Realizing Rusl's apprehension, Bo quickly intervened. "We can't allow Midna to stay here anymore."

Though he anticipated hearing something of that nature, Link still felt a wave of shock envelope him. What was even harder to believe was that it was coming from the people he expected would not voice their rejection to having Midna stay in town. Did they not see how much pain Midna was in?

Rusl quickly interjected before Link could voice his opposition. "We know what you're going to say, but please listen," Rusl pleaded.

Out of respect for his two guardians, Link decided to hear what the two men had to say. He owed them that much at least.

Seeing this, Bo decided it was his duty to explain their actions. "Lately, a few villagers have been expressing their concerns over the soldiers searching the town. They're worried about what might happen if Midna is discovered in our care."

"They think we'll be putting their families in danger if we allow her to stay here any longer," Rusl added.

"The truth is that we can't keep hiding her like this. It's only a matter of time before they find her here. If they do, they will overtake our village and everyone in it. We can't allow that to happen," Bo explained.

Link could not help but feel a sense of betrayal as he heard this. Midna was suffering from frequent labor pains from her unborn child. Without her powers to help her, she was vulnerable and would not survive long in the wilderness. He found it hard to believe that Rusl and Bo would even consider such an idea.

Yet despite the anger Link felt, a voice of reason echo in his mind. There was something in their voices that made Link believe that what they were saying had not been easy for them. They did not fear Midna, only the consequences of harboring her from the soldiers. There was no way Ordon Village could oppose Hyrule's forces. Bo and Rusl were only trying to protect all the families that lived there. Link could only wonder what he would have done if he had been in Bo's position. Was it right to sacrifice an entire village to save one person?

This was a question Link refused to answer.

"Please understand Link. Enough people have already sacrificed themselves for Midna," Rusl explained, "We've already lost too many friends."

As Rusl said this, Link began to remember all the people who had already sacrificed themselves to help him escape Hyrule. The images of Telma, Shad, and Auru flashed through his mind as he recalled how they had volunteered to stay behind. They had done everything in their power to help him and probably now languished in Hyrule's dungeon.

Would Ordon Village suffer the same fate if they found Midna here?

Link did not want that to happen. But Midna was so fragile now. Ordon Village was the only safe place he knew of that could help her. There had to be someway to protect her.

It was not hard for Rusl to see the confusion in Link's eyes. He wanted to tell Link that they could work out a plan to protect Midna. Maybe there was something they had not considered yet. However, with the soldiers camped just outside the town, it was only a matter of time before Midna was found. ""I'm sorry Link, but we have no choice."

With great resistance, Link did his best not to scream out in rage. He wanted to know why people could not accept Midna for who she was. Though she appeared strange or even monstrous to some, Midna was a person like everyone else. Link could not understand why no one could see past her strange features and look at the person within.

Link's thoughts were interrupted the next moment as he heard the screeching of rusted hinges from Midna's room.

"What was that?" Bo asked as he looked toward the door.

Fearing the worst, Link wasted no time in opening the door that led into the room. As he burst in, he quickly looked toward the bed Midna had been sleeping in. To his surprise and horror, he saw that the bed was now empty. Only the rustled sheets served as any evidence that Midna had been there.

Link felt his soul plummet as he stared upon the empty bed. A part of him began to wonder if Midna had overheard them talking. Hoping he was wrong, Link began looking all around the room for the one he loved. However, as his gaze fell upon an open window that had been previously closed, Link began to fear the worst.

Rusl followed Link's gaze and began to draw on the same conclusion. "She must have jumped out the window."

"Was she listening in?" Bo asked in startled realization.

Link made no response as he raced to the window. Quickly, he looked down at the ground fearing Midna may have jumped out and injured herself. However, as he looked out the window, he found the window was only a few feet from the ground. Midna could have easily jumped down without injuring herself.

Link then focused his attention on the surrounding area. After a quick search, his eyes caught the glimmer of a shadow running up the trail that led to the barn. Link could only stare for a moment as he watched the shadow disappear down the trail. As the wind blew past Link's face, only a single name echoed in his thoughts.

Midna.

* * * * *

The world was a blur of colors and vague objects as tears formed in Midna's eyes. Yet she did not pause as she continued to run as fast as she could down the beaten path. Even when her legs ached from the effort, Midna still ran blindly forward. Desperately, she wanted to escape the horrors that pursued her. She wanted to run away from everything.

When she had originally come to Ordon Village, she thought she could finally escape from the people that pursued her. There was hope that she could finally find a place to settle down with Link. She had even believed that she could reclaim her powers so she no longer had to suffer.

But all her hope was in vain. It had been bad enough that she was still being hunted down and that she was unable to retrieve her powers. Now the villagers were planning to banish her from the village. She felt a deep sense of betrayal as she heard the words echo in her mind over and over again.

However, it was the lack of words from one person that made Midna's heart ache the most. Though Link was never one for words, she had always believed Link would have said at least something in her defense. But the man had said nothing. He had only remained silent. Not a single word was spoken in her defense. How could Link do that to her?

So consumed by her rage over the recent events, Midna paid little heed to anything else around her. It was only when her footing gave way that she was awoken from her thoughts. With quick reflexes, Midna tried to regain her balance, however she was too late. In the moments that followed, Midna could only watch as the ground rushed up to her face.

It took Midna a moment to regain her senses after the fall. As she got to her hands and knees, she began to feel her right cheek burn. Slowly she brought one of her hands up to it and gently rubbed the area to soothe the pain. As the pain faded, Midna lowered her hand from her face and gazed at it. To her surprise, a small amount of blood now covered the top part of her fingers. It did not take her long to realize that she had scraped her cheek when she had fallen.

As Midna looked at the blood on her hand, she felt her anger grow even more. In her eyes, the world had turned against her. No matter what she did, no matter how much she tried, fate would continue to torment her. No one would ever accept her for who she was. They would not see the woman she was; only the dark imp.

Midna felt the tears run down her face as the thought burned in her mind. All the rage, anger, and fear she had kept hidden inside began to burst out. Closing her hand into a fist, Midna pounded the ground. She could not understand why she was forced to endure such pain. All she ever wanted to do was live in peace and raise a family. Was that too much to ask for?

Midna felt herself gasp the next moment as a wave of pain from her stomach consumed her. The attack had been so sudden and Midna found her self coughing violently the next moment. With one hand around her stomach and the other used to prop herself up, Midna gritted her teeth as she fought against the pain. Slowly, she overcame the torment in her body.

As Midna recovered, she felt a new set of tears fill her eyes. Desperately, she tried to hold them back, not wanting to show any weakness. However, all her strength had failed her. Even all her efforts to stand had been in vain. For the moment, she was paralyzed in her prone position. She was alone and vulnerable.

Still trying to recover her strength, Midna was unaware of the dark shadow that slowly approached her. Coming up from behind, the figure kneeled down behind the depressed imp and slowly extended his arms out to her.

When Midna felt the person's grip upon her shoulder, a primal fear quickly gripped her heart. Finding the sudden strength she needed, Midna whipped her arm around and knocked the stranger's hand away. Her body then completely flipped around as she faced her attacker. As her hand came within an inch of the shadow's face, Midna quickly stopped herself. Although his features were partially obscured in the darkness, it wasn't hard for Midna to see it was Link.

Link remained silent as he looked over Midna. As he gazed down at her, he could see that her entire body now shook in fear and anger. He could only imagine the pain she was now feeling inside. His eyes then focused on the scratch that now covered one of her cheeks. A small amount of blood had seeped from the wound and had been smeared. Though it easily could be healed by a potion, Link felt a deep concern rush through him. He wanted to help Midna anyway he could.

As Link started to slowly reach out for Midna, Midna turned her head away to avoid his touch. "Why, Link?"

Link paused for a moment as he heard Midna's question.  
"Why did you say nothing?" Midna demanded.

Link felt a wave of guilt as he realized that Midna was referring to the conversation he just had with Bo and Rusl.

"Why couldn't you just say something in my defense?" Midna cried.

Link found him self unable to answer the question. Though a part of him knew that Bo and Rusl had been justified in their decision, a part of Link began to realize that he still should have defended her.

"At least tell me why this is happening to me!" Midna cried.

Link could only remain silent as he watched the pain within Midna's heart seep out. He could see tears flowing from her eyes, even when Midna averted her gaze in a weak attempt to hide them.

"Why must I be treated as a monster?" Midna demanded. Her eyes then turned to Link, burning with rage. "Did I do something to anger the goddesses?"

Link could only look down at her in surprise. Desperately he wanted to give her an answer, but found himself transfixed by her piercing gaze. He could see the fires of rage burning within them.

"Have I not done everything in my power to save this world? Have I not nearly killed myself trying to destroy the monster you sent to my world! What else must I do to find peace?" Midna demanded.

Link turned his gaze towards the ground. He felt himself powerless and unable to answer Midna's questions. Like her, he too wondered why people could not see Midna for who she was.

"What must I do to end my suffering?" Midna cried out, demanding an answer. Her head then turned to the ground as tears began to run off her face.

There was no answer that Link could give to help Midna. He knew people feared what Midna represented. It would be years before anyone would be willing to listen to the Twili and find a way to coexist with the tribe. However, Link knew Midna deserved more. She had done so much, yet her kindness was only being repaid by treachery.

Yet despite that Link was unable to answer any of her questions, he still wanted to help her in someway. He did not know how to answer her questions, but the least he could do was help heal her pain. With both hands, Link slowly reached down to Midna.

As Midna felt Link's hands touch her shoulders, the rage within Midna flooded her entire being and took over. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The next moment was only a blur for Midna as she watched herself loose control of her actions. Before she was able to restrain herself, her arm had arched outward and had made contact with Link's face. She could only watch in horror as Link fell backwards in surprise from the sudden assault.

For a moment, Midna found herself staring at her own hand in disbelief; unable to believe what she had just saw. Yet she found herself unable to deny what happened as she looked at the surprised Link that lay before her. A look of shock permeated his face as he cradled the cheek Midna had struck.

Midna felt her entire being tremble in fear as she realized what happened. Link had only been trying to comfort her. He had stayed by her side to support her, yet she had just lashed out against him. As she stared into his shocked expression, she wanted nothing more then to hide away from him. Yet as she tried to escape she found that her strength had abandoned her again. In the end, all she able to do was look toward the ground to avoid his gaze.

As Midna kneeled before him, Link could hear tiny sobs echoing from her. In that brief moment, he could see all the fear and feelings of loss Midna had tried to hide away in the past. She no longer could endure holding these feelings within her self anymore.

Slowly, Link picked himself up and kneeled down in front of the small imp. As he did, he wondered if he should try to comfort her now. A part of him feared what might happen if he tried to do something again. He wanted to help Midna, but did not know how. As he looked down upon Midna, he began to hear tiny whispers from within her cries.

"I'm…I'm sorry…Link…Please…Please, forgive me," a voice echoed from within Midna's tears.

For Link, it was a request that did not need to be asked. No matter what, Link had sworn that he would always be by Midna's side. She was the one that had brought a sense of completion to his life and he did not want to loose that feeling.

With both hands, Link reached out and guided Midna into his embrace. The little imp offered no resistance as she crawled into Link's lap and buried her head into Link's tunic. As Link held her close to his body, he could feel Midna's tears on his chest.

"I…I don't know what to do anymore," Midna whimpered in Link's tunic.

Link felt his heart sink as he heard those words. Midna was so afraid and there was little he could do to comfort her. As long as she was hunted down, they would never find peace.

Link then looked to the horizon for answers. Somewhere, there had to be a place to keep Midna safe. He needed to find a place where she could live in peace to raise their child.

Somewhere....

To Be Continued…

* * * * *

Author's Note: Don't you just love mood swings. I'm sure a lot of you are thinking that I'm putting Midna through hell or worse. I'm sure you are probably wondering how Link and Midna will get out of this mess. With the entire kingdom of Hyrule after her now and Ordon Village exiling her, there are not a lot of places she can hide. There's also the problem with her pregnancy. I have to say the story is turning out better then I originally expected.

This had to be one of the hardest chapters. I wanted to create a tense situation with Link and Midna, but it wasn't easy since Link could not argue verbally. I think I rewrote this three times or more. I had scenes ranging from Midna and Link listening in together, Link going to confront Midna about moving out, Link kissing Midna on the forehead to forgive her, and so on. It's not easy working with a non-talking Link in such situations, but I promised myself that Link would never say a word. Besides, it would look a little 'odd' if he suddenly started talking now.

I'm sorry if this chapter seemed so short. I thought about adding another scene after this one, but instead thought it would be better to let the chapter end at an emotional climax. I find such endings keep the reader engaged and wanting to find out what will happen next. Would you agree? (Of course, there are probably a few of you who would say I am torturing you in the process).

The characters and game belong to the companies responsible for creating Legend of Zelda. This story is only based on it and is not being used to make money. Only to satisfy a hobby I have and to share it with others.


	19. A New Beginning

From Shadow to Light

By Michael Muirhead

Chapter 19  
A New Beginning

"Its amazing, isn't it Stooker," Wisler said as he gazed down at the town from the balcony.

"Sir?" Stooker asked as he turned to face Wisler.

"What the people have accomplished in this short time," Wisler said with respect, "How they all have unified together to face the Twili threat."

Captain Stooker turned back to the view in front of him and gazed into the town from Wisler's balcony. Although the night sky was shrouded in darkness, he could still make out the activity in the town. For him, it was an inspirational sight to see so many people unified to end the Twili threat.

"I have to say I'm quite astonished at how quickly the people came together to face this threat," Wisler commented.

Stooker was not that surprised. Having trained most of the men who had joined the army, he knew their reasons. Like him, they wanted to end the Twili threat. "They only wish to protect their families," Stooker commented as he gazed into the town.

"You're right of course," Wisler said as he looked down at the activity below. In his mind, he could only wish that everyone was committed to ending the Twili threat. Only one person seemed to oppose this operation.

Zelda.

For Wisler, it was to hard understand why the princess opposed taking action against the Twili. Though she did not voice it out loud in the courts, she continually stressed to the council members individually that they should find out what the Twili's intentions truly were before acting. She had even suggested the idea of opening a dialogue between the Twili and Hylians.

Wisler mentally laughed to him self as he thought about such a proposition. For him, it was hard to believe why anyone would want to try to open up negotiations with such a dangerous tribe. The Twili had been merciless to their victims. Even the Zora tribe had nearly been wiped out from the freezing of their domain. Wisler doubted anyone would listen to Zelda's desire to try and open peaceful negotiations.

Yet even though the council had overruled Zelda, Wisler was still curious as to why the princess wanted to know more about the Twili. What interested him even more was how she was acquainted with the Twili known as Midna. Since Zelda knew Midna's name, he could assume that the two had met before. However, whenever she was asked why she thought the Twili were not a threat, she could not give an answer. It was if she was hiding something.

Needless to say, Zelda's unwillingness to participate had caused quite a ruckus with the council. By declaring a State of Emergency, Hyrule was effectively declaring war against the Twili. In such times, a member of the royal family would take charge of the government and lead their forces to victory. However, Princess Zelda, being the only member of the royal family left, was not willing to take action. Instead, the council was forced to choose another to take command of Hyrule's forces.

That person was him.

For a brief moment, Wisler thought he should thank the princess for giving him this chance. Because of Zelda's inactions to the crisis, the people's faith in her was now shaken, but not broken. The royal council had decided to give him command of all the forces in Hyrule. In some sense, Wisler was given the same amount of power the princess controlled. Though his command only lasted until the Twili threat ended, it was the perfect chance for him to gain support among the people and council members. If he was able to destroy the Twili and gain support of the populace, he could probably overthrow Zelda and become the new king of Hyrule. It was a golden opportunity he could not miss.

"What was it that you wished to speak with me about?" Stooker asked after a long pause of silence had passed.

Wisler's thoughts were interrupted as he heard Stooker's voice. "Pardon?"

"You had sent a message saying you wished to see me," Stooker replied.

"Ah yes," Wisler said as he recalled why he had summoned Stooker. "I've been having my scholars search through some ancient records in hopes of locating where the Twili came from."

"Were they successful?" Stooker asked.

"I believe they were," Wisler stated as he led Stooker to his desk. Upon reaching the side of his desk, Stooker placed a finger on a map that had laid out. "I believe we can find the Twili here."

Stooker peered down at the area Wisler was pointing. "The Gerudo Desert?" Stooker said in surprise.

"Yes," Wisler nodded.

For a long moment, Stooker stood confused. He had traveled on an expedition into the desert before and knew it was nothing more than a wasteland. He also knew that there had been several expeditions before his. Not one of them ever reported anything like the Twili. The most anyone found were a few Bulblin caravans. "I don't understand? Why do you think they are in the Gerudo Desert?"

"Actually, it would be more accurate to say they came from the Arbiter's Grounds," Wisler stated.

"The ruins?" Stooker looked down at the map again to see that Wisler's finger was indeed pointing to the Arbiter Grounds. Immediately, he felt a shiver run up his spine. "I know of this place. The halls are riddled with the undead."

"Indeed. But did you ever wonder why?" Wisler asked.

Stooker looked up at Wisler questionably.

"Have you ever heard of the ancient relic known as the Triforce," Wisler began.

"Yes. The Golden Power left by the three goddesses," Stooker nodded, being somewhat familiar with the legends concerning the great relic.

"That's right. According to some ancient texts, the Arbiters Grounds was originally a prison for people. Among the people sent there were a tribe of wizards who wielded dark magic in order to gain the power of the Triforce," Wisler explained.

"Dark wizards? You mean the Twili?" Stooker asked.

"The scroll doesn't mention the Twili by name. But it does mention that the wizards were banished through a mirror located in the Arbiter Grounds." Wisler explained.

"A mirror?" Stooker asked.

"Yes," Wisler stated, "Most likely a magical portal that uses a mirror. All I can say for certain is that this 'mirror' led to a land frozen in time when dusk falls." Wisler continued.

Stooker took a moment to absorb this new information. "When dusk falls…" he said to himself. His eyes opened in surprise as he recalled what the moment was often referred as. "The hour of twilight?"

"That's right." Wisler nodded, "I believe the Twili are the descendants of these dark mages who were after the Triforce long ago."

Stooker stood in surprise as he absorbed the new information. He had always suspected the Twili were looking for something in Hyrule. Many of their patrols had been searching the kingdom when the land was covered in darkness. He had always assumed that it was a person they were searching for. "Do you really think they might be searching for the Triforce after all this time?"

"I wouldn't be surprised," Wisler confided, "Many armies have fought and died to gain the ancient relic's power."

"But why after all this time?" Stooker asked.

"I don't know," Wisler replied, "I can only surmise that it took them this long to break out of that prison they had been banished too. They might be trying to regroup as we speak."

Stooker looked down at the map again in silence.

"As you can see, we might be continuing an ancient struggle that started long ago," Wisler continued.

Stooker found him self speechless as he comprehended Wisler's words. Never did he suspect that his quest to end the Twili would be part of a crusade for a legendary relic. The idea proved overwhelming.

"Our forces only have one chance to end the Twili threat. Now that you know the scope of what we are doing, I need to ask if you truly can handle the task that has been given to you," Wisler said as he faced Stooker.

Stooker took a moment to contemplate what was now at stake. If Wisler was right, and all the legends were true, he had no choice but to bring his forces to victory. The coming battle would not only determine the fate of Hyrule, but of the entire world. "I will not fail you."

* * * * *

Midna sat in the corner of the barn and watched as Link tied the reigns on Epona. As she examined Link's face, she could see he was uncomfortable about what lie ahead for the two of them. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Link paused for a moment as he considered Midna's question. Only after a brief moment had passed did he turn and give her a nod to show he was going through with his plan.

Midna lowered her head after seeing Link's response and looked at the potion bottle Link had given her. Holding the bottle up to her lips, Midna hesitantly drank the last of the bitter liquid to heal the wound on her cheek. After draining the last of the medicine, Midna looked down at the empty bottle and began to think about the journey ahead.

What Link had proposed was no mere adventure. Given the fact that Midna would never survive the trip into the desert and they were now wanted fugitives, Link felt the only way to keep Midna safe was to leave Hyrule permanently. They would start a new life in the unexplored territories beyond the mountains.

Midna's feelings were mixed concerning the issue of leaving Ordon Village permanently. There had been many things she had said earlier against the villagers and Link that she now regretted. Now that she had calmed down, she no longer believed the villagers were selfish and cowards. Her own rage over the situation had dictated her thoughts. In truth, the villagers of Ordon had already done a lot by sheltering and keeping her secret. She also knew she would miss their company, especially Ilia's. However, Midna would never admit such a thing openly.

Midna then tuned to the small pack of supplies and equipment that sat next to her. Link had told her that he wanted to travel light so they could out run the soldiers. However, as Midna looked at the pack, she couldn't help but wonder if they were taking enough. They were only taking a pack full of the bare essentials, a Hylian Shield, a bow, and some arrows. It was far less then what they had packed on their previous journey and Midna doubted it would be enough. "You know, it might be a good idea to bring a sword. You're not exactly the best shot with a bow and arrow."

Link paused as he hefted the saddle in his hands. He had to admit, Midna was right about his bow skills. Although he was descent with a bow, his main strength was with a sword and shield. However, Link's Ordon blade now rested at Mayor Bo's house and Link did not wish to speak to Rusl or Bo. Having to contend with both his rage and respect for them, Link could only imagine that meeting them now would make him feel awkward.

Link also did not wish to set his eyes upon the Master Sword. When Link first retrieved it, he saw it as a shinning beacon of hope. It was supposed to help Midna recover from her labor pains and bring her peace. Now, it was a cruel reminder of what had happened that night and of their failure.

"Are you sure this is all you want to take with us?" Midna asked gently when she saw Link not responding.

Link only nodded in response.

Though Link was smiling, it wasn't hard for Midna to see the uncertainty in his eyes. She knew Link was doing this all for her, even though she never had asked for it. In truth, a lot of things happened that Midna did not want. All she ever desired was to raise a simple family. She had given up her title and sacrificed her powers to reopen the gateway between their worlds for this very reason. Instead, events had spiraled out of control due to her appearance.

Feeling the need to be by Link's side, Midna slowly made her way towards him. She knew she owed Link at least something for everything he had done to help her and for what she had put him through. "Link."

Link paused in his task and looked down at Midna. From the way she averted her gaze, he could see something was bothering her. Without a word, he kneeled down so that he could see eye to eye with her.

"I'm not very good at saying things like this, but…" Midna paused for a moment to consider her words carefully. "I'm sorry for putting you through so much. I never wanted to hurt you like this."

Link remained silent as he gazed at Midna.

"You've done so much for me and asked for so little in return. I just wish I could do something for you," Midna confessed.

Link remained speechless as he looked over Midna. It was hard for him to see Midna like this. During their previous adventure, she had always appeared so young and vibrant. Now, the constant stress of being hunted down and enduring labor pains had worn her out. If anything, he wanted to see her strong will once more.

Link then remembered a simple gesture Rusl had done to comfort him when he was a little boy. With one hand, he reached out and placed a hand on top of Midna's head.

"Hey!" Midna was caught unprepared as she felt Link's hand ruffling her hair. Defiantly, she tried to wrestle away from Link's assault.

Link only smiled happily as he saw the fire return in Midna's eyes. Though he knew Midna would probably scold him the next moment, Link would gladly endure it to see Midna's strong will.

"What do you think you are doing?" Midna demanded after she finally wrestled away Link's hand. She then turned her fiery glance towards Link.

However, as Midna looked at Link, the multitude of curses never left her lips. Instead, she found herself looking at Link's amused smile. She didn't understand why, but seeing Link's smile brought her some comfort. Even if it was only for a few moments, Midna wanted it to last as long as possible. "I'll let you off the hook for now since we're in a hurry."

Link tried his best to appear serious, but was unable to hide his amusement.

"But if you ever do that to me again, I'll…." Midna stopped herself when she noticed four red marks along Link's face. At a distance, the marks could not be seen in the dark. But now that Link was so close to her, Midna was able to see the blemishes clearly. "Link. Your face…"

As soon as Link realized Midna was referring to the scratches on his face, he immediately covered them up with his hand in an effort to hide them from Midna.

"Let me take a look," Midna demanded as she stepped closer to him. As she reached out to him, Link pulled away from her touch. Midna snorted in annoyance and launched her self at Link again. "Hold still!"

Link put up a small struggle as he avoided Midna's grasp. However, Midna was persistent and refused to give up. Only the fact that Link had a longer reach then Midna was he able to keep the imp at bay.

"Let me see!" Midna demanded as she continued to reach forward to grab Link's head.

Link only continued to fight back in response.

After a brief struggle, Midna realized that her actions were getting her no where. Eventually her efforts began to slow down before finally coming to a stop. Slowly she averted her head and looked to the ground. "Please Link."

Link looked at Midna, slightly surprised on how easy she had given up.

"I just want to see if you're okay," Midna pleaded.

Link felt a wave of guilt wash over him for pushing Midna away. He knew Midna wanted to help him, but he did not wish to burden her.

Should he tell her the truth?

As Link contemplated this, he slowly began to drop his guard.

It did not take long for Midna to see the opening she sought. In one quick instant, Midna lunged forward and grabbed Link's head. "That's better. You should have listened to me earlier," Midna protested as she abandoned her earlier charade and held Link's head securely.

Link tried to pull his head away, realizing his mistake. However, Midna held onto him with a tight vice grip as she examined the marks.

The scratches were small and equal distant apart from one another. Though they did not appear like they had drawn blood, it was clear they had been made recently. At first glance, Midna suspected that some kind of animal had scratched Link across the face. "Link, how did you…" Midna froze as a realization struck her.

The scratches were in the same place where she had struck Link earlier. As she gazed at her own hand that held Link's head securely, she could see that they were spaced the same distance as the nails on her fingers. Though the scratches were small and could easily heal within a few days, Midna still felt a pain of guilt in knowing that she was the one responsible for causing them.

Link relaxed his stance when he realized that he had been too late in stopping Midna. With all the stress she was now facing, he had hoped that she would not have noticed the blemish.

A brief moment of silence had passed before Midna finally spoke. "Well…I guess it isn't too bad," Midna replied. Gently she caressed her hand against Link's cheek. "You'll live."

Link gently removed his head from Midna's hold.

Midna's tone softened the next moment as she released her grip. "I'm sorry for what I did," Midna bemoaned as her gaze fell to the ground, "I never should have hit you like that."

As Link listened to Midna, he wanted to say something to comfort her. Yet nothing he could think of seemed adequate.

"It's just that I'm tired of running! Tired of being hunted down like some kind of…animal," Midna admitted, "Why must people see me as a monster?"

Link wished that he could give the answer Midna sought, but couldn't. Even he had to admit that Midna's appearance was odd when he first met her. But after traveling with her for so long, he had been able to look past her strange features. Midna's true appearance was stunning, but it was the person within the imp that Link had fallen in love with. Hoping to convey this, Link extended his hand out and caressed Midna's cheek.

Midna closed her eyes as she felt Link's warmth upon her face. As she pressed her face into his gentle touch, she reached up and caressed his hand with her own. After a brief moment had passed, she opened her eyes again and looked back into Link's gaze.

In that instant something subtle yet profound passed between them as their gazes locked together. Neither could say a word as each peered into the other. Slowly, the distance between them began to close as both became entranced by each other's spell. As their lips met, a new kind of strength and warmth began to build within each of them. In that moment, they were reminded that as long as they had each other, they could overcome any obstacle.

"I'm sorry I have to break this up, but the sun will be coming up soon."

Midna and Link jumped in surprise as they heard the familiar voice. Quickly they turned to find both Rusl and Bo standing at the entrance to the barn. In Rusl's hands was the Master Sword.

Link stood to attention as he saw the two men in the doorway. Desperately he tried to think of something to say, but the surprise and shock at their appearance made him speechless.

"Were…Were you watching?" Midna demanded. Her face was a mixture of outrage and embarrassment.

"I do apologize for eavesdropping. We did not mean to pry." Rusl apologized.

Bo only nodded to show he shared the sentiment.

"How dare you! I'll…" though she could not finish what she was about to say, the piercing look on Midna's face was enough to convey what she was feeling. Only Zant had seen such fiery anger before his gruesome demise. But without her powers, Midna was limited to making incomprehensible curses under her breath.

"Once more, I do apologize," Rusl said to Midna before turning his attention to Link, "We figured you might try to leave the village tonight after what happened."

Link felt a little awkward as he faced Rusl. He had hoped not to face the man after their last conversation together. Yet, as he looked at his mentor and guardian, a part of him was glad he could see Rusl before he did leave.

"So why are you here?" Midna demanded as she started to take control of her anger, "I thought you didn't want a monster in your village."

Bo turned to look down at Midna. "We don't see you as a monster, Midna. Though you do have a strange appearance, we also know that both you and Link share a special bond."

Midna averted her gaze as a blush crept onto her face.

Rusl then turned back to Link, "Link. We may not be able to keep Midna safe in the village anymore, but that doesn't mean we will abandon her or you."

"You're still family to us, and we will do everything we can to help you," Bo added.

Link found him self torn between emotions and unable to look at either Rusl or Bo.

"So did you come here just to wish us luck?" Midna asked, her voice still carrying a hint of resentment.

"Actually, we came to help you escape," Rusl stated, "You'll never be able to get past all those soldiers by just charging through."

"You do have a plan, right?" Bo asked.

Midna and Link stood in silence for a moment before turning to look at each other. Other than deciding to leave Ordon Village, neither of them had considered how to get past the twenty or thirty soldiers camped outside the village.

Upon seeing their reluctance to answer, Bo and Rusl shared a look with each other before addressing Midna and Link. "I thought not," Rusl replied, "But don't worry. I think we know of a way to distract the guards."

"And what would that be?" Midna demanded.

Bo seemed to give a gentle smile of amusement as he replied to Midna's question. "The goats have been very skittish lately, and I'm sure Fado forgot to lock the gate."

For a moment Link could only look at Rusl and Bo in surprise. Link then turned and looked over the several bleating goats in their pens. Having tended the goats for so many years, Link found it hard that Bo and Rusl would consider such a plan.

"You mean…" Midna began.

Bo only nodded in response.

"I'll also be accompanying you through Hyrule Field," Rusl added.

"What?" Midna said in surprise as she looked at Rusl. Link showed similar surprise, but said nothing.

"I'm a wanted man too, remember. I can't exactly stay here since I would be putting my family at risk," Rusl explained.

"But…" Midna began but found her self unable to continue.

"I won't be accompanying to wherever you're going. Just until you reach Hyrule Field. After that, I'll be heading to Hyrule Castle. I'm going to try and appeal to the royal court to end this hunt. They need to know the truth about you," Rusl explained.

Link and Midna remained silent as they heard this. Both knew what Rusl proposed was foolish. There was no doubt in either of their minds that Rusl would be captured upon his return to Hyrule Castle. "But…" Midna began, still trying to swallow her surprise.

Rusl could see the uncertainty in both Link and Midna's faces. "Don't worry. I've been in worse scrapes before," Rusl added.

Though Rusl's voice was calm and confident, Link still felt uncertain about his guardian's plan. He wanted to tell Rusl that he was foolish to pursue such a course of action. Yet there was something about Rusl's confidence that made Link remain silent. A part of him began to wonder if Rusl's appeal could in fact end this hunt.

"Here," Rusl said as he approached Link with the Master Sword in hand, "You'll probably need this for your upcoming journey."

Link felt a wave of emotions as he looked over the ancient blade. The memories of how the Master Sword had hurt Midna were still fresh in his mind. The sword had originally been a beacon of hope to help Midna, but instead had denied her peace.

Yet at the same time, Link was slightly drawn to the blade. In his mind, he could hear the sword's consciousness calling out to him. Though it had not returned Midna's powers, the Master Sword was still willing to protect her. The sword was Link's, and it would serve no other.

It wasn't hard for Rusl to see the conflicting emotions in Link's eyes. "I know you're not too fond of this sword at the moment. But maybe you can use it to help guide you to safety one last time," Rusl added when he saw Link's hesitation.

Link took a moment to regard Rusl's words for a moment.

"You won't find a better a weapon, and you need all the help you can get," Bo added.

Link found him self unable to ignore Rusl and Bo's words. The Master Sword had helped him overcome many obstacles in the past. Though it would serve as a cruel reminder to the pain it had caused, he needed its powers more than ever in the upcoming journey.

Hesitantly, Link reached out and took the sword from his mentor. As he held the blade up to examine it, he could hear the sword sing in his hands. Though the sword had not accomplished his original intentions for retrieving it, it could perhaps lead him to a new world where he and Midna could live in peace.

"We better get things started. You have a long journey ahead of you," Bo said.

Link nodded to Bo in approval before turning to Midna.

"I'm ready," Midna nodded as she shared Link's glance.

Link nodded before glancing to a nearby window. Already, he could see that the sun was beginning to rise. It was the start of a new day. Together, he and Midna would be starting a new life beyond the boundaries of Hyrule. As long as they were together, they could accomplish anything.

To Be Continued….

Author's Note:

This had to be the hardest chapter yet. I don't know how long it took me. There were times when I thought I would never finish it. But after reading over one hundred reviews, I found I could not let my readers down.

Originally, I had this slated for a complete drama type scenario. Yet no matter how much I wrote, I couldn't get Midna or Link to sound in character. They became too mushy and depressed. I doubted fans would like to see that happen to Midna.

It was only after watching one of my favorite scenes from the anime Outlaw Star did I get an idea. The scene was Aisha ruffling young Jim's head and calling him a kid, even though Jim didn't like being called a kid. Though Aisha and Jim are in no way like Link and Midna, the idea of Link ruffling Midna's hair caught my interest. There was something "beautiful" about it. I guess it could be interpreted as Link trying to say not to worry. When I used it, I found I could bring back part of Midna's fiery spirit.

I do apologize for how long it takes me to write these chapters. I may know how I want the story to play out, it's figuring out how to describe it that's the problem. I also frequently run into cases where I get better ideas to draw out the characters more. When this happens, I usually have to backtrack to previous chapters and make sure my ideas can be fitted into the story. This happened a lot in the scenes dealing with Stooker and Wisler. Because they have not made much of an appearance lately, I have to be careful not to add any "extra" elements. Not an easy task.

The characters and game belong to the companies responsible for creating Legend of Zelda. This story is only based on it and is not being used to make money. Only to satisfy a hobby I have and to share it with others.


	20. The Red Dawn

From Shadow to Light

By Michael Muirhead

Chapter 20

The Red Dawn

Slowly, a red sunrise rose from the east. From as far back as one could remember it was a source of superstition for the people of Hyrule. It was an ill omen that warned of an impending danger for warriors. There had been many legends of entire armies falling whenever they went to war on such a day. For some, it was a warning from the Goddesses that blood should not be spilled. Those that sought to go into battle would incur the goddesses' wrath.

Link was unsure how to interpret such an omen as he gazed into the sky. Normally he did not believe in such ill omens or beliefs. His goal was always to face each challenge he was given and live life to its fullest. Yet, as he looked into the sky, he felt a sudden chill course through his spine.

"Hey Link. Don't worry about the heavens. We'll pull through this and make our own luck," Rusl said when he noticed Link was gazing at the sunrise.

Link took a moment to regard Rusl's words. He knew Rusl spoke the truth. Yet a small voice of doubt said he should heed this omen's warning. He was unsure why, but for some reason, Link felt something was going to go wrong today.

Gently, Link shifted in his saddle, trying not to disturb Midna who sat in front of him. In his mind, he constantly reassured him self that it was only his imagination and they would pull though, yet he could not shake the feeling away.

"Are you both ready?"

Link looked towards Bo who stood by the gate to the goat pen. Though a part of him wanted to hold off, Link knew they had to follow through with the plan now. They could not stay in Ordon Village anymore under the risk that they might be spotted by the soldiers camped outside. They only had one shot to escape.

"Ready," Rusl replied.

Link gave a hesitant nod in response. Now was not the time to hold back.

"Alright, start riding around the pen. I need you to spook those goats as much as possible. Once they're skittish enough, I'll open the gate," Bo explained.

"Right," Rusl replied.

Link nodded before gazing at one of the goats nearby. Having raised and tended the goats himself, the last thing he wanted to do was see them come to harm. Yet he knew this was the only way to keep Ordon Village from being accused of treasonable acts. They had to make it look like he and Rusl had snuck into the village the previous night, stole some supplies, and used the goat herds to mask their escape. Nothing would be linked back to the villagers.

"Let's get started, Link," Rusl called out as he kicked his horse in the side and started to gallop around the pen.

Link nodded before following in suite.

"I guess there's no turning back now," Midna said as she held onto the knob of the saddle with a death grip.

Link shared her sentiment as they rode around the pen. Each time he neared one of the goats, he would shout out in an effort to spook it.

At first, the goats remained stubborn and only moved to keep out of the way of the horses. But with constant prodding from Link, Rusl, and occasionally Midna, the goats began to grow more skittish. Within a few moments, the goats were stampeding around the outer edge of the pen.

Bo watched the goats rush around the pen with some apprehension. In his mind, he knew it would be no small task to reclaim the goats after the stampede. Unfortunately, it was the only way he knew of to help Link and Midna escape. When he saw that the goats were skittish enough, Bo immediately began to undo the latch on the pen. With great effort, he pushed open the gates and moved out of the way. "Link! Rusl!"

Link and Rusl heard Bo's call and immediately steered the goats towards the new opening. The ground shook as twenty or thirty goats dashed through the new opening, heading straight through the village towards the soldier's camp.

As Link rode through the gate, he took one last look at Bo. As he raced by the towering man, he said a small prayer in his heart that Bo would remain safe and that Ordon Village would be spared from any accusations. He then gave another cry as he steered the goats through Ordon Village. There was no turning back now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning brought no comfort for Sergeant Corman as he looked over the map of the surrounding area. In the back part of his mind, Corman yearned to return to his tent to rest. The constant assault by bugs and mosquitoes the previous night had left him feeling a little worn out. Unfortunately, he knew that today's mission would require an early start.

"So there is no other way, other than this fork in the road?" Corman asked as he peered down at the map.

The private he was talking with took a quick glance at the map again. "The only other exit leads into the Sacred Grove," the soldier added as he pointed on the map.

Corman felt a small shiver run up his spine. He had heard the legends surrounding the Sacred Grove. Many men had journeyed into the woods on expeditions in the past. The ones that returned spoke of wooden skeletons and puppets that attacked without mercy. It was the one place he hoped he would not have to journey too.

The only other place that had not been searched was the Forest Temple. Corman had been reluctant to search it due to the concentration of Bokoblin in the area. Though not as fierce as their cousins, the Bulblins, they were still a nuisance and could cause trouble for his forces. In the end, he decided it was best to search the area in the early morning and afternoon to avoid any night battles. With any luck, they would find the Twili there and would not have to press into the Sacred Grove.

"How long before our forces will be ready for the search?" Corman asked his private.

"Not long. They are making the final preparations now," the private responded.

Corman nodded his approval as he continued to look at the map. In his mind, he silently wished they would find their quarry soon. He wanted to join up with Hyrule's main forces as soon as possible. "All right. We'll send half our forces to the Forest Temple to conduct their search. The rest will…"

Corman stopped as he felt the ground shake underneath him. The tremor was slight at first but was growing stronger with each second. In the distance, he could hear a rumbling that seemed to be coming ever closer. He could also barely make out the faint sound of what sounded like bleating.

"Do you hear that?" the private asked.

Corman nodded. "What is that?"

The two men only stood in silence for the next few moments as they heard the sound grow stronger. In his heart, Corman felt that something was now approaching, but could not make out what it was. It wasn't until he heard a warning shouted out from the edge of camp that he realized what was happening.

"STAMPEDE!"

The sound of bleating immediately dominated his senses as he heard the oncoming rush of goats. Corman wasted no time rushing to the side of the camp to avoid the oncoming slaughter. As he pushed his body against the rock face of the trail, he could feel a large body just graze across his back. He turned around to find a multitude of goats rushing by him. He had only just barely escaped being trampled one. However, the camp was turned into a scene of slaughter.

There seemed to be no resistance as the goats pushed their way through the camp. Many soldiers who had not been as lucky as Corman found themselves being trampled on or knocked to the side by the fleeing animals. Small tents that had covered the pathway were easily knocked over and torn under an army of hooves. Within moments, the once proud forces Corman had commanded was nothing more than a jumbled mess of men scrabbling for their lives.

As Corman looked over the rampage, he could hear the faint call of another soldier in the distance.

"The Twili is escaping!"

Corman's attention broke away from the devastation and looked toward the source of the voice. To his utmost surprise, he saw two men riding horses among the herd of goats. The men seemed to be encouraging the goats to continue to charge forth. On the back of one of the horses was the Twili, securely being held by a young man dressed in a green tunic.

As Corman watched the Twili and her accomplices ride by, it did not take him long to realize that the stampede was merely a diversion to help them escape. After the goats had rushed by, Corman was able to clearly see the damage they had caused. Most of his men now lay trampled on the ground, unable to move, much less give pursuit. Only a handful of soldiers remained that had safely been able to jump out of danger like he had.

As Corman surveyed the damage, he felt a wave of shame and anger wash over him. He should have known that the Twili would attempt such a tactic to escape. Not only did it knock most of his men out of action, but also gave them a golden opportunity to reach Hyrule Field. Once they were in open ground, it would be impossible to search for them. This only left him with one option to redeem himself.

"You there!" Corman barked as he pointed to a group of men that survived the attack, "Get on your horses! We're going after them!"

The men looked at Corman questioningly as they surveyed the damage. "But sir…" one of them questioned.  
"MOVE!" Corman ordered.

The men quickly came to attention and searched for the remaining horses that had not bolted from the stampede. As they did, Corman looked down the path that the two men and Twili had escaped through. "You will not escape me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the goats approached Faron Spring which was further up the trail form Ordon Spring, they began to tire and calm down. As Link rode among the herd, he could see that some of the goats had been injured by the stampede. Link could make out a few gashes and cuts that had been caused as they overran the camp. At first glance, none of the wounds appeared life threatening or severe. Yet after having tended for them for so long, Link still felt a desire to jump off Epona and heal their wounds.

"We'll leave the goats here. Fado shouldn't have any trouble rounding them up," Rusl stated after surveying the area.

Link could only hope that Rusl was right. Unlike himself, Fado was no expert when it came to goat wrangling. Link suspected it would take most of the village to drive Ordon's livestock back into the pen. Part of Link didn't want to leave the goats out in the open, but he knew he had to press on.

"Do you think those soldiers will give pursuit?" Midna asked as she looked down the path they had just traveled.

"I don't know. But as soon as we get to Hyrule Field, we should be able to lose them," Rusl stated.

Link could only nod in agreement as he felt mixed feelings inside. Reaching Hyrule Field would mean that they would be in open country capable of traveling wherever they pleased and escaping the soldiers. However, it was also the place where he would be parting with Rusl. Link still was uncomfortable with the idea of Rusl heading to Hyrule Castle in an attempt to appeal to the royal court. There was a strong chance Rusl would be arrested as soon as he set foot in the castle.

However, a part of Link wanted to believe that Rusl was doing the right thing. Perhaps, with help from Zelda, Rusl could convince the people that Midna was not a monster and that all she wanted was to live a peaceful life. It was a small ray of hope, but it was one Link prayed for.

Midna's ears twitched the next moment as the sound of hooves could be heard in the distance. Quickly she turned around in her seat to look down the path they had just traveled. "Link!"

Link caught the sound as well and looked down the path. To his surprise, he found several soldiers on horseback charging toward them. For Link, it was mind boggling on how they survived the slaughter.

"Looks like they recovered faster than I expected," Rusl commented as he too saw the oncoming soldiers, "Lets go!"

Link wasted no time in spurring Epona forward. After maneuvering around the goats, Link and Rusl began to race towards the exit of the trail. There only chance of escape now was to make it into open ground.

As the trail rushed by them, Midna took a moment to look behind at her pursuers. From her vantage point, she could see that there was still a great distance between the soldiers and Epona. However, the soldiers' horses were bread for speed and battle. Though Epona was fast, she had only been bred for power and stamina. Unless they reached the fields soon, the soldiers would over take them.

Midna felt something whiz by her the next moment. It took her only a moment to realize that it had been an arrow shot from one of the soldiers on horseback. As she pulled her head back into safety, she felt her heart race with fear. She knew what would happen if the soldiers managed to capture her again. "Hurry Link!"

Link felt Midna's urgency as well. The bolt had been rather close and Link feared what might happen if one of those struck Epona. Though he wanted to heed Midna's request, he knew that he couldn't push Epona's stamina. If he did, Epona would tire quickly and the soldiers would easily catch up. There only hope was to reach Hyrule Field. Once there, they would have the ability to maneuver more freely and escape their attackers. For now, all he could do was try to keep the distance between them.

It did not take long for Link to spot the light at the end of the trail. It was the gateway that would lead to Hyrule Field and their freedom. Though still not wanting to push Epona over her limit, Link urged her on. As he did, he felt a second and third arrow whiz by. Though not as close as the first, Link suspected the soldiers were desperate enough to take any shot they could in order to keep them from escaping.

"Keep going, Link! We're almost in the clear!" Rusl shouted as he pushed his horse onward.

Link kept his eyes focused on the exit as he continued to push Epona forward.

As Epona exited the canopy, Link became blinded for a brief moment by the light. As his eyes adjusted, he found he was now galloping in Hyrule Field. Now that he was in open terrain, he could find a way to permanently lose the pursuing forces. It would only be a matter of time.

However, Link's victory was short lived as he heard a cry of pain echo in his ears. As he turned his head to the side, he saw Rusl's horse veering away in another direction. However, to Link's surprise and horror, the horse no longer bore Rusl on its back.

Pulling back on the reigns, Link halted Epona's charge and turned her around. Quickly he searched the area for his guardian. With any luck, maybe Rusl just simply fell off his horse and he could retrieve him.

Link then spotted the man crouched on the ground. A single arrow had found its place within Rusl's left shoulder. Rusl appeared to be gritting his teeth as he cradled his wounded shoulder with his good hand. Just a few yards behind Rusl were the approaching soldiers closing rapidly.

Link felt a wave of fear and concern wash over him. Realizing he couldn't leave his friend behind, Link turned Epona towards Rusl. As he was about to spur Epona forward, an ear piercing cry stopped him.

"No Link!"

Link halted himself as he heard Midna's voice. He looked down to see the imp looking back at him with a stern glance.

"There is nothing we can do to save him! We have to escape!" Midna shouted.

Link could not believe what he was hearing. Rusl was like a father to him. He could not simply abandon him. There was no telling what the soldiers might do to him.

"We can't risk being captured!"

Link found himself torn as he looked down at Midna. He knew he had an obligation to protect the one he loved and his unborn child. But as he looked back at Rusl on the ground, he found he could not abandon his friend. There was no telling how bad the wound was. For all he knew, Rusl could be dying out there.

"Get out of here!"

Link looked back towards Rusl as he heard his guardian's voice.

"Go!" Rusl spat as he gritted his teeth against the pain.

Link watched as the soldiers began to circle Rusl with their horses. In his mind, Link felt he should charge in and save Rusl. He could do it. He could take on each of the soldiers. He could save Rusl. He could do it!

"Link…please."

Link's train of thought was interrupted as he heard Midna's tiny plea. As he looked down, he found himself gazing into Midna's eyes etched with fear. As tears rolled down the side of her face, he could see she was silently begging him to run away.

As Link gazed at her face, he saw old memories flash before his eyes. Memories of what had happened to Midna when she was first captured. How she was throne into a cold cell to be interrogated. How she had endured being tortured by a brutal man for what she was. Link had nearly lost her that day. Had he not rescued her, there was a strong possibility that she would have died during the night.

Would the same thing happen again if he tried to save Rusl?

Link's mind then turned to Rusl. The man had raised him as his son. The two of them had endured many adventures together and always watched each others back. To leave him in his wounded state would be a despicable act of cowardice. He could not abandon his family.

His family…

He had an obligation to protect his family.

For Link, the next decision was the hardest one he had ever made. Yet he knew it had to be done. Giving out a great cry, Link yanked on the reigns and gave Epona a quick kick in her side. Immediately, the horse reacted to Link's commands. As Epona spun around and galloped away, Link looked back at Rusl one last time. Already, he could see the guards were upon him. With tears in his eyes, Link turned away from the sight. As he silently prayed, he felt his chest ache in pain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rusl gave a brief smile as he watched Epona race towards the horizon. In his mind, he knew Link faced a hard choice. He knew how Link regarded him as a father figure. He felt a small amount of pride in knowing that Link had wanted to come back for him. But Rusl knew it would have been a futile effort.

The only thing Rusl regretted as he watched Link ride off was that Link would be protecting Midna alone. A part of him wished he could have delivered some form of comfort to his friend. He knew the journey would not be easy and Link was bound to face many hardships in the near future.

As Rusl lay upon the grass, he could see the hooves of the horses the soldiers rode. Overhead, he could hear a few voices talking and saying words that he could not make out. The world around him seemed like a fading dream. Even the pain in his shoulder began to fade to where it was nothing more then a bad memory.

As Rusl felt sleep slowly taking hold of him, he found himself thinking about his own family. Images of their appearance flashed into his mind.

Uli.

He had met her on one of his expeditions in his services for Hyrule. She had been a young maid who had lived all her life in Ordon Village. Of all the people he had met before, none could ever match her innocence. She had been the one reason he had left Hyrule and settled down in Ordon Village.

Colin.

His brave son. Though he was only learning to use a sword, his courage rivaled any knight. The young boy fought for what he believed in. Even against overwhelming odds, Colin had done whatever it took to protect his friends and family.

Ema.

How he wished he could see his baby girl just once more. She had inherited all the qualities of her mother. There was no doubt in his mind that she would grow as beautiful as Uli. He had looked forward to seeing her grow up.

As Rusl's eyes grew even heavier, he desperately tried to keep his eyes on the horizon. But darkness slowly began to consume him. He could feel his breaths becoming more labored with each second.

He was tired.

So very tired.

As sleep began to overtake him, he only wished to be with his family once more.

To Be Continued…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Notes:

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Compared with chapter 19, this one was a breeze. I completed the first draft of it in around four hours. I'm sure I've made a lot of changes since then to make the scenes more memorable. But the basic idea was quickly written and flowed better than I originally thought.

I do apologize to all you Rusl fans out there. I don't hate Rusl. I actually think he's a great role model for Link. But with upcoming events, I had to let him go. I ask that you please continue reading despite what has happened. Find out if Rusl's sacrifice was worth it.

Some of you might say Epona could probably outrun any horse. I'm not one to judge on that since there are no horse races in the game. I know Epona is a good horse, but I always got the impression that she was bred for power and agility to help out in farm work and goat herding. In fact, she looks more like a Clydesdale then a racing horse. I doubt she was really bred for speed. The stamina issue Link faced was based off the spurring action in the game. Whenever I played the game, I frequently spurred Epona to much and she needed time to recover. I decided to implement this factor in the story. I made Link a little more careful than I was.

I do apologize on how long it took to get this out. I am still working on the story, but I've been pretty busy. I've also been having trouble on the next few chapters which play a key role for events that I have only briefly written out. I need to make sure that everything from the previous chapters works with what I want to happen. If you have any ideas send me an E-mail. I really appreciate any feedback I get.

The characters and game belong to the companies responsible for creating Legend of Zelda. This story is only based on it and is not being used to make money. Only to satisfy a hobby I have and to share it with others.


	21. A Time to Mourn

From Shadow to Light

By Michael Muirhead

Chapter 21

A Time to Mourn

Zant.

As Monor was brought forward into the throne room, he had no trouble identifying the robes and war helmet the former lord wore. Every Twili knew of Zant's unquenchable thirst for power and banishment from the royal palace. But as Monor was pushed forward, he could only wonder how such a monster had returned to the palace.

Where was Princess Midna?

Where were her palace guards?

Before Monor could ponder an answer to these questions, his attention shifted to the cries of defiance to his right. What he saw was a young maiden being escorted by a giant monster behind her. Though the female Twili fought valiantly to free her self, the monster's grip around her sides proved too strong. "Nirwin! Don't provoke it!" Monor commanded.

Nirwin ceased her struggles as she looked to her partner. "Monor, what's going on?"

"I…I don't know," Monor confessed as he was moved forward. Like Nirwin, he too was being held down by one of the giant beasts. The monster had to be at least twice the size of a regular Twili and wore a stone mask to hide its appearance. What Monor could not understand was where these creatures had come from. No such monsters had ever existed in the Twilight Realm. All he did know was that they were strong and quick to anger.

Monor then felt a defiant jerk as the monster that held him froze in step at the stairs that led to the throne. As he was held in place, Monor looked up to the throne to see the dark lord making his way forward.

"Ah. So there are some of you left," Zant purred as he examined his prisoners, "Welcome to my palace."

"Zant! Where is everyone? What did you do to the princess?" Monor demanded.

"I have to say your resistance was commendable. You are one of the last of my people who has yet to grace me with their presence," Zant smiled.

"Where is the princess?" Monor repeated angrily.

Zant gave a snort of amusement towards his prisoners before addressing them. "The same question all my subjects seem to ask. Very well," he smirked, "She has been…'removed' from her duties and has left the affairs of the Twili in my care."

"What?" Monor whispered in surprise.

Nirwin only emitted small sobs as she averted her face from Zant's glare.

"But that's…" Monor stuttered.

"Impossible?" Zant laughed, "Hardly. Unlike the late princess, I have been gifted with a greater power. The power our ancestors have sought for decades."

For Monor, it was hard to believe that Zant could overthrow the powers of the royal family. Only the royal family knew the secrets their ancestors once had. There was no way that Zant could have gained those secrets. Yet…How did Zant defeat the princess?

"I suppose I could go on and on, but things will be clear to you soon enough," Zant purred.

"What do you want from us?" Monor demanded.

"Please. Just leave us alone!" Nirwin cried.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Zant smiled, "I need your help in rebuilding the Twili kingdom to its former glory. Your services will be required for my self and the god I serve."

"We will never serve you!" Monor shouted defiantly.

"Come now. Don't you wish to reclaim what our people had lost so long ago," Zant replied, "Don't you wish to escape this prison we have been exiled to and reclaim what was once ours?"

"What are you talking about?" Monor demanded.

Zant smiled as he gazed upon them. "The Twili used to be race of powerful magicians, destined to rule the world. But we were cast out and forced to live in a confined world of solitude. Forever lost," Zant explained, "But no longer! Now with the help of my god, we will reclaim our place once again!"

"You're mad!" Monor shouted.

Zant only laughed in amusement. "We shall see," Zant then turned his attention to Nirwin, "Come my pretty. It is time for you to serve your purpose."

Nirwin struggled in fear as the dark figure slowly approached her. Her eyes remained transfixed in horror upon the monstrous mask.

"Don't touch her!" Monor demanded as he watched Zant approach her, "Let her go!"

Zant ignored the pleas as he stopped in front of the young maiden. The metal eyes of the mask seemed fixed upon her.

"Let her go! Let go of her!" Monor cried as he tried to break free. He could feel monster's grip tighten around his sides.

"Take heart young one. I only wish to bestow a great gift upon you from the heavens," the robed figure hissed as he gently caressed her face.

Nirwin tried to pull away from Zant's icy touch. "Please stop!"

Monor continued to struggle in vain to reach his beloved's side. Fear etched across his face as he watched Zant reposition his hand upon Nirwin's forehead. "Stay away from her! Let her go!"

"And why should I?" Zant asked as he turned to Monor, "Why must we deny the power we have been gifted with?"

"Please!" Monor cried out.

"Allow me to show you," Zant laughed.

As Monor watched Zant, he could feel the area around him tingle with magical energy. It was if an overwhelming electrical charge was emanating from the dark lord him self.

"My God! Your humble servant calls out to you!" Zant chanted, "Grant this one with the power to serve your purpose!"

Monor could only watch in horror as dark energy radiated from Zant's outstretched hand towards Nirwin. At first, Nirwin tried to resist the power that was enveloping her, but her struggles began to slowly cease. As her eyes became empty, tiny specs of shadows began to form around her. Quickly, the shadow pieces began to converge on Nirwin's body, covering it completely in darkness. As more specs of shadow appeared and attached themselves to Nirwin, her body began to grow in size and shape.

Monor could only look in horror as he saw the shadows vanish, revealing Nirwin's new form. As he saw the monster that was once his beloved, he began to realize that the monster that held him, and the ones that now lined the castle walls, were all Twili. "Nirwin…"

The monster that was Nirwin made no response. It merely looked towards Zant, awaiting its first orders.

"Nirwin! Please, answer me!"

The monster made no response.

"Nirwin!" Monor bemoaned as he felt his strength diminish. The one person he loved, the one he had sworn his life that he would protect, had been stolen from him

"Good," Zant praised as he looked upon his newest creation, "Now go and join the others in my ranks."

The new monster only bowed its head in response. It then made its way to stand with the others who had suffered the same fate.

"You have nothing to fear. You will now be joining her in my ranks." Zant laughed, "Together, we will serve my god and rise above the heavens!"

Monor looked upon Zant's mask with venom in his eyes. In one desperate attempt, he tried to lunge forward at the Twili that now stood before him. "What did you do to her? Bring her back!"

Zant made no response as he watched Monor trying to lunge at him. Though, if one could see past the mask, they would see Zant's face decorated with a crooked grin. Only after a brief moment had passed did Zant raise his hand to Monor's forehead.

Monor froze as he felt Zant's power take hold of him. Inside, he could feel a dark hand reaching into his very soul, violating his very being. Desperately, he tried to fight against the evil power, but found he was powerless to stop it. Before Monor could even scream, the dark hand had found what it had sought. Memories of who he was vanished in that instant as Monor felt shadow envelope him. What followed was a brief moment of pure darkness.

As Monor regained his sight, he began to see the world in a new perspective. No longer could he see the world in the vibrant colors of the twilight. Only shadows of the people and objects around him dominated his senses. A single voice echoed in his mind constantly as he looked down upon the robed figure before him.

"Serve your master. Serve your god."

The cold mask looked up at the monster that was once Monor. A small laugh could be heard echoing within. "Join your brethren in their ranks."

The order echoed constantly in Monor's mind as he heard it. Without hesitation, Monor found himself taking his position among the many other Twili who had fallen victim to Zant's power. No longer could he feel pain or joy. No longer could he remember who he was. The only thing that mattered was his duty to serve the Twilight King.

"Serve your master. Serve your god."

The words continued to echo in Monor's mind as he awaited his orders. His master was Zant. His god was…

X X X X X

Monor shook violently as he awoke. Desperately he looked around, searching for the palace and all the Twili who had been changed. But as his sight began to focus, he found himself surrounded on all sides by open field. It took him a few moments to remember where he was.

It had been three months since that day, yet the memory of his…transformation…remained fresh in his mind. Even at that moment, he could still here Zant's words echo in the back of his mind.

"Serve your master. Serve your god."

Monor shook his head as he struggled to fight against the words. The words of the dark tyrant were poison meant to enslave him. As long as he didn't succumb to the voice, he would remain who he was.

He was Monor.

He was a member of the Twili.

He served under Princess Midna.

In his mind, Monor focused on any memory he could recall before Zant transformed him. It was the only thing he could do from losing his will to the voice in his head. But Zant's voice was constant and hard to ignore.

"Serve your master. Serve your god."

Monor groaned in agony as he placed a giant hand upon the mask he saw the world through. Though it brought great pain to fight against the ever repeating chant, he did not want to lose himself again. No matter what, he had to remember who he was.

"Dream?"

Monor turned to the raspy voice that addressed him and found him self looking into the same stone mask that had haunted his dreams. For a brief moment, he forgot that he was not looking into the face of a monster, but into the face of the one he loved. "Memories."

"The voice?" Nirwin asked in concern.

Monor only nodded in reply.

Nirwin remained silent for a moment as she looked over her love. Like him, she too could feel Zant's cursed words echo in her mind. To suppress them, Nirwin focused on all the memories of when she and Monor were together. She focused her thoughts on the numerous walks she and Monor spent under the twilight. She thought about how Monor had supported her through the years. She even recalled a time when he played a melody on an ocarina outside her window. As long as she focused on those memories, she could suppress Zant's voice inside her. "Just remain strong. Don't let it control you."

Monor tried to take Nirwin's words to heart, but living his life as a constant monster was draining his will. He wanted his old form back. He wanted to restart his life and live in peace. He wanted an end to this eternal darkness.

"Serve your master. Serve your god."

Desperately, Monor forced the voice back once more. As he did, he felt Nirwin's hand rest upon his.

"We will find a way," Nirwin said as she looked at Monor.

Monor only gave a silent nod in response. Yet deep inside, he could feel his hope drain away. A part of him wondered if they would ever see the tranquil twilight again.

Monor's thoughts were interrupted the next second by Nirwin's voice.

"Do you sense that?"

Monor looked at Nirwin questioningly.

"There is magic in the air."

Monor took a moment to calm his senses before turning them towards the horizon. Though a normal Twili could not detect magic in the air, Zant had given the gift to his monstrous subjects as a way of tracking down the Twilight Princess. It could only be described as a tingling sensation in the back of the mind. For Monor, the magic energy he now felt was only too familiar.

"It's the power of the Sol Spheres." Nirwin responded.

"And the power of that sword," Monor added as he looked down upon his scarred hand. It was a mark he had received when he and Nirwin had first found the strange blade. He had tried to remove it so they could gain the power of the Sol Spheres. Yet, no matter what they tried, the sword refused to yield.

What Monor could not fathom was how a young boy had managed to pull the sword. He didn't believe Link had any special powers, yet he had witnessed the boy pull the blade free. Now the only chance he had at returning to normal lay in trusting the one known as Link.

"I see them," Nirwin said as she gazed into the distance.

Monor followed Nirwin's gaze into the field. Though he suspected that the night sky around them was beautiful, he could only see the world as dark shadows. Yet among the shadows of the field, he was able to see two figures on horseback. One of them he recognized as Link, while the other was a small imp that he had never met, but recognized from the images Zant had given him. "Princess Midna."

Nirwin nodded in agreement. "Yes."

For him, it was strange to be looking upon the same people he had been hunting for so long. Already he could feel the voice in his head pushing him to attack. But Monor refused to give in. All his hopes now lay with Link and the princess.

"We must go to them," Nirwin insisted.

Monor had no objections as he looked down upon his quarry. After so many months, he and Nirwin would finally be able to return to normal. They would finally be free.

X X X X X

Midna could still remember the countless days that she and Link had spent together on the road. Though Link rarely spoke, he did engage in friendly conversation with her once in a while to ease the tension in the air. Even during times when he remained silent, his eyes appeared full of life and would bring her comfort.

But today, that life was gone.

The loss of Rusl had hit Link hard. Though he was able to perform all of his tasks, his mind was focused elsewhere. What life and hope that once existed within him had disappeared, making him appear drained and empty.

As Midna thought about the events that transpired that day, she could only wonder if Link blamed her for what happened. It had not been an easy choice for her to make. Though she would never admit it, the events within Hyrule's prison had traumatized her. Every time she slept, she could still see Stooker's face looking down upon her as he beat her within an inch of her life. It was an event she tried desperately to forget, but could not.

But was it right to doom another man?

As Midna thought about Rusl and her time in prison, her stomach began to contort in pain. Midna let out a small groan as she grabbed her stomach and tried to calm the child within. The world around her seemed to disappear for a moment as she gritted her teeth. Only after several moments had passed was Midna finally able to overcome the throbbing inside. As she gasped for air, she found Link looking down at her in concern.

For a moment the two shared a silent look. Midna tried to speak, but found she lacked the words. A part of her feared that what she might say would push Link even further away.

With no words passing between them, Link climbed off Epona and began to remove their gear.

Midna could only watch in silence as the blankets were rolled out and Link gathered some nearby branches and stones for a campfire. The actions he performed were slow and sluggish. For Midna, it was hard to believe that the person she now looked upon was the same one she had journeyed with before.

As Midna pondered a way to help Link, her attention was pulled away by the sound of rustling grass. As her survival instincts gripped her, Midna turned to the source and searched the surrounding area. However, the only thing she saw was darkness.

But something was out there.

Like Midna, Link had also heard the sound. Reacting on instinct, he quickly placed himself between Midna and the direction the sounds came from. Slowly, Link drew the Master Sword and waited for the creatures in the darkness to make their move.

After what seemed like an eternity, two shapes began to emerge from the dark fields. Slowly, both Midna and Link could make out the stone mask and glowing inscriptions on the monsters' bodies.

They were Twili.

"You have returned," a strong voice hissed from one of the Twili.

For a moment, Link remained still as he studied the two shadows. Only after a brief pause did his defense finally begin to drop.

As Midna watched Link let his guard down, she was about to protest. However she quickly stilled her tongue the next moment as she noticed that the insignias that covered the Twili were not red as the ones Zant controlled, but green. They were docile like the ones she and Link had encountered the first time they had entered the Twilight Realm.

"We have been waiting a long time," the larger Twili said as he approached Link and Midna.

Midna had to suppress her fear as she took the first steps toward Link's side. "Are you the Twili that Link had encountered?" Midna asked hesitantly. Though she suspected that she had nothing to fear, the two Twili were giants when compared to her imp like state.

"I am Nirwin," the smaller Twili greeted, "and this is Monor."

"We have come seeking your help, Princess Midna," Monor replied.

X X X X X

From the moment she had decided to return to the World of Light, Midna had always tried to distance her self away from her duties as the Twilight Princess. The only thing that mattered was raising her child in peace with Link. However, as she talked with Monor and Nirwin about their current situation, she found herself taking up this role once more. However, the problem she now faced would not easily be solved.

"There has to be something you can do! Some form of magic you haven't considered!" Monor demanded as he looked down upon the imp.

Midna stood unyielding as she faced the larger of the two Twili. Though Monor was easily four times her size, she knew she had to maintain her authority. "I am sorry, but there is little I can do at the moment," she replied firmly.

"No! That can't be true! There must be…" Monor replied.

"I'm sorry but I had used all my powers to return to this world," Midna explained, "What powers I had in my bracelet were drained in our last encounter."

"But…You…there must be…" Monor stuttered angrily.

"Monor! Please!" Nirwin quickly intervened by placing a hand on Monor's shoulder to ease his tension. She then turned to Midna an offered a small bow, "Our apologies princess. Its just that…we hoped you could help us."

Midna only turned her head slightly as she tried to avoid Nirwin's glance. For a brief moment, she found herself reliving the sense of betrayal she felt when she was forced to abandon her people to Zant. It was a feeling she had hoped she'd never have to endure again.

"Is there nothing in this world that can help us?" Nirwin pleaded.

Midna sighed in frustration. The curse was a complicated product of Twilight magic using the Triforce of Power. Other then the Sol Spheres, the only power Midna thought might work to undo the curse was Link's Triforce of Courage or Zelda's Triforce of Wisdom. However, without a firm understanding of the Tiforce's full power, Midna was reluctant to use the relic for such a complicated spell. If she did something wrong…Midna didn't even want to think about the consequences. "Like I said, I know how to undo the curse, but I lack the power," Midna stated.

Nirwin's head only sagged in disappointment.

"Then we came here for nothing," Monor bemoaned.

Hearing this, Midna quickly turned to Monor. "No. If you give me some time, maybe I can find something to draw magic from. I could then change you back."

"How long would we have to wait?" Nirwin asked.

For a moment, Midna considered lying to the Twili, but found she could not hide the truth. "I don't know. It might be weeks or months."

"We can't wait that long!" Monor exploded.

"Monor!" Nirwin cried.

"Everyday, I hear 'his' voice! It burns inside me! I try…but," Monor cried as he placed a hand on his stone mask, "I'm not a monster."

Midna remained silent for a moment as she studied the great creature. "I'm sorry. But this is all I can do."

"Sorry? Sorry!" Monor demanded in blind anger, "Do you know what it's like to be pulled away from your home and robbed of all your memories! To loose everything you had! To be called a monster!"

"Monor, please," Nirwin begged.

"Do you!" Monor demanded again.

Midna crossed her arms in defiance. "In case you have forgotten, I too was changed! Or are you so blind that you can not see the imp in front of you!"

Monor could only cringe as he heard Midna's voice of authority.

"I was changed, exiled, and forced to live as a shadow of myself!" Midna replied, "Even now I must endure it!"

Monor cringed in shame as he realized his poor choice in words. Though Midna was an imp, she still resembled a small Twili in Monor's eyes.

"What Zant did to you was inexcusable," Midna stated, "And I will find a way to free you. But you must listen to me."

For a long moment, Monor remained silent as he stared into Midna's fiery eyes. "Why? How do we know you can do it? You are still cursed yourself."

"You could always run and find something else," Midna replied, "But how long do you think you will last. Anyone who sees you will hunt you down."

"Please Monor," Nirwin begged, "The princess is right. We can't keep running like this."

Monor remained silent as he considered his options.

"Your only chance of returning to normal is to follow me," Midna repeated.

"I…" Monor bemoaned.

"You must trust me," Midna stated.

Monor found himself lost and confused. A part of him wanted to believe the princess, but another part of him wondered if he was pursuing another false promise of hope. "I…I need to think."

Midna only watched in silence as the giant Twili walked into the darkness. A part of her was relieved that he had left. Yet she could not help but feel pity for the poor soul trapped in the monster's body. She wanted to help, but there was little she could do.

"My apologies, you're highness," Nirwin said as she bowed her head.

Midna turned to Nirwin, feeling slightly comforted by the fact that Nirwin had remained calm. "I gave up that title a long time ago," Midna replied, "It's just Midna now."

"Okay…Midna," Nirwin stuttered as she bowed her head slightly, "Just…Please forgive Monor. He has been through a lot."

"Don't worry. I won't hold a grudge," Midna replied.

Nirwin bowed her head again. "If I may ask, what has become of our home, the Twilight Realm?"

"Worried about Zant?" Midna asked.

Nirwin only nodded.

"You have nothing to fear," Midna replied with some satisfaction, "I took care of him my self."

"But…why are you still here then?"

Midna took a moment to glance down at her belly. "Let's just say I have my reasons and leave it at that."

"What about the kingdom?"

"It's in the hands of the ministers now," Midna stated, "Don't worry."

Though a part of her feared that she would never see her home again, Nirwin took some comfort in knowing that it was now safe from Zant.

"I guess the question is what will you do now?" Midna asked as she looked at the Twili, "Will you follow me?"

There was a long pause as Nirwin considered her options. "I guess…I don't know. Do you really think you can change us back?"

"I'm sure I can," Midna promised.

Nirwin was unsure why, but there was something in Midna's eyes that made her want to trust the princess. Perhaps it was the small promise of hope Midna offered. "If you let me, I will go with you."

"And Monor?" Midna asked, "Do you think he will follow us."

Nirwin took a moment to look in the general direction Monor and disappeared in. It wasn't long before she saw that he now sat a small distance away from the camp. "He just needs some time to think. I will talk with him," Nirwin replied.

Midna nodded her approval and then watched as Nirwin made her way to Monor's side. Though she did not like the idea of traveling with Monor, she felt less comfortable if she abandoned him to his fate. Her royal heritage would never allow it.

Slowly, Midna made her way back to where the blankets had been rolled out. As she sat down to rest, her eyes wandered upon the lone figure who sat on a hill in the distance. Though she would have liked him to have been by her side when she had addressed Monor and Nirwin, she knew that Link needed time alone to grieve for his loss.

Still, Midna felt compelled to help Link in some way. The question was how?

Midna's thoughts were interrupted the next moment as she felt her child shift uncomfortably within her stomach. "You just don't know when to quit, do you?" Midna said as she rubbed her stomach.

As if to answer question, the muscles within Midna's stomach continued to twist around inside her.

As Midna massaged her stomach, she began to wonder if her child was able to hear her thoughts. "What do you think I should do, little one?"

The muscles within Midna continued to shift slightly.

"Should I go to him or give him some more time?" Midna asked.

After several moments had passed, the pain inside Midna began to settle.

Midna let out a small sigh of frustration. "I guess you're no help," she said sarcastically before turning her gaze back to Link. Once more she was left with the choice on whether to approach Link or not. For Midna it was the most difficult decision. Yet, as the thoughts about her child echoed in her mind, she knew what needed to be done.

X X X X X

Link sat and stared into the empty void with unseeing eyes. His mind was in turmoil over the fate that had befallen Rusl. He always assumed that he would have to make sacrifices if he wanted to make a life with Midna. But to lose Rusl…For Link, the sacrifice was too great. He should not have abandoned Rusl. He should have done…something.

But what would have happened to Midna if he had?

Though a part of him believed he could have saved them both, another part of him said it would have been impossible. Rusl had been wounded and could not fight while Midna was defenseless without her magic. He could not defend them both at the same time. He was forced to make a choice between them.

However, this did little to raise Link's spirits. He needed someone to tell him that he had done everything he could. He needed to know he had done the right thing.

"They say misery loves company," a voice echoed sincerely behind him, "Mind if I join you."

Link recognized the voice but made no response. As he continued to stare into the void, he could hear the small imp taking a seat next to him, yet she kept a small space between them.

"I know nothing I say can help ease the pain you feel, Link. I've had to apologize to all the Twili who lost loved ones during Zant's reign and I know it does little to comfort their loss," Midna began.

Link made no response.

"But…I still want you to know that I'm sorry about Rusl," Midna continued, "I didn't want to abandon him," Midna felt her voice falter slightly.

Link only remained silent.

For a moment Midna looked at Link, hoping to get some kind of response. A part of her wished Link would say that it was her fault and snap at her. At least then she would know if Link was listening to her. But Link only remained silent as he stared into the empty oblivion. It was impossible to tell whether he was listening or ignoring her. For Midna, it was a crueler fate then being yelled at.

Seeing no response, Midna turned back to the scenery in front of her. As she stared into the open field, her thoughts turned to Rusl. Though she only knew him for a short time, the loss of Rusl had hit her harder than she thought possible. She knew Rusl had served as a surrogate father figure for Link, but at the same time, she could not help but feel that Rusl had also been a father figure to her as well. A father who had welcomed her into their family and had done everything he could to protect her.

Without thinking, Midna found her self voicing her memories of the man. "I still remember the last time Rusl and I talked with each other. It happened after we escaped Hyrule."

Link's eyes only slightly closed as he heard Midna's words.

"I was feeling sick at the time, but Rusl helped me," Midna began, "He told me Uli had the same problems when she carried Ema."

Link only blinked in response.

"I can only wonder if that's true," Midna added sarcastically. A small smile then decorated her face as she recalled the rest of the conversation she had with Rusl. "He also told me about his family."

Link's eyes seemed to droop upon hearing Midna mention Rusl's family.

"He seemed very proud of them. I think his only disappointment was that Ema had more of Uli's characteristics."

Secretly, Link mentally smiled a little as he recalled a similar memory. Many times he had heard Rusl tell him the same thing.

"Of course, he said it was only fair since Colin took on many of his traits," Midna continued, "Personally, I think Colin looks more like Uli."

Link found some amusement in what Midna said. He knew Rusl took great pride in thinking Colin resembled him. If Midna had said this in front of Rusl…Link could only wonder who would win the debate.

"Truthfully, I was surprised at how fast he accepted me for who I am. Not many can see past my…features," Midna said as she held her hand up, "But he did."

For Link, it was not surprising. He had learned long ago from Rusl that one should judge people from within. It was this advice that had allowed him to slowly trust Midna when he had first met her.

"I wish I could have known him more," Midna confessed, "he did so much for me."

Link took a moment to glance at Midna. As he looked into her eyes, he saw the same amount of compassion and regret he once saw when Zelda had given up her life energy for her.

"I never wanted this to happen. I…"Midna's voice trailed off as her eyes fell to the ground.

Midna then felt a hand being placed on her shoulder. As she looked up, she found Link looking down at her. Though he still bore grief in his eyes, Midna could still make out some of the warmth she once knew.

"I'm sorry, Link. I never wanted to bring all this upon you," Midna replied. She then gave a weak smile, "I guess I'm more trouble then I'm worth."

Link gave a small snort of amusement. He knew Midna was trying to help him. He wanted to thank her for trying, but lacked the voice to. Instead, he pulled her towards his side so that she could be close to him.

"Misery loves company."

Midna's words echoed in Link's mind as he felt Midna lean against him. Secretly he thanked her for reminding him of some of the good times he and Rusl shared. Though it would take him a while to accept Rusl's death, he would endure it with the help of Midna. His guardian had given everything so that he could start a new life with her.

He would not let Rusl's sacrifice be in vain.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note:

I apologize for how long this took to write. To give you an idea on the scope on this chapter alone…well…I wrote this chapter five times at least. Originally I wrote it starting off with Link having already met Monor and Nirwin and doing a little flashback. But I thought that might confuse some readers and there was not enough dialogue. It became a chapter that reviewed what happened in the past. I didn't want that. I then tried a few other ideas, including a dream sequence with Ganondorf, and FINALLY came up with this. I only hope that it meets your expectations.

I have to say, Zant is probably the most complicated character I've had to work with. At one point he's dark and mysterious, the next he's a raging lunatic in the game. I've tried to do my best with him, but he is a handful; even writing Link in his silent quotes is easier then Zant. I hope you like my perceived version of him.

The hardest scene by far was the talk between Monor, Nirwin, and Midna. For the longest time, I had Midna apologizing for not being able to help them. She sounded weak. It wasn't until after weeks on end that I finally said to myself that maybe I should give her lines that fit Zelda's character (they are both princesses). That didn't work either, but it did give me the idea of making her fight with Monor and making Monor the one who was weak. In some ways the scene was comical to me because Monor towers over Midna, but it did show Midna's fiery spirit. It also fit well with the chapters to come.

Now for the good news:

Though this chapter took forever, I also took the time to write the next two chapters. These were a lot more fun to write and involved some combat, dramatic sequences, and an evil cliff hangar that will leave you screaming for more.

With Chapters 22 and 23 almost done, I think I will release Chapter 22 in the following week. Consider this as a way of asking for your forgiveness on how long it took to write this chapter. I just need to take care of some grammar issues and make some minor changes to make it flow smoothly. I think you will like the results.

Also, I want to hear from reviewers concerning what I can improve. Your comments do help me, bad or good. If you tell me what the problem is and why, I will do what I can to correct it.

In one such case, a review said "I really dislike the way Midna has been so thoroughly weakened, both physically and as a character". I decided to look into this and felt the reviewer was right. Although it meant going back and rewriting some dialogue and scenes, I wanted to bring Midna's fiery attitude back. She may have lost her powers and be physically weak, but she still has her fiery spirit. Anyway, whatever ideas you have, please let me know.

The characters and game belong to the companies responsible for creating Legend of Zelda. This story is only based on it and is not being used to make money. Only to satisfy a hobby I have and to share it with others.


	22. Loyalties

From Shadow to Light

By Michael Muirhead

Chapter 22

Loyalties

Link kneeled in perfect silence as he gazed into the open field before him. Though the numerous twigs and leaves of the bushes he hid in irritated his skin, he dared not move in fear that he might give away his position. All he could do was gaze from the edge of the forest at the open field before him and the three soldiers that now patrolled it.

"Why won't they leave?" Midna growled.

Link only shifted his eyes to the small imp by his side. As he looked into her eyes, he could see a mixture of fear and anger burning within. He could only imagine what Midna was thinking of now.

Yet, as Link returned his gaze back to the soldiers, he found himself feeling the same amount of anger. Based on the dents on their armor and the uniforms they wore, the three soldiers had been part of the same group of soldiers that had killed Rusl. As Link looked upon them, he found himself wanting to confront all of them. There was no doubt in his mind that he could defeat the soldiers and end the torment he now faced.

However, the voice of reason kept Link at bay. Even if he did manage to kill off all the soldiers, their presence would be missed. Hyrule would probably waste no time in sending a larger force to an area if a patrol went missing. Only by allowing the soldiers to move on would he and Midna have a chance to sneak out of Hyrule.

For Link, it seemed like an eternity before he noticed the soldiers make their final round and gather together. After conversing among themselves, the soldiers began to set off to a new area at a leisurely gallop. As Link watched them disappear over the horizon, he let a sigh of relief escape his lips. Link then took a seat on the ground to relax.

"Finally," Midna sighed, "I thought they would never leave."

Link nodded in agreement. It had not been an easy task to hide from the patrol. Not only did he have to turn Epona loose before they were spotted, but also hide Monor and Nirwin deep within the woods at the edge of the field. They had just barely been able to conceal themselves when the patrol had first arrived.

Link's thoughts were interrupted the next moment as he saw two Twili emerge from the deeper part of the woods.

"Are they gone?" Monor asked as he stared down at Link.

Link only nodded in response.

"For now at least," Midna replied, "But they might come back."

Monor broke his gaze from Link and eyed the field for a moment. Like Link, he to wanted to be rid of the soldiers that hunted them.

As Link surveyed the field once more, he began to debate to himself on whether they should press on or remain hidden for a while longer. By pressing on, they could close the distance to their final destination. But there was always the chance that the patrol might double back and spot them. For Link, it was a tough decision.

Before Link could consider his options, he heard a low rumble echo next to him. Turning his head to the source, he found Midna growling in irritation.

"She always seems to be hungry," Midna cursed as she rubbed her belly.

Link gave a small laugh as he heard Midna's complaint. At the same time, Link realized that neither he nor Midna had eaten for quite a while. Deciding everyone could use a rest; Link reached into his pack and pulled out a loaf of bread and a canteen of water. After breaking apart the loaf, he offered a piece to Midna. The little imp wasted no time in snatching the bread and eating it with gusto. However, when Link offered Monor and Nirwin some food, both had respectfully declined.

As Link ate his own share, he pulled out a map of Hyrule and placed it on the ground in front of him. After surveying the area and making a few calculations in his head, he gave out a sigh of frustration.

"So where are we?" Midna asked as she peered down at the map.

Link, still chewing on some bread, pointed to the location on the map. The location was just south of the first passage that would eventually lead to Kakariko Village.

As Midna looked at the map, she shared in Link's sense of disappointment. Though the journey would normally take a day at most, the constant need to avoid scouting parties sent by Hyrule had made it take longer then expected. It would instead take several days to reach their destination. However, this game of 'hide and seek' was necessary if they hoped to avoid being discovered.

"Where are we going?" Monor hissed as he and Nirwin stared at the map on the ground.

"We'll be heading through Kakariko Village into Death Mountain," Midna explained, "Were hoping that the Gorons have a tunnel that leads through Death Mountain into the lands beyond."

Link nodded in agreement.

Monor looked over the map with distaste before looking at Midna again. "What about the village?"

"Well…" Midna looked hesitantly at Link.

Link only gave her a reassuring nod in response.

Though Link seemed confident, Midna was still skeptical on whether the plan would work. She knew Link was highly respected by Renado, the village leader, but felt hesitant about entering a village controlled by Hyrule. "Link thinks he can reason with their shaman to let us pass without being seen."

"And the Gorons?" Nirwin asked.

"I doubt they will stop us," Midna said with more confidence, "They still owe us a big favor for saving their leader."

Although Link was hesitant about asking others for help, he knew it was the only way he could bring Midna to safety. The Goron kingdom was separate from Hyrule, and the giant rock men gave little regard to the affairs of Hyrule. Most were content in staying in their mountains and hot springs. Link did not believe it would be hard to convince Darbus and the three elders to help them find a way past Death Mountain into the lands beyond. The main problem was reaching the mountain.

Monor looked at the map with dissatisfaction. Though he decided to trust Midna's word that she would find a way to end the curse, the journey had been pushing the limits of his patience. Each day, he could feel Zant's voice growing stronger in his mind.

"Serve your master. Serve your God."

Quickly, Monor tried to push the voice back. He tried to focus on old memories he once had when he was a Twili. But as his eyes fell upon the ancient sword, the voice returned with more persistence. The key to end his curse was so close. He did not need to go on this fool's journey. All he had to do was take the sword by force and...

Sensing Monor's tension, Nirwin came to his side and placed her hand on his. The simple act was enough for Monor to awaken from his thoughts.

Monor quickly steadied himself before the words could be turned into action. Hoping to keep the voice out of his mind, Monor focused his thoughts on his home in the Twilight Realm. But the desire to return to normal was still strong and Zant's voice was constant.

"Serve your master. Serve your god."

So close. All he had to do was reach for it. He could do it. He…

Nirwin gave a gentle squeeze with her hand as she noticed Monor's body become tense again. As Monor, turned to her, Nirwin silently begged Monor to remain still. Like Monor, she too could feel the voice pressing down upon her. However, Nirwin refused to give in and become Zant's puppet once more.

Monor let a deep groan as he averted his face from everyone. Hoping to provide some relief from his torment, Monor made his way deeper into the woods. "I will scout the area."

Before Nirwin, Link, or Midna could reply, the giant Twili made his way past them and had vanished into the forest. Midna and Link could only share a silent glance with each other before Nirwin interrupted them.

"My apologies," Nirwin said as she made a small bow with her head, "He is…unsettled."

"I think we've all been on edge lately," Midna replied.

"Perhaps…But this is unlike him," Nirwin confessed, "I will speak with him."

Midna remained silent as she watched Nirwin follow Monor's trail. She only hoped that Nirwin would be able to sooth her troubled partner.

As she turned back to her meal, she noticed that Link's eyes were now focused on her. It wasn't hard for Midna to see what was on his mind. "I know what you're going to say, Link," Midna interjected, "but let's not do anything yet. He may still be in control."

Despite Midna's reassurances, Link still had his doubts as he looked back in the direction the Twili had vanished in. He had seen how Monor had gazed at him and was worried that Zant's curse might still be in control. Link had no desire to fight the Twili or abandon them to their fate. But, if Monor did attack…Link did not want to think about the outcome.

"We have very few friends left now," Midna added, "We can't lose anymore."

Link only nodded in response. Too many had been lost already.

X X X X X X

"Serve your master. Serve your god."

Monor growled in annoyance as he felt the voice in his mind echo again. Hoping to vent his anger, Monor reached out and wrapped his monstrous hand around a small tree. Using all his strength, Monor closed his fist around the trunk, snapping the tree in two. The tree fell to the ground, leaving only a stump in its place. Taking deep a breath, Monor looked down at the destruction he had caused.

How long was he to wait?

Was Nirwin right to put her trust in Princess Midna and the boy?

Should he take the sword by force?

"Serve your master. Serve your God."

Monor clutched at his head as he forced the voice back. He was Monor of the Twili. He served Princess Midna. He would not succumb to the words of a false king who had been slain three months ago. He had to remain strong.

"Serve your master. Serve your God."

No! He would not be controlled. He was…

"Monor."

For a brief moment, he envisioned it was Nirwin in her Twili form that had come to help him. Yet as his eyes began to focus on reality, he saw the same ghastly body he shared. A figure he did not want to see. "Go away."

"You're in pain," Nirwin replied.

"Leave me," Monor replied as he tried to hold back the anger he now faced.

Nirwin ignored his warning as she slowly began to approach him. "Does the voice grow stronger?"

Monor looked away from Nirwin to avoid her gaze. "I am strong. I will fight it."

Monor's words did little to convince Nirwin that he was telling the truth. "Monor…"

"Leave me," Monor hissed in agony.

"I know it is hard, but we must remain patient," Nirwin stated.

Monor growled in response.

"Believe in Midna," Nirwin pleaded, "She will restore us."

"But how long must we wait?" Monor demanded as he turned to Nirwin, "How long must me suffer."

Nirwin fell silent as she heard the venom in Monor's voice. Until now, she had never heard Monor snap at her so violently. A part of her wondered if it was Zant she was now listening too.

"How long must we endure being monstrous slaves?" Monor added.

For a long moment, Nirwin sat in silence. She wanted to say something that comforted him, but knew she could not hide the truth. "I don't know."

Monor turned his gaze away from Nirwin in frustration.

"But she is the only one who knows how to undo the curse," Nirwin quickly interjected, "Only she can help us."

Though it was hard for Monor to accept, he knew Nirwin was right. Midna was one of the few Twili who had extensive knowledge on the dark arts. Only she could undo the curse and set them free.

"Please Monor," Nirwin begged, "Please be patient."

Monor groaned deeply.

"Just wait a little bit longer," Nirwin pleaded.

Monor looked towards Nirwin's face. For a brief moment, he did not see a monster, but a woman with shimmering black hair. A young maiden who's beauty could only be matched by Princess Midna her self. "I…I will do as you ask."

For a brief moment, Nirwin studied Monor in silence. "Would you like me to stay with you?"

"No. I need some time to think," Monor sighed, "I just…"

As Monor's words trailed off, Nirwin gave a gentle nod. From her own experience, she knew Monor was confused and in a lot of pain. "I will be near if you need me."

Monor lowered his head in gratitude.

As Nirwin began to depart, she took one last look at Monor. "Please remember one thing above all us," Nirwin begged, "You are Monor of the Twili. The only one I will ever love."

The gentle tone of her voice reminded Monor of the special moments he had shared with Nirwin. Yet at the same time they were painful to watch. He yearned to feel her delicate touch, look into her gentle eyes, and experience her smile once more.

"Why must you wait? The power you seek is near you?"

Monor steadied himself as he heard Zant's voice echo in his head.

"Serve your master. Serve your god."

Monor clutched his head in pain. Desperately, he tried to recall the words Nirwin spoke to him.

"Destroy the one known as Link!"

"No!" Monor shouted in his mind. He had to believe that Nirwin was right. He had to believe that Midna could somehow end the curse that was placed upon him.

"Claim the sword!" the voice persisted.

Monor fought against the voice with greater determination. He would endure like Nirwin. He would reclaim his lost heritage and return to the Twilight Realm. No longer would he serve as Zant's puppet.

"The power you seek is within your grasp. Why must you wait?" Zant's words echoed.

Once again, Monor tried to push the voice away from his mind. Yet as he did, he began to wonder the same question. Why must he remain patient? Why could he not take the sword now and use its power?

"Destroy the one known as Link! Claim the sword!" the voice continued.

"NO!" Monor shouted as he clutched at his head, "I will endure!"

"Serve your master. Serve your god."

"I must endure!" Monor growled as he focused on his memories of Nirwin. She was the only thing that brought a sense of completion back into his life. The love the two of them shared would be everlasting.

"But she is a monster now," the voice echoed.

The voice had caught Monor completely off guard. He wanted to push it away again, but found it increasingly difficult. A part of him wanted to look towards Zant's words for guidance. Perhaps the voice in his head was right. Perhaps he should take the sword from the boy. With it, he could return Nirwin and himself to normal. He could have the family he desired.

"NO!" Monor growled. He had to trust Nirwin's decision. He must not fall to Zant's will. He must…

"Serve you master. Serve your god."

He must remain patient. He must…

"Destroy Link. Take the sword."

Monor continued to fight the voice. He was Monor of the Twili. He served Princess Midna. He must…

"Use the sword's power. Change yourself back."  
He was Monor of the…

"Serve your master. Serve your god."

He was…

"Destroy Link. Take the sword."

He…

X X X X X X

The sun was unforgiving on Midna's skin as she walked by Link's side to survey Hyrule Field. Though Link had demanded she remain hidden at the edge of the woods, Midna had defiantly refused, stating she could not abandon her partner. Yet as she felt the heat press down upon her, she was almost tempted to run back into forest. "I will never understand how you Hylans can survive in such weather."

Link took a moment to glance down at the little imp walking by his side.

"It would be nice if the Twilight still covered this land. Then it would not be so hot," Midna continued.

Link only shook his head in disgust and amusement. He could still remember how Midna had said the same thing on his previous adventure.

"The weather in the Twilight Realm is always constant. We never have to worry about hot days or freezing winters. Even you must admit how nice the weather was in the Twilight Realm," Midna continued.

Link found he could not deny that fact. Though at first glance it had appeared dark and evil, Link had slowly seen a hidden beauty to the land. Like Midna had stated, the weather always appeared cool and gentle, and the light of the twilight provided a relaxing atmosphere. There was no doubt in Link's mind that when the Twilight Realm had been created, it was built so it could pacify the dark desires of the wizards who were exiled to it.

"I guess I'll have to make do without it," Midna sighed. She then turned and pointed an accusing finger at Link. "But you're going to have to find us a place in a shaded area."

Link looked at Midna in surprise as he heard the request.

Midna returned his gaze with a mischievous smile. "And it has to be bigger then that tree house you lived in," Midna continued, "I am royalty after all."

Link averted his gaze away as he hid a smile. It wasn't hard for Link to see the playful mischief in Midna's eyes. Though he admitted that Midna was persistent in her topic, he suspected she was only trying to alleviate the pain of recent events. However, if he tried to ask her if that was the case, he knew she would quickly deny such accusations. In the end, it was best for him to remain silent.

Link then felt his ears twitch as a sound echoed from the forest line.

"Of course, that means the house will need a – HEY!" Midna was cut off the next moment as she felt one of Link's arms wrap around her waist. The next moment she felt her back collide into the hard ground below her.

As Midna recovered her senses, she found herself pinned directly underneath Link's. As she looked up at Link, an angry look permeated her face. "Link! What are you doing?" Midna demanded. It was then that she noticed that Link was not looking at her, but was gazing at something off to the side.

As Midna followed Link's gaze, she found herself looking at a Twili monster that was recovering from a lunged attack. As it turned around, it emitted an ear piercing scream of anger. For a brief moment, Midna believed that she was facing another one of Zant's monsters.

But as Midna looked at the monster, she found herself drawn to the red insignias that burned on its body. Like fingerprints on a person, the insignia on each Twili was different. It did not take long for Midna to put a name to the monster that attacked them. "Monor…"

Link seemed unfazed by Midna's revelation. Slowly he got to his feat and helped Midna up. As he looked towards the monster, he realized that what he feared was coming to pass.

"I…I don't want to…hurt you…but…I need the sword," Monor demanded.

Midna could clearly see that the Twili was struggling. There was no doubt in her mind that he was trying to fight off whatever inner demons were haunting him, but was losing. "Monor! Don't do this! Don't surrender your self to Zant!"

For a moment, the insignias reverted to green again. "Midna…I…I need…"Monor grabbed his head as the voice of Zant began to dominate his mind again. Slowly the marks on his body began to change back to red. "I can't…go on like this! Give me the sword!"

"No! Don't do this! I can find a way to end this! I know I can!" Midna pleaded.

"You don't know what its like! I can't…He…" Monor let out an anguished howl the next moment as his mind became flooded with Zant's words. "THE SWORD! GIVE IT TO ME!"

The next few seconds were like a dream for Midna she watched Monor launch himself into another attack. Desperately, her mind called out to the power she once had, but found none. All she could do was shut her eyes at the approaching predator.

As Midna shut her eyes, she felt something wrap around her midsection the next moment, lifting her into the air. She then felt the cold earth hit her side as she became pinned to the ground. As Midna regained her senses, she found Link lying by her side with his arm around her abdomen. It took her only a moment to realize that Link had grabbed her at the last moment and had jumped away from Monor's attack.

Midna then shifted her gaze to Monor who was recovering from his last attack. As the Twili turned around, Midna felt Link release his grip on her and watched as he pulled out his sword and shield. "Wait Link!"

Link ignored her as he took a few steps away from Midna and drew the attention of the Twili by twirling the Master Sword in his hand. As he eyed the Twili, he found himself conflicted on what to do. The Twili was a threat to Midna and him self now. There was no doubt it would attack him in full force.

Yet at the same time, Link knew Monor was not himself. He had heard the pain in Monor's voice. Whatever had haunted him now controlled him. Somehow, Link knew he had to find a way to awaken the Twili.

It wasn't hard for Monor to see Link's desire not to fight him. For a moment, Monor remained still as he tried to fight back the voice. But as he saw Link's face, Zant's voice grew in power, overwhelming his senses. "GIVE ME THE SWORD!" Monor boomed as he launched himself towards Link again.

Link was prepared for the attack. Jumping to his right, Link watched as the dark shadow passed by his side. As soon as Link felt his feet touch the ground, he launched himself towards Monor. Quickly he brought the Master Sword down upon Monor's backside.

However, Monor had realized his situation and jumped away after landing. He felt the Master Sword just graze his rear flank. Turning to face Link again, he saw the youth twirling the Master Sword in his hand, ready for combat. Silently, Monor gazed at the warrior, hoping to find a weakness.

Link eyed his opponent with caution. He had faced many Twili monsters before, and saw Monor was no different than any other. The only chance he had at besting Monor without killing him was to slowly bring him down. However, if he was not careful, he could kill Monor by accident. He had to choose his attacks carefully.

Link's thoughts were cut short the next moment as he saw Monor leap towards him again. Like before, Link sidestepped the attack. However, as Link's feet touched the ground, he found himself having to launch himself again as Monor quickly came around and began to attack ferociously.

What attacks that Link could not dodge, were blocked by his shield. Link continued to fight on the defensive as he waited for an opening in the Twili's attacks. It was only when Monor's strikes grew weaker that he saw the opening he desired.

As Monor brought his fists down upon Link, Link took a chance and rolled to one side. As Link got to his feet again, he immediately brought his sword up against Monor's hide.

Monor let out a cry of pain as he jumped away in defense. As he looked down upon the wound, Monor found a long cut running down his right leg. The cut burned with searing pain and severely hampered his ability to fight. He then turned to look at Link. Though slightly worn out from the attacks, Link was still able to fight. Attacking him now would only mean his defeat.

"Monor! Stop this at once!"

Monor turned and looked toward the source of the voice.

"Don't do this! Don't let Zant control you!" Midna shouted.

Monor took a moment to eye his former princess. The imp stood firm in her position. Her face showed all the courage and fortitude that was part of her noble heritage. For him, it was a brief reminder on where his loyalties must lie.

"Serve your master. Serve your god."

Monor cradled his head in one of his hands as he felt the voice return.

"Use her! Take the sword!" the voice commanded.

Monor shook his head once more before staring at Link. With the voice still echoing in his head, Monor committed himself to one final strike.

Link gasped in horror as he watched Monor launch himself towards Midna. Hoping to intercept the monster, Link quickly charged forward.

Midna remained transfixed in horror as she saw the giant shadow leap towards her. Realizing that Link would not reach her in time, Midna raised her arms in futile defense. All she could do was brace her self for the coming attack.

But the attack never came.

All Midna could feel in that one instant when the attack should have come was a breeze from above and the sound of two bodies colliding. Reluctantly, Midna slowly opened her eyes. To her surprise, she saw Monor being held against the ground. Wrestling on top of him was another Twili.

Nirwin.

For a moment, all Midna could do was watch as the two giants wrestled on the ground. They now lay in a tangle of arms and legs, each trying to pin the other down. Midna could only watch in awe at the carnage that took place only a few feet in front of her.

"GO!"

The voice echoed among the screeches and howls of the two Twili. It took Midna a moment to realize that it was Nirwin's voice.

"I CAN'T HOLD HIM!" Nirwin shouted again as she slammed her body weight against Monor, "RUN!"

Midna found herself transfixed as she watched the Twili battle each other. The part of her that was the former princess wanted to find a way to end the conflict. The other part of her wanted to run and hide in fear.

As her mind remained transfixed, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her mid section. Midna yelped in surprise as she was lifted off the ground the next second. It took her another moment to realize that arms that now carried her belonged to a Hylian. "Link…"

"NO!" Monor cried out as he tried to break free from Nirwin's grip. However, Nirwin proved too quick and was able to pin him to the ground once again. "I NEED…THE SWORD!"

"No Monor! We need each other!" Nirwin growled, "Come back to me!"

X X X X X X

The world was a blur of trees and branches as Link ran deeper into the forest while holding Midna securely under one of his arms. Neither the pain of rushing through so many bushes or Midna's groans of pain from the experience of being carried seemed to reach him. All that mattered was getting Midna to safety.

It wasn't until Link had spotted a small rock outcropping that he finally stopped and made his way underneath it. Though it wasn't much of a hiding place, it would allow him to catch his breath and recover.

As Midna felt herself being placed on the ground, she felt a wave of dizziness grip her. Link had not been gentle when he had carried her to safety, and the world around her was spinning. As she placed a hand on her head to massage the pain, she turned to Link to see him peering over the rock outcropping. His hand tensely gripped the Master Sword.

Midna's mind then shifted back to the events that happened a few moments ago. She could not help but wonder if there was something that could have been done to help Monor. As she thought about the Twili, she remembered the one question so many Twili who had lost loved one had asked her.

"Why?"

Link turned and looked back at Midna.

"Why did this have to happen?" Midna asked as she looked down at the ground in front of her.

Link sighed as he asked himself the same question. Desperately he searched for an answer to give Midna or a comforting word. But as Link thought back to all the events that had happened, even he began to wonder if they would make it. They had sacrificed so much and the situation was only getting worse.

Link's thoughts were interrupted the next moment when he heard Midna give off a cry of pain. Quickly he turned to her to find the little imp clutching at her stomach. Her face contorted in pain as she fought against the labor pains within.

"It's happening…again!" Midna bellowed.

Link quickly jumped to Midna's side as he heard her cry out. As he looked her over, he found himself at a complete loss. His medical experience only included bandaging cuts and bruises. None of those procedures would be able to help Midna.

Link then looked towards Midna's face and did the only thing he could think of to ease the pain. With both hands, Link picked Midna up and held her in a gentle embrace. Slowly, he began to massage her body to relieve whatever tension that was inside her.

At first, Midna was surprised by the act. But as she felt Link's gentle embrace, her body began to relax. The pain was still present, but it slowly died away until it was bearable. "Link…"

Link paused as he looked down upon Midna.

"Next time you should be gentler when carrying me," Midna demanded, "I am carrying your child after all."

Link gave a small smile of amusement as he helped Midna settle down next to him. Despite the fact that she was mocking him, it wasn't hard for Link to see in her eyes that Midna was secretly thanking him. For now, he would let her complaint slide.

As the two lay together to catch their breath, Midna pressed her body up as close as possible to Link's. In her mind, she thought about Monor and Nirwin and could not help but wonder if she had abandoned them like she had Rusl. Yet, as she pondered over the situation, she began to realize that her presence would only aggravate Monor even more. Until Monor was able to regain control over him self, there was nothing she could do to help him.

Before she could continue, Midna felt her ears perk at the sound of a snapping branch. Immediately, she could feel her heart quicken as she searched for the source of the disturbance. "Did you hear that?"

Link nodded as he reached for the Master Sword nearby.

As Link's hands fell upon the hilt of the weapon, several dark figures leapt from the bushes and outcroppings. Before Link could get a good view of his attackers, he saw the blunt end of a weapon come smashing down upon his forehead.

The world seemed a blur to him as his body collapsed to the ground. Desperately, Link tried to remain awake, but the darkness was overpowering. The last thing he could see was a figure holding a struggling Midna. As his eyes slowly closed, he could hear Midna calling out to him.

"Link!"

To Be Continued…

Author's Note:

I apologize for how long these chapters took to get out. I got bogged down by a lot of things and did have the time I needed to proof read and complete this story. So I decided to add this chapter and the following chapter on the same day.

I'm guessing some of you think I'm cruel for leaving you with another evil cliff hanger. What will become of Link and Midna? Who has attacked them? Did Link survive? I'd like to hear your answers to these questions. They will be answered in the next chapter when it is completed. There might even be a few surprises for you as well.

Eat your heart out Jekyll and Hyde. I have to say that the character Monor is turning out better then I thought. He is more…I'd like to say human, but he is a Twili. Originally I thought about making this a dream sequence, but as I wrote, I found the story more interesting by having his inner demons battle it out in his head. When I was nearly complete, I realized how close this seemed to Jekyll and Hyde and loved the results. It kind of gives you the impression that he's losing his mind, doesn't it.

So how long is this story?

Good question. Originally I aimed for twenty chapters. But as I got more in depth, it spiraled out control. I know how I want the ending to go. I even have a rough draft on the final battle, though I think I might delete it for something better. Whatever the case, this might go as high as forty chapters. This has to be the longest story I've ever written. But I like where it's going.

For those of you haven't noticed it yet, Midna's "contractions" (for lack of a better term) are caused when Midna becomes stressed. Whenever she gets angry or is feeling the pressure, the child and her body react negatively and give her pain. Given the circumstances, she probably feels a lot of pain.


	23. Captured

From Shadow to Light

By Michael Muirhead

Chapter 23

Captured

"Thank you for your time," Zelda said as she exited out of one of the royal councilmen's offices. As she shut the door, the gentle smile on her face vanished and her face contorted into one of disappointment. Once more, she felt her efforts were in vain. Yet Zelda remained determined not to give up on her current quest.

As she strolled down the decorated halls, her mind toiled on ways to convince the individual council members to end or at least postpone the hunt for Midna and the attack Hyrule would launch on the Twili. She had hoped her efforts in explaining that Hyrule was not ready for a war and that they should learn more about the Twili's intentions would have convinced the royal courts to stop their witch hunt. However, nothing she said seemed to make a difference.

Although, Zelda had considered overruling the council with her authority, she knew it would only hurt her position. Ever since the mysterious attack by the two Twili that entered the town, people lived in fear. Everyone knew what the Twili were capable of and did not wish to see their lands fall into another era of darkness. If Zelda used her authority to overrule the council, the people would no longer put their trust in her. Already she knew of one such person who would use the people's faith against her.

"Greetings, Princess Zelda."

Zelda looked to her left to see the young man she had seen in her thoughts approach. "Lord Wisler."

Lord Wisler gave a content smile as he walked to Zelda's side. "I apologize if I am disturbing you. I was only curious to find out what you were discussing with the other council men."

"We were only addressing a few issues," Zelda stated.

"Indeed," Wisler replied, clearly not convinced by her answer, "You've made several visits to all of the royal council lately…with the exception me."

Zelda turned her head away as she averted her gaze.

"One might think that you were conspiring against me," Wisler added.

"What I have to say to them does not concern you," Zelda replied.

"Very well," Wisler smiled, "I only wished to offer my services."

Zelda let out a deep sigh of frustration. Inside, she suspected that Wisler was probably mocking her. However, Zelda decided to keep quiet on the issue. Wisler commanded more favor with the council because of his willingness to put an end to the Twili threat. To challenge him now would be unwise, especially when she had so very few allies to support her. "Thank you. I will call upon you when I need your services," Zelda stated as she began to walk away.

"If I may, Princess Zelda, I have often wondered why you don't offer your support to end the Twili threat," Wisler said after Zelda was a few paces in front of him.

Zelda paused but did not turn to face him.

"The Twili are a dangerous tribe that can not be left alone," Wisler added, "Yet you still are trying to make peace with them."  
"Unlike you, I am not interested in dragging our kingdom into a war," Zelda stated without turning to face Wisler.

"Perhaps," Wisler said, "But I can't help but wonder if maybe you had somehow allied yourself with our enemies. You did appear to know the Twili known as Midna."

Zelda remained silent. In her heart she knew that whatever she said could be twisted by Wisler's forked tongue. From the moment that he had become a member of Hyrule's council, the man only sought to gain more power for himself. Just thinking of how Wisler was using Midna's presence to gain support in the council made Zelda's stomach shift uncomfortably. A part of her wanted to scream out and declare that he was wrong on his judgment on the Twili. But Zelda knew that arguing against him openly on such issues would only compromise her position more and would probably reveal certain truths that Zelda wished to keep secret. Secrets like the Triforce.

"I can't help but wonder what the people would say if they believed you were consorting with our enemies," Wisler added when Zelda offered no response.

Zelda found herself turning to face the man. She could not let the comment slide past her. However, before she could say anything, she noticed a guard approaching them in urgency.

"You're highness! Lord Wisler!" the approaching guard called out.

Both Zelda and Wisler turned to face the young soldier as he approached. "Yes? What's going on?" Wisler demanded.

"Sergeant Corman and his group have just returned from Ordon Village."

Zelda felt her heart skip a beat. Originally the soldiers that were sent after Midna were not supposed to report back for another few days. Only…

Zelda felt her heart sink as a realization struck her.

Only if Link and Midna had been captured were the soldiers supposed to return. Could Link and Midna have been captured?

"Where are they now?" Wisler asked.

"They have just entered the castle, sir."

X X X X X

Zelda raced to the castle entrance with Wisler following behind. As she reached the main foyer of the palace, she saw a group of soldiers entering the castle. To her surprise, most of the men's armor appeared tattered and needing repair. Some wore bandages while others tried to cover up bruises. As Zelda looked upon the wounds of each man, she could only wonder on the events that transpired that caused so much suffering.

What happened to Link?

Where was Midna?

Before she could address the soldiers herself, Lord Wisler made his way forward to address the men.

"Sergeant Corman," Wisler inquired as he faced the most senior member of the group, "What's the meaning of this?"

Corman shifted uncomfortably in his stance as he faced the young lord. He was only able to meet Wisler's eyes for a moment before looking down in shame. "I do apologize for coming to you like this. However, it is my duty to inform you that…"

"Inform us of what?" Wisler demanded when he noticed Corman's voice trail away.

Corman drew in a breath and steeled him self for the repercussions. "That the Twili we were sent to find has escaped."

The room seemed to fill with silence upon hearing the news. For Zelda, the news was one of mixed feelings. A part of her rejoiced upon hearing that Midna had escaped while another part of her could only wonder in fear as to what happened to the tiny imp.

"Escaped?" Wisler said in anger, "How is that possible? You had thirty men?"

Corman shifted uncomfortably in his spot again as he heard Wisler's voice. "I do apologize. We were…ambushed. Before we knew what had happened, the Twili had escaped."

"Did you not try to search for her? What happened?" Wisler boomed.

""We…we sent out search parties but found nothing," Corman continued, "Because we had lost most of our supplies during the…ambush, we were forced to return."

"This is inexcusable!" Wisler shouted, "You had been given sufficient amount of force to find that Twili! But you failed!"

"That's enough Wisler!" Zelda interjected angrily.

Wisler turned to face Princess Zelda.

"These men are badly hurt and need care right now. We will conduct a more thorough investigation after they have been taken care of," Zelda ordered.

Corman relaxed slightly as he heard Zelda's interjection. Silently he thanked the princess for stopping Wisler's persecution.

"Very well," Wisler agreed as he turned to Corman, "Get your men cleaned up."

"Yes sir," Corman saluted as was custom, "But what would you have us do with the prisoner?"

"Prisoner?" Wisler asked, "What prisoner?"

"We caught him assisting in the escape of the Twili. He fits the description of the man who helped the Twili escape Hyrule Castle.

Zelda felt her body freeze in fear upon hearing this.

Had these men actually caught Link?

"Bring him in," Wisler demanded.

Corman bowed and then turned to signal his men to bring the prisoner forward. From the entrance way, two guards carried a man with blond hair and Ordon clothing. He appeared to be bandaged in several places; the most notable was his arm being supported in a sling. His clothing was covered in dried blood that presumably happened when he was captured. The man was weak and appeared to heavily rely on the two soldiers holding him up for support. Even his head was facing the ground as the guards brought him forward.

Zelda could only watch in silence as the man was brought forward. It wasn't until the prisoner was before her that she was able to speak his name. "Rusl."

"You're majesty," Rusl moaned as he did his best to face Zelda, but found himself lacking the strength.

"We captured him just outside Ordon Village. He and one other had helped the Twili escape," Corman explained.

Wisler took a moment to examine Rusl before turning to Corman. "Was the village also involved?"

"This man claims it wasn't, but I have my doubts," Corman explained as he stared at the man.

"The village…played no part in the escape," Rusl moaned, "We worked alone."

"He's been telling us the same thing. The mayor also claims the same thing and insists they were responsible for stealing the village's livestock," Corman added.

"I see," Wisler said as he turned back to Rusl in thought.

"Is there any proof that Ordon Village assisted them?" Zelda quickly interjected.

"Well…" Corman began as he tried to find an answer.

"Did Ordon Village in anyway impede your search of the area or attack you directly?" Zelda demanded with a stern glance.

Corman lowered his head in frustration. "No, you're majesty."

"I see," Zelda said, "Then we can not say that Ordon Village assisted this man in anyway and that he acted alone."

"Princess Zelda-" Wisler quickly spoke up.

"If Ordon Village did not attack and had lent their cooperation in searching for…for the Twili, then we can not hold them responsible," Zelda proclaimed. Mentally she sighed in relief in catching herself before she mentioned Midna by name.

Wisler gave a mental sigh of frustration. "Very well, you're majesty."

"What should we do about this man?" Corman asked.

Zelda took a moment to look over Rusl. The command that she needed to issue next did not come easy to her, but she knew it was necessary. "Take him to the dungeon with the others. I will talk with this man later."

X X X X X

"Princess Zelda seems to be hampering our progress towards ending this threat," Stooker groaned after hearing from Wisler what had transpired.

"I agree, but she does make a valid point. Unless we have proof that Ordon Village assisted the Twili, we can not perform any acts against them. To do so would only cause civil unrest with the other villages and tribes we have treaties with," Wisler stated.

Stooker growled in frustration at the news. "I wish I had been present when they brought that traitor in."

"No," Wisler quickly interjected, "Your place is getting our troops mobilized. We can not falter after this…military blunder. We must be ready for what lies ahead."

Stooker understood Wisler's frustration. He suspected that Corman's failure would only hurt the morale of other soldiers.

"How goes the preparation for the major offense," Wisler asked as they continued to stroll down the hall.

"We've completed training the new recruits and supplies are on their way to Lake Hylia," Stooker explained.

"Lake Hylia?" Wisler asked.

"Yes sir. There is man named Fyer there that has some sort of attraction that fires people from a canon. We will be using that to gain access into the desert. It's safer then scaling the cliffs that are riddled with Bulblins," Stooker explained.

Wisler nodded in agreement. "Good thinking. How long will it take?"

"One more day to get the supplies to Lake Hylia," Stooker explained, "The main problem we have is setting a camp up near the landing spot. Those worms, the Muldorn, attack anything on the surface."

"How long will that take?" Wisler asked.

"I'm guessing a few days. It's hard to say since this has never been attempted on such a large scale," Stooker answered, "Once that is done though, it won't take us long to send groups into the Arbiter Grounds."

"Very good," Wisler nodded with satisfaction, "Keep me informed on your progress."

X X X X X

Rusl felt his sides ache in pain as he tried to stand up off the floor. The guards had been less then gentle when they had placed him in the dungeon. However, given the circumstances, Rusl found he could not complain. In truth, he regarded himself lucky to be alive.

As Rusl picked himself up and leaned against a nearby wall, he found himself looking back to the events of that day. Mentally, he made a note that he had to thank Sergeant Corman for helping him. The man had used a bottled fairy to bring him back from the edge of death and then patched him up. Though Rusl knew Corman did it only so he could question him, Rusl was still thankful to be alive.

"Rusl? Is that you?"

Rusl awakened from his thoughts and looked to the cell opposite to his own. To his surprise, he found a familiar face smiling back at him. "Telma?"

"What did those men do you?" Telma demanded as she looked over Rusl's wounds.

"It's a long story," Rusl smiled, "I just feel lucky to be breathing at all."

"It is good to see you again," another voice answered.

Rusl looked to the right of Telma's cell to find Auru in the adjoining cell. "It's good to see that you're all right as well, Auru. Where's Shad?"

"I'm in the cell next to yours," Shad replied.

Rusl felt a wave of relief wash over him as he saw his old friends again. "I'm glad you guys are okay. I've been worried about you ever since we left Hyrule."

"Did you really think a couple of 'metal heads' could actually hurt us?" Telma laughed.

Rusl let out a small laugh at Telma's strong will. No matter what the situation, she always kept her confident attitude. "I suppose not."

"What about Link and Midna? Do you know what has become of them?" Auru asked.

Rusl's eyes fell to the floor in disgrace. "The last I saw was them heading out to Hyrule Field. They were hoping to leave the kingdom. I have no idea on where they are now?"

"I wouldn't worry too much about him," Shad replied, "Link is a competent swordsman right. I'm sure he's all right, where ever he is."

"Competent indeed," Telma replied, "That kid can probably take out all of Hyrule's army."

Rusl wished he had the same confidence as Telma and Shad. Having raised and protected Link for so long, he could not help but feel that Link was in trouble. "Can you fill me in on what's been happening in Hyrule Castle?"

"I'm afraid we don't get much news down here. But I've heard a few of the guards talking about an invasion," Auru explained.

"Invasion?" Rusl said in surprise.

"Hyrule has declared a state of emergency against the Twili. They plan to attack the Twili directly and destroy them," Auru explained.

Rusl found himself at a loss for words. Though he did not know all the details on Hyrule's strength, he did not believe Hyrule could handle a long drawn out conflict with the Twili.

"Zelda has been trying to stop it, but she lacks the support to do so," Telma continued.

"She has been protecting us though. She's been arguing to the courts that we were only adhering to the rules of the charter Hyrule signed with the other races," Shad added.

"A task that has proven to be most difficult," a female voice added.

Upon hearing the voice, everyone quickly turned to find Princess Zelda standing in the entrance to the dungeon.

"Princess Zelda," Telma called out in surprise.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but I needed to talk with Rusl," Zelda said as she slowly made her way towards the cell holding Rusl.

As Zelda approached him, Rusl did his best to stand in respect, but the combination of his wounds and fatigue hindered his progress.

"Please. You're wounded. You don't have to get up," Zelda petitioned as she kneeled down to face Rusl.

"Thank you, you're highness," Rusl replied as he settled himself on the ground.

"I must apologize for the way you have been treated and I will have the guards tend to your needs," Zelda added.

"It is no trouble, you're highness. From what I've heard, it is I who owes you thanks for helping my friends here," Rusl replied.

Zelda lowered her head to avoid Rusl's glance. "I only wish I could do more. Unfortunately, my power in these matters is now limited."

"Though there isn't much I can do from here," Rusl said as he looked around his surroundings, "I would like to offer any support I can to help you."

Zelda gave a gentle smile. "There is something I would like to ask you. I was hoping you could tell me what happened to Link and Midna."

"At the moment, I don't know. All I can say is that they had escaped into Hyrule Field. They were hoping to escape the Hyrule's forces by leaving the kingdom," Rusl answered.  
"What about the Master Sword? Were you successful in retrieving it to help Midna?" Auru asked.

Rusl let out a deep sigh before answering. "We were, but we could not retrieve the power that was within it. Midna still suffers from labor pains."

For a brief moment, the entire room remained silent.

It was Rusl who finally ended the silence after a brief pause. "There is one other thing I should mention. We found the two Twili that had attacked the town of Hyrule."

Everyone looked toward Rusl as they heard the news.

"We encountered them while retrieving the Master Sword. Midna thinks that they are remnants. Twili left behind after Midna had sealed the gate between her world and ours."

"Remnants?" Telma asked.

"Why did they enter the town of Hyrule?" Auru inquired.

"They were only after Midna's bracelet. Apparently, they are trying to use its power to return to their normal forms. I don't think they intended to hurt anyone," Rusl explained.

"So the other Twili know nothing of this?" Telma replied.

"I doubt it. Midna didn't seem to know about them either until we told her," Rusl replied.

"Which means this was just an isolated case," Telma concluded.

"And Hyrule's invasion will be unprovoked massacre of the Twili," Auru added.

The conclusion drew an uncomfortable silence within the room. It was an atrocity that had played many times in Hyrule's past. The most notable was when Hyrule had first encountered the Zoras over a hundred years ago. The two races had merely bumped into each other. However, the lack of communication between each other had started a long and bloody struggle. It was only after several battles had passed that an armistice had been created between the Zoras and Hylans. But even though peace had been achieved, many had suffered and died during those conflicts.

For Zelda, history was now repeating once more. "I won't let that happen."

"Princess Zelda?" Rusl asked when he heard her voice.

"I won't let it happen," Zelda replied with more resolve, "Even if it means warning the Twili my self about our attack."

"Zelda. Be careful on what you say. If anyone should hear you now…" Auru warned her.

Zelda immediately turned to her old mentor. "I can not let the people of Hyrule commit this act. Even if it means…." Zelda paused as she considered the ramifications of her proposed acts, "even if it means betraying my own people."

"Princess Zelda! You can't be serious!" Telma said in outrage.

"Consider your actions, Princess Zelda," Auru protested.

Zelda looked at her mentor with a stern glance. "Would you rather have the blood of thousands of innocents on Hyrule's hands?" Zelda demanded.

Auru fell silent as he contemplated this.

"You were the one that taught me to respect all life, no matter where they came from. I believe you said that each race has its own unique gift to this world. If we allow Hyrule's forces to attack the Twili, an entire race will die. The Twili are not hostile and would not survive Hyrule's attack" Zelda argued.

"But if you betray our armies, the council will remove you. I'm sure Wisler would be happy to fill your shoes," Telma replied.

Zelda let out a deep sigh. "I know. But what else can I do?"

Telma found her self unable to respond. She knew of Zelda's attempts to change the council's decision. However, the council was to blind with fear.

"I have to do something. I owe Midna that much for saving my kingdom," Zelda added. As she said this, her mind turned to Link and Midna. Her two friends were out there, battling for their lives. A part of her wondered where they were now.

Wherever they were, she only hoped they were safe.

X X X X X

Link felt the wind knocked out of him as he fell on his side against the stone floor. His body ached all over from various bruises and cuts he had suffered from his attackers. A single cut just above his eye had blurred his vision. As he tried to pick himself off the ground, his strength gave way, causing him to fall to the ground once more.

"Save your strength, Hylan!" a voice growled.

Link did not recognize the voice. When he looked toward the shape in front of him, he could only make out the blur of a short creature. He then heard a series of growls and grunts being passed between it and another one that was nearby.

"Let me go!"

Link snapped to attention as he heard Midna's voice. Immediately he panned his head around, searching for the source. He was just able to make out another two figures approaching his location. The fiery hair of one of them allowed him to identify one of the figures as Midna.

Gathering his strength again, Link tried to stand up so he could face his captors. Yet as soon as he got to his hands and knees, he felt a wave of dizziness overtake him. With a painful groan, Link collapsed once more.

"Link!" Midna called out.

Link opened his eyes to watch his captors throw Midna toward him. His sides ached as he felt the tiny imp land on top of him. Desperately, he suppressed a cry of pain.

"Rest Hylan! You fight next day!" a voice laughed. The voice was followed by the sound of an iron door closing.

Link took a chance to look toward his captors again, only to find they had now left. Only the blurry outline of an iron barred door could be seen.

"Are you all right, Link?"

Link shifted his gaze slightly to see Midna peering down toward him. Though her face was only a few inches away, he had trouble focusing on her features. He then felt her cool hand caressing his cheek. Slowly, Link opened his mouth to say something.

"Don't talk. You're wounded pretty badly," Midna said as she ripped a piece of Link's green tunic and wrapped it around his head. She then began to look over Link's other wounds.

Link did little as he felt Midna probing each of his wounds. His mind was in a haze as he tried to recall what happened. The only thing he could clearly recall was a dark shape descending upon him and the sharp pain in his head the next moment. What followed was nothing more than a blur of images and sounds.

"The Bulblins were not very kind to you," Midna said as she tied up another cut on Link's leg, "I can't imagine why," she added sarcastically.

Bulblins!

Link could feel his heart quicken as he heard the name. Having faced the troll like beasts several times before, he knew what the monsters were capable of. Many that had been captured before never returned. The bodies that were found were always seriously mauled. Link could only wonder what the Bulblins planned to do with them.

Link then felt Midna's hand stroking against his head. His eyes focused on her delicate features as he heard her soothing voice trying to comfort him. As he looked upon her, he tried to say something, yet all that came out of his lips was air.

"Don't speak," Midna begged as placed a finger over his lips.

Link then felt the warm splash of a tear upon his face. As he looked upon Midna, he wanted to apologize for not being able to protect her. His carelessness had now spelled their end.

"Just rest," Midna instructed as she adjusted herself so Link's head rested in her lap. "It's my turn to watch over you now."

Link could feel his body slip into unconsciousness. As he looked at Midna one last time, he silently prayed to the goddesses to spare her this fate.

To Be Continued….

Author's Note:

I can't help but wonder how many people I fooled into thinking Rusl was actually dead. In truth, I never said he was dead, only that Link thought he was dead. I decided early on that I would have him nearly die, but resurrected by the old trick of having a fairy in a bottle. I'm sure you Legend of Zelda fans have used this trick before in the games. It always worked for me whenever I played the game.

Another twist for the story and there's more to come.

As for Link and Midna, I can only say that things have gone from bad to worse. Some of you might not think Link would ever succumb to such odds, but he was surprised and overwhelmed in the last chapter. Link is strong, but not indestructible (he can die in the game, just not easily). I wanted to convey this when the Bulblins attacked him. Besides, where's the thrill if the hero is all powerful and indestructible? Where's the challenge?

All I can say about the next chapter is that Link will be fighting for the life of Midna, him self, and his unborn child. It will take a miracle to get him out. Does he have one up his sleeve?


End file.
